Heart Hurt
by HaruTears
Summary: Cuando uno vive sólo por el bien de los demás; sin saber cuál es tu propósito en la vida... puede volver loco a cualquiera..." "Pero llega un momento..en el que me doy cuenta.. de que la lluvia no puede detenerse con las manos..."
1. Lluvia incesante

**· Heart Hurt ·**

_Cap 1 : _

"_**Lluvia incesante"**_

"_Encuentro imprevisto"_

Su respiración agitada se hacía escuchar en medio de la calle a altas horas de la noche, con la lluvia envolviéndolo en un frío e incómodo sentir. Siempre la había odiado… esas pequeñas gotas golpeándole en la cara, como recriminándole todos sus pecados y tropiezos en la vida; cada una, por más insignificante e inofensiva que fuera, era una sufrida apuñalada en el alma.

Las casi inundadas calles eran visibles únicamente por la leve luminiscencia de los faroles que milagrosamente seguían encendidos, ya que fueron víctimas de las ya características tormentas de esa zona.

Retoma un poco más de aire y continúa la carrera que había comenzado por las mil esquinas de la ciudad para poder llegar hacia su objetivo.

Aún no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza de sus piernas. En todos los pequeños descansos que tomaba sentía que iba dejando escapar parte de su ser por cada respiro.

Su rostro reflejaba toda prueba de frustración y dolor. El brillo de sus preciosos ojos dorados eran desperdiciados por la tristeza evidenciada en las lágrimas, que provocaban el odio del muchacho por verse tan débil. Al menos se encontraba reservado de todo testigo, ya que sólo a un loco se le ocurriría salir a esas horas y con semejante tormenta amenazando con dar su indeseable aparición; sin mencionar que se encontraba en pleno invierno y las veredas resbalosas no ayudaban en nada al pobre joven.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al percatar que la pequeña mochila gris que llevaba se había abierto y, por ende, dejando escapar varios libros que traía en su interior.

Escuchando el resonante sonido de las carpetas chocando contra el húmedo suelo, siendo además mojadas por la lluvia, se detiene y rápidamente se agacha para recogerlas antes de que se estropearan por completo.

- No no… por favor…! - decía para sus adentros demostrando la desesperación en su mirar.

Al tomar una de sus libretas, ésta se le resbala por la humedad dejando ir varias hojas con anotaciones, mientras que el viento se encargaba de alejarlas hasta la mitad de la esquina de la calle de enfrente.

- Ay no…!

Junta lo más deprisa que pudo los libros restantes y los vuelve a meter en la mochila, pero éstos nuevamente caen sin piedad a la inundada vereda.

- Eh…? – mira el interior del bolso y se da cuenta de que tenía un gran agujero dentro.

Aún preocupado por las importantes anotaciones y materiales que se encontraban en esas páginas perdidas, decide sin más preámbulos tomar sus libros sin darle mucha repercusión el hecho de que mojara sus ropas con ellos mientras los llevaba entre sus brazos.

Yendo al lado contrario del camino de su objetivo inicial, corre hacia la calle de enfrente sin evitar mojarse las botas y un poco los pantalones por los descomunales charcos, hasta llegar a las hojas que se encontraban en el suelo de la vereda, siendo fuertemente golpeadas por la lluvia.

Toma una de ellas esperanzado y con la ilusión dibujada en su rostro de que estuviera en buenas condiciones, pero… lentamente estos sentimientos fueron reemplazados por la angustia y la insuficiencia al notar que… era totalmente ilegible lo que, anteriormente, se había escrito en el papel.

Las lágrimas del cielo adherían sus mechones rubios en su faz, al igual que la ropa a su cuerpo, cabe notar que llevaba aún su uniforme escolar de saco, corbata y pantalón negro con una camisa blanca.

¡Eso! Además de perder sus apuntes escolares también había arruinado su uniforme, ¡Se sentía un completo imbécil!

Frustrado, deja olvidadas las ya inservibles páginas y continúa su carrera para llegar al lugar que ya hace 3 horas debía haber ido, pero el tiempo no se lo había permitido… o más bien… alguien.

Corre, corre y corre por las abandonadas calles de PathRainCity, ésta haciéndole honor a su nombre, el cual podría traducirse como "La ciudad del sendero de lluvia".El mismo rubio juraría no haber visto el sol hace como un mes, aunque eso, ya era una costumbre para los quinientos mil habitantes de la pequeña ciudad. Sería por de más de extraño tener días soleados que duren más de una semana…

Podía ver su respiración saliendo en tonos blancos de su boca, el frío estaba aumentando, así como la presencia de la tormenta que se hacía notar lentamente; puede escuchar a unas cuantas calles de él unos potentes refucilos y truenos acercándose con brusquedad.

El aire que respiraba era helado, sentía como si mil cuchillos atravesaran su garganta, creía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento por el cansancio que esto le provocaba… pero, para suerte suya, ya sólo faltaba una cuadra para llegar a su destino.

Corre con más rapidez hasta arribar finalmente al lugar.

Jadeando y suspirando el frío aire para recuperar el aliento, contempla las enormes y detalladas puertas de la Biblioteca más grande e importante de la ciudad.

ah… por fin… - suspira alentado, sube las seis escaleras que se encontraban en la entrada para llegar a las ya mencionadas puertas principales.

Sonríe para sus adentros, casi recuperando el brillo de sus ojos al empujar una de las puertas y notar que aún se encontraban abiertas pese la hora que era.

Pequeños rayos de luz del interior del gran edificio se daban paso e incrementaban mientras más empujaba la puerta. Su mirada no podía expresar mayor felicidad, debía conseguir sin falta, ese mismo día, un material importantísimo e imprescindible para el examen de mañana, que, por motivos que desconocemos aún, no tuvo tiempo de conseguir durante la semana, se trataba del examen totalmente definitivo que le daría el paso a la universidad.

Toda la alegría y entusiasmo se le fueron borrados de la cara e intercambiados por el susto y desconcierto al momento de abrir totalmente la puerta y las luces se apagaron así sin más.

Inmóvil se quedó, tratando de reparar en lo que había pasado.

Fueron cuestiones de segundos los que pasaron y las luces nuevamente se prendieron, revelando ahora al "responsable" de aquel acto, que pensaba que se había imaginado el haber visto a alguien en la puerta.

- Oye niño… ¿Qué haces a estas horas? – pregunta perplejo un hombre de piel blanca, cabellos de color negro azabache y de ojos oscuros. Llevaba una camisa blanca cubierta por un calentito y acogedor saco color café, pantalones azules oscuros y sostenía en una de sus manos un maletín marrón chocolate, la otra de sus manos aún posaba arriba del botón que encendía/apagaba las luces.

- Eh… ya… ¿Están cerrando?... – pregunta desdichado el joven.

El mayor, sintiéndose totalmente ignorado a su pregunta, le responde..

– Pues sí, en realidad llevamos la biblioteca cerrada desde las siete, por la enorme tormenta que se viene, ¿No viste el cartel de afuera? Justamente especificamos eso.

Nuestro muchacho estaba totalmente desconcertado, por la prisa que llevaba realmente no había ni notado la presencia de un cartel en la entrada.

- Uff… ya son las once, debería ir apurándome e irme…. – decía el hombre contemplando su reloj.

El rubio se sentía devastado… como un completo inútil… ¿Qué acaso no podía hacer NADA bien? ¿Por qué la vida SIEMPRE le ponía trabas en su camino? ¡Ni un maldito libro podía ir y sacar de la biblioteca! Algo tan sencillo y normal que podía hacer cualquiera.

No… toda la culpa la tenía el **motivo** por el cual su vida siempre fue miserable… Pero… si ya de por sí era miserable… ¿Por qué nunca hacía nada para cambiar su estado? Realmente… TODA la culpa, era de él. Por no hacer nada por cambiar las cosas… Aunque, no podría ni intentarlo, porque conocía muy bien las consecuencias… entonces… ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer? De sólo imaginar el rebelarse contra la principal persona responsable de su situación podía saber perfectamente lo que vendría después…y ni siquiera podría intentar esconderse de aquel ser tan despreciable porque… éste mismo… lo esperaba con la cena servida en casa.

"Casa"… eso no era una casa… ¡eso era una "prisión"!

Tras toda su frustración y pesar, lentamente comenzaba a sentir mareos incontrolables…

- No creo que hayan taxis con este clima, llegaré ya bañado a casa, ¿cómo pude olvidarme el paraguas?... – comentaba para sus adentros el preocupado hombre, hasta que ve cómo el chico se desplomaba en el suelo ya sin fuerzas que pudieran mantenerlo en pie.

- ¿Qué? ¡¡O-oye!! … - corre inmediatamente dejando caer a las blancas baldosas su maleta y se arrodilla frente al niño. No iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien ya que, era evidente todo lo contrario.

Nota que se hallaba totalmente empapado. Con cuidado le quita su húmedo saco negro y lo deja a un lado, quedando expuesta su camisa blanca. Se saca su tapado café y envuelve al pequeño tomándolo en brazos delicadamente y acercándoselo para visualizar más su rostro.

Desata un poco la corbata que el joven llevaba para que no lo estorbara y coloca sus dedos en su cuello para verificar las pulsaciones. Sí… todo estaba bien, y respiraba con normalidad, sólo se trataba de un desmayo.

Le retira los mechones rubios pegados en sus mejillas, y se queda contemplando al muchacho un poco más tranquilo.

- ¿Qué es lo que… te ha pasado? – intenta sacarle respuestas al aire. Sentía cómo el cuerpo del chico, que se encontraba muy tenso al principio, poco a poco se iba relajando y adaptando al calor encontrado en el mayor.

- Estás congelado… - susurra al colocar su mano en la mejilla del menor. Desliza ésta hacia su frente encontrándola ardiendo, a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo.

- Tienes fiebre… - menciona preocupado – no puedo dejarte aquí… - afirma un poco más el agarre, y lentamente se levanta con el de cabello dorados en sus brazos.

Se acerca a la entrada, y con su pierna empuja la puerta para cerrarla y evitar que siguiera entrando el viento que no tenía sentido de misericordia.

Apoya su espalda contra la pared debajo de un gran ventanal, y comienza a deslizarse cuidadosamente hasta quedar sentado, aún cargando al niño.

A ver… ¿Qué debería hacer?

Se pregunta sudando una gotita.

Si el muchacho fue capaz de llegar hasta ahí con el clima en esas condiciones, significaba que estaba en busca de algo **muy i**mportante, y, por ende… era socio de la biblioteca.

Si sabría el nombre del chico podría buscar en el libro de socios los datos de él y llamar a la casa a que los padres lo buscaran. Pero, en esos momentos lo tenía desmayado en sus brazos… suda otra gotita.

Tal vez entre sus pertenencias habría algo, algún dato para reconocer a ese chico tan peculiar.

Mira a su alrededor y lo único que encuentra son esos libros que el rubio llevaba.

Se estira un poco y alcanza uno. Se sentía extraño al revisar cosas ajenas, pero eso era todo lo que podía hacer para ayudar..

La primera carpeta que revisó tenía en la tapa una etiqueta que seguramente exponía el tan buscado nombre, o era lo que suponía, ya que le resultaba completamente ilegible al ver las letras borroneadas por la lluvia. Por más que intentaba descifrar lo que decía, terminó rindiéndose al no poder entender.

Husmeó un poco las páginas del interior……….. Nada, no había ningún dato del chico.

Continuó con una libreta fina azul, obteniendo el mismo resultado que el anterior.

La escena se repitió exactamente con los cinco primeros libros que traía el dormido, hasta que tomó en sus manos un libro que parecía todo menos material escolar.

Éste era de color de un cálido bordo con delicados detalles y decoraciones en blanco.

Le resultó muy extraño el hecho de que no tuviera título, pensando en eso, lo dio vuelta para verificar si lo estaba tomando al revés; no… ni la tapa y contratapa tenían algo escrito.

Tanto misterio lo estaba matando, con toda la curiosidad del mundo lo abre y ni bien ve la primera página, descubre que en la esquina de ésta, en una manuscrita muy pequeña, se describía el nombre…

- "_Edward Elric_" – pronuncia entonando perfectamente cada sílaba, cada letra, mientras curioso tocaba con la yema de sus dedos la escritura.

- Alto nombre te traes, eh? ¿Es tuyo, verdad? – le pregunta en un susurro sonriendo con sinceridad entretanto cerraba el libro y lo dejaba a un lado…

Afirma el agarre del chico entre sus brazos, contemplándolo un poco más.

Qué curioso. Su rostro le era familiar.

Con su mano derecha, corre uno de los mechones del joven detrás de su oreja y… esperen… ¿Qué es eso?

Mira extrañado al rubio.

Una especie de… mancha en el cuello del joven se asomaba entre sus ropas.

Jala suavemente un poco la camisa blanca que traía el niño y descubre… que… no era una mancha.

Exactamente en la curva donde unía su cuello y hombro,… acaso… ¿eso era un chupón?

* * *

- Niisan… ¿estás despierto? Por favor contéstame… ¡Niisan!

Se escuchaba resonante en toda la casa la voz lastimera de un joven de cabellos castaños, ojos cafés grisáceos y semblante angustiado.

Se encontraba sentado en una silla de madera a un lado de la cama que correspondía a su hermano mayor, quien estaba recostado en ella y juraría haberlo visto entreabrir sus ojos.

Y nuevamente, comprobó que no se equivocaba.

El muchacho comienza a abrir lentamente sus ojos dorados, tratando de no lastimarlos por la predominante luz del sol que entraba desde el gran ventanal de la habitación.

- ¡Niisan! – exclama con exultación y brillo en sus ojos, aferrándose a las sábanas de la cama.

El adolorido joven se incorpora mientras se refregaba sus ojos y se le escapa un largo bostezo.

- ah… Aru… qué… ¿Qué pasó?

Inmediatamente, recuerdos de una noche lluviosa y tormentosa, un gran edificio y un hombre de ojos negros lo invadieron vertiginosamente sin piedad por su estado.

- Por qué…. ¿Por qué estoy aquí…?

- Anoche un hombre llamó a casa alrededor de las once y media. Hasta esas horas yo estaba despierto… no podía dormir. Estaba preocupado niisan, te había llamado muchas veces a tu celular y no atendías. Cuando atendí el teléfono el hombre me había explicado la situación, también que trabaja en la biblioteca y que no tendría problema en traerte hasta aquí.

- ¿Eh? _"se tomó las molestias de… trarme?"_ … pero… anoche… ¡Estaba horrible! ¡Llovía a cántaros y hacía un frío de morirse!

- ¡Eso YO te lo debería decir a ti! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando cuando recorriste media ciudad con semejante tormenta sin avisarme, sin abrigo y por la noche!? Estaba tan preocupado… Si no hubiera sido por este hombre tan amable… ¡no quiero ni imaginar qué te hubiera pasado! Niisan… acaso… ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme del susto?! – exclama angustiado con ojos llorosos.

Era evidente la preocupación con la que cargó toda la noche; "durmiendo" en una manta que había tirado en el suelo para velar el sueño de su hermano.

- Edo… no es la primera vez que esto ocurre… y… sé muy bien por qué…

Edward ya no podía con la culpa – No… Aru ……… sólo… es que… - iba a continuar hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz interior que intentaba hacerle recordar algo; algo de suma importancia.

Oh… no…

La vida no podía ser tan cruel…

- ¡¡El examen de ingreso!!

Desesperado, tira a un lado las sábanas que lo cubrían y, al primer movimiento que hace, siente un intenso dolor invadiéndolo por todo su cuerpo.

Un quejido se escapa de sus labios por el hecho inesperado e instintivamente se abraza así mismo agachando su cabeza.

- ¡Niisan debes mantener reposo! Te desmayaste por el cansancio y te golpeaste fuertemente al caer al suelo…

- ¡Alphonse! ¡¡Hoy debía hacer el examen escrito para el ingreso a la universidad!! – interrumpe exasperado el rubio - ¡Por eso había ido a la biblioteca ayer! Justo estaban cerrando y… me desmayé… ¡demonios! ¡¡Estaba tan cerca!!

- De todas formas ya era muy tarde, niisan. Aunque hubieras conseguido lo que necesitabas, no podrías haber estudiado **todo** un día antes… ¡y mucho menos por tu estado! – responde con entendimiento Al.

- ¡No importa! ¡Al menos me hubiera quedado toda la noche estudiando! ¡De esa forma habría tenido una posibilidad! ¡Una oportunidad única para dejar esto… esto que llamo "vida"… pero que en realidad me hace sentir más muerto y asqueado por dentro! Yo… no…

En el abrazo que él mismo se había formado, inconcientemente, comienza a rasguñarse los brazos mientras su mirada se enfocaba… en la nada. Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar incontrolablemente…

- Niisan… ¡¡Niisan detente!! – podía ver cómo la tela del pijama que llevaba iba arruinándose por la fuerza con la cual el joven se lastimaba… - ¡¡Niisan!!

Ya sin saber qué hacer, Aru lo cachetea con todo el dolor que podía sentir, ya que apreciaba a su hermano… y verlo en ese estado, lo destruía.

Al captar el fuerte impacto, Ed reacciona y, perturbado lleva su mirada hacia su hermano menor.

- Lo… ¿lo hice… de nuevo? – pregunta con el espanto reflejado en su rostro.

Aru, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas secas, observa la marca que Edward tenía en su cuello.

Se acerca con cuidado a él, sentándose en el borde de la cama y, con lentitud, le fue retirando la parte superior del pijama; dejando al descubierto con totalidad su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen….

Completamente lleno de chupones…

Más lágrimas inundaron su delicado rostro que ya no podía cargar con la tristeza que llevaba.

Edward no podía verlo a los ojos. Se dedicaba a ver el suelo de madera… como si éste le fuera a dar una respuesta de por qué su vida era tan miserable…

Sin previo aviso, Alphonse abraza fuertemente a su hermano, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro, sin querer separarse de él nunca más…

Inmediatamente Ed corresponde al abrazo, apoyando suavemente su mejilla en la cabeza de su hermanito.

- Ya… ya nuestra suerte… cambiará… Niisan… te lo prometo… todo se solucionará… todo … - promete entre sollozos.

El rubio muerde su labio inferior, deseando que Aru tenga razón… Que lo que decía… se hiciera realidad…

* * *

- ¡Hughes! Quería agradecerte por lo de anoche… realmente me hiciste un gran favor – le confiesa con una sonrisa un hombre de piel blanca, morocho de ojos oscuros a su mejor amigo que se encontraba sentado en su oficina sirviéndose un café.

- ¡Ps! Me alegro… ¡Nunca más sacaré al auto a la noche tan tarde con una tormenta como esa! – grita chistosamente enfadado - ¡Conste que lo hice por el niño! …. Ah… por cierto ¿No supiste más nada de él?

El hombre toma asiento apoyándose en el escritorio de su compañero de trabajo dejando escapar un muy largo suspiro.

- No, no sé nada aún. Quizás debería llamar y confirmarlo. Tengo la curiosidad a tal punto que me carcome la cabeza.

- ¿Tanto así?

- Tú no lo viste cómo llegó. Totalmente empapado y con una desesperación… se ve que necesitaba algo importante. Me asusté cuando se desmayó tan de repente.

Coloca el codo izquierdo en el escritorio y apoya su rostro en su mano, mientras que con la otra toma una lapicera y escribe algo en un pequeño papel que había en la mesa. Lo levanta y se lo acerca al rostro de su amigo.

- ¡Wa! Oye que no soy ciego…

Se acomoda sus lentes y toma el papel en una de sus manos.

- " ¿Edward… Elric? " – lee en voz alta con curiosidad.

- A que mola, ¿no? – dice graciosamente sonriente,– Ese es su nombre. Lo descubrí por un libro que llevaba y ahí lo tenía escrito. Así pude encontrarlo en la lista de socios de la biblioteca y llamar a su casa. Luego te llamé a ti para que me ayudaras… - finaliza sudando una gotita.

- Ayy… Roy. Eres todo un buenazo. Ayudas sin pensar a la gente mientras comprometes a tus amigos a seguir tus manías.

- ¿Y qué se supone que iba a hacer? ¿Dejarlo tirado en pleno salón principal para que todos se lo llevaran por delante?

- ¡Jaja! Pobre chico… ojala esté bien… - le sonríe Hughes a su amigo.

Roy se levanta suspirando de nueva cuenta y le devuelve el gesto con una honesta sonrisa – sí… ojala está bien…


	2. Sol brillante

¡¡Muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews!! ^^ Aquí les dejo el capítulo 2!

ENTRE **PERSONAJES**

- "_hola_" - pensamiento

- "_hola_" - lectura

(tal y como marqué, esto es sólo entre personajes, al momento de redactar la historia no tomen en cuenta si utilizo el subrayado o las comillas)

_Cap 2:_

"_**Sol brillante"**_

"_Un nuevo comienzo, Un nuevo caer"_

_._

Tal y como dice el dicho: "luego de la tormenta sale el sol", esa mañana pintaba que iba a ser un magnífico y hermoso día en PathRain… ya eso era mucho que decir…

El sol deslumbraba con sus rayos las calles de la ciudad que habían olvidado cómo se sentía recibir ese sutil calor.

Eran exactamente las ocho y media de la mañana, y se podía ver deambulando por las veredas, ahora secas y bien limpias, a un devastado rubio quejándose de su suerte.

Aún no se había recuperado del todo de la fiebre y algunos dolores en el cuerpo, pero no quería mantenerse encerrado todo el día en la casa de su hermano sin hacer nada más que esperar a mejorar.

- _"Genial… ahora ¿qué se supone que deba hacer?..."_

Como había perdido la oportunidad de asistir a una universidad, al menos por ese año, optó por buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo para hacer algo productivo durante los doscientos setenta y cinco días que estaría sin ir a un cuerpo estudiantil.

Aru había rechazado rotundamente la idea, justificándose diciendo que le parecía innecesario cargando con la vida que tenía…

.

.

*Flash Back*

.

.

- ¡Me parece innecesario cargando con la vida que tienes! –

Tal y como les dije…

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Nada!

Interrumpe a su hermano mayor, tratándolo de incoherente e ignorante de su situación. Éste, decepcionado por la falta de apoyo de su hermanito, le contesta..

- ¡Pero entonces..! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer durante TODO un año?! ¡¿Contar las baldosas de la casa?! ¡Y te puedo asegurar que hasta eso lo terminaría en menos de un mes!

- Sé que eres capaz, niisan – ironiza Al, llevando sus ojos hacia arriba, ignorando los comentarios fuera de lugar de su hermano – ¿No puedes tomarte un descanso? Debes pensar más en ti.. ¡tan sólo mira cómo te encuentras! ¡No has bajado ni un grado de temperatura por la fiebre, y ya piensas en buscar trabajo!

- ¡Pero estoy bien! El tener fiebre no impide que pueda caminar o hacer cualquier otra actividad…-

- ¡Pero no es lo correcto! ¡Cuando una persona está enferma debe tomar reposo!

- ¡Pero no estoy enfermo!

- ¡Díselo al termómetro! – se queja Aru poniéndole a Ed el pequeño aparatito en la cara, mostrando la evidencia en treinta y nueve grados de temperatura.

Sonrojado e indignado por el trato de su hermano, replica al instante..

- Dios.. ¡Deja de pelearme! ¡¿Cómo es posible que tengas una contestación para cualquier cosa que diga?! – se queja desesperado como un niño pequeño.

- No te peleo… es sólo sentido común, niisan – suspira resignado, pensando en todos los aspectos en los cuales Edward debía madurar..

Hacía mucho que no tenía una discusión con Aru, y eso realmente lo hacía sentir extraño.

La "pelea" duró lo que tenía que durar, al final, el hermano mayor fue el vencedor, y éste le prometió al menor que sería responsable con respecto a su salud, que no sobrepasaría sus límites y que trataría de llevar una vida normal…

Aru terminó apoyando la idea sólo por las condiciones impuestas.

Una vez decidido esto, comenzaron las tiradas de ideas de parte del más joven sobre dónde podría trabajar su hermano…y sus opciones fueron:

- Supermercado

- Verdulería

- Farmacia

- Heladería

- Kiosco

¿Todas esas cosas no eran casi lo mismo?

Cuando Ed le cuestionó aquello, su hermano comenzó a reír.

Ok… le estaba tomando el pelo.

Tenía por seguro que no quería sentarse en un puestito de nada a vender aire.

Si iba a trabajar, al menos quería algo que fuera entretenido… o mínimamente llevadero.

Lo único que se le ocurrió, como todo adolescente desesperado, fue el trabajo de… mesero..

.

.

*Fin del Flash Back*

.

.

Y allí estaba… parado frente a uno de los restaurantes más bellos, y caros, de la ciudad.

Realmente, el que fuera a cenar allí, era, como lo llamaba Ed, "un privilegiado de algún Dios"… y eso que no era cien por ciento creyente…

- Creo que hoy engordaré de tantas mentiras…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Edad..?

- Dieciocho.. – 1ra mentira.

- ¿Referencias académicas?

- Hechas.. – 2da mentira.

- ¿Disponibilidad de horarios y trabajos en fin de semana..?

- Por supuesto.. – 3ra mentira, ya se arreglaría con eso.

- ¿Estatura mínima 1. 60?

- S-si…. – golpe en el alma. 4ta mentira.

- ¿Preparatoria hecha?

- ¡Sip! – 5ta men… oye, ¡eso es verdad!

Ahora mismo, nuestro pequeño se encontraba en la elegante oficina del secretario del dueño de los restaurantes "Cassanova". Los cuales habían millones en varios países.

El dueño debía ser un ricachón con suerte… o eso era lo que Ed pensaba.

El restaurante, tal y como lo prestigioso que era, estaba decorado y detallado en cada ángulo del gran salón.

Las sillas y las mesas con una ubicación excelente para una perfecta y cómoda visión, tanto si uno deseaba mirar por las bellas ventanas de bordes blancos o los dos televisores plasma que se encontraban en la pared del norte y el otro en la del sur.

El salón estaba envuelto de colores cálidos, rojizos mezclándose con el crema y pequeños detalles en blanco.

La limpieza, la comodidad, el bienestar y la buena comida eran los objetivos fundamentales de aquel delicado e impecable lugar.

- Bueno… sólo haría falta que llenes la plantilla de solicitud y que el responsable de las referencias académicas me las traiga, y así… ¡estarás dentro de la tripulación! – sonríe con gracia un hombre con un sobresaliente pequeño rulito rubio como cabello y con una musculatura formidable, dejando escapar una gran carcajada.

- Ja… ja …jeje… bueno… esteemm señoorr…. – achica los ojos tratando de leer la diminuta placa de identificación que llevaba el hombre - ¿Anstring?

- Armstrong.

- juju… bueno… entonces lo veré en la tarde cuando le traiga los documentos. – dice mientras se aclara la garganta y suda una gotita.

- Está bien muchacho. Estaré esperándote.

Se levanta por fin de su asiento ya con la intención de irse, realmente tanta limpieza y brillo lo deslumbraba y comenzaba a molestarle. Debía acostumbrarse… ése sería su lugar de trabajo a partir de la semana entrante.

- ¡Oye! ¡Joven!

Antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar el picaporte de la puerta de salida, Ed se voltea extrañado por la inesperada reacción del grandulón.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta con su mejor sonrisa ya perdiendo la paciencia.

- No… es sólo… una curiosidad. Niño… ¿no estás muy chico.. como para tener dieciocho años?

Vena hinchada.

Ok… calma… esa fue tu primera entrevista de trabajo… las primeras impresiones siempre son cruciales.

- Es hereditario… soy así… - explica con su mejor sonrisa tensa y sudando a mil por segundo al haberle golpeado en donde más le dolía.

- ¡Oh! Disculpa, no era mi intención – pide perdón viendo que aquello le había afectado demasiado al rubio.

- Sii.. siii….. adiós…

Tragándose las mil y un palabras feas que pudo haberle gritado en la cara, de no ser porque era el secretario de su ahora nuevo jefe, abre la puerta lo más aprisa que pudo con la intención de salir disparado de ese lugar que ya entraba a desagradarle desde el principio.

Pero antes de siquiera poder hacer la mitad de todo eso, choca fuerte e inesperadamente con alguien que intentaba entrar al cuarto…estuvo a punto de caerse directo al suelo pero pudo mantenerse en pie..

- ¡Auuch! ¡Oye mira por dónd…!

- ¡Disculpa! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he lastimado?

Rayos.

Cómo se notaba la diferencia de tratos. Debía cambiar un poco su carácter.

Su conciencia lo golpea interiormente mientras suda una gotita.

Observa a la persona con la cual se había topado…

Era un joven de cabellos negros un poco revueltos, piel tostada y unos ojos verdes realmente muy llamativos. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con un moñito negro debajo del cuello de ésta, arriba un chalequito negro y pantalones de igual color, así como los zapatos finos y bien lustrados. Todo en él se veía impecable. Como esos muñecos caros que no se sacan de sus cajas…

- Discúlpeme, debí haber tocado la puerta antes de intentar abrirla, perdone por el inconveniente. – dice el extraño muchacho inclinándose demostrando su pena por lo sucedido.

- Eh... no… no te disculpes…! – una cosa que odiaba Edward, además de la leche, era sentirse culpable, y la suma amabilidad del de ojos claros sólo lo hacía sentirse peor – B-bueno… ya debo irme, ¡adios!

En tan sólo dos segundos el rubio había desaparecido totalmente de la vista del morocho, el cual quedó algo pasmado por lo sucedido.

- Es un chico interesante, ¿no? – comenta gracioso el señor Armstrong mientras se acomoda en su asiento – parece que tendrás un nuevo compañero, Aaron – finaliza sonriendo mientras espera la reacción del otro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Será mi compañero? ¿Va a trabajar de mesero, aquí?

Pregunta con un gran asombro reflejado en su rostro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran exactamente las cuatro y treinta y cinco de la tarde.

Hacía un calor insoportable y aún tenía asuntos que atender. Debía rellenar esa plantilla de solicitud y encontrar a alguien que pudiera completar la referencia que el tal Armstrong requería si deseaba comenzar a trabajar en el restaurante.

- Demonios… ¡qué metedura de pata! ¡Todavía ni comencé a trabajar allí y me llevo por delante a un empleado del lugar!

Se lamentaba Ed… aunque no había tiempo para quedarse pensando en esas cosas.

Siente una brisa fresca golpeando suavemente su espalda y nuca, relajándolo un poco por las altas temperaturas de ese día.

Aunque debía admitir que hacía mucho que no veía el sol, y le agradaba la idea de al menos poder disfrutarlo un día.

Vivir de los días nublados, humedad, lluvias y tormentas.. no le gustaba para nada. Por más acostumbrado que estuviera…

Lleva su rostro al cielo y siente cómo los acogedores y cálidos rayos del sol acariciaban su faz dulcemente. Otra brisa fresca lo abraza con una irresistible calma y sencillez.

Sí… hacía tiempo que no se relajaba de esa manera…

Suspira un poco más aliviado y comienza a pensar quién podría rellenar la referencia.

Nuevamente frustrado, continúa su camino hacia la biblioteca. Allí podría completar la solicitud tranquilo sin el bullicio de la ciudad.

* * *

- _Riiiiing…. Riiiiing…. Riiiiing_….!

Una pequeña pero muy bonita casa era atormentada por el persistente ruido del teléfono sonando.

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! -

Al, que se encontraba en la cocina, busca una servilleta y se seca lo más rápido que pudo sus manos mojadas y ágilmente corre hasta la sala del comedor, donde estaba ubicado el teléfono de color negro fino colgado en la pared.

Descuelga el auricular con su mano derecha mientras terminaba de secar la otra en el delantal celeste que llevaba puesto.

- Hola, residencia Elric ¿Quién habla?

_- ¡¿Dónde está Edward?!_ – se escucha una voz frustrada que expresaba rabia e impaciencia.

Ni bien la escuchó, pudo descifrar fácilmente de quién se trataba.

- No se encuentra disponible…

- _¡¡No me vengas con estupideces!! ¡Debió haber llegado a las tres de la tarde! ¡¡Son las cinco!!_

La voz masculina no parecía estar de humor para excusas.

- Lo siento, pero en estos momentos no está en casa – responde cortante Al.

Se escucha un suspiro de resignación del otro lado de la línea, ¿intentaba calmarse?

- _Escucha, mocoso. Si no veo a Edward __**HOY**__ dentro de una hora, __**yo**__ mismo iré a buscarlo, y te puedo asegurar.. que no volverás a ver a tu querido hermanito en buenas condiciones._

~corte de llamada~

Al, que seguía sosteniendo el auricular, deja su mirada en la nada, reparando en todo lo que el hombre le había dicho. Cada palabra; y con cada entonación.

Cuelga el auricular lentamente y con cuidado en su sitio, con la cabeza gacha.

Sus grandes y bellos ojos cafés grisáceos se cristalizaban nuevamente...

Lo único que venía a su mente en esos momentos era…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué la vida… podía llegar a ser tan brutal e injusta para ellos?

Especialmente…. Para su hermano…

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaba Edward en esos momentos?

* * *

- ¿"_Número de licencia de manejo_"? Pero… ¡no tengo! ¿Será un requisito para ser camarero?

Deliraba rellenando la solicitud un rubio con ideas erróneas en una de las grandes mesas de lectura de la biblioteca, las cuales eran hechas de madera de alta calidad, muy agradable al tacto y a la comodidad.

Las blancas baldosas brillaban por el reciente aseado. Se podía percibir un fresco y dulce aroma en todas partes del gran edificio .Los enormes ventanales dejaban entrar los finos rayos del sol, que chocaban con las paredes de madera y las estanterías llenas de libros de todo tipo, creando un ambiente cautivante y atrayente para los amantes de la lectura.

- Bueno… terminé. Ahora el problema es la referencia – concluye ya cansado y sudando una gotita.

- ¡¿Edward?!

Su pequeño pirincho rubio sobresaliente se eriza al escuchar el tan repentino llamado de atención.

Al momento de voltearse, queda totalmente petrificado al ver de quién se trataba.

- Es… usted…

Cabellos oscuros, al igual que sus ojos y piel blanca, inconfundible; era él.

El hombre se sienta a su lado rápidamente, con "preocupación" escrito en la frente.

- ¡¿Cómo te encuentras?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó ayer? ¿No te lastimaste por la caída, no?

El niño se sorprende por tanta atención y consideración de parte del mayor. No puede evitar sonrojarse un poco al sentirse alagado.

- Eh…sí. Ya me encuentro mejor. Sólo fue por el golpe que esta mañana me sentía un poco mareado, pero eso es todo.. – comentaba al principio atreviéndose a ver su mirada, pero… tenía algo que le hacía esquivar esos ojos negros – Me enteré por mi hermano que usted me había llevado hasta la casa de él. Realmente quería disculparme por las molestias que pude haberle causado… - decía con cierta pena por comprometer a un desconocido en su situación.

- No te preocupes, No fue nada.

Suspira con alivio cerrando sus ojos y acomodándose mejor en la silla.

- Sinceramente me diste un gran susto cuando te desmayaste. Que bueno que no te haya pasado nada grave – sonríe con su característica honestidad - ¡Oh! ¡Perdona! Mi nombre es Roy Mustang. Soy empleado de la biblioteca. Es un gusto conocerte, Edward.

- ¡Igualmente! – le devuelve la sonrisa - ¡Ah! Sí… eso ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Lo decía en uno de tus libros. Así pude ubicarte en la agenda y llamar al número encontrado.

- Muy listo… - sonríe Ed muy a su manera levantando una ceja.

- Es un don que se me ha dado. No soy de presumirlo demasiado – le devuelve el gesto imitando la sonrisa del menor.

- ¡Oh! Tenemos a un arrogante por aquí! - sonríe con gracia Ed, mientras mira cómo el mayor dejaba escapar una pequeña risita - Por cierto, nunca te había visto por aquí ¿eres un nuevo empleado?

- En realidad no, trabajo únicamente los viernes sustituyendo a la bibliotecaria principal que es amiga mía.

Le explicaba mientras colocaba a un lado el portafolio que traía consigo.

- Pero hoy es sábado ¿Qué viniste a hacer?

- Nada – suda una gotita mientras se rasca la mejilla - simplemente me paseo por aquí buscando algún libro interesante que leer.

En esos momentos, Roy recuerda el motivo por el cual se había acercado al niño…

- Oye… no es por metiche ni nada por estilo, pero… - se gira un poco y lo mira fijamente – fue muy temerario lo que has hecho anoche, salir con el clima en esas condiciones… ¿Qué es lo que viniste a buscar para que te arriesgaras así?

El rubio se sorprende por la pregunta tan repentina e inesperada.

No podía encontrar las palabras exactas para responderle…

Recordar que había fracasado en su proyecto tan esperado, el entrar a una universidad y lograr ser alguien en la vida… sólo hizo que la decepción lo dominara nuevamente, sin poder contestarle aún al mayor....

No puede evitar agachar la mirada, escondiendo su rostro entre sus mechones por la pena…

- _Tiririn Ti-tiririn…. Tiririn Ti-Tiririn_…!

Se escuchaba una musiquita chillona proveniente de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de Edward.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunta curioso Roy.

- ¡Ah! ¡Disculpa! Es mi celular...

Saca rápidamente el aparato color rojo de su bolsillo y atiende la llamada.

- ¿Si? Habla Edward, ¿quién……?

- _¡Niisan! ¿Dónde estás?_

- ¡Eh! Aru…!

Baja un poco la voz considerando que se encontraba en una biblioteca.

- ¿Qué sucede, Aru? ¿Qué pasa?

- _¡Es "él" niisan! Llamó a casa ¡Está furioso! Dice que tienes una hora para ir y que si no te ve… que… si no vas…_- no puede evitar dejarse ir en llanto. Llevaba tiempo tratando de opacar sus lágrimas, pero ya le era imposible.

- ¡Aru! No-no te preocupes… ¡no me pasará nada! Por favor… no llores…

Roy observaba confuso al pequeño; cada reacción, cada expresión. Aunque no entendía muy bien lo que decía ya que hablaba casi en susurros.

- ¿Dónde es que quiere verme?

- _En tu cas… digo… en el mismo edificio, el Temple Loue, en su oficina.. _– suelta con tristeza y un molesto dolor en el pecho.

- Está bien. Escucha Aru; no hagas nada innecesario, todo estará bien. Confía en mí, ¿sí?

Trata de calmar a su hermano. Lo cual era difícil; ya no era un pequeño niño ingenuo que podría tragarse cualquier cosa que un mayor le diga, de todas formas ¿cómo se le puede afirmar a alguien que el cielo es de color violeta… cuando irrevocablemente es azul?

La situación era complicada, y los llantos de Aru no brindaban al joven mucho ánimo.

- … volveré,.... ¿sabes? ….te lo prometo… no te preocupes….

Luego de una pequeña despedida corta la llamada y, para la atención de Roy, apaga su celular.

-¿Era tu hermano? – pregunta suponiendo que, por la mirada perdida del muchacho, algo andaba mal.

- Sí… debo irme. Se me hace tarde para algo importante…

Pero al terminar de decir esto, recuerda que aún la hoja de las referencias académicas estaba totalmente en blanco y que ¡debía entregarla hoy!

- ¿Todo en orden?

Ed mira a los ojos de Roy, viéndose reflejado en ellos. Tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido, se le estaba haciendo muy tarde. Pero ¿qué? ¿Qué podría….?

Y si…. Tal vez….?

- ¡Señor Mustang! Puede… usted… ¿Podría…? … Eehh…

Éste levanta una ceja sin comprender lo que el menor trataba de explicarle. Lo cual era… complicado.

- ¿Podría completarme esta referencia académica y entregársela al secretario del restaurante Cassanova? ¡Por favor! ¡No se a quién más podría pedirle esto! – confiesa desesperado mirándolo con súplica.

- ¿Eh?! Pero… es una _"referencia" _. Las referencias personales son documentos donde una persona da información sobre otra, detallando sus fortalezas y debilidades o cualquier otra información …que sea relevante para quien la recibe….y yo… recién te conocí ayer …– le explica sudando una gotita. – y como es una de carácter académico, deberías pedírselo tus ex –profesores de la secundaria… ellos conocen tu capacidad intelectual y tu disposición para el trabajo.

Edward, exasperado por el horario y sin entenderle ni dos palabras, insiste..

- ¡Por favor! ¡Invente cualquier cosa, no importa! ¡Realmente me haría un favor enorme si lo hace! Yo ahora debo irme… pero lo veré el próximo viernes ¡sí o sí!

En eso, se levanta.

- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Lo recompensaré con algo! ¡Nos vemos el viernes, temprano!

Corre rápidamente hacia la salida, dejando en la mesa ambos papeles, el formulario y la solicitud, y a un Roy muy confundido.

- Ehh… exactamente… ¿qué hora es "temprano"?

Le pregunta al aire.

Y… además… ¿qué podría escribir/inventar en aquel papel en blanco?

* * *

- Edward…. Se puede saber…. ¡¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!!

Golpea fuertemente con su puño la pared de color blanca un hombre con una fuerza y brazos bien hechos. Llevaba un curioso parche en el ojo derecho y un gran bigote que le daba un toque de seriedad y severidad en todo su mirar.

Se encontraban en su oficina, finamente decorada y con los detalles justos. Dando a entender que era un hombre que amaba el orden y la organización puntual, lo cual el joven Elric parecía no saber apreciar ni aplicar.

Disgustado lo mira, esperando una explicación racional y creíble como para poder aceptarla. Pero como el joven se limitaba a mirar la nada y aún teniéndolo frente a él, el hombre, que ya tenía la paciencia por los suelos, se acerca al muchacho y lo agarra del cuello de su campera negra, acercando y mirándolo directo a los ojos dorados que tanto llamaban la atención en la gente..

- No es la primera vez que me retas en tu silencio… Edward – le dice en voz amenazante – **YO **te saqué de la miseria en la cual vivías cuando murió tu madre, ** YO **te salvé de vivir en la calle, a TI y a TU hermano ¿Y así es como me lo pagas? ¿Esta es tu forma de agradecerme?

Ed contemplaba la alfombra color crema debajo de sus botas negras… como si esta le dijera qué hacer en una situación así…

- Tuve un inconveniente… como ya debe saber, mi vida no gira alrededor de usted… King Bradley – menciona afrontándolo con la mirada. Tenía miedo… sí…. Pero eso era lo que realmente pensaba y venía ya hace tiempo queriendo escupírselo en la cara… aunque no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera a mil por la adrenalina… al intentar rebelarse…

Bradley sonríe sin poder creer lo muy lejos que podía llegar ese chiquillo.

Con su mano izquierda, la cual tenía libre, corre uno de los mechones del rubio detrás de su oreja, lo cual el menor detestaba que la gente hiciera, y se acerca lentamente a su oído..

- A los niños que no obedecen las ordenes que se les impone, merecen hacerles un castigo, ¿no? – susurra amenazante.

¿Qué?

¿Dijo… castigo?

No…

Cualquier cosa…

¡¡Menos eso!!

Ed abre completamente sus ojos expresando el horror en ellos.

Siente cómo lame el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndolo estremecer y alertándolo al mismo tiempo..

- ¡De-déjame..! – intenta en vano soltarse del hombre, ya que, como anteriormente hemos notado, su fuerza era digna de admiración.

El hombre suelta la remera que sostenía con su mano derecha y toma el rostro del niño girándolo hacia un lado, dejando expuesto totalmente su cuello, y susurrando en él…

- Hace tiempo un cliente te está esperando en la habitación 204. Como lo has hecho esperar, te duplicaré el horario de trabajo de esta noche – apenas con la punta de su lengua lame sutilmente el cuello del rubio, quien no puede evitar dejar escapar un tembloroso suspiro, encontrándose desesperado por alejar a aquel hombre. – Más vale que le des el placer más delicioso de toda su vida… sino… te las verás conmigo…

Acto seguido, lo suelta separándose sin delicadeza de él, haciendo que caiga al suelo sin piedad.

Edward se lleva su mano hacia su cuello, aún sintiendo en la zona ese indeseable cosquilleo que le había provocado aquel ser...

- Cuando termines tu trabajo, quiero que te vayas directo a tu habitación correspondiente… ahí – sonríe maliciosamente – te estaré esperando con la cena lista…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ahí se encontraba… frente a la puerta de madera blanca que detallaba en dorado el número "204"…

Esta sería una noche… muy… muy larga…

.

.

Bueno....

.

.

Hora de trabajar…


	3. Luz de Luna

**- /(Adv: Lemon)/ -**

Cap 3

"**Luz de Luna"**

"_Esperanza de triunfo"_

Traga saliva.

.

.

Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos.

Cierra fuertemente sus ojos conteniendo el aire, y luego exhalándolo por la boca.

Aún así no podía calmarse…

Las palpitaciones eran cada vez más intensas.

Abre lentamente sus ojos.

Sí, … la puerta de madera blanca seguía allí, con el número "204" marcados en bordes de oro relucientes.

Lentamente se acerca a la pared y apoya su frente y su mano derecha en ella, despeinando sus mechones dorados en el acto. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse…

No quería, no quería entrar. Cielos, su rostro no podía expresar mayor frustración y desconsuelo.

La impotencia que sentía era tortuosa. No tenía elección, ya lo había hecho varias, veces pero esta vez era distinto… tenía un mal presentimiento.

No quería entrar, no… Estaba consumido por la desesperación y el temor. Debía controlarse… mantenerse firme. Seguramente eran paranoias suyas. Sólo tenía que entrar y… hacer su trabajo.

Pero, ¿Por qué una voz interior decía que no lo hiciera?

Se separa de la pared, tratando de relajarse, aunque sin obtener el resultado…

Mira una vez más la puerta que ansiosa esperaba a ser abierta, juzgándolo y poniendo a prueba su poder de decisión.

Sin en verdad quererlo, acerca su mano derecha al picaporte bañado en oro que llevaba tiempo esperando la reacción del pequeño. Suspira de nueva cuenta y, finalmente..

.

.

Abre la puerta.

…..

.

La habitación era moderna y muy lujosa. Predominaba el color coral en las paredes, había una ventana con cortinas rojas al igual que la alfombra en el suelo, una mesita de luz marrón brindaba la única iluminación en todo el cuarto.

Un televisor plasma colgado en una de la paredes estaba encendido, proyectando lo que parecía ser una película… … …. ….

.

.

…Pornográfica…

.

.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, opuesta a la ubicación del televisor, se encontraba una cama matrimonial con sábanas de color naranja claro, y almohadas enormes y bien pomposas de color blanco.

Y recostado sobre ella… un hombre.

- Te has tardado, bebé. – suelta el extraño en un tono demasiado cariñoso. Era de cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés, llevaba puesto una musculosa blanca, sobre ella una campera negra de cuero muy costosa y unos jeans grises un poco rasgados – Mi nombre es Bean, pero.. no creo que importe. – sonríe mientras observaba con detalle al joven, que indeciso y nervioso se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación.

Edward baja la mirada, resignado. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones y comentarios seductores, que encontraba vacíos e insignificantes a su persona. Sólo quería terminar con esto de una vez e irse.

Empuja paulatinamente la puerta hasta escuchar el "clack", indicando que había sido cerrada correctamente. Ya no podía volver atrás…

- ¿Con quién hablas, Bean? – se escucha una voz proveniente del, que sería, supuesto baño de la habitación.

Abre la puerta de la suite y sale de ésta un hombre de cabello negro y ojos cafés al igual que el otro recostado aún en la cama. Tenía también una musculosa, de color roja y unos jeans negros con una pequeña cadena colgando del bolsillo hacia el cinturón marrón, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cadera.

- ¡Oh, Cooper! ¡Justo a tiempo! Mira quién llegó… - indica señalando en dirección a Edward, que se hallaba totalmente petrificado.

Abre completamente sus ojos enfocando el miedo en ellos. Su cuerpo inevitablemente comenzó a temblar, quedando absorto observando la chocante escena.

.

.

Otro…

.

.

¡¿Otro hombre?!

Pero… ¡¡Bradley no le había mencionado nada sobre eso!!

¡¡Nunca lo había hecho con dos personas…!!

Ya se sentía íntegramente sucio y repugnante al hacerlo con una sola persona desconocida…. ¡¡¿Ahora acaso pretendía que participara de una orgía?!!

.

- No… no…. – dejaba escapar su temblorosa voz mientras retrocedía hasta apoyarse en la puerta.

La puerta…. ¡¡La puerta!! ¡Tenía su salvación a sólo unos centímetros!

Rápidamente se voltea y toma el picaporte con la pura intención de escapar, pero…

.

.

No abre…

.

La puerta… no abre…

.

¡¡No se abría!!

.

.

* * *

- Esto lo podrías tomar como una pequeña lección de vida, Edward – susurraba con satisfacción King Bradley desde el otro lado de la habitación con una fina, detallada y reluciente llave de plata en su mano derecha, la cual guarda nuevamente en su bolsillo.

Sonríe muy a su manera.

Y así, el hombre mayor se retira a pasos lentos por el largo pasillo, regresando a su oficina...

Tenía mucho trabajo aún como para andar preocupándose por Ed que, al menos, tenía una hora completa para divertirse…

* * *

.

.

No podía defenderse de dos hombres mayores que él, significando esto que eran mucho más fuertes y que en sus miradas se podía notar el deseo y la lujuria, con la que llevaban tiempo esperando.

Todo… había pasado tan rápido…

- ¡¡Suéltame!! – gritaba desesperado el pequeño recostado en la cama. Sobre él se encontraba el mayor rubio, Bean, sujetándolo de las manos mientras se relamía los labios.

- Te veo un poco nervioso, niño. Descuida… yo y Cooper te trataremos bien – menciona girando sus ojos hacia su compañero que tenía su cinturón, y ahora, se quitaba el de él.

Cooper se acerca a la cama entretanto Bean llevaba las manos de Ed hacia el respaldo de ésta y, con los cinturones, atan fuertemente sus muñecas, impidiendo cualquier intento de escape del joven.

- ¡¡Noo!! ¡¡Suéltenme!! ¡¡Por favor!! – trataba de soltarse Ed, pero todos sus movimientos eran inútiles.

- Bean, te dejo empezar a ti… - dice depravadamente Cooper, quien no quitaba la mirada del bello y deseable muchacho que les había tocado, se habían ganado la lotería.

- ¿A qué viene esa amabilidad tan repentina, eh? – pregunta con el mismo tono pervertido el otro.

- Déjame calentar, amigo. Tú ya lo has hecho con la película que te quedaste viendo. Hagámosle pagar a este chiquillo por habernos hecho esperar – sonríe con malicia.

Sin más preámbulos, Bean se acerca lentamente al oído del rubio, apenas con la punta de su lengua lamiéndolo superficialmente y suspirando en él, haciendo estremecer al chico.

- Más vale que estés preparado. Te haremos gritar de placer…

Retirando un poco la campera y algunos mechones del rubio, se acerca a su cuello y lo lame con lascivia, deleitándose por el curioso y delicioso sabor que tenía la piel de éste.

- ¡N-no…! – reprime un gemido que intentó escaparse de sus labios. Nunca lo habían atado para tener relaciones sexuales. Lo hacía sentir mucho más impotente, expuesto e indefenso.

Bean disfrutaba del sabor de ese cuello exquisito, lamiéndolo y besándolo, dejando pequeñas marcas moradas. La respiración de Edward comenzaba a agitarse, sentía cómo su corazón chocaba contra su pecho al pensar que en esos momentos… no habría nadie para ayudarlo.

Bean comienza a llevar su mano por debajo de la ropa del joven, haciéndolo estremecer por el tacto frío que éste le brindaba. Recorre sin masajear, solamente rozándolo con la yema de sus dedos, todo su abdomen, haciéndole sentir interminables escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

Llega a su pecho y empieza a tocar con picardía uno de sus pezones, los cuales ya estaban erectos por el trato recibido.

Ed hacía lo posible por no perder el control y dejarse llevar. Muerde su labio inferior, pensando que de esta manera reprimiría cualquier jadeo indeseado.

Cielos… por más que quisiera no podía no gustarle… después de todo…era humano…. ¿Qué más pretendía?

.

.

-¡Aahh--!

.

.

Bean había apretado uno de los pezones del chico, haciendo que éste no pudiera contenerse, y dejara escapar un fuerte gemido.

Al momento de reaccionar, aprieta fuertemente sus labios… odiándose por ser tan débil.

- Uuh, eso estuvo muy bien… - le susurra Bean aún entretenido en su cuello – hombre, no sabes de lo que te pierdes.. – le dice a su amigo, que ya estaba arrodillado en la cama sin poder resistir más las ganas que tenía de intervenir.

- Creo que hay que deshacernos de esa molesta remera que trae – comenta divertido Cooper, sacando algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, ni bien esa cosa entró en contacto con la luminación de la habitación reflejó la luz en varias direcciones, llamando la atención… y el miedo de Ed.

- Q-qué…?! – suelta con terror el rubio. Cooper lanza el objeto hacia Bean, quien lo atrapa sin problemas, y lleva su mirada nuevamente hacia el pequeño, inmóvil y confuso.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nunca has visto una de estas? – ironiza sonriendo descaradamente el castaño, acercando el elemento al cuerpo del chico mientras levantaba un poco la remera de éste.

Edward, al darle completamente la luz en la cara, no podía visualizar bien qué era lo que traía en las manos el mayor.

Puede sentir como si… algo se rasgara…

.

Su remera… estaba…

.

¡¿rasgándose?!

.

Hasta que lo comprueba. Levanta un poco su cabeza y ve cómo Bean rajaba en línea recta la remera que llevaba puesta, comenzando desde el final de ésta hasta llegar… al cuello.

Eso… eso era….?!

Una…

.

¡¿Una navaja?!

.

¡¡Traían una navaja!!

.

Al sentir la dureza y frialdad de la hoja de acero siendo apoyada en su cuello, su corazón comienza a palpitar descontroladamente, siendo seguido por la respiración agitada, y su rostro evidenciando el horror en sus ojos.

- ¡¡N-noo!! ¡¡Quítamelo!! ¡¡¿Qué van a hacerme?!! – gritaba con desesperación intentando zafarse de sus ataduras, que al hacerlo lo único que lograba era marcarse y lastimarse las muñecas.

¡¿Qué acaso estaban locos?! ¡¿Qué pretendían hacer con él?!

Lo único que sí sabía…

era que nunca… debió haber entrado a esa habitación.

Los dos hombres quedan estupefactos a lo que sus ojos observaban. A pesar de ser un joven de dieciséis años, realmente cargaba con un físico increíble, totalmente deseable; y más ahora que se habían deshecho de la prenda que traía y veían a la perfección su pecho, sus músculos y abdomen bien marcados.

Se quedaron atónitos viendo al rubio, que seguía atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera cualquiera de esos dos..

Cooper suelta un silbido – Ni loco me vuelvo para atrás, amigo.

Bean sonríe divertido. Desliza suavemente la navaja recorriendo el abdomen del chico, mientras volvía a relamerse los labios.

- ¡¡D-detente!! ¡¡Aleja esa cosa!! – exclamaba Edward con miedo, sintiendo mil escalofríos que recorrían por toda su espalda.

El castaño mayor lo mira entretenido - ¿Y qué si no lo hago? – lleva el arma hasta el pecho del muchacho, apoyando la fría hoja sobre la piel, acariciándola; rozándola… y luego… en un movimiento como casi un rasguño… penetrándola.

.

.

- ¡¡¡AAHH!!!

.

.

El dolor, mezclado con un inmenso ardor, era una tortura que hacía mucho no sentía, la había olvidado completamente.

Era desesperante sentir el calor de la sangre mientras ésta se escapaba a través de la herida.

Lo invadía más el miedo de qué tendrían pensado hacer de ahora en adelante esos hombres con él, que el hecho de estar sangrando.

A simple vista, se podía notar en los ojos de aquellos dos que lo estaban disfrutando.

Bean se acerca de nueva cuenta, y lame lentamente la herida, degustando el sabor de la sangre de su pequeña víctima. Dejándose llevar y relamiendo los pezones y dándoles pequeños mordiscos..

- B-basta…n-no… - jadeaba entrecerrando sus ojos…aún su corazón latía por el miedo, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba al instante por cada trato hecho por el hombre… su cabeza le daba vueltas, ¡estaba totalmente confundido!

Cooper, excitado, y además aburrido de ser sólo un espectador, se coloca de a cuatro en la cama y se acomoda entre las piernas del niño. Como su amigo jugueteaba en el pecho de Ed, se entretuvo en su abdomen, mientras llevaba sus manos hacia el miembro de éste, presionándolo, estimulándolo con suma lentitud y un poco de fuerza, por sobre la ropa.

Edward siente sus mejillas arder con potencia.

-¡Aahhh…!

No pudo evitarlo, no pudo.

Dios… en esos momentos se sentía tan… miserable.

El morocho desabrocha los pantalones y los jala delicadamente. Una vez retirados, los tira a un lado, cayendo éstos en la alfombra carmesí.

Introduce su mano derecha dentro de los boxers negros de Ed, palpando con ella el miembro ya totalmente expuesto de él.

Comienza a estimularlo con una… muy tortuosa lentitud. Esto hace que el rubio se desesperara, moviendo apenas un poco sus caderas y dejando escapar jadeante varios gemidos.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Esos tipos estaban locos! ¡Estaban armados, y él se entregaba a ellos así sin más! ¡Sólo por dejarse llevar por el deseo carnal!

- ¡A-aahh…! - Cooper había presionado con más fuerza su miembro palpitante.

Esas caricias le hicieron olvidar con facilidad el dolor de la herida, la cual también era calmada con la lengua juguetona del otro mayor.

Los clientes que tuvo con anterioridad, generalmente iban rápido a la penetración, y así de pronto llegaban al clímax. Estos dos… con su sutileza, y siendo consientes de ella, lo estaban matando.

Sabía que lo hacían a propósito… pero no pensaba demostrarles exasperación por ello.

Odiaba esa situación… ¡Se supone que su mente tiene control total sobre su cuerpo! ¡Debía mantenerse firme!

Pensando en esto, detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas, lo cual rápidamente lamentó… ya que la morosidad con la cual lo masajeaba el morocho, hizo impacientar su cuerpo y dejar escapar… otro fuerte gemido.

- ¡Y-ya! ¡Deténganse! .. ¡¡Basta!!

Cooper retira totalmente los boxers del rubio, echándole una mirada al rostro de éste, y sonriéndole con sensualidad, ignorando la petición del chico.

Tomando su miembro entre sus manos y, de un solo movimiento, penetra con él su boca, lamiéndolo y suspirando mientras al mismo tiempo lo masajeaba con fuerza…

- Aaahh…! - gime sin poder controlarse el muchacho…

Ya estaba perdido…

Bean, que se había entretenido tanto con el cuello y pecho del joven, se voltea para ver qué era lo que había excitado tanto al chico, encontrándose a su amigo saboreando dulcemente su miembro.

Por un momento sintió envidia…

- Oye… tengo una idea…- le dice embobado a su amigo. Cooper no pensaba detenerse, sólo lleva sus ojos hacia Bean para ver qué rayos quería en un momento como ese. Sus lamidas y caricias se volvieron más rápidas y fuertes, haciendo retorcer de placer al pequeño… desesperado por no poder moverse.

Edward llevaba su cabeza de un lado a otro, despeinando sus cabellos dorados, aumentando el movimiento de sus caderas. Creía que no resistiría más por todas las sensaciones que le brindaba ese extraño. Si bien se encontraba ya sin su remera y pantalones, aún traía puesta su campera negra, la cual le proporcionaba aún más calor corporal.. del que ya tenía por la situación…

- a-ah… ahhh!!

Sentía que ya estaba a punto de correrse…

Hasta que… inesperadamente…

.

Cooper se detiene.

.

Fue la tortura más grande y potente de toda la noche.

Abrió sus ojos. Su corazón dio un golpe en su pecho, dejando a todo su cuerpo aún con el deseo de seguir… de continuar…

Deja caer su rostro a un lado, sintiendo cómo un hilito de saliva se escapa por la comisura de sus labios, su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de reconciliar el aire, encontrándose todavía totalmente estremecido…

En lo que trataba de volver en sí, parecía que los dos hombres se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo.

Ambos se deshicieron de sus ropas vertiginosamente.

Cooper se acerca al rostro del rubio y, sin previo aviso, mete tres dedos de su mano en su boca. Edward, totalmente consumido por la lujuria, los lame hábilmente y sin dudar ni un segundo.

El morocho vuelve a su sitio dejándole espacio a su compañero para que haga lo suyo.

Bean se coloca de a cuatro sobre Ed dando su rostro al miembro de éste. Con una mano, lo toma, y empieza nuevamente con las caricias y masajes para volver a despertar al chico, que se encontraba plenamente ido.

Ed vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y deja escapar un suspiro, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, y aún ese hilito de saliva permanecía en su sitio.

Bean aproxima su rostro hacia el miembro del joven y lo engulle rápidamente, sin demorar.

Mientras Bean hacía su trabajo, Cooper, que se encontraba aún entre las piernas del rubio, las eleva un poco… para tener una perfecta visión de su entrada. La observaba ansioso por ir al siguiente paso, mientras se relamía los labios…

Oh! Se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

Lentamente se acerca a la entrada del muchacho, y … deliciosamente comienza a penetrarla con su lengua, sacándola, metiéndola, y haciendo pequeños círculos.

- Aahh- ahh!!

Edward tuvo el estremecimiento más fuerte de toda la noche. Sentir a ambos hombres… uno aprisionando su miembro con su boca y otro introduciendo su lengua en su entrada…

Creía que se volvería loco…

.

………….

.

.

* * *

- ¿Qué tanto estarán haciendo? Ya ha pasado más de una hora…

Comentaba mientras miraba su reloj, King Bradley.

Podía notarse cómo la luz de la luna entraba delicadamente por una de las ventanas del salón principal.

Había pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos de más de lo que se les permitía a los clientes. Los dos hombres ya deberían haberse ido del edificio, llevando ya casi dos horas ahí dentro.

Como jefe-director del lugar… es su deber y responsabilidad el tener todo bajo control y con pura organización; además de que había aún más clientes por atender.

Ahora…

¿Debería intervenir?

…………

.

……………..

.

Nah…

Que se tomen el tiempo que quieran…

.

Después de todo…

.

Edward se lo había buscado…

.

.

//////

Hola-holas! ^^

Aquí finaliza la primera parte del capítulo 3, como verán no quise llevarlos tanto al lemon en sí, si no más bien a los sentimientos y confusiones de Edward, viendo todo desde su perspectiva.

Espero que les haya gustado!! Pronto colocaré la segunda parte!!

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! ^^


	4. Luz de Luna: 2da parte

Cap 3

**Luz de Luna:**

_**2da parte**_

.

.

- N-noo!!

Gritaba desfallecido un rubio totalmente desesperado.

Cuando Cooper había intentado penetrarlo con su miembro, fue cuando reaccionó y reparó en que esto estaba mal. Se había dejado llevar completamente por esos dos, y por mucho tiempo.

Trataba de moverse con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en la cama, intentando quitarse de encima a ambos hombres, sorprendidos por la reacción del chico.

- Pobre… ya no sabe más qué hacer…- susurra Bean disimulando compasión por el pequeño.

Si bien el castaño se divertía, el morocho comenzaba a fastidiarse, quería hacer suyo al rubio YA, no podía esperar más.

Edward no detenía los movimientos intentando zafarse de cualquier manera. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pensando en las mil formas que podría actuar para conseguir ayuda.

Podría gritar… pero nadie vendría a ayudarlo encontrándose en el lugar donde estaba, el Templo Loue; hogar de las fantasías más impuras de todos los seres humanos.

Rogarles que se detengan ya lo había hecho un millón de veces.. y lo único que lograba era divertirlos e incitarlos a que continuaran.

No podía hacer nada…

Dios… ¿cómo había llegado a esa situación?

Cómo le encantaría desaparecer y volver con su hermano, abrazarlo y decirle que se quedaría con él por siempre… para siempre…. Que no tendría que volver nunca más a este lugar…

Es la única persona que ama con todo su corazón… también su único familiar…

En el camino que él llevaba, no podría confiarse de cualquiera que le sonriera de manera amigable, ya que detrás de esa sonrisa siempre habían intereses… siempre fue así…

Y una de esas sonrisas... fue la de Bradley…

'Chick!'

Abre los ojos.

Ese ruido… el cinturón…

¡Uno de los cinturones que ataba sus manos se había soltado!

Su mano derecha… ¡ahora estaba libre!

Ambos hombres se habían percatado de aquello. Bean lleva sus ojos hacia Edward, con una mirada de prepotencia intentando intimidar al niño, tirándole la indirecta de que no hiciera nada innecesario.

Pero ésta, … era la oportunidad de Ed….

NO la desperdiciaría.

* * *

- ¡waaaarrgghhmm!

Se escucha el quejo de Roy con ambas manos sujetando el papel blanco que le había dejado Edward en la biblioteca, pidiéndole por favor que lo rellenara por él.

- Discúlpame, compadre, pero no hablo taiwanés …

Hughes, su mejor amigo, se encontraba a su lado sudando una gotita, mientras manejaba el auto color negro fino.

Dobla en la siguiente esquina que cruza y continúa derecho por las calles de la ciudad. Estaban ya en camino al famoso y glamoroso restaurante Cassanova, para entregarle la solicitud de empleo al responsable que haya atendido al niño rubio anteriormente.

- ¿Crees que lo hice bien?

Pregunta un nervioso y preocupado Roy mirando a su amigo. Estuvo toda la tarde pensando, escribiendo, borroneando y volviendo a escribir algo creíble en ese papel tan importante.

- Roy, te has pasado toda tu vida entre estanterías y libros. Lo hiciste bien. Está muy bien redactado. Perfecto, para ser algo inventado. Descuida, los del negocio se la tragarán entera. Hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de que me hayas convencido de esto…

Suspira derrotado el de lentes.

- Si fuera otra persona y no te conociera, diría que estarías siendo demasiado amable con un extraño… - mira a Roy para ver su reacción. El morocho simplemente se pega a su asiento, observando la ventana.

- No es lo que piensas. El chico no me dio opción… - le responde mientras con una de sus manos despeinaba graciosamente un poco sus cabellos negros y se apegaba más a su asiento, se sentía algo inquieto.

- Roy, no te hagas. Te conozco muy bien y siempre has sido así.

La sonrisa de Hughes no duró demasiado. Hecha un vistazo hacia su compañero, quien miraba con desgano las casas que pasaban a una velocidad tranquila.

Suspira de nueva cuenta, tratando de analizar cuidadosamente cada palabra que diría a partir de ahora…

- Escucha, Roy. No puedes seguir así.

El nombrado, al escuchar la seriedad con la cual lo llamó su amigo, trata de concentrase más en las casas que dejaban atrás. No siempre se pueden apreciar las casas ajenas con tanta perfección,  
¿no? ¿Verdad?

- Oye, escúchame… en serio. No puedes pretender siempre estar bien y ayudar a los demás en sus problemas personales cuando ni tú mismo puedes manejar los tuyos.- trataba de no sonar demasiado duro, pero lo suficiente para que Roy comprendiera de una vez por todas.

- Ya sé lo que pasaste, lo de Riza fue muy difícil, y no puedo imaginar cómo te sientes. Pero ignorar tu situación actual y dedicarte a solucionar los problemas de los demás no hará que te sientas mejor. Es más… una vez que los ayudes te frustrarás al verlos finalmente felices y conseguirás sentirte vació y sin nada… por no tener su misma felicidad.

- ¡No ayudo a este chico por eso! Realmente me preocupa y....

- Roy, ¡escúchate! ¡Es un extraño, por Dios! ¡No lo conoces y le estás haciendo favores y trámites tan personales como lo es llevar una carta de empleo! Esto le corresponde hacerlo él, ¡no tú! ¿Qué tienes que ver en su vida?

- ¡Debió haber tenido algún inconveniente por el cual no pudo encargarse él de esto! Por eso me lo pidió…

- Repito… ¿Qué tienes que ver tú en su vida?

.

.

Silencio.

.

.

Frío y duro silencio invadió por unos segundos el gran coche andante.

Roy suspira con frustración, ya estaba deseando detener el auto y terminar el camino hacia el restaurante a pie, antes que seguir con esa conversación.

Hughes se acomoda sus lentes, sabía que estaba tocando un tema muy delicado.

- Roy… está bien ayudar, no te digo que dejes de hacerlo. Pero esta vez… debes de concentrarte en ti, en TU felicidad, no en la de los demás.

Hace una pequeña pausa, organizando bien sus ideas…

- Ahora iremos al restaurante y llevaremos esto. Pero, prométeme… que de ahora en adelante, te tomarás un descanso y concentrarás tu vida… en ti. Hasta que puedas superarlo todo…lo de Riza y todo lo demás… y yo estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites, siempre.

Finaliza sonriendo el conductor, esperando una respuesta positiva de parte del otro.

Roy gira su rostro hacia él. Tal vez… tenía razón. En un intento por escapar del dolor se centró en la vida de los demás, descuidando de la suya. Una vez más, esa cruel y punzante molestia en su pecho vuelve a atacarlo. No le gustaba mostrarse débil ante la gente, lo hacía sentir… inseguro.

¡Quién lo diría! Viniendo ya de un adulto…

Aunque siendo mayor, aún no puede perder esos toques infantiles que sólo demuestra estando su mejor amigo al lado. Sinceramente, era él quien siempre le indicaba el buen camino y sacaba completamente sus dudas.

Ahora que lo pensaba… realmente… le debía un montón de cosas.

- Gracias, Hughes…

Dice en un susurro observando sus zapatos. Le era difícil enfrentar esos ojos verdes tan llenos de sabiduría.

Realmente, era muy complicado el camino para ser verdaderamente un adulto…

- ¡Ya! ¡Cambia esa cara! – exclama sonriente, animando a su amigo. – No querrás que el secretario del restaurante te vea así.

- Tampoco es que quiera darle una sonrisa rebosando de felicidad. - ironiza mirando a su compañero, quien ríe por la inesperada respuesta.

- Eso asustaría.

En una leve acción detiene el auto y saca las llaves de éste.

- ¡Bueno! ¡Hemos llegado!

Roy lo mira perplejo parpadeando dos veces - ¿Eh? ¡¿Ya?! – Observa a través de la ventana y contempla el glorioso restaurante cinco estrellas con todas las luces de decoración encendidas, creando un campo visual magnífico e intimidante para los demás negocios aún abiertos.

- Es increíble cómo se superan por cada año que pasa. Creo que disfrutaremos de los Cassanova por un muy largo tiempo – suelta con gracia Hughes entretanto abría su puerta.

Roy copia el movimiento y ambos salen del auto, cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

- Las veces que he venido aquí, me han tratado como un conde – comenta Roy con un chistoso orgullo.

- ¡Puff! Conde, ¿tú? Pues entonces yo soy un rey – se ríe su compañero, Roy lo fulmina con la mirada, no le vio la gracia.

- Yaa, yaa ¿le abro la puerta de entrada, REY? – menciona abriendo la hermosa y reluciente puerta de vidrio del restaurante.

- Oh, muchas gracias – sonríe Hughes. Y así… los dos señorcitos entran al lugar tan prestigioso, para completar el objetivo del día.

* * *

- ¡Aarrgh! M… miserable!

De la comisura de los labios de Bean se escapaban rápidamente varios hilitos de sangre. Lleva su mano hacia su boca, sin poder creer lo sucedido.

Edward había logrado soltarse completamente y, con una de sus piernas libres, había pateado fuertemente la cara de Bean, quien se había negado a querer dejarlo ir mientras intentaba sujetarlo con fuerza.

Esa patada lo había dejado totalmente aturdido y sorprendido por el atrevimiento del chico.

Ed, ya librado de sus ataduras, se reincorpora velozmente en la cama y sale de esta, dejándose caer en la suave alfombra carmesí de la habitación.

Su cuerpo aún temblaba, sus mejillas continuaban sonrojadas y su respiración seguía igual de agitada, resultado del trato que ambos hombres le habían dado durante todas esas interminables horas.

Tratando de ignorar todo eso, levanta su rostro y con su mirada busca en toda la habitación su ropa; lo que primero encuentra sus boxers negros a unos centímetros de él, al igual que su pantalón.

Toma la vestimenta hallada y se viste lo más deprisa que puede, aún con sus manos temblorosas y sin poder controlar su nerviosismo.

Cooper, que se había dedicado a tratar a su amigo y ver la gravedad del golpe, ve al niño cambiándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta intentando abrirla de cualquier manera posible.

Se levanta de la cama, dejando a Bean con sus quejidos de dolor, y rápidamente se va en dirección al pequeño.

Edward siente cómo lo toman de los hombros por detrás y lo voltean con brusquedad pegándolo contra la pared.

- ¡¿Quién te crees, mocoso?! ¡No te hagas el listo! ¡¿Crees que te escaparás así como si nada?!

Saca nuevamente de su bolsillo la navaja que traían desde un principio, mirando amenazante al joven, mientras el arma chocaba con la luz de la habitación.

- ¡¡N-noo!!

El rubio, sintiendo pánico y una enorme adrenalina, no hace más que dejarse llevar por sus instintos masculinos y… sin siquiera darse cuenta… golpea con fuerza en la cara a Cooper con su puño, haciendo que éste se tambaleara hacia atrás y cayera sentado en el suelo, dejándolo totalmente en ridículo.

Una vez alejado al mayor, comienza a buscar en los bolsillos de su campera y pantalón algo… algo que en estos momentos le sería de gran ayuda.... ¡Si es que lo encuentra!

- _Tiriririn… Tiriririn… Tiriririn!_

En eso, comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la habitación. Bean, que había recuperado un poco la conciencia, toma velozmente el aparato en la mesita de luz y se lo acerca a su oído.

- _Señores, perdonen la interrupción, pero me temo que han sobrepasado el límite de tiempo que podemos brindarles en nuestra estadía…-_ se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea la voz de King Bradley, la cual es interceptada por otro quejido de dolor que se le escapa a Bean.

Esto, no pasó desapercibido por el dueño del edificio, quien llamaba desde su oficina. - _¿Sucede algo, señores? _

- Argh…s-sucede que… su lindo niñito … se está rebelando…en contra nuestra…!! - suelta lo primero que se le ocurre el castaño, inculpando de esta manera… a Edward.

- _¿Qué..? – _cuestiona sin comprender Bradley, pero le es imposible terminar ya que Bean corta rápidamente la comunicación.

Edward no le había prestado atención a esa llamada, siguiendo con la búsqueda de ese objeto que…

- _"¡Lo tengo!"_ – exclama mentalmente. Del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, saca vertiginosamente una tarjeta dorada y reluciente, traía grabada en ella en finas letras blancas "Temple Loue".

Con toda la ilusión y esperanza del mundo, se vuelve hacia la puerta y pasa la tarjeta entre el espacio de la puerta y la pared, tratando de burlar la cerradura.

- _"¡¡Por favor, por favor!!" – _suplicaba en mente desesperado. Sus manos temblorosas no ayudaban en esos momentos, y su corazón a mil por segundo lo distraía de su objetivo.

Si quería escapar… debía calmarse; y hacerlo lo más rápido posible antes de que se levantaran ambos hombres.

Cooper, que estaba tendido en el suelo, lentamente se despierta, sobándose la mejilla donde fue depositado el golpe, y hecha un vistazo a su compañero, Bean, quien seguía derramando sangre a través de su boca en las hermosas sábanas ahora todas manchadas y sucias.

El morocho se levanta, nuevamente decidido a arreglar algunos asuntos con el niño.

A pasos lentos se va acercando al rubio, que al escuchar las pisadas cercanas del mayor se pone más nervioso, aún sin conseguir abrir la puerta.

Cooper estaba a centímetros de él.

- _"¡¡Por favor!!"_

Una última súplica, para el milagro.

- _¡Clack!_

¡Había destrabado la cerradura!

Justo cuando Cooper se lanza hacia Edward, éste abre la puerta desesperado por salir, sin darse cuenta de que consigue que el morocho mayor se lleve por delante el pedazo de madera en la cara un poco más rompiéndole la nariz.

- ¡¡AAaahhrrg!! ¡¡Te voy a matar!!

.

.

.

Corre.

.

.

Corre por los enormes pasillos blancos, escapando de la habitación, y dejando atrás a dos hombres encolerizados.

Respira agitadamente el aire fresco que se encontraba en el ambiente, a diferencia del cuarto donde estaba anteriormente… Y bueno… ya sabemos por qué.

.

.

De lo apresurado e ido que estaba, no se pregunta mucho qué tomar… si las escaleras o el ascensor.

Corre por las escaleras caracol hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde continúa su carrera.

Todas las puertas, los números, el histérico y chillante color blanco en todos lados lo estaba volviendo loco.

No sabía de dónde sacaba esa fuerza para seguir.

Pero… todo esto… le resultaba bastante familiar…

Toma otra escalera, llegando así al cuarto piso.

Sigue corriendo y toma otra.

Sus piernas temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo. Pero estaba cegado por el nerviosismo y la adrenalina que aún no se iba.

Llega al sexto piso.

Visualiza a la distancia, al final del pasillo, una puerta que se diferenciaba de las demás, además de ser la única con marcos dorados, llevaba grabado el número "9" en ella, mientras que las demás seguían el conteo de habitaciones dependiendo el piso en el que estuvieran.

Corre hacia ella.

Dios… el pasillo le parecía interminable.

Pero, una vez más… todo se le hacía muy familiar.

Distrayéndose, se tropieza y cae al frío suelo de mármol; escapándose un pequeño quejido de dolor.

- ¡Ay no! – frustrado, se levanta como puede y continúa su lucha corriendo por el resbaladizo lugar.

Puede sentir cómo una lluvia invisible lo golpea sin piedad. Recriminándole todo… su vida… sus decisiones… su esfuerzo en vano…

El descuidar la felicidad de su hermano, su única familia.

El haber fallado en conseguir ser alguien y librarse de este infierno.

El ser siquiera tocado por extraños que sólo buscaban diversión de una noche con él.

El no tener a nadie ahora…

Encontrarse solo… en esa horrible tormenta imaginaria que cruzaba junto a él el pasillo.

.

.

Llega a la puerta….

.

La abre rápidamente, azotándola contra la pared…

.

- ¡¡SEÑOR MUSTANG!!

Su voz quebradiza resuena en un eco en todo el lugar.

Encontrando la habitación vacía… sólo con sus pertenencias. Sí… esa era su habitación.

.

.

Lágrimas.

Gruesas y tortuosas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Estaba solo…

Nadie iría a ayudarlo…

Este era su hogar.

La imagen del hombre de piel blanca, ojos y cabellos oscuros, y sonrisa amable y sincera… fue borrada lentamente por sus ojos acuosos y llenos de angustia.

Por qué…?

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así…?

.

.

.

Rápidamente…

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos…

.

.

Siente cómo unos musculosos y fuertes brazos rodean su cuerpo por detrás, mientras que una mano cubre su boca, aprisionándola para que nadie los escuchara.

- ¡¡MMmm!! – trata de gritar Edward, siendo totalmente inútil cada movimiento que hiciera.

El extraño entra a la habitación con él, y cierra la puerta con seguro, para que nadie interviniera.

- Hola, Ed.

Susurra en un tono demasiado gentil, que no pegaba para nada en su persona.

Abre sus ojos, mientras sus pupilas se achican ante lo descubierto _- "Br…Bradley!"_ – se altera interiormente el rubio.

- Vamos a dejar algo en claro, Edward.

Aprisiona un poco más el cuerpo del niño, encontrándose éste a espaldas de él, estrujándolo contra su pecho en el proceso.

- Si yo te doy una orden, es porque debes cumplirla, ¿no?

Suelta con desgano la boca del chico. Podía sentir los movimientos del pecho de éste por la respiración desasosegada.

Edward baja su mirada, encontrándola totalmente perdida, sus pupilas temblaban… sin saber qué es lo que podría llegar a pasar estando con Bradley allí…

Como el muchacho no respondía, toma su rostro por su mandíbula y lo fuerza a levantar la mirada, apoyándolo contra su hombro.

- Te pregunté algo, Elric – le susurra en su oreja, perdiendo la paciencia. – Si te doy una orden… es para que la cumplas… EH?

- S-si…! – responde apenas, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

- Entonces, si yo te digo negro, y tú me haces blanco… es porque te importa un BODRIO lo que yo te ordené…. ¿No es así?

Mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente, lleva una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna del chico, acariciando la zona por sobre la ropa con algo de fuerza.

- ¡N-no! ¡¡Déjame!! – suplicaba ya sin energía que lo ayudara a seguir. Más lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos dorados opacados por la desesperanza.

El hombre suelta su rostro y recorre con su mano todo el abdomen del muchacho, ya que éste se encontraba sólo con su campera abierta arriba, estando totalmente descubierto.

- No sé cuándo aprenderás, Edward….. – la mano que estaba entretenida en su entrepierna, comienza a llevarla por debajo de los pantalones, y los bóxers del chico. - … que el que manda aquí… ¡SOY YO!

Toma su miembro y en un vertiginoso movimiento, comenzó a estimularlo con masajes y caricias muy fuertes y rápidas.

- AAa-ahh… Noo!!

No podía… simplemente… ya no podía seguir…

Se encontraba ya sin fuerzas, en brazos del hombre que más odiaba en el mundo; y también que más temía.

Ésta era su forma de desquitarse con él… haciéndolo sufrir de esa manera…

Ya que Bradley, sabía perfectamente el odio que el pequeño traía en él.

- Basta… por favor… basta!! – su cuerpo comenzaba a despertarse nuevamente, pero el indeseable despertar…

del deseo carnal…

Mientras continuaba con los tortuosos masajes, comienza a lamer y besar el cuello completamente descubierto del chico.

Sabía que ese era su punto débil. Llevándose así… otro gemido por de parte del menor.

Sin poder mantenerse más en pie, Edward se deja caer arrodillado en suelo, junto con Bradley que continuaba con su trabajo.

Apoya más el peso de su cuerpo contra el del pequeño, atrayéndolo más hacia él. Seguía disfrutando de su cuello, y lentamente.. prosigue hacia su oreja, lamiéndola y suspirando en ella.

El rubio no puede evitar estremecerse – B-basta…No sigas…!! – sus súplicas son interrumpidas por otro gemido, que surge al sentir cómo Bradley mordía delicadamente el lóbulo.

Odiaba que su cuerpo reaccionara por todo lo que le hacía ese hombre…

Pero… ahí estaba el dilema…

Es sólo un humano…

Era normal que actuara así ante esos momentos…

Más lágrimas se resbalaban llegando al final de su rostro y cayendo a la alfombra rojiza.

Los masajes en su miembro se convirtieron más lentos pero más fuertes.

- Aaah…! ¡¡Ya!! ¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡Detente!! – lloraba desconsoladamente el joven - ¡¡Ya entendí!! ¡¡No te voy a desobedecer más!! ¡¡No te contestaré más!! ¡¡Haré todo lo que me pidas sin objetar nada!!

Bradley sonríe con satisfacción por la respuesta. Pero no pretendía detenerse.

Volviendo a su cuello y presionando con más fuerza el miembro del rubio, sigue con su tarea ignorando el llanto y desespero de éste, escuchando así, otro inevitable gemido.

Edward se sentía totalmente asqueado, repugnado al sentir la mano intrusa de ese hombre en su hombría, haciendo lo que quisiese con él.

Al pensar en esto, su respiración se vuelve aún más agitada, comenzando a perderse en la desesperación.

- ¡¡POR DIOS!! ¡¡BASTA!! – grita sollozando, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban - ¡¡NO ME TOQUES!! ¡¡YA BASTAA!!

Su voz se quiebra en un llanto incontrolable. Lo único que le faltaba… rogarle por el nombre de Dios que se detuviera… por más que no era creyente.

Se sentía… nuevamente… asqueado de sí mismo y un completo miserable.

King Bradley, al notar que el chico había llegado a su límite. Se detiene.

Aunque estaba comenzando a divertirse… pero bueno, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

Suelta al niño, quien cae al suelo, derramando lágrimas a más no poder.

Se levanta y se acerca a la puerta, le hecha una última mirada al joven – Quiero que pienses una vez más cuál es tu propósito en la vida – le dice en un tono superior – YO… soy tu propósito en la vida. Por que sin mí… Ni vida tendrías.

Acto seguido, sale del cuarto y cierra de un portazo la puerta. Dejando solo al rubio en el suelo.

.

.

Vida… vida…

Eso… no era vida…

Aún recostado, lleva sus rodillas hacia su pecho, y se abraza así mismo… lastimando sus brazos al rasguñarlos con las uñas de sus manos.

Su cuerpo seguía temblando, sin poder controlarse así mismo.

.

.

En esos momentos…

.

.

¿Quién podría?

.

.


	5. Día de Lluvia

Cap 4

"**Día de Lluvia"**

"_Sueños intrusos"_

Una linda y pulcra casita era corrompida por el elevado volumen de la televisión, que se había quedado justo en el canal de fútbol, enfocando el partido entre dos equipos enemigos en una jugada bien peleada por ambos.

Aru, desde la cocina, puede oír todo el bullicio por parte de los conductores del canal y de la gente en las tribunas apoyando a su equipo.

- ¡Joh! ¡Otra vez lo mismo! – se queja mientras dejaba calentar el agua en la tetera - ¿Por qué hacen tanto griterío? ¿Qué no pueden simplemente observar y abrazarse cuando gane alguno?

Deja el fuego al mínimo para evitar que el agua hierva en su corta ausencia, y se dedica a subir las escaleras de madera, yendo al segundo piso de la pequeña.. pero acomodada casa, donde provenía el "ruido".

Camina tranquilamente sonriente con una venita hinchada por el pasillo. Golpeando una puerta de madera blanca lisa, exclama:

- ¡Eey! ¡Baja el volumen! ¡Puedo escuchar todo desde abajo!

Sin respuesta.

Puede oír que el griterío de la gente del programa aumentaba considerablemente. Ya no sabía si había subido el volumen o si los del canal estaban totalmente emocionados por el partido.

- ¡Si no lo bajas en este instante voy a….!

Suda una gotita.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Más que regañarlo no podía. Ese muchacho era un caso perdido.

Se arma de coraje respirando hondo, no iba a dejar que un programa deportivo sumamente masculino lo intimidara.

Se remanga la remera blanca que traía y toma con una de sus manos el picaporte plateado de la puerta.

Abre rápidamente y sin dudar.

- ¡Aaron! ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre el…?!

_**- "¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!"**_

- ¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!

- ¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!

*Traducción literal de lo sucedido*

Aru al abrir la puerta, se ve que justo el equipo metió un gol, y así.. la gente grita.. y así.. los conductores gritan.. y así.. el chico de la habitación, causante de **todo** el alboroto… grita.. y así… Aru se asusta.

- ¡¡Ganóooo ganóoo!! – gritaba felizmente un muchacho de piel tostada, cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, mientras abrazaba y zarandeaba a Aru, quien se encontraba totalmente confundido y mareado.

Entre los brazos del muchacho alto, exclama aturdido - ¡¿Qu-qué?!

El chico se ve que no tenía intensión de dejar de zarandearlo - ¡La tenían re peleada! ¡Al último momento Gherish va directo robándole la pelota al otro jugador y desde casi diez metros mete el gol definitivo! ¡Estaban empatados desde el inicio del partido! ¡Desde el inicio! ¡¿No es un milagro?!

Festejaba exaltado el muchacho. Aru logra quitárselo de encima, agarra el control remeto, que se encontraba en la punta de la cama de la pieza, y baja el volumen al mínimo.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces hablamos sobre el volumen de la televisión?! ¿Y desde cuándo te gusta el fútbol? – cuestiona e ironiza Alphonse, levantándole una ceja al de ojos claros.

- No me gusta.. sólo quería ver.

Contesta sonriente con una cara de inocencia a más no poder, sin comprender por qué Aru tenía a su alrededor un aura negra despidiendo energía negativa.

- Biieeenn… - trata de no dejarse llevar por su ira, haciéndose notar otra venita hinchada. Llevaba TODA la mañana escuchando el griterío de ese estúpido partido, y… ¿hay que aclarar cuánto duran los partidos? Dos horas…. DOS… horas de su vida robada y alterada por hombres que patean una bola de poliuretano.

- Creo que me iré… a ENCERRAR en la cocina… - contesta finalmente con cien venitas hinchadas.

Se voltea decidido a irse de una vez.

- ¡Jaja! ¡Ok! De todas formas ya es hora de irme – comenta el sonriente chico yendo al armario y sacando un traje de éste.

- ¿Eh? ¿Aaron, ya tienes que ir a trabajar?

- Si, hoy me toca el doble turno, así que podré venir para el almuerzo y más a la tarde debo volver. Por cierto ¿no viste mi moño? Lo estuve buscando toda la mañana… hasta que me enganché con el programa… - suda una gotita.

Aru lo fulmina con la mirada – Si no te hubieras quedado viendo ese chucherío ahora no llegarías tarde por hacer lo que deberías haber hecho antes – suspira en resignación.

Aaron baja la mirada sonrojado y soltando una risita tonta.

Ese chico no tenía remedio. Cuando lo veía trabajando era totalmente otra persona, nadie pensaría que es un despistado sin esperanza.

Justo alguien así le tocó como compañero de cuarto.

Pero, se podía decir que era una persona interesante. Al menos, era divertido estar con él.

Pensaba en esto cuando…

- Eh, Aaron… tu moño está justamente en la punta de la cama… - señala frustrado ya con MIL venitas hinchadas.

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡Cómo pudo llegar ahí! – suelta otra risita tonta.

Aru estaba que lo golpearía en serio.

¿Aru, … golpeando?

Cielos, ese chico sí que sacaba lo peor de los demás.

- ¡¡Deja de perder el tiempo y apúrate que se te hace tarde!!

El morocho desapareció por arte de magia.

Si para fastidiarlo ya era muy bueno, lo era mejor para correr cuando se metía en líos; y más cuando se trataba de Al.

- A veces me recuerda a mi niisan…

Suspira con nostalgia.

¡Eso!

¿Cómo estaría su hermano?

Hacía mucho no recibía noticias de él…

* * *

Nueve de la mañana.

Día nublado.

La gente de la pequeña ciudad se disponía a ir a sus correspondientes trabajos, viéndose las calles totalmente inundadas de personas apresuradas o quejándose por el ya característico clima.

Los pocos rayos del sol que quedaban entraban tímidamente por el balcón, atravesando el gran ventanal, y así, …iluminando la bella habitación de un "hotel".

Un pequeño joven de cabellos rubios se encontraba recostado en el suelo cubierto de alfombra; la cual había sido testigo de todas las atrocidades cometidas en aquel lugar, tan juzgado y mal visto.

Siente una fresca brisa acariciarle su rostro con tranquilidad, haciendo abrir sus ojos por el "tacto"… y nuevamente encontrarse con la realidad.

Percata la sensación de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. No puede evitar cerrar nuevamente sus ojos y dejar escapar un largo suspiro elevando sus cejas.. demostrando una cierta incomodidad.

Lentamente, se reincorpora sentándose en el suelo, apoyando sus manos en éste.

Ladea un poco su cabeza hacia un lado. Llevando su mirada en la nada.

Se queda un momento de esa manera. Así. Sin pensar, ni hablar. Sólo… observando…algo invisible a sus ojos…

Con sus manos acaricia la suave alfombra rojiza, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en sus dedos y recorriendo sus brazos.

Se despierta de su estado y mira el ventanal abierto, las cortinas eran empujadas levemente por la brisa que entraba al cuarto.

Conocía esa brisa… pronto iba a llegar otra tormenta.

Se levanta lenta y cuidadosamente… como calculando cada pequeño movimiento… como si en cualquier momento se llegara a quebrar en mil pedazos…moviéndose lo más delicadamente posible…

Una vez de pie, se dedica de nueva cuenta a mirar el suelo, respirando hondo el aire que lo recibía esa mañana.

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda, llegando hasta su nuca.

Se sentía…. Extraño…

Tenía una sensación… fantasma. Como si alguien tocara sus labios.

Muerde su labio inferior, y luego los aprieta, para después dejar escapar otro suspiro.

Levanta su mirada, centrándola en la habitación, descubriendo así, que en una de las pequeñas mesitas de luz se encontraba una bandeja con un plato con comida y un vaso de cristal con jugo en su interior.

Al momento que intenta simplemente mover un pie, siente un enorme ardor recorrerle el pecho, soltando un pequeño quejido involuntario.

Por instinto humano, lleva una de sus manos hacia su pecho, donde provenía el curioso y molesto ardor. Se sorprende al sentir con sus dedos en su piel, un relieve extraño que, al tocarlo, vuelve a arderle de sobremanera.

Baja la mirada con la intención de ver qué era lo que provocaba eso, descubriendo…

Una… ¿cicatriz?

Una larga cicatriz cruzaba parte de su pecho, parecía una herida reciente, ya que aún no terminaba de sanar completamente.

Pero… ¿de dónd…? Un momento…

Abre completamente sus ojos.

Rápidamente, es invadido por una gran cantidad de recuerdos y sensaciones entrelazadas.

Una carta, … el mayor de ojos oscuros… el hotel… dos hombres…

… Bradley….

Comienza a recordar cada momento. Todo lo que había sucedido, y por qué estaba allí…

Su corazón empieza a agitarse.

Casi… casi había sido violado… por dos hombres…Y… lo sucedido… con Bradley por la noche….

Un estremecimiento lo invade intensamente.

Lleva su mano nuevamente hacia su pecho, intentando inútilmente calmar los latidos de su nervioso corazón.

- …. Por qué…. …. – pregunta al aire con su voz entrecortada.

Agacha su mirada, siendo oculta por sus finos cabellos rubios.

- Yo… yo no quise…… ¡¡Nunca deseé esto!!

Sus ojos se volvían acuosos al ser llevado por una fuerte debilidad e impotencia. Su respiración comienza a alterarse incontrolablemente.

Agua.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse, debía tomar algo.

Trata de calmar su respiración, ya que sentía que se ahogaría en cualquier momento. Aunque todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano…

Levanta la mirada y nota que la bandeja con comida aún seguía en la mesita esperando ser de utilidad.

Sin dudar, se acerca rápidamente a ella y toma el gran vaso de cristal, viendo su propia imagen en él.

Su mano temblaba, y su cabeza comenzaba a arderle intensamente. Toma una última bocanada de aire, para luego exhalarla con "tranquilidad", y prosigue a beber el contenido del vaso.

Sentir el frío líquido pasando por su garganta, ayudaba pero en cierta medida. Bueno… eso era poco que decir. No le era servible para nada. Seguía en el mismo estado con el cual se había despertado.

Esperen….

¿Q…qué es esto?

Siente… algo…

.

.

Eso… no era jugo.

Abre sus ojos y escupe rápidamente la bebida que estaba ingiriendo.

Lleva una de sus manos hacia su rostro, cubriéndose la boca mientras contemplaba el vaso que sostenía en su otra mano.

Eso… eso era…

- ….Alcohol...

Susurra horrorizado.

Percata cómo la sangre comienza a hervirle por dentro, siendo su corazón sometido a incontrolables y bruscos latidos golpeando su pecho, y su cuerpo comienza a temblar en descontrol.

- N-no… no… - se repite consternado.

Acaso…

¡¿Y si Bradley habría mezclado algo en el alcohol?!

Marcando el pánico y el espanto en su rostro, suelta un grito desgarrador y lanza contra la pared el fino vaso de cristal. Haciendo que éste se reduzca a millones de pequeños pedazos de vidrio perdiéndose por toda la alfombra, al igual que la bebida.

- ¡¡¡YA BASTAA!!!

Se lleva sus manos hacia su cabeza, aferrándose a sus cabellos dorados, totalmente desesperado.

Podía escuchar voces en su mente. Todas hablando, gritando y hasta insultando al mismo tiempo, queriendo ser escuchadas a toda costa.

Recuerdos exactos e imborrables.

Fechas, horas.

Podía sentir nuevamente esa sensación fantasma, esta vez sintiendo manos invisibles tocando y aferrándose a su lastimado cuerpo. Todas esas manos… pertenecientes a los que fueron… todos sus anteriores "clientes".

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Noo!!

Cae arrodillado al suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo, intentando así, protegerse y ocultarse de esas imperceptibles manos.

Respiraba jadeante, sin poder controlarse.

Estaba perdiendo la cordura, dejándose llevar y adentrándose completamente en todos sus recuerdos, en todas las horrorosas experiencias vividas.

Rememora cada roce, cada toque, cada caricia de parte de toda la gente extraña con la que anduvo durante incontables noches de infierno y tortura.

Nuevamente el sentimiento de repugnancia hacia él mismo lo invadía, sintiéndose sucio y con un gran vacío en su pecho.

- basta… basta…

Se suplicaba así mismo para sosegarse, por más pérdida de tiempo que fuera.

Aún sentía el hedor de Bradley provenir de su cuerpo, y eso lo enfermaba.

Lleva su mirada hacia la habitación, buscando alguna respuesta en ella. Hasta que ve…

El baño!

Podría tomarse un baño y deshacerse de ese horrible olor que lo carcomía por dentro.

Al momento de levantarse, parece que la habitación diera un millón de vueltas, mareándolo al instante. Sentía que su cabeza explotaría por el dolor, no podía mantenerse de pie totalmente.

Aferrándose a las paredes, llega hasta el baño y se encierra en él.

Deja correr el agua caliente en la bañera mientras se descambia lo más rápido que podía. Sus manos aún temblaban, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

Una vez desvestido, se mete en la gran bañera blanca, estremeciéndose por el calor que emitía el agua.

Supuestamente esto debía de relajar sus músculos y tranquilizarlo, pero… ¿Por qué nada cambiaba?

Su respiración seguía igual de agitada, su cabeza le pesaba de misma manera que sus párpados, y… sentía su cuerpo totalmente frío, por más que agua estuviera hirviendo.

- ya… ya…- se pedía a sí mismo. Rogándole a su cuerpo cooperación.

Las manos invisibles seguían apoderándose de su cuerpo, rozándolo y tocándolo sin piedad alguna, perturbando la mente del pequeño.

Sus ojos se vuelven acuosos nuevamente – yaa… por favor… - su voz se quiebra en un llanto desconsolador.

Apoya su frente y manos en la resbaladiza pared del baño, pegada justo al lado de la bañera.

Daba pequeños golpes con su cabeza contra la pared, creía que le estallaría… sólo era cuestión de tiempo…

- ¡¡Basta!! ¡¡N-no quieroo!! ¡¡No quieroo!!

Gritaba mientras apretaba y refregaba su cabeza contra la húmeda cerámica, entretanto removía sus piernas constantemente debajo del agua, no podía mantenerse quieto.

Se despega de la pared y lleva sus manos hacia sus flequillos, llevándolos para atrás y mojándolos al mismo tiempo.

Lágrimas.

Lágrimas despedían sus bellos ojos, ahora enrojecidos por la frustración y el llanto.

Pega sus rodillas contra su pecho y las abraza, mientras oculta su rostro en ellas y solloza sin consuelo.

.

- …quiero morirme… quiero morirme…

.

Su cuerpo había llegado al límite, al igual que su cordura.

.

- … Aru… Aru…. – llamaba llorando atormentado.

.

.

- ¿… dónde estás….?


	6. Día de Lluvia: 2da parte

¡¡Muchas muuuuchas gracias por los reviewwss!! ^^ Me hacen muuuy happy =D!

.

"**Día de Lluvia"**

_Segunda Parte_

.

.

Lentamente… abre los ojos.

No lo había notado.

Se había quedado completamente dormido en la bañera, ahora ésta encontrándose con el agua fría.

¿Acaso se habría desmayado?

No lo dudaría, con el fuerte ataque emocional que tuvo… Aunque no recordaba mucho qué le había sucedido.

Al menos ahora no se sentía tan débil. Podría decirse que se hallaba mejor.

Con cuidado, se levanta de la resbaladiza bañera, saliendo de ésta. Agarra la toalla que colgaba a un lado en la pared y se cubre con ella, mientras secaba con suavidad su cabello.

Se acerca al gran espejo del baño que se encontraba en la puerta, viendo su reflejo en él.

.

Mirada cansada, con unas leves ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

Cabellos alborotados y maltratados.

Lágrimas marcadas en sus mejillas.

.

Realmente… no se reconocía.

¿Desde cuándo era tan débil?

¿**Por qué** era tan débil?

Deja caer la toalla al suelo, ahora observando con claridad todo su cuerpo. Aún seguía esa cicatriz en su pecho, hecha por uno de sus últimos y peores clientes.. Bean; …tal vez jamás olvidaría ese nombre.

Además de la cicatriz, llevaba, mayoritariamente en su cuello, marcas de chupones y alguna que otra mordedura hecha con anterioridad.

Siente una vez más …un escalofrío recorrerle en todo su ser.

.

- Estúpido…

Insulta a la persona que tenía en frente. Juzgándola con terrible pena en su mirar.

- ….Estúpido… - agacha la cabeza, llevando varios mechones rubios hacia su rostro aún húmedo, sintiendo vergüenza de sí mismo.

Levanta nuevamente su mirada y la enfoca hacia sus ojos, mostrándolos corrompidos y tristes, pero teniendo bien en claro una decisión…

.

- Ya no más… - susurra para él, mientras apretaba sus labios con algo de nerviosismo e impaciencia.

.

Toma de nueva cuenta la toalla tirada en el suelo y sale del baño…

Dispuesto a cambiarse…

.

.

* * *

- ¡Aaron, llegas tarde!

Se escuchaban las quejas de un gran hombre con una musculatura formidable, y un rulito rubio como cabello.

Sí, hablamos del secretario/propietario señor Armstrong, quien le reprochaba desde su oficina a uno de los empleados del restaurante, ahora totalmente lleno de gente de alta clase social.

Con tales clientes tan importantes, ¿cómo se le ocurría a ese muchacho llegar tarde?

- ¡Lo siento mucho señor, tuve un problema! – se disculpa avergonzado, recordando el motivo por el cual se había demorado; y fue justamente por no encontrar el moño que combinaba con su traje especial de camarero.

- ¡Comienzo ahora mismo con el trabajo!

Hace una pequeña inclinación respetuosamente y sale de la oficina lo más rápido que puede.

Toma la carta del menú del día que se encontraba en la barra de la cocina, memoriza hábilmente los platos especiales por ser fin de semana, y empieza atender a una pareja de la mesa ocho.

- Cielos… - suspira Armstrong entretanto se acomodaba más en su asiento – ni siquiera se aprendió por completo el menú ¿Qué vamos a hacer con este chico? – comenta soltando una pequeña risita.

Pero se ve que a la gente le agradaba Aaron y, generalmente, siempre pedían por él para que los atendiera.

Ese muchacho tenía algo especial, algo que lo diferenciaba de los demás meseros.

- Es un tremendo idiota… - dice con gracia.

Realmente, el hecho de que en esa ocasión estuvieran ante clientes tan importantes, ya sean en la industria de comercios o empresas, lo ponía nervioso.. quería que todo estuviera sumamente perfecto y que disfrutaran del restaurante. No por nada tenía cinco estrellas.

Intenta distraerse un poco mientras acomoda unas cuentas hojas sueltas en su escritorio.

Seguía con su tarea..hasta que algo llama su atención.

Con una de sus manos toma una hoja que le parecía familiar. Comienza a releerla un poco…

- ¡Oh! ¡Esta es la solicitud del chico rubio! – exclama con una cierta emoción – "_Edward Elric_".. Debería venir hoy para confirmar si comienza a trabajar mañana..

Separa la hoja de las demás llevándola en una esquina de la mesa, y guarda los archivos restantes en uno de los cajones de ésta.

- Ese muchacho, también tiene algo especial – piensa en voz alta mientras se estira en su asiento, para luego levantarse, dispuesto a ver cómo seguían las cosas en la cocina.

.

.

* * *

Dos de la tarde.

Nuevamente… comienza a lloviznar tranquilamente en la pequeña ciudad de PathRain, si bien había un poco de sol.

Al menos, eso era de agradecerse.

El "Central N.K.", el hospital más importante de toda la localidad, era invadido por montones de niños y mayores de todas las edades. Al estar constantemente expuestos al frío, para luego volver a la humedad, y ni hablar de las interminables lluvias y tormentas.. era fácil pescar cualquier tipo de enfermedad o hasta el resfriado más grave.

- Edward Elric.

Llama una dulce asistente asomándose desde la puerta de una oficina, mientras observaba en varias direcciones hasta que sus ojos se topan con un llamativo niño rubio, sentado en una de las cómodas sillas de la sala de espera.

- Es su turno.

Aunque nuestro joven, no venía por un simple resfriado.

Ni bien Edward se había cambiado y preparado, había salido del Temple Loue, yendo directo hacia el hospital.

Temía que el vaso de alcohol que preparó Bradley estuviera mezclado con algo… que lo dañara.

Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia la puerta de donde lo llamaba la amable señorita, quien portaba una dulce sonrisa, y le deja el paso hacia la entrada.

Entra a la oficina.

A diferencia del blanco de los pasillos del hospital, ésta la recubría los más cálidos colores, desde el crema hasta un naranja pastel.

Esto aliviaba un poco al rubio.

Sentado en una gran silla detrás de su escritorio, se encontraba un sonriente señor de lentes un poco mayorcito de edad.

Haciendo una pequeña seña a la asistente para que cerrara la puerta, procede a brindarle asiento a su paciente favorito; por más que no debería de tener preferencias.

Se toca graciosamente su bigotito blanco, teniendo aún su simpática sonrisa…

- ¡Ed! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Cómo has crecido, chico! ¡Creo que me has pasado!

Exclama amistosamente, extendiendo su mano en modo de saludo.

Edward no puede evitar contagiarse de su sonrisa y optimismo. Toma la mano del señor, brindándole un fuerte apretón. Le agradaba… Además, era el único que nunca sacaba tema sobre su pequeña estatura ¿Cómo no iba a agradarle?

- Hola doctor John. Es verdad… Hace mucho que no paso por aquí – comenta sonriente y tranquilo Ed.

- ¡Siglos, hijo, siglos! ¡Jaja! ¿Cuántos años tienes ya?

- Dieciséis. En junio cumpliré ya los diecisiete.

- Eras sólo un niño cuando tu madre te traía ¡Oh! ¡Eso! ¿Cómo está Trisha? También hace un montón que no la veo. – pregunta amablemente el señor.

Edward abre sus ojos. Sin saber qué decir. Realmente.. no esperaba esa pregunta.

Se aclara su garganta e intenta aparentar el nerviosismo y la nostalgia que en cuestiones de segundos se notaron en su faz.

.

- Ma… mamá? Pues, sí, está bien ¿sabe? Tengo un hermano. Se llama Alphonse.

- ¡Oh! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué sorpresa! Cielos… Cómo avanza la vida. Y yo que estoy muy atareado con mi trabajo últimamente. – exclama el hombre.

No había obviado la reacción del chico,

… sintiendo algo extraño en eso.

Uhm, capaz que eran sólo paranoias. Hacía mucho que no lo veía, no se detendría en detalles.

- ¿Y bien, joven? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunta finalmente acomodándose en su asiento, prestándole suma atención al rubio que tenía en frente.

Edward lo mira algo intranquilo, creyéndose por un momento comenzar un interrogatorio.

Pero… ¿qué pensaba?

¡Era una visita al médico!

- B-bueno…

Sin poder evitarlo, enfoca su mirada hacia la punta la mesa del escritorio, con tal de no atisbar ojos ajenos.

- Quería… Yo quería hacerme un análisis de sangre… - finaliza apretando sus labios, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía potentemente.

El doctor levanta una ceja, extrañado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

.

La pregunta del millón.

Se lleva una de sus manos hacia su cuello, sobándolo. Sintiéndose… raro.

- Es que… yo… - enfila sus ojos hacia el suelo - … yo pensaba…

- Edward – llama el hombre, obteniendo la atención del muchacho, quien ahora se atreve a enfrentar su mirada - ¿Qué te pasa?

Debe ser una de las preguntas más cortas, y difíciles del mundo, entre los seres humanos.

Muerde su labio inferior ¿Por qué le era tan arduo el poder confiar en los demás? ¡Es un doctor! Se supone que está allí justamente para ayudarlo.

- Yo… ………-

.

.

No puede terminar. Adentrándose en un profundo silencio.

Sinceramente, su círculo social no era muy amplio que digamos. Nunca fue de salir demasiado, más que para temas de estudio… Siendo siempre el número uno en su salón.

Siempre se preocupó por su futuro y por Alphonse.

Tomando como consecuencia al final… un camino que carcomía su vida entera, encerrándolo aún más en su propia pecera.

Si bien era bueno con las palabras y la teoría… No lo era al momento de expresar sus sentimientos.

.

- Ahhh… - suspira decepcionado el doctor, por la falta de confianza que el rubio le tenía.

.

Pero…

Notando la falta de atención del chico…

Sus ojos un poco rojos…

Y una obvia falta de autoestima…

Sospecha algo.

.

- ¿Dolores de cabeza?

Edward es sacado de sus sueños interiores, volviendo nuevamente a la realidad, sin comprender al hombre en el gran sillón.

- ¿Eh…?

- ¿Has tenido dolores de cabeza últimamente?

El chico piensa un poco la pregunta, tratando de recordar volviendo días atrás.

- Sí.. – afirma con seguridad, aunque agachando su mirada, encontrándose algo desanimado.

- ¿Cansancio? – continúa el doctor con su cuestionario.

- Sí.

- ¿Mareos?

- T-también… - responde débilmente; recordando así… lo sucedido a la mañana en la habitación del "hotel", y en la noche anterior.

- Puedo notar que perdiste algo de peso…¿ ¿Te has estado alimentado bien?

- N… No… tanto…

- ¿Haces alguna actividad física?

.

¿Podría considerarse tener relaciones sexuales como actividad física?

Diría que sí… Aunque no era a lo que el doctor se refería… Además..

¡¡Nunca se lo diría!!

.

- No…

El señor lleva sus ojos un momento hacia el niño. A su edad, estaba llevando una vida para nada sana.

Se aclara la garganta, y dejando escapar un tono adornado de preocupación, pregunta…

.

- ¿Tienes amigos? ¿Sales con ellos?

.

¿Amigos? ¿Acaso eso le incumbe saber? ¿Qué pretendía?

Aunque de todas formas… la respuesta era…

- No…

John se acomoda sus lentes, entretanto suspiraba perplejo por las respuestas del chico.

Apoya sus brazos en el escritorio, uniéndolos con sus manos entrelazando sus dedos; observando detenidamente al muchacho.

En verdad… se lo notaba cambiado… Muy cambiado.

.

- Edward ¿**Eres… feliz**?

.

Apuñalada en el alma.

¡Ja!

¿Qué si era feliz? ¡¿Qué si era FELIZ?!

Deja escapar una leve y corta risa involuntaria, sonriendo con gracia resignada.

Esta expresión es sustituida lentamente por una de angustia y miseria. Otra vez…

.

Otra vez…

.

Ese detestable líquido salado invadiendo su vista, molestándolo al mismo tiempo.

Aprieta sus labios, intentando retener ese sentimiento. No pretendía mostrarse débil ante nadie… ya estaba cansado.

Esto es percibido por el doctor. No lo iba a dejar pasar.

Aunque por ahora… no le diría nada al chico.

.

Se levanta del gran y cómodo sillón, yendo para una de las enormes estanterías de la oficina, buscando algo entre unas cajas.

Abre una y, confirmando que es la que necesitaba, la saca del mueble y la apoya en su escritorio.

- Si tanto lo deseas. Te haré el análisis de sangre – menciona lentamente.

Esto sorprende al rubio, quien levanta su mirada, dirigiéndola hacia el señor.

Éste extrae de la caja que había separado, una pequeña bolsita de plástico transparente, revelando de esta manera su contenido; una jeringa.

- Será como si fuera la picadura de un mosquito – comenta graciosamente, volviendo la sonrisa en sí.

Edward, un poco más animado por la actitud del hombre, sonríe levemente.

No le tenía miedo a las agujas.

Hay cosas peores.


	7. Día de Lluvia: 3ra parte

"**Día de Lluvia"**

_Tercera parte_

.

.

- ¡Creí que dijiste que no le tenías miedo a las agujas! – suelta una carcajada el doctor, mientras tiraba en el tacho de basura la jeringa utilizada.

Un rubio alterado, algo mareado y tratando de recuperar el aliento, se encontraba sentado en el sillón que le correspondía en verdad al doctor.

- E-es que… ¡Hace mucho q-que no me ponían una! – respiraba agitadamente.

¡Se le había bajado la presión!

- A-demás… U-usted… ¡¡Usted me mintió!! ¡No se sintió para nada como la picadura de un mosquito! – acusa señalándolo, sintiéndose indignado por la cruel mentira de parte del mayor.

- Yo dije "Como si fuera…". En realidad, no afirmé nada – sonríe sin poder contener la risa.

Edward se sonroja a más no poder, aún con "INDIGNACIÓN" escrito en la frente.

Lleva su mano derecha hacia su brazo, sin poder evitar tocar el algodoncito que cubría la "picadura".

- ¿No le habrás agarrado algún tipo de trauma a las--- ..?

- ¡¡Que no!! ¡¡No les tengo miedo!! – interrumpe negando rápidamente con su cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué se te ha bajado la presión, eh? – sonríe malicioso el mayor.

- ¡¿Así tratas a todos los pacientes?! ¡No te recomendaré a nadie!

El doc estaba que no podía más de la risa, varias lagrimitas de tentación se notaban al borde de sus ojos.

- No.. sólo que tú eres especial.

Se acerca al niño y apoya su mano en su cabeza, acariciando su rubia cabellera, despeinándola un poco.

Él joven se sorprende por el acto. El rubor y el "enojo" desaparecen inmediatamente al sentir el tacto del hombre.

Éste sonríe comprensivo. Sabía que algo no andaba bien en el pequeño…y no era necesariamente por su "temor" a las agujas.

.

- Sé feliz… Edward – menciona con tranquilidad – Disfruta cada segundo del milagro de la vida.

.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente.

Realmente… ¿Podría llegar a tener una posibilidad de apreciar su realidad?

- Te espero mañana para los resultados – finaliza dejándolo y abriéndole la puerta de la oficina, brindándole el paso de salida.

Ya descubriría qué escondía el niño.

Pero para eso…

Había tiempo…

.

.

.

.

* * *

Los análisis estarían listos en veinticuatro horas, según le había dicho el doctor.

Caminaba tranquilo por las veredas de piedra de uno de los más lindos parques del pueblo, aspirando el dulce y fresco aroma del rocío de la hojas.

El aire gélido lograba relajarlo.

La sola idea de que el otoño se acercaba lo encantaba totalmente.

Amaba esa estación.

¿Por qué?

Porque no llovía.

¡Qué irónico!

Deja escapar una leve risita.

Al menos , por ese día, tenía toda la tarde dedicada para él.

Tiempo para descansar…

Para relajarse…

Para pensar…

Para…

Esperen… Algo se lo olvidaba…

Pero… ¿qué?

.

Dios… ¿Por qué cuando uno se encuentra en paz consigo mismo la llamada "conciencia" ataca sin piedad?

A ver, a ver…

Su privilegio, que era salir inmediatamente del "hotel", ya estaba por de más de hecho.

Ya había ido a ver al doctor…

Y…

Oh…

Cielos…

- ¡¡El restaurante!! – grita en medio del camino, llamando la atención de varias personas.

Se maldice en mente ¡Hoy debía confirmar su asistencia para su primer día de trabajo MAñANA! ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidar eso?!

Observa su reloj.

Las tres y cuarto de la tarde.

Si corría a todo lo que podía tendría la posibilidad de llegar en… media hora.

Suda una gotita.

Pero bueno… como dicen: "¡¡Patitas para qué las quiero!!"

Aunque tenía una idea errónea de en qué tipo de situación se usaba esa frase.

Y así… comienza su carrera por las resbaladizas calles de piedra.

.

Realmente… resbaladizas.

.

A los cuatro pasos que hace no puede evitar tropezarse con una piedra media salida de su lugar y caer estampado en el suelo.

- _"Ay ay ay ay!!" – _se queja interiormente sobándose la mejilla, sonrojado por la situación.

.

A su lado, ve pasar a un niño de, suponía, alrededor de los seis años manejando una mini bicicletita ya sin rueditas adicionales.

El pequeño se detiene al lado de Ed, mirándolo curioso.

- Mh? – suelta confuso el muchacho, aún "tirado" en el suelo.

El niño no despegaba sus grandes ojos cafés de él, observándolo con cierto interés.

Luego, de la pura e inocente cara del niño, se escapa una sonrisa burlona con cierta maldad enviada directo al rubio en el suelo.

Mientras dejaba escapar una risita en tono burlón, entretanto tomaba nuevamente el manubrio de la bici y se alejaba del joven, dejándolo totalmente confundido en el piso.

.

Unos segundos se tardó en caer en lo que había sucedido.

.

- ¡¡QUÉ SIGNIFICÓ ESO!! – grita nuevamente indignado - ¡**YA** mismo te me vuelves y te disculpas! ¡¡Regresa inmediatamente!!

Sonrojado, saca fuerzas desconocidas por él mismo, y continúa su carrera…

Pero persiguiendo a un niño de seis años en su bicicletita por todo el parque, llamando la atención de más personas por la … inexplicable escena.

.

.

* * *

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! – exclamaba un rubio apenado, haciendo miles de inclinaciones ante el hombre de proporciones descomunales.

- ¡Jaja! ¡No te disculpes! Si llegaste tarde fue por algo, ¿no? – responde amablemente Armstrong, divertido por la situación.

Edward deja escapar una risa forzada.

No pensaba explicarle el motivo por el cual llegó tarde. Definitivamente NO lo haría.

El restaurante seguía abierto. Ahora con sus bellas luces de decoración encendidas por haber oscurecido en la ciudad, y se sentía un leve calor por la calefacción encendida en todo el salón.

El propietario del lugar se aclara la garganta y le sonríe al joven – No tienes por qué preocuparte. Además…

Se voltea y comienza a buscar algo en los cajones de su fino escritorio. Edward observa curioso.

.

La espera se le hacía eterna, sintiendo una gran indagación de qué estaría buscando el hombre.

.

Finalmente saca de uno de los cajones, un paquete de plástico transparente, desvelando el contenido de éste…

- ¡Felicidades! De los jóvenes que han venido en busca de trabajo ¡Tú te has quedado con el puesto! – exclama sonriente en tono festivo.

Le entrega el paquete a Edward, quien lo toma entre sus manos, encontrándose totalmente perplejo.

Dentro del envoltorio se hallaba bien doblado cuidadosamente, un hermoso y elegante traje de mesero color negro, con todos sus accesorios adjuntos, combinados en tela y color.

.

Ed observa en detalle y con suma ilusión el traje en sus manos.

No era lo mismo que obtener un banco en alguna universidad prestigiosa… pero…

Sentía… un curioso cosquilleo en su estómago.

Eso… era…

¿Felicidad?

- E-es… en serio? – pregunta encantado, sin poder creerlo aún.

- ¡Pues claro, muchacho! Y… ya te lo he dicho anteriormente ¡Bienvenido a la tripulación! – ríe con cierta alegría invadirlo por la reacción del niño, se lo veía tan sorprendido.

Sólo era un simple trabajo como camarero…

Pero…No…

No era sólo eso…

Ese uniforme que ahora mismo sostenía significaba mucho…

Sentía…

Que había hecho…

un gran logro en su vida…

.

Un primer escalón…

En la escalera de la felicidad…


	8. Fría Brisa

"**Fría Brisa"**

"_Dulce café"_

.

.

La noche cae finalmente en la ciudad, sintiéndose la tranquilidad únicamente interrumpida por los vientos provenientes del sur.

Las veredas son iluminadas por los faroles, que le brindan luz a los autos que aún circulan por las calles.

En todas las casas las familias se alistan para despedir el día e irse a descansar; con el calor de las estufas encendidas dando el sentimiento acogedor de seguridad.

Todo es arropado por la paz en esa fría noche. Así como cierto rubiecillo encantado por una increíble noticia.

Se encuentra en la oficina del señor Armstrong, quien le da las indicaciones y algún que otro consejo para que tome en cuenta en ese negocio tan competitivo.

Se había ganado un pequeño lugar en la gran familia de los _Cassanova_, ahora trabajaría para ellos .. ¡Quién lo diría!

Por más que sea un simple mesero, daría lo mejor de sí. Con esto hecho sentiría… al menos… un pequeño orgullo que lo anime a seguir. A no querer rendirse en el gran juego de la vida.

- ¿Edward? Oye… ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Disculpe… continúe. – Debería corregir esa costumbre de centrarse en sus pensamientos, algún día lo metería en problemas. Suda una gotita en la disculpa.

- Bueno, como te decía, como eres nuevo en todo esto se te asignará un empleado superior que te ayude tanto en la teoría como en la práctica en el trabajo – explica el mayor mientras se sienta en su cómodo sillón del escritorio.

- ¿Empleado… superior? – cuestiona algo confuso el pequeño.

- Claro. Te ayudará para que te adaptes al ritmo de este negocio.

- Pero… - el rubio ladea un poco la cabeza, sintiendo sus ideas algo enredadas.

El hombre lo mira unos minutos y, al momento de comprender la situación, deja escapar una fuerte pero breve risa.

Edward cae a la realidad algo pasmado, sobresaltándose por la risotada de unos segundos. Ese hombre realmente no medía su energía, que ya de por sí era desmesurada.

- P-por qué….? – es todo lo que puede salir de su boca, mientras suda otra gotita.

- ¡Ya sé lo que piensas, Elric! – responde aún alborozado. Cambia su expresión a una más autoritaria..

– No te tomes tan a la ligera este empleo, muchacho. Sé que parece sencillo a ojos inexpertos, pero a todos los que pasaron por aquí les costó mucho el comienzo – advierte con cuidado el propietario – Pero no me malinterpretes, no quiero desanimarte con esto – sonríe muy a su manera, esperando alguna otra consulta del chico.

- ¿Tan así es? – pregunta aún confundido. Realmente no creía que ese trabajo constara de tanta práctica o si quiera algo de empeño. A fin de cuentas… sólo era servir comida ¿No?

- Velo por ti mismo. Pero puedo asegurarte; que no te aburrirás – finaliza animadamente.

Justo cuando Edward pensaba hacerle otra consulta, la puerta de la habitación es golpeada cuidadosamente tres veces seguidas, esperando el permiso de entrada.

Armstrong se reincorpora acomodándose en su asiento y apoya sus brazos en la mesa.

- Adelante – exclama desde su lugar.

La detallada puerta blanca es abierta lentamente, exponiendo así, a un joven alto, de piel tostada, cabellos oscuros y unos llamativos ojos verdes llenos de vida.

- Ya he terminado, jefe. Los clientes se han ido satisfechos y ya he cerrado las entradas – informa con un cierto destello de orgullo entretanto se asomaba por la puerta.

- ¡Perfecto, Aaron! Pasa, pasa. Justo en este momento iba a llamarte. Mira, te presento a Edward Elric, el chico del que te hablé.

Aaron entra completamente a la habitación, visualizando de esta manera al rubio que se encontraba en ella junto a su jefe.

Abre sus ojos de par en par al verlo llevándose una gran sorpresa. Edward no puede evitar copiar su reacción, estando los dos boquiabiertos.

- ¡¡TÚ!! – exclaman al unísono, ambos señalándose.

- ¡Yo te recuerdo! ¡Eres el chico con el que me topé la otra vez! – menciona el de ojos esmeralda, haciendo memoria de aquella vez que se había llevado por delante a alguien, por no tocar la puerta antes.

Mejoró su hábito…

- Justo ahora estaba explicándole sobre el trabajo. Qué bueno que llegaste. – comenta sonriente Armstrong. – Edward, él es Aaron Wright, camarero desde hace dos años. Uno de nuestros mejores empleados.

- ¿Está bien mentir así? – cuestiona sudando mil gotitas el moreno.

- No. Pero hay que causar buena impresión al joven, ¿no?

Edward no puede evitar dejar escapar una risita con algo de tentación.

Aaron sonríe ante la reacción del chico, lleva su mirada hacia él y extiende su mano, en modo de saludo.

- Bueno como ya sabes, soy Aaron. Espero que de aquí en adelante nos llevemos bien. Cualquier duda que tengas puedes venir a consultarme – comenta amistosamente.

Ed lo mira, observando la mano extendida del amable joven.

No se abstiene que varios recuerdos lo perturben nuevamente…

Siempre… Todas las personas con las que se había metido anteriormente, de sus sonrisas se escondían intereses por detrás.

Esas sonrisas falsas, que podían llegar a engañar a cualquiera. … Hipócritas… prometiendo una confianza segura.

Pero ésta… ésta era distinta. Parecía… sincera.

Era como la de…

El señor Mustang…

Algo cauto, pero decidido, eleva su mano derecha, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y le entrega un fuerte apretón al muchacho, quien sonríe por la respuesta.

- Oh, Aaron, pero por supuesto que se llevarán bien. – menciona en un cuchicheo Armstrong, con carita como quien oculta algo – Ya que te he seleccionado para que seas su superior y le enseñes como corresponde el trato hacia los clientes… - no había finalizado cuando de repente a Aaron parece agarrarle un ataque cardíaco.

- ¡¡¿PERO QUÉE?!! – grita un poco más desfigurado el chico.

- No veo qué tiene de malo – aclara el grandulón, sin comprender por qué tanto alboroto.

- P-pero…! – mira en dirección a Edward, éste sólo se encoje de hombros mientras le devolvía la mirada al moreno – Q-qué…¡¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?! ¿No puede encargarse alguien más de esto? – pregunta rogante.

- No te me pongas a lloriquear ahora – contesta terminante Armstrong – Tú mismo le has dicho que con cualquier duda que él tuviera podría recurrir a ti.

Oh, demonios.. Realmente había dicho eso? Debía manejar más su grado de **amabilidad**.

Edward contempla algo confundido la situación.

Si tanta molestia era para el muchacho, ¿Por qué el "jefe" estaba empeñado en que Aaron se encargara de él?

- Si es mucho pedir, no te preocupes. Puedo arreglármelas y adaptarme rápidamente, en eso no tengo problema… - comenta tranquilamente, sin intenciones de armar alguna escena con sus "superiores" sin haber comenzado a trabajar aún.

Aaron le hecha otra mirada a Edward, con una cierta contrariedad reflejada en su rostro con respecto al comentario del rubio.

- No seas arrogante – suelta sin medir - ¿Crees que podrás aprender tú solo sin la ayuda de nadie?

Ed suda una gotita - N-no es lo que quise decir… - niega varias veces con su cabeza. Podía sentir las malas energías que el de ojos claros emanaba. Este chico… ¿dónde quedó su sonrisa amistosa? ¿Acaso tenía doble personalidad o qué?

Armstrong suspira resignado ante lo infantil que seguía siendo su empleado.

- Te escogí a ti porque son alrededor de las mismas edades y pensé que sería lo mejor – comenta con algo de desilusión – Pero bueno…

Se levanta con calma de su asiento, dándoles la espalda a los dos muchachitos.

Tal vez era hora de atacar al punto débil de Aaronín.

- Si no puedes ser capaz de realizar un objetivo tan corriente y elemental, creo que he acertado en subestimarte… ya que no representas ningún orgullo como camarero. Tal vez… después de todo… no eres inmejorable.

**CHAN **

**Golpe… TOTAL… a su ego.**

- Q-quée…? – tartamudea shockeado.

¡Eso SÍ que no se lo permitiría!

¡Ya se metieron con Aaron Wright!

- Qué lastima… Pero bueno. Conseguiremos a alguien más profesional, no te preocupes Edward. – seguía tirando leña al fuego Armstrong.

- E-ehh… pero yo no estoy preocupado - Ed suda miles de gotitas al ver la cara del morocho acechándolo como presa.

Ya pareció rebalsar el vaso.

- ¡¡YA!! ¡¡Está bien!! ¡YO me encargaré del chico! ¡Lo entrenaré de tal forma que será el mejor de TODO Cassanova! – Analiza lo que acababa de decir y agrega – sin superarme… claro.

El cacho de hombre detrás del escritorio sonríe victorioso con cierta maldad.

Psicología inversa.

Siempre funciona.

- ¿Entonces le enseñarás todos los contenidos que debe de saber, con **paciencia**? – cuestiona mirándolo directo a los ojos.

- ¡¡Por supuesto!! ¡No dejaré que ningún novato me humille! – grita en modo desafiante y lleno de energía.

- ¡¿Eh?! Pero… yo nunca dije…! – Edward estaba totalmente perdido, ¿desde cuándo se había convertido en el enemigo del morocho?

- ¡Así me gusta! ¡Pues entonces los espero a ambos mañana para la práctica! Recuerden que el lunes es el único día donde no hacemos horario de corrido, así que desde las dos de la tarde hasta las cuatro tendrán a su disposición el salón para practicar. – informa sonrientemente el mayor.

- ¡¡Perfecto!! – grita Aaron con emoción.

Edward dejaba escapar chistosamente varias lagrimitas de frustración, sin poder comprender lo que estaba pasando.

¿Cómo llegó a meterse en esa situación?

Aaron se voltea sosegadamente y se dirige hacia la puerta de salida, abriéndola al momento.

Un nuevo desafío que agregarle a la semana… ¡Genial! No podía estar más entusiasmado de comenzar a "entrenar" al rubio.

Observa por última vez a Edward… echándole una sonrisa muy confiada.

- Te estaré esperando, Novato – susurra con una notoria chispa de superioridad.

Sale de la oficina y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Dejando a un rubio muy perturbado.. junto con su jefe que no dejaba de sonreír por la "batalla" ganada.

* * *

- Waaarrrgghhhmm…

- ¡Que no conozco ese idioma, hombre!

Un desanimado Roy se encontraba en la casa de su amigo a altas horas de la noche.

Ambos estaban en la sala de estar de Hughes sentados en un nuevo y cómodo sillón, recién comprado y llegado ese día.

Hacía poco el de lentes se había mudado a ese nuevo departamento y ya comenzaba a "rellenarlo" con alguna que otra decoración y mueblería.

¿Y qué mejor manera de festejar su "nuevo comienzo" que con la** inesperada** visita de su fiel amigo?

- Oye… me gusta tu nuevo departamento… - suspira mientras se acomoda más en las almohadas pomposas del mueble.

- Ey, ey… ¡Ni se te ocurra acostumbrarte tan rápido! No quiero llegar tarde por las noches y encontrarte tocando mi puerta.

Reprocha Hughes mientras intenta leer un libro, sentado en la otra punta del gran sillón.

Siempre lo mismo con Roy. Era trabajador, responsable, considerado, puntual en todo… pero no tenía vida social, o ese era el chiste que siempre le marcaba con anterioridad con cierta gracia.

Ahora pensaba… que era en serio.

- Aaah… Roy… - suspira derrotado. Deja a un lado el libro que "pretendía" leer, y le hecha una mirada a su compañero.

Se lo veía cansado, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, su semblante no reflejaba más que la "nada".

Si algo era muy común en Roy, era que siempre que visitaba a su mejor amigo en situaciones extremas, (como lo es ir a su casa tan tarde por la noche), era porque **algo** le sucedía.

Él nunca causaría tantas molestias por simples caprichos sin justificación, y eso Hughes… lo sabía muy bien.

- Ey, Roy… ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta con compasión, intrigado por su compañero.

Roy gira su rostro hacia él, brindándole una mirada más muerta que viva.

- perdido… - susurra en una voz ultratumba.

Un escalofrío recorre totalmente a Hughes.

- ¡Oye! ¡Arriba ese ánimo! ¿Qué te pasó que estás tan decaído?

- No seee.. no seee…! – se queja frustrado el de piel blanca mientras hunde su rostro en una de las pomposas almohadas del sillón.

- Ese "no seeee" – dice Hughes imitando graciosamente la voz de su amigo – me suena más a capricho tuyo…

- ¡No! Reaghmehte no she qué me pasgha – comenta casi in entendible desde el almohadón.

Suda una gotita, por el comportamiento tan inusual de Roy - Estoy empezando a dudar que eres de mi "raza" – responde – Mírame a la cara y háblame como Dios manda.

Roy rebela su sonrojado rostro dejando el almohadón entre sus piernas, mientras se aferra a él fuertemente con sus manos.

En verdad, sentía vergüenza de su problema.

- Oye… Sabes perfectamente, repito, **perfectamente** – entona Hughes – que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, lo que se te ocurra! Yo te estaré ahí siempre, como lo estoy ahora – menciona con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

El de ojos oscuros levanta su mirada, enfocándola en la tan preocupada de su amigo.

Pensar que en estos momentos en verdad… no tenía nada… absolutamente nada que decirle lo mataba más al ver esos ojos claros llenos de preocupación. Porque, justamente…

- No se… - responde Roy, insistiendo en su afirmación inicial - No tengo idea de qué me ocurre…

Hughes levanta una ceja, sin comprender del todo - ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás enfermo?

- N-noo.. no es eso – aprieta más el cojín entre sus manos – me siento… quiero decir…

Lleva una de sus manos hacia su cuello, sobándolo, entretanto guiaba sus ojos hacia un lado del cuarto, para no enfrentar la mirada del otro.

- Me siento como una boba colegiala… - menciona con suma seriedad.

Hughes no sudó una gotita… sudó una ENORME gotota mientras caía al suelo ante el comentario TAN inesperado e INCOHERENTE del que hace llamar "su amigo".

- ¡¿Acaso tú te estás burlando de mí?! – acusa desde el piso el de lentes con una vena hinchada.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?! – pregunta confundido Roy, sin entender el por qué su compañero reaccionó de esa manera.

Él se sentía de esa manera y se lo hizo saber, ¿Qué tenía de malo eso?

Hughes se acomoda los lentes mientras suspira intranquilo, tratando de calmarse.

- Está bien… tú… te "sientes" como una boba colegiala… - menciona muy lentamente, mientras trata de controlar su ira – Qué me quieres decir con eso? Qué debo YO interpretar de eso? – otra venita hinchada.

- No me mires con esa carita.

- Es mi cara, tengo los ojos para ver, y te miro como quiero.

- O-ok…

- ¡Ya contéstame! – exclama perdiendo la paciencia mientras vuelve a sentarse en el sillón.

Si Roy había ido hasta su casa a esas horas sólo para inventarle algún que otro cuentito…

Era hombre muerto.

- ¡Ya te dije! ¡No se! – insiste frustrado – ¡Todos los días me levanto MUY tarde y no puedo dormir por las noches! ¡Me distraigo por cualquier cosa! ¡No puedo concentrarme en el trabajo! ¡Mi mente se vuela en todo momento! ¡Y por todo eso el llevarme cosas por delante se ha vuelto una rutina para mí!

Levanta su camisa mostrándole su cintura, en la cual había bien marcado un molesto moretón.

- ¡¿Con qué rayos te hiciste eso?!

Con ojitos llorosos, recordando lo sucedido, responde – Esta mañana con la **punta** de la mesa…

- Uuuuyy!! – hace una mueca Hughes, un poco más y sintiendo el dolor de aquella escena.

Vuelve a acomodar su camisa y suspira derrotado.

El oji-jade lo mira por unos segundos, analizando todo lo que le había dicho. Realmente… no era muy usual de Roy ser tan despistado, al menos no tanto como para llevarse una mesa puesta por el camino.

"Roy" y "despistado" no pegaban en una sola oración.

Pero… ¿Qué le podría estar pasando?

Un breve silencio recorre la espaciosa habitación, entretanto se hundía en sus pensamientos, buscando una respuesta a sus dudas…

Tal vez…

Quizás… podría ser eso…

¡Oh!

¡Se le ocurrió una idea!

¡Si! ¡Definitivamente era eso!

Una sonrisa picarona atraviesa su mirada, enfocándola totalmente en su amigo; el cual siente escalofríos ni bien divisa semejante sonrisa.

- E-eh… ¿Todo bien? – tartamudea un poco.

- Roy. Acaso tú… - se acerca hacia él, aún manteniendo esa sonrisa acusadora y tan traviesa.

- ¿A-caso.. yo qué? – se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso.

Cuando Hughes sonreía de esa manera, ¡nada bueno podría ser!

- Tú… - repite su amigo.

De esa sonrisa se escapa una pequeña risita, y mientras lo señala con el dedo…

**- ¡Estás ENAMORAAADOOO~!** – canta como un niño pequeño mientras se echa a reír.

De la piel sumamente blanca de Roy, se forma un potente rubor que acapara todo su rostro en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡¿-Q-qué dices?! ¡¡Claro que NO!!

- ¡Jaja! ¡Vamos, Roy! ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? – suelta con gracia su amigo, que no podía más de la tentación ante la inocencia de Roy - ¡Ahora dime! ¿¿A quién le has estado echando el ojo?? – pregunta en tonito de picarón.

El de ojos oscuros parecía un foquito de luz de navidad rojo fosforescente.

- ¡¡A nadiee!! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¿Cómo puede ser ESO el motivo de mi problema?

- ¿Y qué otra cosa podría ser TAN relevante como para que ocupes tu mente en ella las veinticuatro horas del día? – pregunta en ironía, teniendo la "batalla" ganada.

¿De dónde sacaba esas frases imposibles de contestar?

Roy despeina un poco sus cabellos con una de sus manos, sintiéndose en una encrucijada.

¿Él? ¿Enamorado?

¿Cuándo pudo pasar eso?

- Pero… ni siquiera conocí a nadie como para decir "oh! Me enamoré!" o algo por el estilo… - comenta aún con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hughes no puede evitar dejar escapar otra risita ante la respuesta tan sencilla de su amigo.

- Pero… ¿Te gustaría?

El "acusado" levanta su mirada, enfrentando a la persona que tenía delante.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – cuestiona sin entender.

- ¡Enamorarte! ¡Conocer a ese alguien especial que te encante totalmente! – suelta con cierta emoción de sólo pensar la idea. La cual le parecía maravillosa!

El corazón de Roy dio un salto en su interior, no podía ni siquiera imaginarse a sí mismo estando con alguien.

Alguien después de…

De todo…

Lo que pasó…

Con…

Rápidamente, el rubor y los nervios se desvían, convirtiéndose en una profunda nostalgia.

¿Qué estaba haciendo hablando de amor y de enamorarse?

¡¿Acaso había olvidado todo lo que pasó?!

¿Acaso la había olvidado a…

Ella?

Baja la mirada nuevamente, dejándola estática en el almohadón que llevaba en brazos.

- No…

Responde con un notorio deje de tristeza.

- No puedo… yo… No podría…

- Hey, Roy – dice en tono de ánimo Hughes, comprendiendo a dónde iba a parar la conversación – Tienes que pensar que tu vida continúa, pero hasta un límite. No puedes vivir el resto enfrascado en el "atrás". Debes de seguir con lo que creas que es correcto.

Apoya su mano en el hombro de Roy, tratando de brindarle entendimiento y apoyo.

- ¿No crees que… si la situación hubiera sido al revés… tú habrías querido lo mismo para ella?

Roy lo mira con algo de sorpresa, sintiendo el peso de a verdad en sus palabras.

Sería muy difícil. Sí. Pero no por eso debía lamentarse y no avanzar nunca en su camino.

En su largo camino.

- Sí… tal vez… tengas razón… - menciona mientras lleva nuevamente su mano hacia su cuello.

- Oye, que yo **siempre** tengo razón ¿Por qué crees que soy tu amigo? ¡Serías un desastre si no estuviera a tu lado! – ríe sin piedad el oji-verde. Rompiendo el clima que se había formado.

- ¡Oye! ¡Eso estuvo de más! – no puede evitar contagiarse de la risa de su compadre, su tan fiel amigo.

- ¡Bueno! Como te viniste hasta aquí, y te entraste a lloriquear por estas cosas tan tarde en MI casa, YA mismo te me vas a la cocina a hacerme un festín como cena! – ordena señalando la cocina.

- Lo haré sólo porque te debía una! – finaliza Roy, levantándose del cómodo sillón y estirándose en el acto.

Ambos hombres se dirigen a la sala continua a preparar una cena decente sin quemar el departamento. Como veces anteriores había sucedido…

Roy, seguía perdido en su mente con la conversación que habían tenido.

.

.

¿Enamorarse nuevamente?

.

.

Sí… la idea no le parecía nada mal…

Tratar de vivir su vida… pendiente en él.

Al menos darse un gustito, después de todo por lo que tuvo que pasar.

Todos necesitamos alguna vez el egoísmo en nuestras vidas ¿no?

Pues esta vez, pensaría sumamente en él, y, como había dicho anteriormente Hughes, "concentrarse en SU felicidad"

Y el plan de compartir con alguien especial esa misma felicidad…

En verdad…

.

.

.

.

No le desagradaba para nada.

_-Continuará-_


	9. Fría Brisa: 2da parte

"**Fría Brisa"**

"_Dulce Café"_

parte.-

- ¡ "El ayudante de Mesonero que ama su profesión y vive para ella, va atesorando conocimientos, experiencias y va refinando su gusto, aunque no posea el don de la sensibilidad artística, la adquiere"!

- ¿Quién escribió eso?

- No se… ¿¡Pero no es emocionante!?

Discuten en una de las mesas, del ahora cerrado restaurante, un par de jovenzuelos entusiasmados por su tarea. Bueno… uno más entusiasmado que el otro.

Aaron cita con total orgullo el libro que anteriormente había leído, cuando recién comenzaba a adentrarse en el mundo de los camareros, sintiéndose totalmente de acuerdo con todo lo redactado en aquellas páginas que recordaba a la perfección.

- "Todos deben tratar de superarse y no sólo de continuar por el camino que otros han trillado, debemos hacer o tratar de realizar algo nuevo." –

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

- Que por más que me admires demasiado, no puedes tratar de seguirme para siempre. Debes seguir tu propio sendero… -

- ¡Eso ya lo entendí! No… espera.. no de esa forma! Quiero..decir.. BLAaa – Edward se traba y se resigna frustrado.

Aaron no puede evitar soltar una carcajada. Hace tiempo ya venía tentado por la situación.

Eran las dos y cuarto de la tarde, Lunes. Había muy poco tránsito por las calles, tanto de autos como de personas. Ya que en ese pueblo tenían la costumbre de respetar los horarios correspondientes de la siesta y tarde.

El restaurante abriría nuevamente a las cuatro en punto.

Tenían dos horas de por medio para seguir trabajando en el "entrenamiento" de Edward.

Éste se encuentra totalmente agotado. Y eso que habían pasado sólo quince minutos desde su llegada.

Tratar de tener una conversación civilizada con Aaron era como pedirle al cabello que crezca para dentro.

¡¡Ese chico tenía el ego por encima de sí!!

Pero no se dejaría derrotar por alguien de esa manera.

No señor.

- Comprendí la oración.. – le aclara el rubio tratando de calmarse – A lo que me refiero es que: ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para hacer algo nuevo? O sea… ¿Qué puede hacer un mesero para superarse? Si sólo sirves comida… - termina sin motivo de querer ofender al morocho.

Aaron se acomoda en su asiento y se cruza de brazos, observando al chico que tenía en frente, mientras acomoda sus ideas; para luego contestarle:

- Como te has dado cuenta, y lo acabas de comprobar ahora, - analiza – la persona que es camarera no puede "superarse" a través de la voluntad física. Como lo puede hacer un corredor de carreras a pie: simplemente debe entrenar su cuerpo y tratar de superar su marca de tiempo en el recorrido. – le explica con paciencia, de todas formas, él también pensaba de esa manera la primera vez que había entrado en el negocio.

- La única forma en la cual puedes resaltar del resto de los empleados, es a través de la ética – finaliza con razonamiento. Aunque esto hace caer dudas en la mente de nuestro rubio.

- ¿Ética? – repite confuso.

- Sip! – afirma sonriente – Y esto entra en el primer punto de las cinco lecciones!

Agarra una hoja de papel que tenía a un lado y con un marcador color negro, escribe:

- "Buena… Educación"? – lee Edward viendo la hoja al revés, estando frente al chico.

- ¡"BUENA EDUCACIÓN"! – reafirma Aaron con más emoción de la que Ed había contestado. – Necesitas de una educación a toda prueba porque tratarás a diario con un público variado. De todas las capas sociales, de diferentes educaciones y temperamentos – explica con cuidado.

Edward se "sorprende", sintiéndose más interesado en el tema.

- ¿Te ha gustado la cosa, eh? – menciona en tono picarón el morocho.

Edward se sonroja, volviéndose ofendido.

- ¿¡A-A qué te refieres con eso!? ¡No he dicho nada! – se queja ante la gracia del de ojos-jade.

- Si hay algo que he notado mucho en ti – comenta acercándose un poco, extendiendo su mano y apoyando su dedo índice en la frente del rubio – es que eres MUY transparente.

Ed frunce el ceño y aleja la mano del muchacho. No le gustaba que lo analizaran de esa forma.

Se sentía…

Muy al descubierto con ese chico.

- ¿En qué te basas para decirme eso? – cuestiona cruzándose de brazos.

- En que expresas todas tus emociones a través de tu rostro, pero en una manera muy obvia. Y eso entra en la primera lección: Necesitas también un inmenso control en tus reacciones. El trato a diario con personas diferentes, te obliga a tener que sortear varias dificultades. Tienes que volverte inalterable, y siempre tratar de sonreír.

Termina sonriéndole en su mejor forma, resaltando levemente el brillo en sus ojos.

Edward lleva su mirada hacia un lado, encontrándose algo raro. Este chico lo ponía algo nervioso.

- O-ok.. ya entendí… ¡Vamos a la lección dos! – suelta casi rogando.

- Bien, bien – suspira el morocho – la segunda lección es: "CORTESÍA"!

- ¿Debes decirlo con esa emoción?

- Déjame, es mi momento de gloria. Que me eligieran para ser un "superior" es motivo de orgullo! – comenta con un brillo en su sonrisa y "SUPERIOR" escrito en la frente.

Edward suda una gotita – ¿Dónde está tu "cortesía", eh?

- ¡Ok, vamos! – cambia su sonrisa a un semblante más serio – Cuando se trata con cortesía a los demás, esperamos lo mismo de ellos. En cualquier trabajo, un servicio se agradece más cuando va acompañado de cortesía.

- Lo que hace falta en esta sociedad – finaliza en un suspiro Ed, mientras se "acuesta" un poco en su asiento.

- Jaja! Exaaacto – felicita Aaron, entretanto anotaba el punto tres en la hoja.

- ¿"Sentido Crítico de Observación"? – lee Edward sintiéndose cómodo en su posición, esas sillas eran tan pomposas!

- ¡Claro! El personal del comedor necesita gran sentido crítico y espíritu de observación para conocer la clientela. No puede atenderse de la misma forma a un cliente exigente que a un tolerante: a una señora entrada de años que a una joven señora o señorita. – explica.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo – menciona Ed – pero creo que la forma en que se nos hace el pedido da la pauta para lo demás – aporta su opinión con sinceridad.

- Muy buen punto de vista ¿Ves? ¡Aprendes rápido! Sólo tienes que engancharte en la onda y es pan comido – sonríe al final.

Edward deja escapar una carcajada, la primera en lo que van debatiendo.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que en momentos me hables con una formalidad envidiable y luego me saltes con "sólo tienes que engancharte en la onda"? ¡Jaja! - ríe con su hermosa voz, la cual es percibida por el morocho.

- ¡Jaja! ¡Oye! ¡Sólo tengo dieciocho! No puedo vivir enfrascado en el mundo y lenguaje de los adultos. Es demasiado aburrido!

- ¿Lo crees así? – pregunta aún sonriente Ed. Comenzaba a "despertarse"… esa noche no había dormido muy bien.

- Al menos no es lo mío. Me considero muy simple… a comparación contigo – menciona llevando sus ojos hacia los del rubio, quien se sorprende por el comentario.

Pero antes de poder siquiera cuestionar nada, Aaron continúa..

- ¡Vamos al punto cuatro: "CONFIANZA EN TI MISMO Y SIMPATÍA"!

¿"Confianza en sí mismo"? Eso era algo que realmente.. le faltaba.

- La confianza facilita el trabajo y lo convierte en placer. La persona que es segura de sí misma influye en otros con su personalidad y confianza. Y la simpatía: Es lógico que la persona que no se sienta bien entre los demás, no les caiga bien, no despierte su simpatía. La persona sociable agrada, mientras la insociable, no interesa a los demás.

- _"Creo que tendré un problema muy grande con eso" – _Piensa Edward mientras observaba explicar al morocho.

Aaron nota la inconformidad de Edward, siendo éste muy transparente y puede notar su incomodidad en su rostro. Suda una gotita.

- Una muestra de sociabilidad es la sonrisa – insiste intentando convencerlo – sin la cual será difícil relacionarse y conseguir amigos.

- Nunca tuve amigos que valieran, por lo cual no me siento obligado a tener que buscar la "amistad" en las personas. La gente para mí es sólo eso… Gente. – responde seriamente y desviando un poco la mirada.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

De todos los trabajos que hay en el mundo se fue a buscar justamente el que más se necesitaba la sociabilidad.

¡Qué desastre!

Aaron se queda totalmente perplejo ante el comentario de Ed.

- Edward… Acaso…¿Tú te estás escuchando?

Un breve silencio inunda el vacío salón.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba semejante cosa, ¡y viniendo de alguien tan joven!

La sorpresa es reemplaza lentamente a una sonrisa comprensiva, mientras se levanta de su asiento y se aleja de la mesa, yendo para la cocina del restaurante.

Edward lo mira irse, estando algo confundido. Más que nada arrepentido por lo que había dicho.

Eso había salido muy dentro suyo ¿Cuándo aprendería a medir sus palabras?

Pero… después de todo era lo normal en él. No podía confiar tan fácilmente en la gente, y eso no era algo que se arreglaba de un día para el otro.

Bastaron unos pequeños minutos para que Aaron vuelva, y … Edward se sorprende a lo que ven sus ojos.

- ¡Ya volví! – exclama sonriente llevando en una de sus manos una bandeja con un par de tazas con café caliente en su interior, un par de medialunas y mantequilla a un lado.

¡Todo… llevado… en una mano!

- ¡O-oye! ¡Ten cuidado, necesitas ayu...- no pudo terminar ya que ve como tranquilamente Aaron deja la bandeja con suma delicadeza en la mesa, sin derramar ni una sola gota del café.

El chico hace un pequeño gesto de cortesía con la mano, diciendo..

- Mis disculpas por la demora. Aquí está su orden. – hace una pequeña inclinación en modo de respeto y lleva sus ojos hacia el joven, quien se encontraba completamente… aturdido ante la situación.

¡Tanta amabilidad lo mataba!

Pero por sobre todo… lo sorprendía.

Aaron se sienta nuevamente frente a él en la mesa, y comienza a colocarle azúcar al café del rubio.

- Suelen apagar siempre los calefactores en el salón cuando está cerrado, para no derrochar gastos – comenta con tranquilidad – será mejor que lo tomes mientras esté caliente.

Edward se sonroja un poco. No estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos.

Generalmente la gente no era de dedicarle tanta atención.

"Atención"….

Esta…

Esta situación le era familiar… le recordaba a una persona…

Otra persona que había procurado atención y preocupación en él…

- Edward.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de Aaron.

Lleva su mirada hacia él, viendo una vez más esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

- No me meteré en tus asuntos personales. Supongo que tendrás motivos para pensar de esa forma sobre las personas que te rodean – comenta comprensivo – Pero te aseguro, que aquí, quieras o no, encontrarás mucha gente que estará dispuesta a ayudarte y hacerte sentir como en tu casa. Yo me incluyo, y eso tenlo por seguro – concluye animado.

Edward suspira, dejando escapar una sonrisa en derrota por la amabilidad del morocho – Está bien, está bien. Tú ganas.

Toma la taza con sus manos, sintiendo el calor que le proporcionaba ésta a su cuerpo. Realmente, ese día hacía mucho frío.

- Queda una lección, no? Léela. Te escucho. – comenta casi en un susurro mientras le da un sorbito al contenido de la taza color blanca.

Aaron se alegra ante la respuesta del muchacho.

- Ok, como última lección está: "SALUD"!

**CHAN. **

Casi se ahoga con el café.

¡¿Por qué el mundo parecía estar siempre en contra de él?!

¡Hacía un día había ido al médico a hacerse un análisis para ver si detectaban drogas en su interior!

¿Y ahora le iban a hablar de salud?

**¡JA!**

- ¿Q-qué temas de..salud? – pregunta algo nervioso, sin tratar de que se note.

- "Una salud perfecta es la base de una personalidad atrayente"! – cita con su mismo entusiasmo – Sigue estas recomendaciones y todo se te hará más fácil..

Hace una pequeña pausa mientras las anota en la hoja de trabajo que estuvo marcando durante todo el rato.

- Primero: Haz una dieta moderada, sencilla y adecuada!

Segundo: Duerme por lo menos de siete a ocho horas diariamente!

Tercero: Realiza ejercicios moderados!

- ¿¿Tengo que hacer todo esooo?? – pregunta haciéndose el vago. En verdad, no tenía ganas de hacer nada de esas cosas mencionadas.

- Eso con respecto a tu salud física, ahora tu apariencia!

- ooohhhhhhhhhhh… - se queja resoplando el café de su taza.

- No te quejes, tú escogiste este trabajo – le recuerda con impaciencia.

A Ed le estaba comenzando a gustar fastidiarlo. Como Aaron tenía su manera de hacerlo explotar, él también tendría la suya.

Bueno, continúo! Con respecto a la apariencia:

Cabello: Debes cortarte el cabello por lo menos cada quince días, o mínimamente llevarlo recogido, y lavarlo cada vez que sea necesario.

La Cara: La expresión de la cara es muy importante. Ésta debe estar siempre limpia.

Mira a Edward y sonríe muy a su manera.

Eleva su mano por sobre la mesa y llega hasta el rostro de él. Con ella corre uno de los mechones rubios del chico, llevándolo detrás de su oreja.

Ed parpadea dos veces ante el acto realizado.

Aaron vuelve a su lugar, manteniendo el contacto visual con el de ojos dorados.

- Tienes un rostro muy bonito como para ocultarlo detrás de esos flequillos. – menciona paulatinamente, mientras vuelve su mirada hacia la hoja blanca y sigue escribiendo un par de cosas.

Edward se sonroja a más no poder por el comentario hecho. Pero odiaba que las personas corrieran sus mechones. Mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo que el cabello rubio volviera a su lugar.

Y trata de concentrarse nuevamente en el café calentito que le brindaba calor.

Había sentido algo raro en Aaron en esos momentos…

Uhm…

Será mejor ignorar el asunto por el ahora...

Y sin poder seguir debatiendo mentalmente, el chico continúa:

- Manos: Las manos sirven para casi todas las operaciones del trabajo, y son por lo tanto la parte del cuerpo más expuesta a perder su limpieza. Lávalas con frecuencia.

Ropa: Debe estar limpia y adecuada. Ni sucia y mucho menos rota. – finaliza en suspiro el muchacho. Agregando como último:

- Eso es todo! – con una sonrisa.

Una vez dicho esto, le entrega con ambas manos el papel escrito con prolijidad al rubio, quien lo toma con cuidado.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- ¡Si! Hoy aprendimos toda la teoría, ¡Mañana comenzará el verdadero reto!

- ¿Puedo retirarme ya? – pide Edward con la manita levantada y con voz desanimada.

- Como quieras. – responde Aaron sudando una gotita - ¡Pero mañana te me vienes con toda la energía del mundo!

Seee.. seee…

* * *

Luego de "discusiones", idas y vueltas, y finalmente un saludo, Edward sale del restaurante, dispuesto a…

Darle una pequeña visita a su hermano.

Lo extrañaba. Sí. Le hacía falta. Tenía que ir al menos a verlo.

El cielo estaba totalmente nublado, la ciudad congelada y las brisas del sur no ayudaban en nada más que empeorar el clima.

Caminaba a pasos lentos por las veredas, mientras se acurrucaba un poco con su bufanda roja, buscando calor.

Se hubiera quedado en el restaurante.. Después de todo eran sólo las tres de la tarde.

Bueno… a ver…

Tenía TODO un día libre para aprovechar ¿Qué podría hacer?

Ir a visitar a su hermano… y… Oh! No debía olvidarse de pasar a recoger los resultados del análisis del doctor John!

Además, no debía pasar por…?

- ¡¡Auch!! – exclama al haberse golpeado con algo.

¡Sabía que dormirse en sus pensamientos lo mataría algún día!

Eleva lentamente la mirada para ver con qué cosa se había golpeado… y…

Oigan…

No era una "cosa"… sino… una "persona"…

Levanta más su rostro, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo de dos cosas:

Una: En unos mágicos segundos, estaba comenzando a nevar. Varios copitos de nieve eran despedidos desde el cielo y caían delicadamente en el suelo.

y…

Dos: …

-… Señor... – menciona casi en un susurro…

Totalmente sorprendido…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- … Señor.. Mustang… -


	10. Luna Maldita

"**Luna Maldita"**

"_Destino marcado"_

.

.

Perplejo.

Así de fácil.

Así se queda.

No puede creer lo que sus ojos admiran.

Todo parece….

..Mágico..

No se emitía ningún ruido en las calles. Más que el de su respiración agitada por la carrera que había comenzado… y había terminado frente a ese hombre.

Nunca pensó que podría encontrárselo nuevamente… ¡y tan rápido!

No… no podía expresar palabras… ¡No tenía palabras!

¿Qué podía hacer en esos momentos? ¿Saludarlo con un pobre "Hola! Tanto tiempo!"?

No… definitivamente… NO!

¡Vamos Ed, piensa!

Mientras el pequeño tenía una lucha interna con su conciencia, lentamente, el hombre de cabellos oscuros voltea hacia atrás para verificar con quién había "chocado".

Se sorprende al ver que se trataba de un pequeño joven rubio, un poco alterado.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, niño! ¿Te he lastimado? – pregunta preocupado mientras se colocaba frente a él.

Algo llamó la atención de Edward.

"Niño…"

¿"Niño"?

¿Desde cuándo lo llamaba "niño"? Si sabía perfectamente su nombre! Lo tenía anotado en el libro de la biblioteca y todo!

Acaso…¿Lo habría olvidado?

Algo confuso, alza la mirada, decidido a confirmar… una cierta sospecha…

Encontrándose…

- Oh! ¡Disculpe!

Con un extraño…

- No, no estoy lastimado. Perdone, señor! No lo vi en el camino! – se disculpa varias veces por su torpeza dando una pequeña inclinación.

- ¡Jaja! No te pongas así, yo también venía distraído – comenta amistosamente el adulto de lentes – Más vale que vuelvas a tu casa pronto. Está comenzando a nevar.. ¡Quién lo diría! ¡Y eso que estamos en otoño!

Edward sonríe ante la amabilidad del hombre, dándole aprobación a lo que había dicho.

Ni siquiera habían llegado a invierno y ya la nieve daba su presencia en esa pequeña ciudad.

Entre unas últimas disculpas, se saludan amablemente y cada uno continúa su camino correspondiente. Ya olvidados de lo que había pasado.

El cielo esta completamente nublado. Los copitos de nieve caen graciosamente, deteniéndose en cualquier superficie expuesta. Un par quedaron en la cabeza rubia de nuestro pequeño desilusionado, mientras caminaba en dirección hacia su objetivo inicial.

Un momento… ¿Por qué **"desilusionado"**?

Fue un error. Se equivocó de persona. Resultó ser un desconocido ¿Y qué?

¿Por qué se hacía "**ilusión"** de encontrar al señor Mustang?

- Ahh…. – suspira resignado ante su mentecita que daba vueltas y vueltas.

Hacía mucho que no lo veía. Sí. Pero no era excusa como para que cualquier cosa que viera se relacionara con el mayor de ojos oscuros.

Como cuando escapó de sus últimos clientes en busca de él en su habitación.

Cuando vio su sonrisa en la mirada de Aaron al momento de conocerlo.

Cuando el joven camarero le confió seguridad y amistad, recordándole la atención que Roy había brindado en él.

Todo…

Todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, al final terminaba pensando en ese hombre que… seguía siendo sólo un "conocido" para él.

¿Quién era Roy Mustang?

¿Por qué lo ayudó tan deliberadamente, sin dudarlo o pensarlo dos veces?

Pero el detalle más claro:

**¿Por qué le daba ****tanta**** importancia al asunto?**

_- Tiriti , Tiriti, Tiriti_

El sonido de su celular llamando lo hizo volver a la realidad de un empujón. Un fuerte empujón.

Se queja interiormente.

Con vagancia saca el aparatito lentamente de su bolsillo, mientras continuaba su camino por las veredas del parque central.

- ¿Hola? – atiende el llamado sin ganas.

En verdad, no tenía ánimos de hablar con alguien en esos momentos. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar y hacer.

Pero… una voz desconocida comienza a hablar, llamando su atención.

- _Detente.. – _contesta la persona del otro lado de la línea.

¿Qué se detuviera?

Esto desconcertó un poco al rubio.

Acaso.. ¿Lo estaban siguiendo?

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – interroga desconfiante, pero tranquilo. Al menos era lo que trataba.

¡¿Bradley habría sido capaz de enviar a sus guardias a buscarlo?! ¡No podía creerlo!

Siente cómo le hierve la sangre de sólo pensar esa posibilidad.

¿Algún día podría salir y sentirse libre por lo menos unos minutos?

La voz, casi in entendible, vuelve a hacerse notar..

_- Voltéate…_ - pide impaciente, esperando la cooperación del rubio.

Aprieta el agarre del aparato, tratando de calmarse, mientras siente cómo el corazón se acelera sin control.

Edward apaga el celular y vuelve a guardarlo en su bolsillo. Deja escapar un último suspiro, preparándose para… lo que sea que le esperara.

Con sutileza, y en movimientos casi calculados, se voltea con la mirada gacha, esperando tener el valor de levantarla sin querer moler a golpes cualquier guardia que se le acercara.

Esperaba paciente algún movimiento de la persona que tenía en frente, sin siquiera mirarla.

Un movimiento hubo. Claro. Pero… no justamente el que él esperaba.

Abre los ojos en sorpresa al sentir cómo unos brazos rodean su cuerpo y lo abrazan fuertemente, sintiendo la respiración de esa persona en su cuello.

No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, cuando escucha una dulce vocecita salir entre esa respiración agitada:

- ¡¡Niisaan!! – exclama con alegría aferrándose al cuerpo de su hermano.

- ¿Eh? ¡¡¿ARU?!! – grita totalmente shockeado.

El de cabellos castaños se separa apenas de él para visualizar con perfección su rostro.

- ¡Pues claro! ¿Quién creías que era? – dice sonriente entre risas.

A Edward parece que se le saliera el corazón.

- ¡¿Qué no puedes hablar normal cuando llamas por teléfono?! ¡¿Por qué me hablaste con esa voz de zombie?!

- ¡No hice eso! Tenía la bufanda en la cara y estoy medio resfriadito.. – menciona quejándose como un niño, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, al igual que Edward, pero éste más por el susto que por otra cosa.

No se trataba de ningún guardia… Sólo era Aru…

¡Qué alivio!

Siente cómo lentamente su cuerpo deja de estar tenso. En verdad, se había asustado!

Libra una de sus manos del abrazo de su hermano y la lleva hacia la cabeza de éste, acariciándola con ternura.

- No vuelvas a resfriarte, eh? – dice con suma dulzura, junto con una sonrisa forzada y un aura negra que salía a su alrededor por semejante susto que se había "pegado".

- No está a mi voluntad eso, hermano – se queja sudando una gotita.

Lleva sus ojos cafés hacia el rostro de su Niisan, brindándole una tierna sonrisa.

Realmente tuvo mucha suerte el encontrárselo por el parque. Hacía mucho no lo veía.

¡Tenía tantas cosas que decirle!

Pero… su sonrisa en unos breves momentos, se borra. Había recordado la preocupación que tenía por él la última vez que se vieron.

Inconcientemente, guía sus ojos hacia el cuello de su hermano, descubriendo que el cupón de la otra vez había desaparecido.

No puede evitar dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro, sintiéndose algo aliviado.

- ¿Pasa algo, Aru? – pregunta Ed, notando el comportamiento de su hermanito.

Éste lo mira y vuelve a sonreír, disimulando completamente su tristeza. Podría considerarse un "don" de parte de Al.

Esconder sus sentimientos.

- No, nada Niisan – miente perfectamente.

Ed le devuelve la sonrisa. Al menos todo estaba en orden con su querido hermanito… Al menos no sufría como él.

Podía llevar una vida normal.

- Pues ¡Qué suerte que te encontré! O… que me encontraste – menciona graciosamente sudando una gotita, mientras deshacía lentamente el abrazo que habían formado - ¡En estos momentos estaba en camino hacia tu casa! – exclama con cierta emoción por la coincidencia.

A Aru parece que se le iluminan los ojitos.

- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! ¡Vamos, vamos Niisan! – exclama mucho más que contento.

Estaba… Feliz…

Rápidamente lo toma de la mano y lo jala divertido, llevándolo a las corridas al interior del bello parque. Un atajo no vendría mal, y más con el frío que hacía.

- ¡O-oye! ¡Con cuidado! ¡Nos caeremos los dos! – grita al principio con sorpresa el rubio, pero no puede aguantar más la risa por la reacción de su hermanito.

Vertiginosamente, los dos Elric se adentran en la espesura del parque, siendo guiados por un único camino… La Hermandad.

Sí.

Necesitaba verlo.

Era…

Lo que podría decirse…

El único motivo que contestaba el "por qué" … de su vida.

.

.

Su motivo de existencia.

.

.

.

* * *

Tranquilo se encuentra.

Archivando papeles y solicitudes.

Los días lunes nunca había tanto movimiento por todo el edificio. Supuestamente, podría considerarse su día "libre".

Quita el parche que tiene en el ojo izquierdo, sintiéndose un poco más cómodo en su propia habitación, siendo correspondiente la número "0". En su misma puerta estaba detallado con sumo cuidado y perfección "King Bradley", bañado en oro. Como quien se ama a sí mismo.

Se sienta en su cama suspirando. Comenzaba a arderle un poco la cabeza.

Realmente… necesitaría un asistente que lo ayudara en su trabajo. Más adelante vería eso…

Toma entre sus manos una agenda color azul marino que estaba descansando en su mesita de luz.

La abre, y empieza a confirmar horarios y citas de sus clientes más importantes, conforme a esa semana.

El negocio iba mucho más que perfecto. Si es que existe una definición mayor que "perfección".

Y… ¿Cómo no iba a llevar bien el trabajo? Si cuando se trataba de empleados que atraigan el éxito entre sus clientes, él tenía el mejor gusto del mundo al momento de las elecciones.

Sonríe con una cierta ironía, al ver las anotaciones de su agenda y verificando lo siguiente:

Los más "populares", por tener la más cantidad de solicitudes y "reservas", hasta la fecha, eran Lina Braam y… ¡Quién lo diría! : Edward Elric.

De las cincuenta y tres personas que tenía bajo sus órdenes y trabajos, uno de los más deseados era el pequeño rubio. Quien odiaba con el alma el sistema.

Vaya… Sí que la vida era extraña.

Pensaba en esto, hasta que repentinamente suena su celular, "callando" el silencio de la habitación.

No puede evitar quejarse en un suspiro.

Cielos… a nadie le gusta recibir llamadas.

Atiende rápidamente, con tal de parar el molesto sonidito chillón del telefonito pidiendo con desesperación la atención del dueño.

- Hola… - atiende con voz desanimada.

- _Uuy! ¿Te agarré de malas, hombre? _– pregunta ironizando la persona del otro lado, dejando escapar una carcajada.

Reconocía esa voz… Y sobre todo esa semejante risa.

Otro motivo por el cual frustrarse.

- ¿Qué quieres, Envy? – pregunta comenzando a perder la paciencia ya desde el inicio de la conversación.

- _Quería consultarte una cosilla, Bradley_ – cambia a un tono un poco más serio, pero al mismo tiempo con cierto toque travieso - _¿No tendrías algún turnito libre para mí?_

El hombre abre los ojos en sorpresa, y sintiéndose más animado ahora.

Cuando se trataba de negocios… Su interés era lo primero que resaltaba.

Con la mano que tenía libre, toma nuevamente la agenda, reviendo los horarios disponibles.

- ¿Requieres a alguien en especial? – pregunta mientras pasaba de hoja en hoja.

- _Mmmmh… Déjame pensar_... – suelta con picardía el tal llamado "Envy".

¿Con quién podría divertirse esa semana?

- _¿Qué tal ese que tanto se escucha hablar? No recuerdo su nombre_… - menciona pensativo, haciendo un breve silencio tratando de recordar – _Me han dicho que es rubio_… - finaliza algo dudoso, siendo ese el detalle más relevante que podía darle.

Bradley suelta una gran carcajada. Llamando la atención del otro.

- _¿Qué te causó gracia, eh?_ – pregunta sudando una gotita.

El hombre vuelve hojas atrás en su anotador, regresando a la sección del rubio requerido.

- Edward Elric – dice por fin, esbozando una gran sonrisa con algo de malicia – Ese es el chico que buscas.

- _¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Ese era su nombre!_ – exclama como un niño pequeño, actitud que quedaba totalmente desencajada con su verdadera forma de ser.

- Mañana. A las once pm, está completamente disponible – informa aún sonriendo muy a su manera.

- _¿Qué me prometes de ese chico?_ – pregunta con seriedad y curiosidad.

Bradley se recuesta en su cama sosteniendo el teléfono aún en su oreja.

La última vez, Edward lo había desobedecido totalmente. Aunque… luego de la última visita que le hizo en su habitación, no sería capaz de volverse a rebelar.

Sólo por precaución, antes de la cita de mañana, volvería a "hablar" con él.

- Que tendrás una noche… satisfactoriamente deliciosa – le responde al fin, asegurándole una noche llena de placer.

- _Eso me gusta_ – suelta ansioso, deseando que el día siguiente llegara YA – _Perfecto, hombre. Eres el mejor en esto_ – alaba, sabiendo que el Temple Loue tenía una popularidad que crecía con el pasar de los días.

- Gracias, lo se perfectamente – comenta vanidoso – Te estaré esperando mañana, Envy.

- _Nos estaremos viendo, King Bradley_.

Acto siguiente, cortan la llamada.

El silencio vuelve a reinar en la habitación, siendo interrumpido únicamente por otra breve risa de parte del dueño del edificio.

Sí… La vida era muy extraña.

Y el protagonista que se la estaba ganando de esa forma… era justamente Edward.

Tal vez, el chico realmente poseía ese "algo", que llamaba mucho la atención de la gente… Así como su deseo sobre él.

Si esto seguía así, tendría muchas más ganancias de las que ya tenía.

Debía aprovechar al muchacho…

.

.

Al máximo.


	11. Luna Maldita: 2da parte

Jeje .. este se los traigo larguito ya que hace muuucho que no actualizo!

Ahora...

SUFRAN x3

"**Luna Maldita"**

"_Ciclo vicioso"_

.

.

Una risa, proveniente de una hermosa voz, se escucha en la pequeña y agradable casita Elric.

Edward disfruta el poder compartir el tiempo de calidad que tanto le hacía falta con su hermano..

Por fin se habían reunido!

Escucha divertido, y con suma atención, las anécdotas tan graciosas que le cuenta Aru sobre su vida cotidiana. Desde quemarse al cocinar algo, hasta armar un caos accidental en un supermercado frente a todas las personas.

Era un muchacho inteligente y muy aplicado, pero podía actuar perfectamente con respecto a su edad cuando quería.

Sentados en la mesa de madera blanca del comedor, degustaban unas grandes galletas recién horneadas que el mismo chico había preparado, especialmente para su hermano mayor.

- ¡Mmh..! ¡¡Aru, están deliciosas!! – exclama encantado, sintiendo cosquillas en sus mejillas ante la dulzura del postre.

Aru, estando frente a su hermano, se ilusiona al escuchar el comentario - ¿En serio? ¿Te gustan, Niisan? – pregunta con brillitos en sus ojos.

- ¡Síii! ¡Me encantan! Ojala pudiera cocinar así! Yo no sirvo para la cocina…

Comenta el rubio, recordando la vez que casi incendia la casa al sólo intentar calentar agua para una salchicha.

Aru deja escapar una risa, recordando exactamente lo mismo que su hermano.

Se habían quedado horas charlando, como es lo normal al no verse por tanto tiempo.

En verdad, el "trabajo" de Edward junto con Bradley quitaba todo tiempo disponible para el encuentro entre ambos hermanos.

Inconcientemente, ya cada uno tenía su propia vida… pese a ser tan jóvenes, y siendo los únicos integrantes de la pequeña familia Elric.

Cada uno, a su modo,.. vivía en "soledad".

El de cabellos castaños se levanta de la mesa aún con una sonrisa en su rostro, dirigiéndose hacia la mesada de la cocina. Con cuidado, apaga el fuego de la hornalla y toma con un pequeño pañuelo la pava caliente, para luego acercarse nuevamente a la mesa donde se encuentra el rubio.

- ¿Te apetece un té, Niisan? – pregunta mientras apoya lentamente el recipiente en un platito de madera sobre la mesa.

Edward asiente con la cabeza en un pequeño gesto. No podía hablar, ya que llevaba a su boca la sexta galleta del día.

Recién llegaba de comer medialunas y café en el restaurante con Aaron, y ya se encontraba comiendo galletas de chocolate con té en la casa de Aru.

¡Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan lleno y satisfecho!

En el Temple, no era muy usual de él terminar, o si quiera probar, la comida que le sirvieran.. Ya que repudiaba el lugar, así como cualquier cosa que le llegaran a ofrecer.

Ahora comprendía el dicho "Panza llena… Corazón contento".

No puede evitar reír ante lo pensado. Llamando la atención de su hermanito…

Aru trae consigo dos tazas color verde manzana, apoyándolas sobre la mesa y sirviendo cuidadosamente el té en ellas.

Observa de reojo a su hermano, viendo cómo comía a gusto las galletas que había preparado con tanto entusiasmo.

- Niisan – susurra sonriente para él mismo.

Algo había cambiado en su hermano mayor. Y ese "algo" era muy notorio.

Se lo veía más… alegre….

Más simpático y vivo.

Podía notar un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando hablaban.

Sea lo que sea… Ese "algo" estaba funcionando muy bien en Edward.

Permitiéndole felicidad.

- ¡Oh! ¡Aru! – exclama tragando la galleta, sacando de sus pensamientos al joven - Me habías contado que tenías un nuevo compañero de habitación ¿Cómo te va con él? – pregunta el mayor colocando un poco de azúcar a su té.

- Aahh.. – suspira en derrota el menor, recordando a cierta persona – Es un caso perdido. Es distraído, torpe, molesto, y así podría continuar una graaan lista…

- ¡Jaja! ¿Tan así es?

Ríe por la angustia de Aru. Aunque él no podía burlarse tanto… Recordando también a cierto compañero que de ahora en más vería todas las semanas…

Su expresión cambia y, copiando la acción de Aru, suspira en derrota.

- A mí también me ha tocado un compañero insoportable… - comenta con desgano, tomando un poco de su té.

- Ah, si? – confirma algo confuso Aru - ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! ¿¿Entonces, pudiste conseguir un puesto en el restaurante?? – pregunta con emoción, tomando una galleta.

- ¡Sip! ¡Ahora soy camarero del Cassanovaaa! – entona posando con un destello de orgullo, haciéndose el importante.

Aru ríe ante el comportamiento tan infantil de Ed - ¡Ooh! ¡Niisan! ¡No has cambiado nada! – da un mordisco a su galleta.

Si Edward seguía con ese ánimo y orgullo, … era porque todo estaba en orden.

- ¿Ya comenzaste a trabajar?

Edward termina su té y lo deja a un lado. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas por el calor recuperado.

- No, aún no. – explica – Comienzo mañana. Hoy me han informado sobre toda la teoría del tema, mañana lo tendré que poner en práctica. Pero… mi "superior" es un pesado!

Hace un pequeño puchero. Necesitaba de alguien con quien descargarse de su mala suerte.

- Pretende que esté TODO el tiempo sonriendo! Debo cuidarme al momento de comer, tengo que hacer ejercicio, y además debo estar pendiente de mi cabello ¡Es una locura!

- ¡Jajajja! ¡Tú decidiste ser camarero, Ed! Ahora no te quejes ante las consecuencias – ríe Aru por la desgracia de Ed.

Maldad Elric.

Siempre presente.

- No te preocupes, él siempre me lo recuerda – dice cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose más en su asiento – Entiendo lo del ejercicio, pero… ¿¿Estar todo el tiempo cuidando de mi cabello?? ¿Esas cosas no lo hacen las chicas?

Aru no podía más de la risa.

Realmente Edward… ¡Seguía siendo un niño!

- ¡Oye! No te burles! – pide con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, ahora por la indignación de que su hermanito menor se estuviera divirtiendo por su desdicha.

Pensar que hace un momento ÉL se estaba riendo por la mala suerte del otro…

En verdad, muy en lo profundo de su corazón, Edward seguía siendo un niño.

- Ayy, Niisan – suspira Aru limpiándose pequeñas lagrimitas por tanto reírse. - Me alegro al menos de que hayas podido conseguir lo que buscabas..

Finaliza brindándole una hermosa sonrisa a su hermano, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Edward se contagia, correspondiéndole el gesto al mostrarle también una muy bella sonrisa.

Cielos…

Se podía notar en las miradas lo mucho que se extrañaban…

En esos momentos, nadie pensaría que esos chicos tan jóvenes cargaban con una vida tan desdichada…

Y lo bien que lo ocultaban… al hacer algo tan fácil como…

.

.

.

…**Sonreír…**

* * *

La escuela secundaria "Northen". La número uno en sistemas educativos en PathRain.

Allí, en ese laberinto de pasillos, escaleras y millones de pisos, recurrían los jóvenes con mayor intelecto y capacidad. O es lo que se supone, ya que **nunca** falta, en la historia de las secundarias, el "payaso" de la clase.

Y justamente, en ese día tan nublado, el "payaso" se lo tenía que soportar nada menos que…

- ¡Eh! ¡Roy! ¿Por qué no te consigues una novia? – ríe en una carcajada traviesa un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro, sentado en la segunda fila del aula, a mitad del salón.

A todo esto, **como siempre**, luego del chiste bobo vienen las risas de los demás compañeros, sin importar si la broma tiene gracia o no.

- ¡Ya te dije que para ti soy Profesor Mustang! ¡Y debes tratarme de "usted"! – exclama parado frente al pizarrón, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

En general, su curso era muy educado y la gran mayoría aprobaba con notas de gloria en su materia. Pero ese chico… Rayan Thomas… era capaz de hacerle sacar lo peor de su persona.

Siendo profesor de Lengua y Literatura, le era muy difícil tratar de interesar al muchacho en su clase, teniéndose en cuenta que era un tonto despistado y desinteresado de la vida.

¿Cómo había hecho para entrar a ese colegio? No sabe la respuesta… Ni él ni Dios ni nadie…

- Está bieeen, "Profesor Mustang" – contesta en tono burlón el chico, apoyándose más en su banco con los brazos cruzados - ¿Por qué "usted" no se va en busca de alguna buena mujer y le lee "cuentitos" a ella? – esto consigue más risas de sus compañeros, la gran mayoría varones.

Ya que las mujeres no le veían la gracia a su burla tan maleducada.

- Mi vida personal no le concierne, señor Thomas – responde Roy, tratando de actuar como tal y no perder el control por un alumno indisciplinado – Más le debería importar las consecuencias que traerá su conducta en la clase. Esto se reflejará en su nota trimestral – responde fríamente volteándose y continuando su escritura en el pizarrón, tratando de ignorar las burlas del muchacho.

Lo cual no consigue, oyéndose una gran carcajada de parte del joven.

- ¿Es lo único que puede hacer? ¿Amenazarme con mi nota? ¡Y qué si lo hace! Esta materia es una pérdida de tiempo. – comenta apoyándose aún más en su banco, quedando casi recostado en él, viendo la nada… concentrándose en una de las ventanas del salón.

- ¡¿Qué no puedes parar YA?!

Se escucha la voz de una exasperada alumna. Habiendo perdido la paciencia por semejante compañero de banco.

- ¡No eres así en todas las materias! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! – exclamaba ya cansada de la situación.

Es que realmente, esto se había comenzado a transformar en la rutina de todas las mañanas.

Y empezaba a sentir cierta lástima por el profesor, quien intentaba dar su clase en paz y este chico lo único que hacía era burlársele sin motivo alguno.

- Está bien, señorita Juhney. No se moleste en defenderme – dice Roy escribiendo aún en el pizarrón – Cuando lo vea en diciembre, ahí se dará cuenta de las cosas… - suelta sin medir.

No era usual de él decir ese tipo de comentarios sobre algún alumno en específico, y más haciendo referencia a sus notas frente a todo el curso.

Pero… como aclaramos antes…

Ese chico tenía la especialidad de sacar lo peor de uno.

Habiendo escuchado semejante revelación, no puede evitar fruncir el seño y mirarlo con odio al mayor.

Se reincorpora en su asiento, apretando sus nudillos con fuerza. Podía sentir cómo la furia lo invadía por dentro.

Se levanta de la silla, corriendo así bruscamente el banco hacia delante, chocando contra el asiento del compañero de en frente.

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – grita en el pleno silencio del aula, siendo su voz fuertemente retumbada por las paredes.

Roy se voltea, mirando al furioso muchacho que había armado tanto jaleo, en tan solo unos segundos.

- ¿Quién me creo? El profesor y tutor de este curso. Y no permitiré más interferencias de tu parte…

- ¡Deja de hablarme tan formalmente! ¡No eres nadie como para creerte gran cosa! – acusa señalándolo, respirando algo agitadamente.

¿Por qué tenía esa manía con el profesor de Literatura?

Sólo…. Únicamente con él….

Con ningún otro profesor presentaba el mismo problema.

Ya esto se iba por demás de lo personal.

Los alumnos se quedan completamente callados, esperando la reacción del mayor, quien parecía no inmutarse ante el escándalo del chico.

O era lo que trataba…

Suspira hondamente, dejando la tiza sobre el escritorio… y la mirada sobre el estudiante.

No se dejaría intimidar por un "niño", y mucho menos en horarios de clase.

- Si tienes algún problema conmigo, lo cual es evidente, te sugiero que lo charlemos durante el recreo o en la materia de algún otro profesor. Podría sacarte del turno para hablar un poco sobre tu conducta en mi hora…

- ¡No quiero hablar nada contigo! – interrumpe cortante, sin dejarle oportunidad al mayor ni para respirar.

- ¡Estoy cansado de callarme y sólo escucharte por horas! ¡Pretendes saberlo todo! ¡Y NO es así! …

- ¿Callarte y escucharme? ¿Desde cuándo? Lo único que haces en mis clases es ignorar mis indicaciones y faltarme el respeto. – Interrumpe manteniendo la calma, Roy – Y nunca he pretendido saberlo todo. NO lo se todo. Pero sí siendo mayor y tutor tengo más conocimientos que tú, los cuales intento enseñarte, y , de la peor forma, ni caso haces.

El menor parecía estallar en cualquier momento.

¿Por qué….?

¿Por qué le recordaba tanto a esa persona….?

¿Por qué el profesor….?

¿Qué…. ¡Qué rayos le estaba pasando!?

- Tú…….¡¡Tú nunca entenderías!! – grita enfrentándolo con la mirada. - ¡¡T…Todos los que están sentados aquí son unos ignorantes que pierden su tiempo en esta institución!! ¡¡Lo que nos pretenden "enseñar" es BASURA!!

Roy se acerca a pasos lentos en dirección al banco del muchacho, deteniéndose y quedando a unos metros de él.

¿Qué le pasaba a este niño?

- La escuela, la secundaria, la universidad….- responde Roy pausadamente - Éstas son sólo instrucciones. El inicio del juego está allá. Afuera. En el exterior. …La vida…

Se queda unos momentos mirando al muchacho a los ojos y, sonriendo muy a su manera, trata de transmitirle confianza y seguridad.

Manteniendo la calma podría con él. No ganaría nada gritándole o sancionándolo.

Si el chico era de esa forma… Por **algo** debía ser.

Y definitivamente, "eso" lo estaba atormentando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Rayan se queda totalmente congelado ante la respuesta del adulto.

Era… muy parecido… pero a la vez… no…

¿Por qué?

¿Acaso el profesor… sabría sobre "eso", y sólo estaba jugando con él?

Encontrándose confundido y cansado de la situación, cierra sus ojos con fuerza. Hace a un lado al mayor y abandona el aula a todo lo que daban sus piernas, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Un silencio mortal se hizo presente por unos minutos. Para luego desaparecer al comenzar los pequeños susurros y cuchicheos de parte de los alumnos por lo sucedido.

Roy, algo aturdido, se limita a hundirse en sus pensamientos mientras enfocaba su mirada en el banco correspondiente a Rayan.

Sí. Algo pasaba. No había duda alguna.

Pero… ¿Qué?

Según lo que la alumna Juhney había mencionado, ese chico no parecía ser un escandaloso en las demás materias.

¿Por qué** siempre** parecía transformarse y actuar distinto con él?

¿Por la materia en sí? No… no podía ser…

El chico no podía volverse loco sólo por la literatura.

.

.

Suda una gotita al pensar en esa bobería.

- Profe… - se escucha en casi un susurro, una voz femenina. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

La misma estudiante que lo había defendido, se había parado e ido hasta donde se encontraba el tutor.

Roy despierta de su trance, ahora prestándole atención a la adolescente.

- Eh.. sí, sí. No te preocupes.

Sonríe nuevamente, tratando de tranquilizar la atmósfera que se había creado.

- Por ahora lo dejaré irse. Luego hablaré con él….

Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así. Pero… siendo el encargado del curso, tomaría control sobre la situación.

Esos alumnos eran como los hijos que nunca tuvo. Y así mismo ellos habían formado un cariño muy grande con él.

Ya hablaría con Rayan…

Y descubriría a toda costa lo que le sucediera…

Ya que sea lo que sea…. Él se haría cargo y lo apoyaría en todo momento.

.

.

A todo esto suena la campana. Indicando ya la hora de salida.

Debía irse rápido si quería llegar a tiempo a la biblioteca y ocupar su turno, que por más que eran únicamente los viernes… hoy le cumpliría otro favor a su amiga encargada del mismo edificio.

..

.

.

* * *

- ¡Hey! ¡¡Aru, nos vemos!! – saluda Edward alejándose por el camino de la vereda.

Desde la puerta de su linda casita, agita uno de sus brazos en modo de saludo, el feliz jovenzuelo de cabellos castaños.

- ¡¡Adios, Niisan!! ¡Cuídate! ¡No te metas en problemas, y sé responsable! – le recuerda exclamando con gracia.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo crees?

Ríe Ed, dando un último saludo con un pequeño gesto de mano.

.

.

La ciudad, literalmente, esta completamente… **blanca.**

Si bien había dejado de nevar, aún permanecían en sus lugares los viejos copitos que se negaban a irse.

Hace el mismo frío que el de esa mañana. Al menos no hay viento… sino la caminata sería insoportable.

Acomoda su bufanda, cubriéndose aún más su cuello, para evitar cualquier brisa fresca que intente susurrarle.

Ahora mismo debía ir a lo del doctor John, para ver el resultado de sus análisis.

No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al sólo recordar la horrible jeringa penetrando en su piel la primera vez que fue a visitarlo.

Definitivamente, este año NO se enfermaría por NADA del mundo. Con tal de no repetir la tortuosa y cruel escena.

- ¡Atchúu!

.

.

.

.

.

Demonios….

¡Patitas para qué las quiero!

Rápidamente sale volando a lo más que puede en dirección hacia el hospital.

¡¿Acaso esto era un castigo divino, o qué?!

Pase lo que pase… NO se enfermaría!!

* * *

.

.

.

- Veo que cogiste un resfriado… -

- Mentira… - contradice al doctor ¿Quién rayos contradice a un **doctor**?

- Pero…

- No.

- ¡Jaja! ¡Ya se lo que pasa! ¡Tienes miedo de que te vacune de nuevo, no??! – ríe sin piedad el doctor John sentado en su gran silla frente al rubio.

- ¡No es eso! - se defiende en vano, sintiendo sus mejillas arder - ¡Estoy perfecto! ¡No tengo ningún resfriado! ¡Estoy b…. bii ..AATCHÚÚU!!

La evidencia era… demasiado obvia.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Sí que eres cabezota! ¡No puedo vacunarte por un resfriado!

- ¡Oiga!! Cómo que "cabe.."…. Oh! Ah!... cierto.. – se sonroja a más no poder por su error.

Si nos vacunáramos por cada resfriado que tengamos… Seríamos un queso.

- ¡B-Bueno! ¡Ya! – ruega Edward para terminar la tortura - ¿Cómo están los análisis, doctor?

- ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Disculpa..

El hombre de bigotito chistoso cambia su expresión divertida…a una un poco más seria.

Comienza a revisar entre los cajones de su acomodado escritorio, buscando el sobre del joven Elric.

Ed observa paciente cómo el doc busca sus resultados.

No puede evitar sentirse algo nervioso… bueno… "algo" era muy poco que decir.

Movía inquieto los dedos de sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

Su corazón palpitó con un poco de fuerza al recordar… el día en que había venido la primera vez al hospital.

Esa terrible mañana… ese espantoso recuerdo…

Luego de lo que había pasado con Bradley en su propia habitación, al día siguiente experimentó… las sensaciones más horribles que pudo haber sentido en toda su vida.

Tanto como para forzarlo a pedir que el dolor se detuviera… al decir:

…"quiero morirme"…

¿Cómo pudo haber sido capaz de decir semejantes palabras en aquella ocasión?

No quería morir… Por más que sintiera que su vida es un infierno… Creía que aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer… Muchas cosas que lo ataban.. lo aferraban a su existir.

Además… no podría dejar a su hermano.. solo… No podría abandonarlo…

- ¿Edward?

- ……..Eh… ¿Sí?

El doctor lleva en sus manos un gran sobre color marrón, en su esquina se pueden divisar algunas hojas impresas asomándose.

La mirada del , tan seria y … preocupada, lo inquieta de alguna manera.

Algo…

No andaba bien…

- Ed, voy a serte sincero y te diré las cosas rápido, está bien? – advierte el mayor, observando los ojos dorados del menor.

Traga saliva.

En verdad… algo no anda bien…

- S-sí… - responde débilmente.

El médico saca rápidamente las impresiones del sobre, dejando en claro que no se andaría con rodeos.

Les hecha un último vistazo para confirmar la información resultante, y dirige su mirada al rubio.

Ed ya no sabía qué pensar…

Tanto silencio.. lo estaba matando..

El motivo por el cual había ido era para verificar si el vaso de alcohol que le había dejado Bradley en su habitación contenía… en el peor de los casos… algo que lo dañara.

¿Y si… después de todo realmente tenía algo?

¿Y si ese "algo", estuviera actuando con rapidez en su interior desde hace un día entero?

Y…

¡¿¿Qué consecuencias podrían aparecer ante ese mismo hecho??!

- Edward… …. Estás bien. – dice por fin.

………………

.

.

.

Silencio.

Lo único que se "escuchaba".

Las últimas palabras del doctor formaron un leve eco en el cuarto.

Desconcertando totalmente… al rubio.

- ……..¿Qué?

No era lo que se esperaba.

¿Acaso, todo estaría bien con su cuerpo?

.

.

- E-Es en serio…? – pregunta aún sin poder creérselo.

El doctor suspira, apoyando las páginas en el escritorio y retirándose los lentes del rostro.

- Sí… Estarás bien.

Menciona, con un leve deje de … ¿tristeza?

- Q… ¿"estaré"? – pregunta confundido.

¿¿Qué estaba pasando??

- Chico, encontramos…… detectamos.. – encorva sus cejas hacia arriba, notándose la preocupación en su rostro - un leve porcentaje de Rohypnol en el análisis…

- Ro…Rohypnol? – repite Edward. Nunca había escuchado ese nombre, y por ende no sabía qué significaba.

Pero lo que sí sabía… era que no sonaba para nada bien.

- Rohypnol es… - comienza el doctor - … un sedante poderoso… utilizado para inducir el sueño y tratar el insomnio – explica paulatinamente, tratando de no asustar al pequeño.

Pero como doctor.. no puede privar a un paciente de conocer su estado, no?

Podrían llamarlo loco, pero ya creía poder escuchar con claridad las fuertes palpitaciones del pobre corazón del niño.

Podía notar, cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar al sólo pensar en lo peor.

.

- P-pero… c-cómo?.... qué…? – le tiembla la voz, sin dejar que las palabras salieran de su boca.

Estaba envuelto por el miedo.

- Te explico… - John podía sentir cómo se destruía por dentro al ver al niño así – Al momento de consumirlo… inmediatamente causa relajación muscular y somnolencia. Es… particularmente peligroso… cuando se combina con alcohol y otros agentes. Podría llamarse.. una .. droga depresora…

Nunca su trabajo le había pesado tanto en el alma.

El temor era evidente, demasiado, al sólo ver el rostro del rubio.

Al final… después de todo…

Bradley se había salido con la suya…

- y-y…. – trata de calmarse, lo cual es inútil – Qué… ¿Qué consecuencias.. trae?

- Pues… - cierra sus ojos, presionándolos con los dedos de su mano derecha, para luego volver a colocarse los lentes y mirar al rubio - … El Rohypnol produce efectos sedativos e hipnóticos que… como te he dicho incluyen relajación y amnesia – le explica pausadamente – Generalmente viene en forma de pastilla que, al disolverse en una bebida no tiene color o sabor. Cuando uno lo ingiere junto con alcohol, puede causar… que una persona se desmaye y pierda su control..

Hace una pequeña pausa… hasta decir..

- Puede causar…. Incluso la muerte…

Finaliza con dificultad. Con** suma**…. dificultad.

.

Aterrando… completamente… a nuestro pequeño.

Éste deja caer su mirada al suelo, siendo sus pupilas contraídas por el terror. Comenzaba a sudar frío. Tanto como su mente, corazón, y cuerpo temblaba sin control.

- ¿Qué efectos? – pregunta llevando sus pensamientos a la nada.

- Q..¿Qué? – no comprende el doctor, que podía ver el terrible estado de Ed.

- ¡¡¿Qué efectos genera?!!

Repite con nervio elevando el tono de su voz.

Sentía cómo sus ojos se volvían acuosos… y el frío envolviendo su cuerpo…

¿Qué adulto podría soportar ver cómo un niño se destruía emocionalmente?

- Puede…. Puede causar sensación de embriaguez al momento de tomarlo. Cansancio… mareos y desorientación… alucinaciones…náuseas… pérdidas de memoria junto con desmayos… incapacidad para moverse o comunicarse ni bien lo ingieres… - cada respuesta, era una apuñalada al alma – Alteraciones neurológicas, como temblores o vértigos… así como alteraciones mentales, irritabilidad, depresión, deterioro psicológico…

Todo… Todo…

Exactamente…

.

**Todo**... coincidía con lo que le había pasado esa anterior, y horrible mañana.

Cuando se despertó sin saber qué había pasado: pérdida de memoria.

Cuando vio esas manos intangibles aferrándose a su cuerpo: alucinaciones.

Cuando intentó levantarse y arrastrarse hasta el baño: mareos, temblores.

Cuando ya ni él mismo se reconocía, y se "lastimaba" en la bañera, hasta llegar a rogar la misma muerte: pérdida de control, deterioro psicológico.

Él… sin darse cuenta… **¡¿Se estaba muriendo en vida?!**

.

.

.

Un grito… Fue lo que resonó en todo.. el hospital…

Lágrimas… Eran las que se desbordaban sin piedad de sus corrompidos ojos…

Y tortuosa era la sensación… de tener el karma siempre "sentado a su lado".

.

.

.

Un abrazo, fue lo único que pudo percatar.. al momento de sentir un calor ajeno invadiéndolo rápidamente.

El doctor se había levantado de su asiento, sin perder ni un segundo, yendo al auxilio del chico.

- ¡¡Edward!! ¡No pasa nada! ¡Todo está bien! – exclama abrazando fuertemente el tembloroso y pequeño cuerpo.

Estando tan cerca del niño, podía sentir.. cómo su respiración… ya superaba el límite de la agitación. Parecía que en cualquier momento se ahogaría…

Y el llanto… sólo empeoraba el intento de conseguir aire…

.

Edward estaba… perdiendo el control…

.

- ¡¡¿¿CÓMO QUE TODO ESTÁ BIEN??!! – grita sollozando, mientras sus emociones constantemente se mezclaban… - ¡¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS!! ¡¡NO PUEDO!! ¡¡NOO!!

Se inquietaba en el abrazo del doctor. Éste puede sentir cómo las manos del muchacho por un momento se aferraban a él, y luego lo empujaban… así constantemente, mezclándose sus sentimientos…

- ¡¡Edward, NO vas a morir!! ¡Como te he dicho sólo encontramos un leve porcentaje! ¡Como pudimos detectarlo a tiempo sin sobrepasar las sesenta horas luego de que lo ingeriste, podemos tratarte con algunos medicamentos simples…! ¡¡Pero NO te pasará nada!! ¡¡Tú no te irás a ninguna parte!! ¡¡YO NO TE DEJARÉ IR A NINGUNA PARTE!! – exclama aferrándolo un poco más.

Ed escuchó lo dicho por el médico.

No le pasaría nada…

Entonces… es así de sencillo?

Seguiría viviendo…

.

**Siempre** bajo las reglas de Bradley?

Esta cosa.. no lo mataría….

Pero sí funcionaba como una.. Advertencia….

Ese fue el plan desde el principio…

Y él cayó totalmente en él…

Adentrándose en un juego…

.

INTERMINABLE.

Se aferra fuertemente al doctor, llorando desconsoladamente y su corazón estando totalmente agitado.

Nada podía hacer para detenerlo…

Nada PODÍA detenerlo…

Ese hombre…

Ese **monstruo**…

No tenía límites… y seguiría utilizándolo para lo que quisiera y cómo quisiera…

Y lo peor de todo… era que siempre… siempre caería en sus trampas…

Y ahora.. el significado de esto podría pensarlo como:

"Si sigues rebelándote… soy capaz de esto y mucho más…"

A quién podría recurrir?

Por más que el doctor lo ayudara a recuperarse… No podría ayudarlo a actuar en contra de Bradley… y ya vio las consecuencias de haberlo hecho…

.

.

.

Y…

Una vez más…

.

Como siempre…

.

.

La imagen de cierta persona…

De rasgos inconfundibles…

Como piel blanca…

Y penetrantes ojos oscuros…

.

.

.

Es volcada rápidamente…

.

.

En su mente….

.

.

.


	12. Estrella solitaria

- Y recuerda… No te precipites. Sólo toma uno por día si es que realmente lo necesitas. Todo estará bien.

.

Explica paciente el doctor, despidiendo en la entrada del hospital al joven rubio que disponía a irse.

.

- Está bien.. – contesta débilmente el muchacho, guardando en uno de los bolsillos de su campera el medicamento recibido.

En verdad, no podía ocultar el desconsuelo y la tristeza con la que cargaba.. No podía.

Se sentía.. Desprotegido.

.

Sentía… Miedo.

.

- Edward… - llama el adulto – No te preocupes. Vamos a superar todo esto. Y digo "vamos", porque yo te ayudaré en todo lo que requieras. Puedes visitarme o llamarme las veces que precises y yo cancelaré todos mis horarios y tendré un turno especial para ti. – dice mientras trata de animarlo con una sonrisa.

Nuestro protagonista alza la mirada, llevando sus ojos hacia los del amable señor.

No quería que el mayor se molestase tanto sólo por su persona.

No se creía nadie como para tener al doctor en exclusividad. Aunque sabía muy bien, que John sentía un cierto cariño de abue-nieto con él.

Y… siendo sincero… él experimentaba exactamente lo mismo.

- Muchas gracias por toda su ayuda… En serio. Lo valoro mucho… - contesta aún con pesadez.

Odiaba verse débil ante la gente.

Sólo lo avergonzaba más de su problema, de su vida.

- Lo mantendré al tanto de la situación. Pronto volveré… - agrega esbozando una sonrisa, un poco sin ganas.

- Te agradecería que me hicieras ese favor – responde sonriente, notando aún el desanimo del chico.

Edward lo saluda con un leve apretón de manos y, tras una última mirada, comienza su viaje descendiendo por las escaleras de la entrada principal.

Bueno… lo peor ya había pasado.

O… apenas estaba comenzando…

Ya ni siquiera sabía qué le depararía el destino con respecto a su vida en general.

No se sorprendería si otra "desgracia" ocurriera.

- ¡Edward!

Se escucha el llamado del médico que había dejado atrás.

Ed se voltea en dirección al hospital.

Visualiza al hombre saludando con toda la energía del mundo, llamando la atención de varios pacientes que entran al edificio.

Suda una gotita al espectar tal escena.

- ¡¡Nos estamos viendo!! ¡¡Mucha suerte!! ¡¡Cuídate!! – exclama sonriente, agitando sus brazos con puro animo.

El rubio deja escapar una sonrisa un poco más alegre y calmada, devolviéndole con gracia el gesto al mayor.

Nunca supo lo que es tener un padre, o un abuelo. Pero quizá el cariño que le brindaba aquel hombre.. se asemejaba a eso.

Le hacía falta…

Le hacía bien…

……..

El doctor puede ver cómo Edward se va alejando por el resbaladizo camino de la vereda. Encontrándose ésta aún llena de nieve, cualquiera podría matarse de un golpe con suma facilidad.

Sonríe ante la tonta idea, riéndose un poco.

Siendo adulto, también se podía disfrutar como niño.

Pero no podía comprender cómo él, teniendo esa posibilidad ya siendo mayor de edad… Edward, que es apenas un adolescente, no podía disfrutar lo mismo.

Algo había detrás de todo el asunto.

Aún tenía ciertas dudas con respecto al rubio.

Como por ejemplo: ¿Por qué en el diagnóstico de Edward aparecieron porcentajes de alcohol y rohypnol?

¿En qué se andaría metiendo el chico?

¿Qué pasaba en su vida?

Tarde o temprano, debería averiguarlo. No es normal para un joven tener semejantes resultados, por más mínimos que fueran, en algo tan simple que podría ser un análisis de sangre.

La sola idea de que una pequeña cantidad de … droga… estuviera recorriendo su cuerpo como si nada, lo alertaba. Ya que Edward no era esa clase de persona…

Y… tratándose de una droga…

Que es….

, en el noventa por ciento de los casos,…

Muy usual… entre…

.

.

.

Los violadores…

- …Dios Santo… - se lleva una de sus manos a su rostro, suspirando hondamente.

No sabía qué pensar ante esto…

¿En qué se andaba metiendo el pequeño?

Al ser un sedante muy fuerte… Esas.. basuras de personas lo utilizan cuando ven que tienen la oportunidad, dejando a la "víctima" totalmente impotente ante cualquier acto en contra de su voluntad.

Casualmente recibía varios pacientes que, además de sobrellevar el trastorno de la violación, sufrían los efectos de ingerir dicha droga en su organismo. Podían llegar a crear dependencia de la misma…

Lamentablemente… es muy común en estos días…

Pero… pensar que Ed… estuviera sufriendo algo… parecido…?

No, no.

No podía ser… Debía ser otra cosa…

¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

.

.

Cualquiera….

.

.

Menos… …. eso…….

"**Estrella solitaria"**

"_Luz__ apagada"_

Camina silencioso, como siempre, en la ciudad. Encontrándose ésta "abandonada" a esas horas.

Ni un auto, ni una persona, ni un alma se haya visible por las calles.

No tenía más planes por hacer.

Ya había visitado a su hermano, tal y como quería, y había ido a lo del doctor… llevándose una dolorosa noticia.

.

No importa…

.

Al final…

No importa…

.

Según el profesional, todo estaría bien en su cuerpo si es que seguía las indicaciones dadas con el medicamento.

No tenía por qué temer sobre eso…

Pero…

Ni loco regresaría al Temple Loue… Al menos por esa tarde.

¿Cómo enfrentaría la mirada de Bradley en esos momentos, sabiendo que intentó… casi matarlo por no cumplir sus órdenes?

No, no podría ir ahora. Debía aclarar sus ideas y ver una forma de…

.

- ¡Aauch!

.

Exclama en una queja, habiéndose chocado contra alguien, OTRA VEZ.

¡Genial!

No podía ser más torpe por falta de tiempo.

Ya muy disgustado se encontraba consigo mismo. Pero no había razón para seguir echando más leña al fuego!

- ¡Disculpe señor, no veía por dónde iba! – pide perdón mientras hace una pequeña inclinación.

Estaba cansado de repetir la misma escena con cada extraño que se le cruzase por la calle.

O su vida era muy monótona, o él… superaba los límites de la distracción.

Luego de la disculpa, y sin esperar siquiera la respuesta del otro, da unos pasos hacia delante pretendiendo seguir con su camino, dejando al desconocido detrás de él.

.

.

.

- ¿Edward?

.

.

.

Escucha una voz pronunciar lentamente su nombre, con suma perfección.

Se para en seco.

Un cosquilleo recorre todo su cuerpo, desde los talones hasta la cabeza.

¿Qué era esa sensación tan… única?

¿Acaso… sería posible que…?

.

No, no.

.

¡Cómo podía serlo!

Sería un regalo divino que eso sucediese. Ya mucha mala suerte tuvo en el día.

No debía ilusionarse…

No tenía **por qué** ilusionarse…

.

Se voltea hacia la persona, decidido a descubrir de quién se trataba y cómo lo conocía.

No tenía ánimos para seguir perdiendo tiempo. Por más que no hiciera nada en especial esa tarde… su cabeza aún le daba vueltas a todo lo sucedido esa mañana, tenía cosas que pensar y…

- Eres….¿Eres tú, Edward?

Insiste con ánimo el extraño, notándose en él un cierto entusiasmo al haberse encontrado con el rubio.

.

El chico cae rápidamente a la realidad. En serio… debería cambiar esa costumbre de volarse por las nubes…

Suspira pesadamente, sintiendo cómo el ambiente se volvía más frío. Comenzaba a refrescar nuevamente...

Se reacomoda su bufanda roja, cubriéndose hasta sus labios, mientras llevaba sus ojos dorados hacia el desconocido que requería su atención…

.

.

.

Podríamos utilizar en estos momentos la palabra "petrificado", "absorto", "inmóvil"…

Pero ninguna sería tan fuerte o significativa para lo que le sucede al rubio ahora…

Abre sus ojos completamente ante la sorpresa que vislumbra.

Fueron unos segundos congelados en el tiempo.

Toda la ciudad dormida. Sólo él y esa persona, se encuentran latentes en esa vereda _blanca._

Mágicamente… comienza a nevar. Como si la propia naturaleza hubiera preparado el momento únicamente para él.

.

.

No podía hablar.

¡Se había quedado mudo!

¿Cómo podía reaccionar en esa situación?

La persona, evidentemente mayor, se extraña al no recibir una respuesta.

.

- ¿Qué acaso… me equivoqué? ¿No.. tu nombre no es Edward, verdad? Pero… estaba seguro… ¡Oh! ¡Lo tengo justo en mi agenda! – comenta rápidamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

No podría olvidar el nombre del niño ¡Estaba segurísimo que no se lo había olvidado!

Pero, al no ver una reacción de parte del menor, la única sospecha que tenía era que se había equivocado..

Saca de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña agenda. Mientras se dedica a husmear entre sus páginas, Edward lo observa aún sin poder creer…

Siente cómo su corazón comienza a palpitar aceleradamente.

Su respiración se volvía agitada, dejando escapar toda la ansiedad que sufrió durante todos esos días al haber, inexplicablemente, pensado tanto en esa persona…

No podía creerlo…

No…

- ¡Aquí está! ¡Sip! _"Edward Elric"_ ¡Sabía que no estaba equivocado! – exclama el mayor con ilusión al haber encontrado el nombre en su agenda.

Edward aún no reaccionaba.

Y como siempre… reconocía los rasgos inconfundibles de esa persona, que se hacían notar perfectamente ante el clima:

Ojos oscuros… al igual que sus cabellos, y piel tan blanca y bella como la misma nieve.

Sí… era….

Era…

.

**Él**.

.

- Se… - menciona sintiendo sus ojos acuosos y mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el frío - … Señor…

Su corazón dio un golpe en su pecho, creando un agradable calor en la misma zona.

.

¡Estaba tan nervioso!

.

El mayor lo mira depositando nuevamente la agenda en su bolsillo, sin comprender qué quería decir el pequeño.

Para sorpresa y alerta del rubio, el de ojos oscuros comienza a acercársele, atravesando el camino de nieve, mientras caen sobre él graciosamente varios copitos del cielo.

Se detiene estando a unos metros del niño, observándolo algo extrañado.

.

- ¿Qué tienes? Estás todo rojo. No habrás pescado un resfriado, no? – comenta con gracia - ¿Cómo estás? ¡Hace mucho que no te veo! Ahora mismo estaba yendo para la biblioteca a ocupar mi turno…

El mayor contaba, pero Edward seguía mentalmente aprisionado por sus emociones.

Esa sonrisa, esa amabilidad, ese… ser tan único.

Realmente.. es inconfundible.

Es **Él**. Y está frente suyo. **Ahora**. Como si nada.

.

.

.

Fueron unos segundos los que bastaron para sorprender al mayor, unos mágicos segundos en donde todo lo que importó en esos momentos… fue esas dos almas unidas en la nieve.

Siente cómo unos pequeños brazos lo rodean rápidamente, y un cuerpito helado se aferra fuertemente a él.

Todo.. en un abrir y cerrar de ojos..

Ante la gran sorpresa de la situación, no puede evitar perder el equilibrio y caer sentado en la nieve,.. aún con el niño en brazos.

Todavía desconcertado, puede sentir la respiración agitada del pequeño chocar contra su pecho, haciéndolo, inconscientemente, estremecer un poco. Además por el frío de la nieve.

.

- E… Edward? – es lo único que puede salir de sus labios.

No se esperaba tal reacción del rubio..

Quien en estos momentos se dedica únicamente a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo del hombre, buscando un calor inexistente.

.

Clima: dos grados bajo cero.… ¿Qué más esperaba?

.

El de ojos oscuros siente cómo el niño refregaba su rostro contra su pecho sin parar. Las manos temblorosas de éste sujetaban con fuerza su espalda…

Y… puede escuchar…

.

Pequeños gemiditos…

Acaso… ¿Estaba… llorando?

.

- Ed… - vuelve a llamar, ahora preocupándose por el niño - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

Edward parecía encerrado en un sueño. Envuelto por millones de recuerdos…

.

Todo lo que había padecido durante la ausencia de este ser tan especial…

Y que ahora estando allí, sentía… una pequeña, pero muy poderosa, esperanza.

.

- Se-señor… ¡Señor Mustang! – exclama entre lágrimas encorvando sus cejas hacia arriba, afirmando más su agarre.

Esos pequeños gemiditos antes escuchados, son el gran esfuerzo que implica al no querer llorar..

Pero eran lágrimas.... de felicidad.

- Edward… - susurra para sí, Roy. Frustrándose al ser ignorante de lo que le estaba pasando al rubio.

.

Éste, sumergido en su mundo, era víctima de interminables sensaciones, deseos, esperanzas…

Con esta persona, … se sentía con toda la libertad de mostrarse tal y como era.

Si quería sonreír, sonreiría.

Si tenía que enojarse, se enojaría.

Si tendría que llorar… simplemente… lloraría.

Así de fácil, así de humano.

En esos momentos, no dejaría escapar a ese ser tan especial que con sólo _estar_, su vida parecía volverse increíblemente bella, al menos por un día.

Si en verdad existe un Dios para él… ¿Acaso éste podría permitirle **unos** minutos de felicidad?

.

.

Y así…

Como si éste mismo respondiera a su pregunta…

En un delicado movimiento.. Siente unos dedos deslizándose lentamente por su espalda, donde una mano es depositada, mientras la otra es llevada hasta su nuca, acurrucándolo aún más entre unos brazos fuertes y protectores.

..Correspondiendo así.. el abrazo tan significativo para él… El que tanto le hacía falta..

Abre un poco sus ojos, descubriéndose apoyado en el hombro del mayor. Podía sentir una dulce fragancia que lo invadía vertiginosamente, embriagándolo sin piedad. El aroma del señor Mustang.. sin duda alguna, era tan exquisito…

Ahora lo tenía mucho más cerca de lo que nunca se habría imaginado.

Aún con algunas pequeñas lagrimitas recorriendo sus sonrojadas mejillas, se aferra rápidamente a él, sin perder tiempo. Temía que todo fuera una ilusión para él… Sólo una imagen "bonita" que al fin y al cabo desaparecería como todas las cosas buenas que tuvo alguna vez..

- Ed… -

Insiste nuevamente Roy, acariciando lentamente la espalda del niño, brindándole confianza y seguridad.

.

En una última bocanada de aire, en un último soplo del viento, en el último copito de nieve que cae, en un último suspiro… dice:

- Vamos a la biblioteca….

**Quiero que me cuentes todo….-**


	13. Estrella Solitaria: 2da parte

La ciudad impregnada de "tintes blancos" aún se encuentra dormida y silenciosa a esas horas, en la que todos se disponen a relajarse y descansar, para luego volver a la rutina del trabajo.

Solos, se encuentran los únicos testigos de tan bellas calles bañadas en nieve, envueltos por el frío del viento y la búsqueda de calor corporal.

- ¡Estate quieto! ¡Me haces cosquillas!

Se "queja" en un escape de risa sin contener, el mayor Roy.

Luego de su inesperado encuentro con Edward, y al ver el notorio mal estado del niño, decidió sin dudar ni un segundo en llevarlo consigo a la biblioteca. Mientras ocuparía su turno en las silenciosas salas del edificio, podría hablar tranquilamente con el joven.

Y así están los dos. El mayor llevando al menor en su espalda, ya que se había negado rotundamente a que el pequeño caminara seis cuadras con lo mal que se encontraba…

O eso es lo que piensa Roy. Ya que Ed no está para nada enfermo…

Sólo es… una sensación rara que tiene en el pecho. Y sus mejillas que arden considerablemente, notándose fuertemente el rubor en ellas. Y… también unos leves cosquilleos en el estómago…

¿Serían indicios de alguna enfermedad?

Cielos… Debía cuidarse mejor.

- Lo siento.. – suelta una disculpa entre una sonrisa, por haberle causado escalofríos al mayor.

¿Y qué le podría decir? No podía evitar el refregar su rostro en su espalda, sintiendo el calor que le brinda aquel hombre.

Aferrando ambas manos en sus hombros, apoya su mejilla en uno de ellos, decidido a quedarse quieto por el resto del camino.

- Aahh.. Ni bien lleguemos me calentaré una tasita de café… - imagina el morocho con ojitos calmados y brillosos, ilusionándose con las nubecitas de vapor emanadas por una gran taza caliente.

Odia el invierno, pero tampoco le gusta el verano. Los dos extremos son malos, en su opinión.

Pero en estos momentos le era imposible el no pensar en llegar pronto al gran salón en busca de refugio.

Además.. debía aclarar ciertas cosas… con cierto niño…

- ¿No te gusta el invierno, no?

- ¿Eh?

La dulce voz del pequeño rubio llama su atención.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Curiosidad… - susurra Ed acomodándose en los hombros del hombre.

- ¿Sólo eso? – ríe Roy ante la inocencia del chico – Pues, sí. Acertaste. No me gusta el invierno..

Un mechoncito de sus cabellos negros lo distrae al molestarlo en su rostro, se detiene y niega con la cabeza para acomodarse, y afirmar más su agarre con el rubio.

- ¿Cómo adivinaste? – pregunta mientras vuelve a la caminata.

- Estás tenso.. – responde el joven entrecerrando un poco sus ojos.

- Cualquiera estaría tenso con kilos de nieve a su alrededor – suelta con gracia el mayor.

- Yo no estoy tenso..

- Tú eres un caso especial, ya todos sabemos que no eres normal…

- ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso? – abre sus ojos, sin comprender la afirmación de su compañero.

- ¡Era una broma, era una broma!

Ríe éste, nuevamente ante la inocencia del pequeño.

No lo conocía muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que sólo se habían encontrado dos veces, y ambos encuentros en la misma gran biblioteca central.

Algo tenía ese chico, que lo hacía totalmente especial. No sabía si ése era el motivo de su interés, o sólo el simple hecho de que le parecía totalmente misterioso e impenetrante.

Recuerda una de las charlas que tuvieron en el salón, y también la vez que le hizo el favor de rellenar un formulario de empleo.. a costa de su imaginación…….. ya que no sabía qué rayos poner en ese… trozo de papel.

Oh! ¡Cierto! Luego debía preguntarle sobre aquello. Al final ¿Había conseguido algo con eso?

Ya tendrán oportunidad de hablar ni bien lleguen a su destino.

- Si estás cansado puedes dejarme, no importa. Puedo caminar.

Una vez más, el silencio es cortado por la voz de Ed, quien parecía que en cualquier momento se dormiría en la espalda de Roy.

- ¿Quién dijo que estoy cansado? Yo no he oído a nadie – comenta graciosamente – No te preocupes. Además, no debes llegar a pesar ni veinte kilos…

Nuevamente el rubio abre sus ojos - ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta con un semblante preocupado.

- ¡Era broma, era broma! – suda una gotita el mayor.

Edward deja escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Nunca fue de relacionarse con mucha gente, ni siquiera en sus años de secundaria, si bien tenía a sus compañeros pero sólo eran eso… "compañeros". Además de acostumbrarse a vivir en su propia burbuja, formada desde que entró al mundo de Bradley, comenzando a desconfiar de cierta gente…

Ahora veía las dificultades que representaba el relacionarse con alguien, y al no conocer por completo al mayor, no sabría cuándo éste diría la verdad… o cuándo simplemente se tratara de una broma.

Ya se acostumbraría… Además…

**Quería** acostumbrarse.

Le agradaba. Realmente le agradaba aquella persona. Sin conocerlo a fondo, veía algo distinto en el señor Mustang.. algo de que millones de personas se encuentran encarecidas.

…La sinceridad del corazón…

.

- ¿A ti sí te gusta el invierno, no?

Pregunta el de ojos oscuros, con su mirada firme, viendo directamente a una cuadra de distancia, las puertas de la enorme biblioteca acercándose a cada paso que da.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Cuestiona el rubio, levantando su rostro y mirando desde el hombro del morocho.

- Curiosidad…

- Mentira..

- ¡Jaja! ¿Por qué no me crees?

- Es exactamente lo que yo dije antes – analiza sin querer caer en alguna trampa.

- ¿Acaso no puedo tener tu misma curiosidad? – cuestiona sonriente, entreteniéndose con el niño.

- Bueno.. sí…- se rinde haciendo una leve mueca de derrota – Pero… Mucha coincidencia.

- ¿Por qué desconfías tanto? Vamos, dime – insiste animadamente - ¿A ti te gusta el invierno?

Más allá de la respuesta que diera el rubio, más allá del gusto que tenga, si prefería el invierno o el verano.. eso estaba de más.

Roy, consideraba esto como una pequeña prueba..

Se había dado cuenta.. de que el niño, a pesar de ser justamente.. un niño, prácticamente en ciertas ocasiones, hablaba y tenía actitudes como las de un adulto; y eso le llamaba mucho la atención considerando la edad que tenía.

Pero…

Al encontrarse ante la pregunta de "¿te gusta el invierno?", no importa cuán prodigio pueda ser uno, qué tan inteligente o cuánta sea la capacidad que tenga para analizar situaciones…

Una pregunta tan personal como la de un gusto, no puede ser mejor expresada, que por tus propios sentimientos…

La palabra del alma nunca fue y nunca será reemplazada ni por toda la información que te brinde un libro de texto.

Y eso justamente, era lo que quería verificar en el joven.

- Pues… - comienza el rubio, encontrándose frente a algo inesperado.

Intentando pensar una respuesta aceptable, se había quedado completamente en blanco.

Unos breves minutos bastaron… para poder comprender la lógica del señor Mustang.

No se había equivocado, había caído en una pequeña trampita.

- Sí, me gusta el invierno. – contesta finalmente, alzando su rostro contra la brisa fresca de la tarde, la cual despeina con delicadeza sus finos mechones rubios.

- ¿Algún motivo en especial? – pregunta sintiéndose, ahora, comprendido por Ed.

- Porque… - continúa mientras mira con entusiasmo las puertas de la biblioteca acercándose, y el viento emocionarse cada vez más, hasta hacerlo sentir que flota en el aire – Porque es único. Es… - siente sus mejillas arder… ¿qué era esa ansiedad?

- ¿Es….? – indaga más, Roy.

- Es… es mágico – siente su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Cuando antes no sabía ni qué decir, ahora siente cómo millones de palabras se sumaban rápidamente dentro de su cabeza.

Roy podía percibir los golpes del corazón del chico contra su espalda.

Iba a decirle algo, hasta que el pequeño decide finalmente hacerse notar.

– El invierno… es sencillo. Es la unión de uno mismo. Ver los copos de nieve desde una ventana, mientras te acurrucas entre las cobijas y escribes en tu cuaderno. El invierno… son esas mañanas de hogar acogedor. Es el aroma a tazas calientes. Es el caluroso abrazo de apoyo de un amigo. Es…el refugio de cada uno. Es lo que nos hace.. recordar nuestra casa. Nuestros seres queridos… Es… todo… -

Varios recuerdos, memorias imborrables, incontables sensaciones eran las que el rubio ahora percibía.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, su respiración estaba levemente agitada, y sus mejillas ardían con intensidad. Estaba algo… ¿avergonzado? Sí, lo dedujo rápidamente.

Esa es la sensación que se experimenta al expresar nuestras opiniones, en busca de la aceptación del otro uno se pone nervioso.. y hasta a veces opta por callarse.

.

.

Pero él…

Se había abierto…

Se había abierto ante una persona externa a su familia, considerando que sólo depositaba su total confianza en Al.

Esta persona… lo había obligado inconcientemente a rebelar sus emociones. A expresar…

Simplemente.. un sentimiento.

Algo tan simple.

El seguir siempre las órdenes de los demás, buscando la felicidad/aceptación de los demás, el bien exterior a él…

Nunca se había preguntado ¿Qué quiero yo? ¿Qué deseo decir yo? ¿Qué pienso al respecto?

Y este hombre… así como si nada, le arrebata de un solo tirón todas esas palabras que nunca expresó, palabras del alma.

- Esa respuesta sí te la puedo aceptar – comenta el mayor sonriendo orgulloso por el niño, habiendo conseguido su objetivo.

Poco a poco iría conociendo más ese misterioso corazón, tenía mucho tiempo para eso.

Al menos había descubierto una parte del rubio, una parte que hasta ahora no conocía.

Encontrándose ya frente a la descomunal entrada de la biblioteca, con una de sus piernas empuja una de las puertas, ésta abriéndose al momento.

Una pequeña corriente de viento entró en el interior del gran salón principal, haciéndose sonar el eco en las blancas paredes del edificio.

Lentamente, Roy desliza sus manos, soltando con cuidado a Ed y dejándolo nuevamente a pies en el suelo.

El rubio mira al mayor, aún encontrándose encantado ante lo sucedido hace unos minutos.

Ese ser, realmente era… único.

¿Cómo alguien podía ser capaz de hacerlo sentir así, de esa manera? Tan…. Felíz.

- Bueno… - suelta en un suspiro el morocho, dándole una última mirada al pequeño desconcertado.. quien lo mirada con sus grandes ojos dorados..

- Aquí estamos. Entremos…. -

"**Estrella Solitaria"**

_ parte.-_

- ¿Qué tenemos para el primer plato de la cena de hoy?

Resuena en eco, en una gran sala, la pregunta proveniente de un severo hombre, ahora vestido con un traje sumamente fino color azul marino.

- ¡Oh, sí, Señor Bradley! Hoy tenemos como plato principal pollo al horno a la boloñesa con ensalada rusa y surubí, una de nuestras especialidades. – responde un hombre regordito con vestimentas blancas, al igual que el enorme sombrero que lleva en la cabeza, y un chistoso bigotito puntiagudo que resalta de su redonda cara.

Si bien muestra tranquilidad y confianza, siendo el chef de la "mansión", en su interior se encuentra algo nervioso por la opinión de su jefe con respecto a la selección de la comida de esa noche.

Dirigiéndole una mirada autoritaria, Bradley se hace resonar nuevamente en el lugar – Quítale el surubí, y agrégalo en el segundo plato. Todo lo demás está bien – contesta sin emoción alguna, mientras guía su rostro por todo el salón.

Cada detalle debía estar completamente a la perfección, y más para ese día.

En el Temple Loue, se acostumbra todos los lunes realizar una cena especial junto con todos los empleados del hotel, o por decirlo de otra forma, las marionetitas de Bradley, entrando nuestro protagonista también en esa categoría.

Cincuenta y dos.

Es el número exacto, actualmente, de los "trabajadores" en total.

La cena se realizaría en la sala principal del hotel, con dos grandes y largas mesas de la madera más cara y fina de la región, ventanales que daban su vista directo al patio casi paraíso tropical, ligera música instrumental de fondo, y el sonido de la cascada artificial cayendo hacia la piscina del patio.

Todas las comodidades para disfrutar plenamente de una rica comida junto con tus "compañeros de trabajo".

No sabemos si nuestro Ed pensaría de la misma forma…

- ¿Están confirmadas todas las asistencias de mis empleados para esta noche? – pregunta nuevamente al hombre rechonchito.

- ¡Sí! Como siempre todos asistirán hoy a la cena. Los dividiremos en dos grupos, entrando veintiséis en cada mesa, junto con usted en la silla principal. – responde rápidamente el chef, acomodándose su gorro de cocinero.

- Bien… Pídele a mi secretario que ordene las ubicaciones de cada uno en las mesas – le manda cambiando un poco su tono, a uno más ligero y menos estricto – Dígale que se asegure que Lina Braam y Edward Elric se sienten ambos a mi derecha. El resto puede ubicarlos como quiera.

Recordando que esos dos empleados fueron los más requeridos, y hasta preferidos, por de parte de los clientes, se ganaron el lugar tan ansiado por todos los que trabajan en el gran Temple, siendo los nuevos "juguetes" favoritos de Bradley.

Siempre que surgían nuevos favoritos, se sentía en todo el hotel un ambiente de celos y competencia entre los mismos empleados. Era un ambiente… no muy agradable que digamos.

- Que todo esté completamente listo, saben que no tolero las imperfecciones aquí, ¿Entendido? – termina con la sonrisa más falsa de toda su vida que pudo expresar en el momento, viendo la impresión que esto causó en el chef, dándose cuenta del temor que le causaba.

- ¡P-por supuesto! ¡Me encargaré de cada detalle! ¡N-no se preocupe, señor!

Sintiéndose satisfecho con la respuesta del cocinero, se decide a salir de la sala y descansar un poco para encontrarse presentable a la noche.

Iba a salir del salón, cuando escucha unos pasos aproximarse rápidamente hacia donde está él.

- ¿¡Dónde está mi jefe favoriii~ito! – se escucha la voz animada y feliz de una mujer corriendo desde la otra punta del lugar, para abrazar por detrás a su superior.

Sudando una gotita algo aturdido, gira su rostro, descubriendo el causante de tanto escándalo – Oh, Lina. Te dije varias veces que no me asustes de esa forma. Y no me quites autoridad con tus frasecitas simpáticas! – sentencia ya cansado de repetir siempre la misma escena.

- Yo no te quito autoridad, sólo digo la verdad – dice sonriente mientras suelta a su jefe.

Lina Braam, una de sus mejores empleadas y la nueva favorita. Es una mujer de veintisiete años, cabellos rizados de un color bordó muy llamativo, ojos cafés y piel pálida.

Lleva puesto una remera de mangas largas color crema y unos jeans negros ajustados, que resaltan bien su trabajada figura.

- ¿Está todo en orden para esta noche? – pregunta en un tonito juguetón, mientras apoya una de sus manos en su cadera.

- Como siempre, a la perfección. – responde con un destello de orgullo – Además, te tengo una… curiosa sorpresa…

- ¿Sorpresa? – ladea la cabeza a un lado.

- Sí. No sé si la considerarás una noticia buena o mala para ti, pero esos son detalles – comenta viendo la curiosidad que esto genera en la pelirroja, quien se inquieta de las ganas de saber.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Dime qué es! – exclama ya sin poder esperar.

- Para esta cena en especial, te ubicaré junto con.. el nuevo, pequeño y famoso anfitrión del hotel. – dice por fin, llamando la atención de la mujer.

- ¿Q…? ¿Con…? – abre los ojos ante la.. gran sorpresa - ¿Estaré ubicada con el chico del que todos hablan últimamente?

Se comentaba mucho por los pasillos del hotel, que un jovenzuelo rubio, de unos ojos inigualables, y carácter duro y frío era la nueva "estrella" del lugar.

Aunque nadie lo conocía físicamente, ya que los horarios que generalmente "trabajaba" era muy distinto a los horarios de los demás. Siendo un total misterio para todos.

- ¿No estás emocionada? Conocerás a tu nuevo rival. Y sabes algo? ¡Se trata de un niño de dieciséis años! – comenta con gracia ante la pura verdad dicha.

Esto recela a la mujer, sintiéndose acomplejada por un crío.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que un mocoso consiga mucha más popularidad que ella?

- Bueno, yo ya debo irme. – suelta Bradley dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la gran puerta de salida – Nos estamos viendo esta noche!

Cierra la puerta tras de sí, dejando a una confundida Lina en el camino.

Ríe disfrutando de la situación.

Se pregunta… ¿Cuál sería la reacción de sus marionetitas cuando anuncie a su nuevo favorito?

¿Sería igual o peor que la reacción de la señorita Braam?

Todos los lunes era un espectáculo tras otro…

No podía esperar más!

Pero por ahora, debía llamar a uno de sus guardias para que buscaran la localización del joven Elric.

Él sabe perfectamente sobre la cena de los lunes, no se le haría el pillo tan fácilmente e intentar ausentarse.

Ahora… ¿Dónde podría estar la pequeña hormiguilla?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.

.

- ¡Tienes a David Moorse! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En la mini biblioteca que teníamos en mi escuela nunca traían de sus libros!

Se escucha a un emocionado Ed, sosteniendo en sus manos un libro de tapa color crema y bordeados blancos.

Ni bien entró junto con Roy al enorme edificio, lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente fue el nombre de ese autor de libros policiales y misterio que tanto le fascina.

Y encontrándose en la biblioteca más grande e importante de la ciudad, no pudo evitar salir a correr en la búsqueda del escritor.

Roy, que había estado buscando al niño entre cada estantería y siendo guiado por su voz, lo encuentra finalmente, viendo la emoción impregnada en el rostro de éste, como quien encuentra diez dólares en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo es eso de una "mini biblioteca"? – pregunta algo intrigado por la expresión, acercándose hacia el menor y observando el libro en sus manos.

Mostrando la mejor cara de indignación, el rubio le contesta al mayor – Esa biblioteca era un chiste. Habrá tenido tres o cuatro estantes de sólo un metro de altura. Salteándose a un montón de grandes escritores. Cuando le dije eso a la bibliotecaria, se volvió histérica y comenzamos a discutir – se queja recordando sus días en la secundaria, y las grandes discusiones que tuvo con la bibliotecaria por no tener registrado a su queridísimo David Moorse en sus archivos.

Roy no puede evitar echarse a reír ante el comentario del chico, y tras haberse imaginado tal escena.

- ¡Jajaj! ¡Eres increíble! Sólo tú podrías pelear con alguien por un autor – comenta entre risas, sintiendo pena por la señorita bibliotecaria.

- ¡Era frustrante! Además se ponía roja al instante de los nervios que le provocaba. YO debería haber estado rojo de los nervios! – seguía quejándose Ed, demostrando firmeza en sus palabras.

La seriedad con la que hablaba no concordaba con las cosas, a criterio de Roy, tan graciosas que decía.

El mayor se cubre el rostro con una mano ante la risa, mientras que con la otra rodea su estómago, que le dolía de tanto reírse.

Se imagina lo que habrán padecido los profesores de esa escuela con un niño tan decidido y complicado como Edward.

Todo por ese tal David.

.

Entre discusiones y risas, concuerdan en que Ed al final se llevaría el libro, el cual Mustang apunta en su anotador para tenerlo registrado y recordarlo.

.

Poco es el movimiento que se nota esa tarde en la biblioteca. Generalmente todos los lunes eran así, tranquilos y sin tanta gente yendo y viniendo.

Ambos deciden sentarse en el escritorio de la recepción, donde Roy ocupa siempre su turno, a tomar una taza de café y relajarse un poco luego la gran caminata que hicieron entre la nieve hasta llegar allí.

- Aquí tienes - apoya en la mesa la taza correspondiente a Ed, mientras se sienta en su lugar, a un lado del rubio.

- Gracias – suelta en un susurro, tomando entre sus manos la taza tan calentita - ¡Ah! Y gracias también por traerme hasta aquí. Lamento haberle causado tantas molestias, señor Mustang.

No solía dejar que los demás lo ayudasen tan liberadamente, y la vez que lo hacía, no podía evitar avergonzarse y pedir disculpas por ser una molestia.

- ¡No digas eso! – contesta amablemente el morocho, tomando un poco de su taza y dejándola a un lado – No te disculpes, no fue nada. Y… puedes estar tranquilo, nada de formalidades, sólo dime Roy.

Mostrando una bella sonrisa de lado, se da media vuelta y abre una enorme agenda, correspondiente a los archivos de la biblioteca, y comienza a leer y escribir algunos datos.

Edward, que se había quedado tildado ante tan bella sonrisa, toma un sorbito más de su taza, cubriéndose con ella, con tal de que el mayor no descubra el rubor en su rostro.

¡Oh! ¡Genial! De nuevo esas palpitaciones en su pecho…

¿Habrá agarrado algún resfriado?

Lo cree la mejor opción, además no se sorprendería, últimamente estuvo mucho tiempo por las frías calles de la ciudad.

- ¿Qué está haciendo señor… digo.. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Roy? – había sentido que el rubor se había desvanecido y por eso se animó a preguntarle, pero ahora cree que el rubor reapareció nuevamente al trabarse en su pregunta.

- ¡Oh! Disculpa. Estaba leyendo unos detalles que me dejó mi compañera de trabajo. En realidad ella debería de venir aquí. Pero a veces se le hace difícil por cuestiones personales. Por eso vengo yo. – comenta cerrando la agenda.

- ¿Cuáles son los días en los que vienes? – pregunta Ed, aferrando sus dedos a su taza caliente.

Ese sería un dato muy importante. Sabiendo cuándo trabaja Roy, podría venir y visitarlo las veces que quisiera.

- Humm… generalmente… los lunes, viernes y sábados son los que más vengo aquí, y en algunas excepciones los domingos.- responde el mayor acomodándose en su asiento, con su vista fija en el rubio.

No le molesta contar sobre su vida, parecía que el pequeño se encuentra totalmente interesado. Pero quería averiguar más sobre él, cómo es **su** vida. Ya que siempre que se lo encontraba, algo andaba mal.

De todas formas, debía ir despacio con ese tema, e ir ganando su confianza.

Y así continuaron, entre una y otra pregunta que Ed le formaba a Roy, descubriendo entre chistes y risas, una manera muy divertida de aprender sobre el otro.

Hacía mucho el joven no se divertía de esa manera, notándose el cambio de su ánimo fuertemente a uno mucho más cálido y accesible.

Vacías todas las plantas del enorme edificio, escuchándose sólo los ecos de sus animadas voces, y el viento entrante desde las ventanas…

O…

eso es lo que parecía…

.

- Lo encontré. Está en compañía con alguien mayor.

Una voz susurrante, proveniente de un hombre totalmente oculto entre sus ropas negras, hablaba a través de su celular, comunicándose detrás de una de las ventanas de la biblioteca observando a Ed.

- Está en la biblioteca central junto con otro hombre. Es alto, morocho y de piel blanca ¿Quiere que lo saque a Elric ahora?

- _No, déjalo. Intenta investigar qué está haciendo. Tráelo antes de que sea la hora del compromiso de esta noche_. – ordena la voz del otro lado del audífono.

Bien… No debía ser muy difícil.

Sólo tenía que escuchar cualquier cosa que hablaran esos dos, y sacar la mejor información de ello.

Arremangándose, mira su reloj verificando la hora, siendo las siete y media.

Tenía tiempo hasta las ocho y media, así que no le costaría nada husmear un poco al rubio.

Apaga su celular y acomoda sus ropas. Camina hasta las puertas del edificio y, sin hacer el menor ruido, las entreabre un poco…

Escuchándose a la perfección…

Toda la conversación…


	14. Noche Musical

"**Noche Musical"**

"_Postre nocturno"_

_._

_._

- ¡Y siempre anda quejándose por todo..! Lo he retado, le he dado sanciones, me comuniqué con los padres, traté de hablarle, pero… nada! Nada es siempre lo que consigo! Pero los demás profesores no presentan los mismo problemas.. parece que tiene esa manía sólo conmigo..

Cuenta un frustrado Roy recostado en un gran sillón color bordó, al rubio en frente de él sentado en una silla de madera.

Nuestro pequeño joven lleva en sus manos una libreta lila, donde realiza pequeñas anotaciones, escuchando al mayor con suma atención.

- Y… ¿Cómo se siente al respecto? – pregunta cortante con mirada seria.

Roy hecha una carcajada al ver al rubio de esa manera.

- ¡Esa típica pregunta! Y mira que los psicólogos ganan bien la hora sólo por decir eso!

Edward es contagiado por la animada risa del hombre, mientras deja la libreta a un lado.

.

Llevaban unas cuantas horas hablando en una de las salas de la "abandonada" biblioteca. Sus charlas volaron por los aires, llegando a temas desde lo cotidiano de la vida, hasta …"qué tipo de superpoder te gustaría tener?".

Y siempre, acompañados del contagio de la risa.

- Es muy raro lo que le pasa a ese chico, el tal Thomas… - menciona Ed, volviendo al tema principal de su conversación – ¿Hace mucho que lo tienes en tu clase?

Roy se reacomoda en el sillón, apoyando sus manos en su estómago, entrelazando sus dedos.

- No. Este es el primer año que lo tengo, y ha sido así desde que llegó. Aún no lo puedo comprender.

Esto llama la atención de Edward. Levanta su mirada, que estaba agachada observando la libreta lila, y la lleva hacia el morocho.

Haciendo una mueca, demuestra que no está del todo conforme con su respuesta..

.

- ¿Qué clase de profesor no puede comprender a sus alumnos? – suelta interrogante, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente.

Roy lo mira un poco sorprendido. Todavía no se acostumbra a ese cambio tan rápido de humor que presenta el joven.

Ahora mismo se encuentra hablando, como él lo llama, el "Ed-adulto".

- ¿A qué te refieres? Sólo fue una expresión – se defiende - …Quiero decir.. – el morocho lleva sus ojos hacia el techo, mientras se rasca la mejilla con un dedo.

¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Qué quería expresar?

En verdad.. ni él lo sabía…

Se quedó unos segundos pensando en la respuesta que le había dado a Edward sobre su alumno.

Realmente, viéndola desde otro punto de vista, sonaba vacía…

Fría y seca… Más viniendo de un mayor…

Se sienta en el sillón, encarando al rubio, quien aún lo contempla con sus grandes ojos color miel, tan llamativos y fugases.

- Me dejaste sin palabras… - menciona al fin, llevando su mano a su cabeza, despeinando un poco sus oscuros cabellos.

Hasta él mismo se daba cuenta. Qué triste, un maestro incapaz de comprender a sus alumnos.

Hay tantos de esos…

Y él se sentía sumado al montón…

- Tal vez – comienza Ed, volviendo a tomar la libreta lila y escribir en ella – ese chico, Thomas, tenga algún problema familiar, o algo personal que lo esté carcomiendo, y de alguna manera, tú te ves involucrado en ello.

Vuelve sus ojos al morocho - ¿Nunca pensaste en esa posibilidad, o si no fuera el caso, en algún trastorno de personalidad? Y así el gran abanico de "tal vez" se extiende ampliamente… - Se "recuesta" un poco en su silla, siguiendo con las anotaciones – Al fin y al cabo, dentro y fuera del ámbito escolar, son humanos, y todos deben tener problemas en sus vidas que los lleven a estos extremos…

Edward, al escucharse a sí mismo, se detiene inmediatamente, abriendo sus ojos…

Esto… le suena familiar, demasiado familiar.

Él ya había pasado por una situación así.

Justamente, por culpa de su negocio con Bradley, no pudo conseguir entrar a la universidad que tanto deseaba hace años atrás, y viendo la situación de este tal "Thomas", inconscientemente, se había sentido identificado.

Niega con la cabeza, tratando de distraerse.

No debía interrumpir su momento con Roy con sus lamentos. Él fue débil, y ahora tenía que apegarse a las consecuencias.

Todo por dejarse manipular…

- Tienes razón…

La voz del señor Mustang llama su atención, e interiormente agradece que lo haya hecho.

Mira a su acompañante, notándolo algo pensativo, con la mirada hacia un costado, mientras sobaba su cuello.

Parecía perdido en su mundo, junto con una expresión algo culposa. Abre un poco su boca queriendo decir algo, pero rápidamente vuelve a cerrarla.

¿Estaría buscando las palabras correctas para contestarle?

Pestañea un par de veces al verlo de esa forma tan distinta.. tan humilde,… aunque, en cierto punto, le había parecido dulce y encantadora.

….

¿Eh?

¿A qué vino ese pensamiento?

- Tienes razón – reitera el morocho, levantando su rostro - A pesar de que siento el cariño que me tienen mis alumnos, ya que ellos mismos me lo han dicho, y hasta me han elegido como el tutor del curso… ahora me doy cuenta… de que en verdad, no conozco casi nada sobre ellos, más que sus conductas en el aula…- termina en un suspiro.

Una animada y bella risa es liberada, chocándose contra las paredes del lugar, provocando un leve eco. El joven, dueño de aquella melodía, le sonríe ampliamente al mayor, observándolo otra vez con sus enormes ojos, ahora curiosamente llenos de vida.

- Tampoco significa que debes conocer la biografía entera de todos ¡No te mortifiques tanto! Con tiempo todo se solucionará – exclama sonriente, sintiendo la ternura que le había provocado ver al adulto de esa forma.

Roy mira a Ed, sintiendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas. La sola idea de que un menor de edad le estuviera enseñando cómo hacer su trabajo, el cual llevaba unos cuantos años de profesión, lo hacía sentir algo raro, ya que veía que todo lo que decía Edward era verdad.

¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de todos esos pequeños detalles antes?

Se lo reprocha interiormente, discutiendo con su consciencia.

Ve al rubio que sigue con sus anotaciones en la, medianamente, pequeña libreta. Esto lo intriga un poco.. Hacía horas que se la pasaba escribiendo en ella, y su contenido no fue rebelado en ningún momento.

- Veo que te tomaste en serio el papel de psicólogo – suelta irónicamente junto con una sonrisa - ¿Qué tanto escribes?

Edward levanta su mirada, revelando en ella cierta sorpresa. Mira fijamente al adulto, con sus ojos bien abiertos, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Segundos pasaron, hasta que se dignó a decir:

- Nada….

Roy suda una gotita, evitando caer del sillón.

- Hay mejores formas de ocultar hechos. – menciona con un tic en el ojo - Hace horas que te veo moviendo el lápiz de aquí para allá. Es obvio que algo escribes.

- Es que tengo muy poco control sobre la mano derecha…

- ¡¿Crees que me tragaré eso?

- Veo que no…

Roy se lleva sus manos hacia su rostro, cubriéndolo por completo. Edward lo mira curioso, sin comprender del todo tal reacción.

Los hombros del mayor se movían levemente ante un ritmito, y puede escuchar pequeños gemiditos, mientras deja caer un poco más su rostro entre sus manos.

¿Se estaba riendo?

Sin motivo alguno, Edward comienza a sonreír lentamente, dejándose llevar y empezando a sentir que se está riendo por…. ¿cuánto era? De seguro por décima vez en lo que va el día.

Roy despega sus manos de su cara, dejando en evidencia pequeñas lagrimitas al borde de sus ojos, sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas, y acompañado de una gran risa, sintiendo que ya no la podía ocultar más.

Edward rápidamente es contagiado, llevando sus manos hacia su estómago, que ya no podía más de tanto reírse en el día. No sabía de qué se reían, y eso lo tentaba más a no poder parar de reír!

- ¡Eres un pequeño diablillo, sabes! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – suelta el mayor sin poder parar ni para respirar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambas voces interactuaban por los aires, rebotando por las paredes, siendo las únicas indicadoras de vida que había dentro del abandonado edificio en ese día de invierno.

No pudieron escoger mejor lugar de encuentro que ese, la biblioteca. Así todo el trabajo de cierta persona se hacía más fácil.

Podía escuchar sus conversaciones con suma claridad, siendo testigo de la gran química que tenía el rubio junto con el mayor, desconocido por él.

Este hecho lo puso en alerta.

El extraño hombre de ropas oscuras, encontrándose apoyado en la puerta principal de la biblioteca, observa su reloj, revelando éste las siete y cuarenta y cinco de la tarde, que ya se hacía de noche en esa época.

Bradley le había ordenado que Edward Elric estuviera presentable sí o sí en el hotel a las ocho y media. Si "presentable" querría decir bañado, preparado y cambiado especialmente para esa noche, ya en unos minutos debería de sacarlo de la biblioteca, sino no llegarían a tiempo.

Y, suponiendo que no le agradaría la idea de ver a Bradley enfadado, mejor terminaba ya con su trabajo lo antes posible.

Con respecto al espionaje, creía que ya tenía acumulada mucha información. Al menos, ya tenía una idea de quién era ese tal Roy con quien Edward parecía juntarse a menudo.

Supone que esto no le caería para nada bien al jefe.

Se reacomoda su bufanda, y sus lentes negros, evitando querer exponer tanto su identidad. Apaga y guarda el mini grabador en el gran bolsillo de su tapado negro, y se levanta del suelo, tras estar varios minutos sentado escuchando atentamente a cada palabra que articularan ambos pillos allí dentro.

Coloca una de sus manos en el picaporte de la enorme puerta, y lentamente la empuja hacia el interior de la biblioteca, siendo recibido por una breve brisa, despertando todos sus sentidos por el frío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que pudieron satisfacer sus ganas de quedarse sin aire por tanta risa, ambos se dedican a respirar hondamente, mientras tratan de no caer de nuevo en la tentación.

- Eres… eres increíble.. – comenta reponiéndose Roy, dejando escapar las últimas risitas – No me había divertido tanto así… supongo que hace años..

Se abstuvo de querer admitir "no había siquiera sonreído tanto en años", suponía que su vida pasada sería un tema poco conveniente de sacar en esos momentos.

Además, luego de tanta risa, no quería arruinar ese ambiente alegre que tanto le había hecho falta en lo que va su vida de maestro-soltero.

Nuestro rubio, que se había echado completamente en la silla, sonríe hacia un lado, encontrándose interiormente identificado ante las palabras del mayor.

"Hacía mucho que no me divertía así", era la verdad que revoloteaba por su mente en ese mismo instante.

Se reincorpora en la silla, doblando un poco su espalda y apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos. Varios mechones dorados ocultaron un poco su rostro, que revela cómo un ser que se había transformado en uno frío y calculador, ahora se encuentra totalmente confundido, entre pensamientos y emociones.

Muerde sus labios, sintiéndolos resecos y ansiosos, acompañados por las palpitaciones de su corazón, ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan inquieto?

Hacía días que experimentaba lo mismo, y aún no descubría el motivo. Aunque justificándolo siempre por el hecho de alguna enfermedad.

Y, como interrupción repentina a estos pensamientos, sorprendiéndolo en el acto, siente una mano cálida que mezcla sus dedos con uno de sus mechones rubios, llevándolo detrás de su oreja en una caricia delicada y con una paz que, a pesar de que generalmente no le gustaba que la gente corrieran sus cabellos, hizo que se derritiera totalmente, dejándose llevar por una oleada de calor que pronto invadió su cuerpo completamente.

- No tienes que esconderte al primer síntoma de felicidad que encuentres, permítete liberarte – dice en un susurro Roy que, sin darse cuenta, había aproximado su cuerpo desde el asiento hacia Ed, estando inconcientemente, muy cerca del chico – y muéstrale al mundo con total orgullo… los hermosos ojos que tienes – suelta sin quitar la vista sobre él.

Edward siente la sangre que corre su cuerpo tan ardiente e inquieta como agua hirviendo en una tetera.

Nunca había encontrado tanta verdad en palabras ajenas, más que las de un niño cree de su madre.

La vez que finalmente halla en su vida un punto de felicidad, un breve momento, una sonrisa; no era motivo de sentir pena por ello y ocultarse. Debía aprender a expresarse, a brillar; a salir de una vez de esa capa impenetrable de chico serio y solitario que había fortalecido con el pasar de los años.

Y con respecto al otro tema tocado por Roy, nunca se había sentido tan alagado en toda su vida, y más siendo el motivo a florecer: sus ojos.

Esto hizo que se sonrojara potentemente, sin saber qué decir.. o si tenía realmente que contestar en esos momentos.

Se atreve a levantar un poco la mirada, tímidamente. Encuentra esos ojos tan oscuros y atractivos como la noche a unos centímetros de su rostro. Por primera vez en su vida, el chico tan inteligente y audaz se ha quedado mudo, reviviendo de esta forma desde su interior, desde lo más profundo de su ser: el verdadero Edward.

O al menos, una parte de él que había sido enterrada, y hasta olvidada plenamente por su propio dueño. Por no decir desconocida…

Al sentir la respiración del mayor tan cerca de él, un fuerte cosquilleo recorre sus mejillas, hasta sus labios, teniendo la curiosa necesidad de acercarse aún más, explorar, acortar esa distancia física tan molesta y torturadora que lo volvía ansioso e inquieto.

Roy podía apreciar la misma necesidad. Se sentía nuevamente como un niño; un niño que quiere explorar, y recorrer caminos a través del bosque, por más que su consciencia diga lo contario, teniendo como motivo de negación las consecuencias que podría traer el llegar a perderse dentro del mismo bosque.

Aunque por más gritos que pegara aquella voz interior, ya era demasiado tarde.

Roy ya estaba sumamente perdido en la magia de esos ojos dorados, tan irresistibles y cautivadores.

Lentamente, dejándose llevar por sus instintos humanos, se acerca cada más hacia el muchacho, entrecerrando paulatinamente sus ojos.

Edward cierra con calma los suyos. Sentía como si todo esto fuera totalmente nuevo para él.

Nunca, en lo que va su tiempo en el Temple, había dejado jamás que en una sesión besaran sus labios, ya que lo creía algo demasiado íntimo, y él sólo quería cumplir con su trabajo de hora y nada más, sin llegar a tener que comprometerse en un campo que no le interesaba, ni convenía.

En este tipo de situación, se sentía tal y como un virgen nuevamente, por más amargo que hasta a él podría sonarle el chiste, era cierto.

Esto no era como el frío e impersonal sentimiento que le generaba el tener sexo con un cliente, una persona desconocida, y que todo terminaría ahí, en esa sola noche. Dejando la sensación más grande de ser un muñeco, con quien los niños juegan, y cuando ven uno nuevo, él queda en el olvido.

Aquí, podía sentir con claridad, todo el sentimiento que emanaban esas caricias, esas palabras.

Le agradaba el calor y los nervios que le proporcionaba el simple hecho de un leve acercamiento, lo cual jamás le sucedía con su clientela.

Amaba los cosquilleos que provocaba aquel hombre en toda la zona de su rostro y cuello, al tenerlo tan irresistiblemente cerca.

Pero lo más importante, nunca, nunca había sentido tanto… amor, con el sólo acto de que acariciaran su mejilla. Tan fuerte era ese sentimiento en el ambiente, que hasta él mismo podía sentirlo dentro de su piel, junto con las palpitaciones de su corazón.

Entreabre un poco sus ojos, sólo un vistazo, nada más. Quería ver una vez más esos brillantes ojos negros, y perderse en ellos entre los suspiros que no podía evitar dejar escapar.

- Roy… - susurra ya encontrándose totalmente embriagado por el exquisito aroma del mayor.

Éste, sintiendo los mismos cosquilleos en sus labios, al estar rozando los del rubio, ya había perdido toda razón en esos momentos, dejando en un rincón muy lejano su consciencia, y concentrándose únicamente en el joven.

Ambas almas cierran sus ojos. Si bien podían sentir la excitación que desprendían sus cuerpos, era increíble la paz en la que se encontraban, entre caricias suaves y tranquilas, estando los dos sumamente relajados a pesar de sus respiraciones agitadas.

Era la misma sensación de cuando uno siente que pronto se dormirá, mientras es llevado al mundo de los sueños, donde todo es posible, y los límites no existen.

Ya sentían sus ansiosos labios chocharse levemente, hasta que, lamentablemente….

.

**- ¡Edward Elric!**

.

Se escucha una voz intrusa, tan potente que resuena en todo el lugar, viniendo de la entrada de la biblioteca, sorprendiéndolos en el acto.

Por más inesperada que haya sido esa intromisión, Roy no se separa rápidamente de Ed, sino que lo hace lentamente, volteando hacia atrás donde provenía la voz, con una sensación entre sospecha y curiosidad revelada en su rostro ante el tono que había utilizado ese hombre para entrar, y más en una biblioteca.

Edward, deja caer su mirada al suelo quedándose completamente inmóvil, siente un grito interno de frustración, **¡estaban tan cerca!** ¿Por qué el destino siempre, **siempre** hace su aparición, recordándole que su vida no era precisamente para disfrutarla?

Y más era su frustración, al reconocer aquella odiosa voz…

El extraño hombre de tapados negros se acerca con un aire calculador hacia ellos, manteniendo su vista firmemente en el mayor que acompaña al rubio. Cada paso que daba era una nueva resonancia en todo el salón, destruyendo sin piedad la paz tan pura que se había formado en aquel santuario.

Una vez encontrándose frente a ellos, se dedica a mirar amenazadoramente a Edward, transmitiéndole con la misma mirada que no se atreviera a abrir más la boca de ahora en más a lo que venía a continuación.

El silencio, que se había proporcionado tras unos segundos de pausa, y brisas frescas entrantes de la gran puerta abierta, es interrumpido nuevamente…

- Esa no es la manera correspondiente de entrar a un lugar, señor. Y siendo una biblioteca, su acto fue de más inapropiado – corrige Roy al intruso. No le gusta la manera en que observa al joven, pudiendo notarlo sin demasiada dificultad.

El hombre desconocido cambia completamente su actitud al escuchar la voz del adulto. Gira sus ojos en dirección a Mustang, volviéndose hacia él lentamente. Cambia su ambiente oscuro y misterioso, brindándole una sonrisa tonta, algo rígida y mal planeada, como si no le saliera sonreír.

- Le pido mil disculpas, señor…. – mira la fina placa que lleva Roy en su pecho, como parte de la corporación bibliotecaria – señor Mustang. He venido un poco abrumado y apresurado, con el joven Elric tenemos asuntos pendientes a horario. Me temo que debo retirarlo ahora mismo – informa en un tono… ¿amistoso?

¿Acaso trataba de sonar como una persona normal? ¿Un ciudadano que cumple los códigos de moral del ser humano, encontrándose con la conciencia limpia y pura?

Edward se muerde el labio inferior conteniendo su rabia, asqueando la manera tan falsa que el hombre tenía de querer hablar transmitiendo amabilidad y naturalidad en sus palabras.

Roy, en un rápido vistazo, analiza en un instante las señales exteriores que emana el rubio, guiándose por su mirada y tensión muscular.

Le dirige otra observación fría al señor que aún no se había tomado la molestia de presentarse, ni parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo.

- Claro.. – contesta Roy ante la respuesta dada del otro mayor – No hay problema. Nosotros ya hemos terminado aquí, ¿señor…? – menciona, indicando querer obtener información acerca de su identidad, tal y como el otro había hecho.

El hombre se aclara la garganta y extiende su mano hacia Roy - ¡Oh! Qué torpeza, lo siento. Mi nombre es Jack Harrison, soy el tío de Edward, cada tanto vengo a recogerlo en mi coche. Es un gusto conocerlo señor Mustang. – otra vez esa sonrisita falsa, que hasta le podría provocar miedo a un niño.

Roy vaciló, pero tras unos segundos de pensarlo, extiende también su mano, lentamente, correspondiéndole el saludo al tal Harrison. En ese momento, aprovecha y mira a Ed por el rabillo del ojo, viendo cómo el muchacho le devuelve la mirada y…niega cuidadosamente con la cabeza, junto con su mirada furiosa e impotente, demostrando la desconfianza que tenía de aquel hombre.

Algo no estaba bien…

Podía sentirlo en el ambiente…

Al ver tal reacción del rubio con respecto a "Harrison", deduce que ante todo lo que ha dicho esta persona … puede caber la posibilidad de que se tratara de puras mentiras; tanto su relación con Edward como hasta el nombre dado.

Pero, partiendo de esa base…¿Por qué Edward no había desmentido nada de todo lo que había dicho el desconocido? ¿Por qué no se defendía?

- Bueno Ed, es hora de que nos vayamos! – exclama Jack con cierta emoción en sus palabras – Te espero afuera! Ah! Y fue un placer, Roy Mustang, nos estaremos viendo!

Hace una pequeña inclinación en modo de saludo y vertiginosamente se va hacia la puerta principal, dirigiéndose a la salida; no sin antes haberle echado una mirada fría y prepotente al muchacho rubio, para dejarle bien en claro que no se ande con juegos y que lo siguiera.

Varios toques de agujas de reloj fueron necesarios para acallar completamente, y volver a la paz que tuvo la biblioteca desde el comienzo de la tarde.

Edward, en un breve abrir y cerrar de ojos, se levanta rápidamente de la silla, con la intención de abandonar el lugar y seguir a Harrison. Al mismo tiempo que él se había levantado, también lo hizo Roy, quien ahora lo toma de los hombros suavemente, pero con la dureza suficiente para obligarlo a verlo a los ojos.

El rostro del mayor expresaba toda la confusión que le había provocado aquel extraño ante el inesperado encuentro.

- Edward, dime… ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Realmente es pariente tuyo? – pide respuestas con un tono de preocupación, sintiendo que algo no anda bien en todo esto.

Cielos.. qué manera tan rápida de deducción. Esto sorprende al más joven presente.

Edward lo observa con cierta… tristeza; elevando un poco sus cejas.

No sabía qué decirle, no quería mentirle. Pero… ¿Qué podría hacer? El extraño lo espera detrás de aquella gran puerta, no quería correr el riesgo de intentar decirle la verdad y que el otro escuchara sin la menor dificultad, llevando todo esto a un gran problema.

Pero, además, si ese no fuera el caso, y decidiera contarle toda la verdad a Roy… Acaso… ¿Eso no cambiaría completamente la imagen que el mayor tiene sobre él?

La sola idea de imaginarse así mismo diciéndole "oye Roy, te contaré algo. Trabajo en el Temple Loue y vendo mi cuerpo sin siquiera recibir dinero por ello, ya que se lo queda mi superior, pero de eso vivo, y así mantengo a lo que me queda de familia".

No, no, no! Dios… ¡Eso nunca! ¡Todo menos eso!

No quería arruinar la relación que tenía con Roy, si fuera a considerarla amistad o no, no importaba. Quería estar con él… por sobre todas las cosas.

Sentía un gran afecto por este ser, y no dejaría que su horrible situación interfiriera con ello.

No con la única persona que sentía que lo liberaba, con una sencillez impresionante, de las ataduras que sufría por su vida.

- Perdón, Roy – suelta en casi un susurro, sin atreverse siquiera a mirarlo – Debo irme, luego te contaré todo… – gran gran mentira.

No piensa revelarle nada, y siente el sabor amargo que impone el mentir. Hacía mucho que no mentía, y desearía seguir de esa forma, al menos con los pocos seres queridos que tenía, los únicos y más especiales en todo el mundo.

Roy deja escapar un largo suspiro. No puede evitar sentirse frustrado por la respuesta dada del rubio.

Parece que aún le falta un largo camino que recorrer si quería llegar a formar una confianza pura y sin límites, originados del miedo a expresarse.

Veía en la mirada del chico cierto apuro y nerviosismo, además del hecho de que éste no lo enfrentaba a los ojos, sacando a su entender la idea de que le estuviera escondiendo unas cuantas cosas.

- Ve… - deja escapar en un susurro – Cuídate, si? No andes en muchos líos… ¿Volverás en la semana? - sonríe al final, intentando animar el aura intranquila del pequeño.

Este lo mira al fin, apretando sus labios, y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Cielos, cielos! Lo último que quería hacer en esos momentos era irse!

Cómo le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con Roy! Esas dos horas le parecieron minutos volados en el tiempo, tan cortos como el leve empuje de una brisa.

No es justo. No es para nada justo!

- Si – responde asintiendo dos veces, con cierto ánimo al sólo pensar que volvería nuevamente – Si! Volveré! Te lo aseguro! ¿Siempre estás a la misma hora? – pregunta sintiendo las palpitaciones de su corazón acelerarse.

- A la misma hora – afirma con una hermosa sonrisa de lado el de ojos oscuros.

Era raro lo que sentía.

Al sólo mirar a Ed, no podía evitar destacar mentalmente todos los atributos del chico.

Sus cabellos, su piel, sus ojos, .. sus labios.

Deteniéndose en este último detalle, siente su corazón chocar contra su pecho, al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de suceder antes de que llegara el extraño hombre de traje negro.

Acaso…

.

¿Estuvo a punto.. de besar a Edward?

.

La sola idea lo agita un poco, sintiendo nuevamente.. esa extraña necesidad.

.

Necesitaba… acercarse a él…

.

Sólo un poco.. nada más…

.

Unos segundos.. bastarían… serían suficientes…

.

Para cuando había reaccionado en su trance interno, ya se estaba acercando hacia el muchacho.

Ed abre sus ojos completamente, su labio inferior tembló, sintiendo que se sonrojaba a más no poder. Tras los nervios, no se le ocurre otra cosa que hacer más que cerrar los ojos fuertemente, siendo víctima de la falta de aire, a causa de su cruel corazón que no dejaba escapar momento para volver a golpear su pecho con potencia.

Pero… algo distinto pasó.

Sucedió en un movimiento, entre rápido sin querer serlo, y lento pero con ansias de más.

Siente los suaves, y agradablemente cálidos labios del mayor, deteniéndose en su frente, en un tacto delicado, apacible, placentero.

Su pulso se relaja al ser unido a un acto tan puro, lleno de cariño y ternura.

Lamentó tanto cuando sintió esos cálidos labios dejarlo, alejándose lentamente, torturando su mente entre idas y vueltas de emociones, sentimientos.

Roy le entrega una última sonrisa, tomando en cuenta que ya era la hora de irse del rubio. Sería mejor no causar ningún problema con ese extraño de afuera, ni con la gente con la que estuviera comprometido Edward esa noche.

- Ya, llegarás tarde a tu compromiso. Nos estaremos viendo más adelante. Más vale que no te olvides de visitarme, además debes devolverme el libro que te llevas de David Moorse – menciona con gracia el mayor, recordando el lío que había hecho el joven para encontrarlo.

Dejando escapar una risa, Edward lo mira nuevamente con ojos vivos y llenos de brillo. Estaba reanimado, ya tenía una excusa para poder salir del Temple y venir a la biblioteca a visitar a Roy.

.

Ya era oficial.

.

Volvería. Definitivamente volvería.

Y no dejaría que Bradley interfiriera con ello otra vez.

No señor.

Tras una última mirada, un último sentimiento expresado en sus ojos, un último saludo; se va. Corre a través del gran salón bibliotecario. Salta una pequeña mesa de té que se había puesto en su camino, continuando hacia la salida, llegando a ella, y abriendo con una fuerza renovada la gran puerta principal.

No sabía qué le pasaba.

Pero..

.

¡Se sentía más vivo que nunca!

.

Roy, siendo testigo de esto, ríe por lo bajo volviendo a su escritorio de trabajo, con la idea de terminar al fin sus papeleos y cumplir ya por el día.

Edward, ya estando fuera de la biblioteca, aspira hondamente el aire gélido y purificado del invierno.

Había dejado de nevar, pero el ambiente de ciudad aún parecía como si se le hubiera borrado todos los colores, dejando un fino y precioso blanco entintando los árboles, casas y calles.

Jack Harrison lo esperaba algo apresurado estando apoyado en la puerta de su auto, fuera de él; el cual también era de un color negro intenso. Fácilmente podría confundirse con una limusina por su tamaño y clase.

- ¡Vamos Elric! ¡Llegaremos tarde! – exclama desde la distancia, abriendo la puerta y entrando en el coche, esperando la misma reacción por de parte del chico.

Edward aspira una vez más y exhala el aire de sus pulmones.

Hacía frío, sí, pero él ni siquiera lo sentía. O más bien no le importaba.

Sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago, al igual que en todo su cuerpo.

Tenía unas increíbles ganas de correr, de gritar, de exclamar… una felicidad.

Como modo de escape, suelta una risa, estando aún frente al gran edificio.

Corre bajando por las escaleras de la entrada, sin saber cómo hizo para no caerse por el hielo tan resbaladizo en ellas.

¡Se sentía tan libre! ¡Como nunca antes en su vida!

Hasta no le importaba el ser partícipe de la cena de Bradley. Es más…

¡Quería ir!

Inmediata, y extrañamente, le entraron unas ganas enormes de llegar al Temple Loue, informar su registro en la cena, y comer todo lo que pudiera esa noche.

Total, era todo gratis allí para los empleados.

¡Nunca había visto al hotel desde ese punto de vista!

Ríe nuevamente, encontrándose tentado de no poder parar.

.

Llega al automóvil, abre rápidamente la puerta, y entra en él.

- ¿Quién era ese hombre con el que andabas, Edward? – suelta interrogante el ahora conductor, demostrando la sospecha que tenía en sus palabras.

- ¿Qué te importa? – dice con gracia y una sonrisa burlona Ed, sin poder controlar la alegría y ganas de reír que tenía en ese momento! - ¡Vamos! ¡Dijiste que llegábamos tarde! ¡Le informaré esto a Bradley!

El hombre suda una gotita ante la desagradable idea. No hace más que arrancar y acelerar el coche, recorriendo las calles inundadas de blanco.

Edward apoya su cabeza en la ventana. Aunque ésta era polarizada, podía distinguir entre su oscuridad el paisaje detrás de ella, viendo pasar rápidamente las casas, edificios, negocios.

.

Esta sería una noche larga. Muy larga.

.

Tal vez…

.

Ni siquiera…

.

Podría dormir hoy…

.

.

.


	15. Noche Musical: 2da parte

..::TERMINÓ FULL METAL ALCHEMIST::..

_No puedo decirles en palabras lo mucho... lo MUCHO que me dolió que esta hermosa serie llegara a su fin. _

_En parte estoy feliz porque tuvo un final bellísimo, espectacular. Estando en manos de Hiromu Arakawa no debería de ser sorpresivo xD_

_Un desarrollo increíble y único, pero sobre todo : EMOTIVO. Más de uno habrá soltado un enorme lagrimón ante semejante espectáculo._

_Fue, es, y siempre será una serie que marcó mucho ciertas etapas de mi vida, por lo cual estoy agradecida de haberla conocido. Cada episodio fue un despegue de la realidad para envolverme únicamente en la piel de sus bellos y tan humanos personajes._

_Gracias Hiromu por presentarnos tan increíble trabajo, y por darle un final digno, lleno de emoción y sin dejar ningunda duda al aire como tantos animes que han decepcionado._

_FMA EN EL CORAZÓN 4EVER!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el epi! Siempre les estaré agradecida por cada review que envíen ^^ muchas gracias! me dan ánimos de seguir!_

"**Noche Musical"**

"_Postre Nocturno"_

- segunda parte -

.

Una noche increíblemente fresca, adornada por el silencio de las calles, las brisas del sur, y la gratificante paz que reinaba en el ambiente.

Cincuenta y dos. Era el total de personas que se encontraban reunidas en un bello y enorme salón, decorado con los detalles justos y más finos entre colores canela, crema y blanco; desafiante del clima natural sintiéndose la calidez de las estufas encendidas climatizando agradablemente el lugar. Junto con la armoniosa música de fondo, en el volumen exacto para no interferir las charlas entre los invitados.

Todos vestían muy elegantes y refinados. Los hombres en trajes de colores oscuros variantes, entre negros, grises o azules marinos, todos impecables, como si hubieran pasado horas revisando dicha vestimenta en busca de la más mínima pelusa para limpiar.

Las mujeres, por supuesto, llevaban vestidos. Esos de los cuales sólo bastan de una pequeña mirada para deducir los dólares que deben costar, y, estando en ese ambiente, también se deducía la cantidad de clientes con los que habrán tratado para tener semejante cantidad de dinero.

Colores fuertes o claros, eso no importaba mucho, siendo el verdadero motivo a lucir sus perfectas figuras, curvas y piernas envidiables para toda mujer y deseosas para todo hombre.

Si entramos sólo en el interés físico, claro…

Lo cual era evidente con facilidad en esa noche, siendo las mujeres el gran centro de atención.

Pero… más allá de eso, había algo en lo que todos pensaban, deducían, o trataban de adivinar.

Dejando el hecho de la cena, la comida, y todas las formalidades, sólo como un pretexto para lo que realmente querían ver.

Era como las ansias que uno tendría al saber que luego de comer, hay un postre. Siendo éste el verdadero protagonista en nuestras mentes.

No podemos saber qué será, qué gusto tendrá. Pero sabemos que está, y eso nos carcome en intriga y en ganas de querer descubrirlo ya.

Este era el tema que más corría por las bocas de todos, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad y deseosos de no ser más ignorantes de la gran sorpresa.

¿Y cómo no desearlo? Si en esa misma noche iba a estar presente en la cena, sentado en la misma mesa, comiendo tranquilamente al lado de ellos como si nada, la nueva estrellita favorita de Bradley.

-"¿Cómo es? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Quién es?"-

Eran las preguntas que más se frecuentaban. Aunque sin honrarse de ninguna respuesta segura.

Pero… para tormento y nervios de ellos, parecía que tendrían que esperar un poco más para descubrir… quién era esta personilla…

Encontrándose ésta algo demorada…

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró una vez más su rostro a través del espejo, notando hasta él mismo el gran cambio que tiene en él. Pudo notarlo en sus ojos, su piel, su corazón. Se le hizo rara esa persona que tenía en frente.

Se observó como quien detalla a alguien extraño, nuevo a conocer.

Hacía media hora de su partida de la biblioteca. Jack Harrison condujo hasta el Temple como si se tratara de una persecución policial, (bueno, supuso que no faltaría mucho para que eso sucediese), llegando así al hotel con tiempo suficiente para que pudiera asearse, secarse el cabello, y cambiarse.

Llevaba puesto una selecta camisa blanca que, como si hubiera sido hecha sólo para él, remarcaba y resaltaba con grandeza la atractiva figura del chico, por más que éste no notara la diferencia, como si fuera ignorante de su físico.

Una corbata negra rodeaba sutilmente su cuello, mientras las puntas descansaban sobre su pecho aún estando sin atar, ya que el chico no recordaba cómo hacerlo, pero no se hizo muchos problemas con ello.

Y por último, un atrayente saco negro sumamente oscuro envolvía sus hombros y espalda, aún sin colocarse las mangas. Radiaba entre un azul marino fuertemente apagado y un negro como el cielo por las noches, al igual que el pantalón de vestir y los zapatos de cuero. Este color realmente lo favorecía, resaltándose de esta forma el rubio de sus cabellos.

Aunque él, no parecía notar ninguna de estas cosas. Centrándose únicamente en lo que su mente le jugaba, mediante un desorden interno.

Desde que había llegado al hotel, no había podido evitar el pensar y repensar en lo que había sucedido en la biblioteca, o lo que estuvo a punto de suceder. No había podido evitar las mil palpitaciones de su corazón, como tampoco el obvio sonrojo en sus mejillas. Lo mismo con sus nervios, así como los largos suspiros que dejó escapar mientras se bañaba.

¿Estuvo a punto….. de besar a Roy Mustang?

El color rojo tomate volvió a hacer su presencia en su rostro, mientras se dedicaba a inspirar hondamente y soltar una gran bocanada de aire.

¿Alguna vez experimentó una sensación así, tan atrapante, tan abrasadora, tan asfixiante?

No, nunca. Al menos ninguna con esas características. Ninguna con esa semejanza.

Apoyó sus manos en la piletita de lavado, enfrentando su mirada en el espejo, algo empañado por el reciente baño.

Sintió que estaba entrando en un juego peligroso. Agradable, pero peligroso. Donde si perdía, el que sería la víctima, el que resultaría mayor afectado, sería su corazón.

No sería algo nuevo para él en ese sentido, ya que consideraba su corazón lo bastante débil, destruido como para seguir sumándole lamentos por voluntad propia.

¿Y si salía todo mal? ¿Y si las cosas se desviaban y perdían su control? Ya tenía suficiente con lo que respecta su vida, tanto socialmente, laboral, y hasta emocionalmente.

¿Para qué arriesgarse?

Estaba acostumbrado a la mala suerte. O ella se acostumbró a él. Cualquiera de las dos afirmaciones declaraba una baja autoestima para el joven, haciéndolo caer en un pozo donde no tenía permitido salir.

.

O…

Quizá…

Donde.. **él mismo**.. no se permitía salir…

Hey! , eso era nuevo. Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. Se sorprendió ante tal descubrimiento.

- "Todo está en mi cabeza." – pensó detenidamente, declarándole batalla a sus ojos en el cristal enfrentado – "Los propios límites me los impongo yo mismo en mi mente".

Se quedó unos segundos recapacitando esa deducción mientras salía del baño y se entraba en la habitación, buscando entre cajones la cinta roja con la cual ataba su cabello, teniéndolos sueltos recostados en sus hombros.

La idea anterior, le pareció cruelmente cierta y totalmente razonable a la vez.

Viéndole el lado negativo a todas las situaciones que se cruzaran por su vida metiéndole sus propias trabas, no llegaría a ningún lado, más que a las cuatro paredes de ese cuarto.

Pero, entonces eso querría decir que… debería.. poder…?

¡Oh, demonios!

¡¿Dónde se encontraba su cinta roja?

- ¡Edward Elric! ¿Qué andas haciendo? ¡Apresúrate ya casi es la hora! – llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación la reconocida voz de Jack que lo delataba, por el tono, nervioso y apresurado con los tiempos.

- ¡Ya voy! – exclamó Ed con una venita hinchada.

Desde su regreso Jack no lo había dejado solo ni un momento, estando pegado junto a él sin darle el placer de respirar su propio aire.

Órdenes de Bradley, indudablemente.

Maldecía entre dientes teniendo medio cuerpo bajo la cama y medio cuerpo fuera, siguiendo en la búsqueda de su cinta.

¡¿Qué fue lo que hizo con ella? ¿Dónde la habrá metido? Notó al menos que bajo la cama no se le había caído.

…

Se detuvo. Miró la alfombra, y dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente en ella.

Sudó una gotita al… **repensar** lo hecho ¡¿Cómo se le puede a alguien caer una cinta? Ni que fuera un celular o algún instrumento de cierto peso!

De última, andaría tirada por el suelo o en algún lugar visible ¡No pudo salir arrastrándose y ocultársele bajo la cama!

Salió rápidamente de bajo del mueble sin procurar cuidado, golpeándose la cabeza contra la sólida y firme madera, recordando, una de las más caras del país.

- ¡Aiaiaiaia! – se quejó llevando sus manos a la zona afectada.

Jack, desde el otro lado, escuchó el gimoteo proveniente del chico, sin comprender si le gritó algo o si fue un insulto indirecto.

- ¡¿Qué me dijiste? ¡Elric! ¡Vamos! – le respondió ya perdiendo la paciencia con una venita hinchada.

- ¡Dije que YA voy! – repone Edward, perdiendo ÉL la paciencia por el hombre molesto en el pasillo.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo del suelo y se dispuso a colocarse bien el saco negro, dándose un soplido él mismo, elevando el mechoncito sobresaliente rubio que se le había colado en su rostro.

- "Ooh.. no quiero ir con los cabellos sueltos.." – se quejaba interiormente mientras llevaba su mirada hacia la gran y esponjosa cama que tenía en frente, sólo por el capricho humano de querer fijar su mirada en algo.

Llamó su atención una pequeña libreta lila que reposaba en la esquina de la cama, como si ésta le hablara de alguna forma y lo invitara a husmear su contenido. Era el pequeño cuadernito que utilizó mientras escuchaba hablar a Roy en la biblioteca, y que justamente, no le dejó ver por más que el morocho rogara.

Una vez se había acomodado, se acercó a dicho objeto llamativo, tomándolo entre sus manos y abriéndolo en el acto. Las pequeñas páginas pasaron volando, sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que buscaba.

Y finalmente lo encontró.

La última página revelaba sin mucho secreto; un dibujo. No viniendo de las manos de un artista con años de profesión, claro, pero cada obra, por más pequeña que sea, tiene su valor. Y ésta tenía un valor único, especial, mezclado entre los sentimientos de curiosidad y hasta esperanza.

Era un dibujo… del ser portador de esos ojos oscuros que tanto le llamaba la atención.

Un dibujo… del mayor que ablandó tanto su rígido y perturbado corazón.

No se trataba de ningún cuadro, ni mucho menos de la réplica que puede garantizar una foto. Sólo eran pequeños trazos, suaves y cuidados, que tendrían como única función el dejarle un recordatorio.

Y el mensaje, era muy sencillo.

.

"ESPERANZA".

.

Esperanza… de que aún puede confiar en los demás. De que HAY gente distinta, buena.

Sólo.. Debía liberarse de esas gruesas paredes que conformaban su propia prisión. Sólo eso…

Claro, decirlo es mucho más fácil.

Cerró con cuidado la libreta, agradeciendo mentalmente que Roy no tuvo oportunidad de ver su interior….

….

Se estremeció fugazmente al preguntarse qué habría pasado si la hubiera husmeado. Sacudió su cabeza ignorando cualquier pensamiento innecesario en esos momentos y guardó el pequeño cuaderno dentro de uno de los cajones de su mesa de luz.

Llegó rápidamente hacia la puerta de su habitación y la abrió apresurado, sin ganas de querer ver la cara "amistosa" de Jack.

- Al fin, ya estamos sobre la hora – mencionó con cierta molestia y un rostro que reflejaba todo fastidio por el hecho de tener que estar obligado laboralmente a encargarse de un niño, haciendo una mueca definitivamente en desagrado. Sip, su cara "amistosa". – No haz hecho tu corbata aún? Oh, ven para acá.

Tomó ambos extremos de la corbata que rodeaba el cuello de Ed y lo jaló hacia él, aproximándolo en el acto mientras comenzaba a hacer los nudos correspondientes para el accesorio.

Esto molestó a Edward, quien frunció levemente el ceño, notando que el hombre tenía la misma brusquedad en sus actos que Bradley.

Una vez que la corbata ya estaba hecha, Jack le dedicó otra mirada prepotente al joven.

- Vamos – sentenció sin querer perder más tiempo, dándole la espalda al chico y comenzando a recorrer el pasillo en dirección al ascensor.

Edward cerró la puerta de su habitación con la tarjeta del hotel y se la guardó en el bolsillo, para luego llegar hasta su acompañante. Entraron al ascensor en un silencio profundo y mortal, dejando en evidencia una línea divisora de desconfianza. Jack presionó el botón que los llevaría al primer piso del edificio y, ni bien se cerraron las puertas metálicas, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y de vez en cuando husmear al joven por el rabillo del ojo.

Edward, notando esta estricta y constante vigilancia, suspiró pesadamente mientras apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared ¿Qué pretendía el mayor con vigilarlo tan intensamente? Parecía que estuviera esperando el menor acto para recriminarlo o simplemente molestarlo.

- ¿Y hasta cuándo seguirás con esto? – preguntó en un tono tan inexpresivo que hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

- En realidad, no tengo permitido mantener conversaciones contigo y mucho menos compartir información – respondió secamente – Te diría que te vayas acostumbrando.

- ¿Son órdenes de Bradley?

- ¿No es obvio eso?

Edward dejó escapar una pequeña risita, colmando un poco la paciencia del mayor que no comprendió tal reacción.

- Por supuesto, tienes razón. Disculpa. Había olvidado que aquí todos actúan como crías persiguiendo y obedeciendo a su mamá ganso – soltó sin pensar, sólo dejándose llevar por un aspecto de adolescente burlón que tenía en su interior.

Se escuchó el gruñido de Jack al no soportar tal ofensa.

- Tsk! No comprendo por qué Bradley presta tanta atención en ti. Odio a los mocosos como tú – respondió tratando de mantener la compostura. Definitivamente, era notorio el desagrado que le provocaban los "niños".

- Sinceramente me importa un bledo si me odias. Es más, te acompaño en el sentimiento – mencionó Ed con indiferencia – Pero ¿A qué te refieres con "mocosos como yo"?

Jack mostró su mejor cara de indignación.

- Justamente, a caprichosos malcriados que no tienen ninguna disciplina y que de alguna manera caen por este camino, sabiendo las consecuencias, pero no responsabilizándose de ellas. Aprovechando su edad y queriendo actuar como niños cuando les conviene. Bien que te gusta "jugar" por las noches… - mencionó con asco resentido el hombre.

Esto enfureció de sobremanera a Edward, sintiendo hervirle la sangre ante tal aberración dicha. Tomó por el brazo al guardaespaldas obligándolo a enfrentar sus ojos llenos de rabia contenida.

- ¡Tú no me conoces **nada**! ¡Si estoy aquí es por tu adorado, imbécil jefe que se empeña en arruinarme la existencia! – exclamó sin poder controlar otra de sus emociones esclavizadas, la furia.

Jack sonrió al haber causado tal reacción por de parte del rubio. Tomó con fuerza la mano del joven que sujetaba su brazo y la apartó con brusquedad, por controlar el impulso de querer abofetear al chico.

- Lástima por ti. Aunque no he escuchado ninguna queja tuya con respecto a que te den por las noches cualquier bestialidad de cantidad de hombres ¿Se ve que te gusta, eh? No vengas a hacerte la víctima en este tipo de negocios.

Edward nunca había experimentado tanto los deseos de moler a alguien a golpes. Pero sabía muy bien las consecuencias, las tenía bien claras. Escabulló estos sentimientos tratando de apaciguarlos entre respuestas hacia las agresiones del hombre.

- No me estoy haciendo la víctima. Sé muy bien por qué estoy aquí. – respondió en un intento de calmarse.

Sabía que debía ignorar ese tipo de personas que sólo buscarían fastidiarlo ante su situación. Pero, realmente, no pudo controlar sus emociones.

En verdad ¿Quién podría controlarse al recibir una agresión? ¿Y más viniendo ésta de una idea errónea sobre tu persona?

Inspiró profundamente y acomodó sus pensamientos. Una vez que sus ideas se aclararon, enfrentó nuevamente al hombre, que lo seguía mirando con cierto rechazo.

- Si tan repulsivo te parezco, más asco debería darte tu actitud frente a eso. Porque si lo piensas, lo único que haces es seguir las órdenes de quien me brinda este trabajo por el cual yo, me guste o no, me manejo. Sólo ayudas a incrementar tu propio odio. – mencionó hábilmente, dejando medio confuso al otro.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Edward parpadeó una vez y llevó sus ojos hacia una esquina, agachando apenas la mirada. Tardó unos segundos en decidirse si responder lo que tenía pensado o no.

- A que en vez de seguir manteniéndome encerrado en este funerario podrías ayudarme a salir de él y terminar con todo esto. – soltó cuidadosamente.

Sabía que se estaba arriesgando de esta forma. Si Jack se negara rotundamente ante la idea, podría fácilmente advertirle a Bradley sobre ella, dejando en claro la suposición de una posible… fuga.

No sería capaz, de todas formas. No solo.

.

Pero…

.

Si tuviera a alguien del interior del edificio que conociera todos los horarios y manejos de Bradley de su lado, podría caber una esperanza…

.

Todo dependía… de la respuesta de Jack…

.

- ¿Estás loco, o qué?

.

Bueno, al menos lo intentó.

- Nunca movería un dedo en contra de Bradley. Mucho menos por engendros como tú – dijo cortante, sin poder si quiera imaginarse a él mismo contradiciéndole algo a su jefe.

El corazón de Edward comenzó a acelerarse ante la desesperación - ¿Acaso no tienes decisión propia? ¿Dónde está tu sinceridad? ¡¿Realmente crees que lo que hace King Bradley está bien? ¿Crees que es correcto que yo esté aquí? ¡¿No tienes hijos? ¡Por favor! ¡Mírame! – exclama en un intento de que aquel hombre viera en él la imagen de un adolescente, en verdad, sólo un niño. Envuelto en un mundo en el que no pertenece..

Jack ablandó un poco su mirada rígida hacia lo dicho por el joven. Si hablábamos de sinceridad, sí; realmente tenía una familia, la cual consistía de su esposa y sus dos hijas. Una de las cuales … tenía la misma edad de Ed, siendo la menor de las dos. Es cierto que no podría, no.. no podría imaginarla en la misma situación que el rubio. La sola idea le pareció desesperante desde los ojos de un padre.

Llevó su mirada hacia el suelo, teniendo una lucha interna entre lo que es el trabajo y la moral. No se necesitaba mucho ingenio para darse cuenta de que era verdad todo lo que decía el rubio. Por un momento, pareció ceder a su conciencia…

- Como dije. **Ahora** sí recuerdas que eres un niño. Hubieras pensado en eso antes de haber entrado aquí – finalizó con una frialdad… increíblemente cruel. Mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrieron lentamente.

Edward abrió sus ojos sin poder creerlo. Sintió un vacío enorme dentro su ser, como si su cuerpo hubiera eliminado todo su peso y formara ahora parte del aire. Ahí se iba su esperanza…

Se escuchaba de fondo, proveniente desde el salón principal, una armoniosa música clásica, mezclada con las voces de los invitados que mantenían charlas y risas, y se sentía un leve aroma a comida preparándose.

Reaccionó al escuchar los pasos del mayor retumbando en el ascensor hasta salir de él. Una mirada inexpresiva fue la que recibió de Jack, que lo esperaba fuera de la "máquina".

- Ya es la hora… - anunció.

.

.

.

…

Sólo bastó poner un solo pie en el salón para llevarse consigo todas las miradas presentes.

Se sintió inseguro al recibir tanta atención, recorriéndole un escalofrío por la nuca.

Un silencio aniquilador se había formado en el lugar, encontrándose todos concentrados en el rubio recién llegado. Poco a poco el silencio fue reemplazado por murmullos y cuchicheos por de parte de los invitados, claro, sin quitar los ojos de encima del chico en ningún momento.

Algunas miradas eran molestas, como resultado de la envidia. Más unas curiosas, y otras sonrientes de una forma muy provocativa, como "aceptando" al nuevo.

Edward no podía hacer nada para evitar dichas miradas, ya que al momento de girar su rostro se encontraba con otras en cantidad masiva. Miró hacia el techo, frustrado. Dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

Al menos un pedazo de pared sobre su cabeza no podría decirle nada.

Un grupo de personas, conformado por tres chicas y dos hombres parecía que se acercaban hacia él, pero se detuvieron al presenciar algo más…

Edward sintió una mano intrusa acariciarle sus cabellos detrás de él, rozando sus dedos sobre su cuello y nuca, y una respiración que chocaba minuciosamente sobre su oreja... Este contacto lo hizo estremecer, dejando escapar apenas un corto suspiro, en modo de frustración.

- ¿Cabellos sueltos, eh? No me provoques esta noche. Podría violarte aquí mismo – susurró lentamente una voz… muy… muy conocida.

Esta persona se separó de él avanzando en el interior del salón. Se detuvo a unos pocos metros y exclamó en voz alta..

- ¡Les doy a todos mi cordial saludo y el mayor de mis respetos! ¡Espero que todos disfrutemos esta noche así como todas las anteriores! Sin más preámbulos, siéntense en sus respectivos lugares y ¡comencemos la cena! – anunció la bienvenida King Bradley, llevando un traje blanco hecho a medida, seguramente muy costoso.

Todos aplaudieron ante la llegada del jefe. Claro, todos menos cierta personilla.

Edward volvió a dejar escapar su alma en un suspiro… No se encontraba de ánimos para nada.

..

Pero bueno, ya estaba allí…

.

Y ya no podía retroceder…

.

Era hora de sentarse…

.

en su respectivo lugar…

.

.

.

/

_¿Qué taaaal, genteeeee?_

_En realidad los quería dejar sólo hasta la parte de Jack con Ed en el ascensor (cuando éste se abre llegando ya al primer piso), pero como soy buena (?) les dejé un poco del principio de la siguiente parte del capítulo (que pronto colocaré)_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Ahora que estoy en vacaciones tengo más tiempo de actualizar! _

_Nos estaremos leyendooo! Y no olviden dejar algúun revieeeww! w byee-nii!_

_**.HARU.**_


	16. Noche Musical: 3ra parte

Miró sin mucho interés la enorme porción de pollo que tenía sobre su plato, pareciendo más una cantidad para llenar la barriga de cuatro luchadores de zumo que para un pequeño joven rubio desanimado.

Suspiró profundamente consolándose mentalmente, pensando en que sólo sería una cena. Comería, agradecería, y saludos a todos y a sus familiares, tíos, vecinos, perros, los que quieran; total él ya saldría volando hacia su habitación correspondiente en el hotel en busca de refugio.

Hasta ese momento la cena había transcurrido tranquilamente.

El salón estaba totalmente ambientado para esa ocasión. Las dos mesas principales se encontraban cubiertas en toda su gran longitud por manteles largos y blancos, haciendo juego con todo el decorado entre colores pasteles muy elegantes.

La música específica y cuidadosamente seleccionada creaba un ambiente de riqueza y de gente culta de gran nivel, lo cual hizo sonreír a nuestro protagonista, viendo todo el teatrito como una total ironía a la realidad.

Le era divertido el pensar cuánta falsedad humana se encontraba acumulada esa noche en un sólo lugar al mismo tiempo. Realmente… "límites" no era una palabra que existía en el diccionario humano.

Levantó lentamente la vista, guiando sus ojos con cierto cuidado hacia su lado izquierdo. Bradley, ubicado en la punta de la gran mesa, conversaba divertido con uno de sus empleados, o marionetitas, como él llamaba, mientras degustaban las copas llenas de un vino tan rojo y profundo como la sangre. En varias oportunidades pudo sentir su mirada posarse permanentemente en él, lo cual lo incomodaba bastante.

_- "Sólo una cena..."_ – recordó – "_Es sólo una cena, Edward. Distráete un poco y verás cómo se pasan volando las horas.."_

Era la cuarta…? No. La sexta vez que se repetía lo mismo mentalmente, ahogando su conciencia que llamaba a gritos e imploraba el irse de una buena vez.

No se encontraba con ánimos para nada. Varias veces sus pensamientos divagaron en la conversación que tuvo en el ascensor con Jack Harrison, su ahora nuevo "guardaespaldas", suponiendo, así, que sería el puente peligroso que lo conectaría secretamente con Bradley.

Manteniendo a éste informado de **todos** sus movimientos.

"_Como si mi mala suerte no fuera suficiente castigo.."_ – maldijo interiormente.

Encontrándose en esas circunstancias debía comenzar a tener más cuidado con futuras decisiones. En verdad, intentar inducir a Harrison a unírsele en su plan de fugarse del hotel sin recibir nada a cambio por ello parecía haber sido una jugada muy… arriesgada.

Considerando que el mayor ni le había brindado un "no" definitivo ante la idea, no sabía qué pensar. Si realmente fue en vano o no …

Pensaba en esto, hasta que un repentino contacto le produjo escalofríos. Despertándolo de su trance momentáneo.

A su derecha, una delicada y tibia mano se había apoyado en su muslo, llamando totalmente su atención.

Giró su rostro con el objetivo de encarar a quien sea que estuviera interrumpiéndolo en esos momentos y pedirle por favor que lo dejase en paz. Pero antes de si quiera poder formular alguna palabra, quedó totalmente enmudecido al ver que se trataba..

…de una mujer.

- Hola, primor. Así que tú eres la nueva estrellita de Bradley, eh? – soltó sin pudor alguno la joven en un susurro juguetón, aparentando no tener más de los veinte y tantos años.

La chica era portadora de unos enormes y finos ojos celestes; cabello castaño corto, lacio y rebajado. Llevaba un vestido corto al cuerpo que resaltaba toda su perfecta figura, luciendo unas largas piernas entrecruzadas.

Edward simplemente no pudo responder, encontrándose totalmente inmóvil.

Cualquier testigo de la escena hubiera pensado que sería a causa de la belleza que era la mujer, lo cual era indiscutible. Pero Edward, se había trabado sólo por el hecho de que **era** una mujer.

- No vas a decirme nada? – soltó una risita la joven.

Ésta se aproximó lentamente unos centímetros hacia él, mientras que con su mano libre enredó suavemente sus dedos en unos de los mechones del chico, jugando delicadamente con sus cabellos – Dime tu nombre, lindo. – ronroneó en una sonrisa.

Edward tragó saliva.

Con su mejor tono en seriedad y seguridad, contestó..

- Edward Elric, ese es mi nombre. Ahora, si me disculpa, señorita, le pediría que se sentara en su asiento como corresponde y continuemos con la cena, que recién empieza, por favor. – dijo lo mejor que pudo, ignorando la cercanía de la chica.

Su trato con las mujeres podría considerarse casi nulo. Sin embargo, la imagen que él tenía sobre ellas era, justamente, el de unas damas; las cuales brindaba el mayor de sus respetos y el mejor de sus tratos.

Pero allí, era diferente.

Se encontraba en el Temple, hogar de todas las fantasías humanas posibles y existentes.

Allí todas las mujeres eran unas expertas maestras en el arte de la seducción y el erotismo. El tratarlas como trataría a cualquier mujer normal no funcionaría con ellas.

- Oh, eres de los difíciles. Me gusta. Bradley realmente está fascinado contigo. Desconozco el porqué – deslizó su mano apoyada en la pierna del muchacho, volviendo sus caricias.. mucho más cariñosas - ¿Quieres que lo averigüemos? – susurró en lentitud junto con una mirada que demostraba estar deseosa del joven que tenía frente a sus ojos, sin importarle la existencial diferencia de edades.

Edward sólo suspiró pesadamente. Si se hubiera tratado de un hombre ya lo habría sacado volando hacía rato.

Guió sus ojos hacia la mesa, fijando su atención en la imagen blanca del mantel, evitando cualquier contacto visual con la muchacha que aún ni se había molestado en dar a conocer su nombre, ni parecía tener intensiones de hacerlo.

- Tendré que negarme ante eso – pronunció lentamente, para que quedara claro – Ahora, si me perdona; no he parado en toda la tarde y quisiera simplemente sentarme tranquilo y beber algo en **paz **_"En lo posible agua, en vez de este vino asqueroso que me pusieron en frente"_ – le contestó a la mujer y se completó en sus pensamientos.

Antes de siquiera poder abrir su boca para llamar al mozo y reclamar algo bebiblemente sano, en un ágil movimiento la mujer se aproximó a él apoyando una mano en su hombro y abrazando su brazo con la otra, evitando así cualquier realización de movimiento.

Acercó su rostro hasta el cuello del muchacho, tanto que éste fue capaz de sentir los labios rozándole apenas la piel, erizándola completamente en cuestión de segundos al ser tocada.

- Yo puedo encargarme de saciar tu sed, rubio ¿Qué te parece la idea? – dijo suave y susurrante sobre su cuello, decidida a obtener al muchacho a como dé lugar.

Edward apretó sus ojos al sentir un leve escalofrío recorrerle todo su cuerpo. Con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas por la situación, comenzó a moverse incómodo en su asiento, en un intento de separarse de la insistente mujer, que ya comenzaba a tirar su paciencia por los suelos.

- Ya. Por última vez. Déjeme en p…!

- Señorita Claire, ¿quiere por favor dejar de molestar a nuestro nuevo invitado y sentarse como corresponde? – se hizo presente la voz de Bradley desde la punta de la mesa, con una mirada.. no muy encantada ante la escena que presenciaba.

Por una vez en toda su corta existencia – y en lo que va su estadía en el hotel – Edward agradeció profundamente la interrupción de Bradley en su vida. Por más amargo que el chiste le sonara. Si es que lo consideraba chiste.

La joven, mostrándose molesta por dicha detención por de parte de su jefe, se giró sobre su asiento, acomodándose el cabello, y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa esquivando los ojos de su superior. Estaba acostumbrada a que éste arruinara sus momentos de "diversión".

- Sí, sí. Usted manda, Jefe – respondió con sarcasmo acentuando la última palabra. Dicho esto, se dispuso a terminar su comida, maldiciendo mentalmente al señor de bigote.

Una última mirada en alerta fue la que Bradley le brindó a Edward, afinando sus ojos, como si de esta forma pudiera decirle "_Quédate quieto_", refiriendo a que no se metiese en más "problemas".

Y una última mirada fatigada fue la que Edward le brindó a éste, como respondiéndole "_Estoy quieto_", mientras agachaba su mirada.

Miró la enorme porción de pollo que descansaba en su plato, parecía que estuviera riéndose de él.

"_Los problemas me buscan a mí_" se justificó mentalmente.

No tenía apetito, pero supuso que no podría irse del lugar hasta que su plato se encontrase vacío, sólo por regla de respeto ante una cena de negocios.

Sin más batalla mental que darle al alimento frente a él, tomó sus cubiertos, e imitando a la chica a su lado, se dispuso silenciosa y tranquilamente a comer.

La cena no podría extenderse demasiado… no?

* * *

Las noches en PathRain solían ser siempre las mismas. Si en el día resultaba terriblemente insoportable y desconsolador el frío característico de la ciudad, por las noches la temperatura podía compararse con un freezer hórrido y electrizante.

Sólo el calor de un hogar era la salvación de los ciudadanos que ya estaban acostumbrados a lluvias intensas y tormentas inacabables.

Pero era una lástima para aquellos que no se encontraban familiarizados con el ambiente tan abrumador que brindaba la ciudad de PathRain, ya que su estadía se convertía en una odisea sin fin.

Esto mismo padecía cierta personilla, ya muy conocida por ustedes.

Se encontraba abrazándose a sí mismo tiritando del frío en medio de una gran vereda, frente a un par de puertas de vidrio correspondientes a la entrada de un edificio.

Sus manos desnudas intentaban en vano apaciguar el frío que recorría sus brazos. El viento jugaba sobre su cuello descubierto haciéndole sentir miles de tortuosos escalofríos.

Dejó escapar un estornudo, para luego sacudir su cabeza intentando no caer rendido ante el sueño que lo obligaba a cerrar sus ojos.

Hacía diez minutos que su dedo índice se había posicionado varias veces sobre el timbre Nº D4, correspondiente al departamento de su amigo, esperando paciente una respuesta.

Apretó levemente sus labios congelados y suspiró pesadamente viendo su aliento proyectado en una notoria nube blanca.

Extendió su mano para presionar por última vez el timbre, hasta que rápidamente se escuchó una interferencia en el aparato receptor del edificio.

Por el pequeño artefacto se escuchó un largo suspiro, proveniente de una voz cansada y apagada, como quien recientemente acababa de interrumpir sus sueños.

- _¿Quién es?_ – se escuchó hablar el aparatito portero.

- Soy yo, ábreme. – respondió rápidamente, queriendo entrar y eliminar completamente el frío en todo su ser.

- _Pero qu..? ¿Roy?_ – la voz se notó más despierta y sorprendida - _¿Qué haces aquí? A esta hora!_ – exclamó en sorpresa la voz reconocida.

Roy estaba dispuesto a responder lo más concreto posible, pero al momento en que separaba sus labios para hablar el aparatito lo interrumpió..

- No, no. Espérame allí! Ahora mismo bajo y te abro! Demonios, para colmo el portón automático se rompió..!

El morocho rió ante la queja de su amigo, notándose en éste la preocupación por él.

Bastaron unos segundos para que su amigo colgara y un minuto para que bajara, saliera del ascensor y corriera dentro de la sala hacia la gran puerta donde Roy se encontraba esperando detrás.

Buscó torpemente en los bolsillos de su pijama las pequeñas llaves de la entrada, demorando unos segundos más en descubrir cuál de las cuatro que poseía era la correcta.

Una vez que logró abrir el gran cristal que los separaba, se dedicó a observar incrédulo a los ojos de Roy, junto con una respiración algo agitada por la gran carrera impuesta tan tarde a la noche.

- Eres… eres increíble… - afirmaba jadeante – No hay día en que no me vengas con una de tus sorpresas para salir perjudicado.

Roy simplemente le brindó una sonrisa algo lastimera mientras agachaba muy apenas la mirada. Generalmente Hughes siempre decía ese tipo de comentarios con la misma gracia de esos momentos. Pero él se sentía un ser demasiado egoísta como para tener un amigo tan bueno como él.

- No quiero estar solo… - dijo apenas con su voz algo entrecortada.

Hughes abrió enormemente sus ojos ante lo rebelado, pero sin expresar palabra alguna.

Roy dejó escapar un fuerte y corto suspiro, pareciendo un jadeo por el frío que lo inundaba. Podía sentir el ambiente gélido clavándose en sus mejillas como pequeñas agujas, imposibilitándole el poder hablar sin ser interrumpido por un quiebre en su voz.

- No quiero estar solo.. – reafirmó temblante – Quiero hablar con alguien. Estoy cansado de estar solo.. – se detuvo, porque sabía no podría hablar más.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta que impidió cualquier paso más de aire. Se estremeció. Sus ojos se inundaron completamente, brotando de ellos lágrimas en contra de su voluntad. Mordió su labio inferior al momento que elevaba sus cejas y caía rendido en el suelo, arrodillándose en el frío mármol.

Dejó que sus mismos cabellos oscuros ocultasen sus ojos de su amigo, detestando la idea de quebrarse frente a él.

Hughes observó la escena completamente asombrado. Nunca… nunca en la vida había visto a Roy de esa manera.

Si bien era conciente de los problemas que últimamente estaba enfrentando su amigo, no sabía que éste mismo se encontraba tan afligido y consternado. No sabía que se encontraba tan… triste.

Negó rotundamente, la ignorancia no era una excusa. Debió de haberlo imaginado al menos. La pérdida de un ser querido tal vez sea una prueba insuperable en la carrera reloj de la vida.

- **La extraño**, Hughes … - se escuchó la voz perlada en sufrimiento de Roy – La extraño tanto. Me hace tanta falta..

Las lágrimas no cesaban, iban incrementándose silenciosamente. Habiendo sido prisioneras por tantos años, en esos momentos ya no podrían detenerse tan fácilmente.

Hughes no pudo más. Ver cómo su amigo se desmoronaba lentamente en el frío del exterior consumido por sus propias pesadillas lo hizo olvidar totalmente de la hora y del hecho de que hayan interrumpido su descanso, esto era más importante.

Se arrodilló frente a Roy y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que poseía, brindándole el calor que tanto necesitaba.

Delicadamente en un susurro le dijo..

- Sí… Todos la extrañamos, Roy.

Conocía la historia. Tanto como para comprender, pero no mucho para entender.

Sintió cómo su amigo del alma de tantos años cubría su rostro entre sus manos bajo el abrazo formado por él.

Habían pasado tres años desde el incidente, y Roy nunca había vuelto a ser el de antes. Tres oscuros y terribles años en los que él debió acostumbrarse a un mundo vacío sin su compañera, pero recién viéndose los resultados justo en esos momentos; el pesar de la soledad. Ese pequeño agujero en su vida que jamás podrá ser reemplazado…

Nuevamente…

Los fantasmas del pasado…

Aparecieron frente a Roy…

* * *

"Jugaba" removiendo por todo el platito con la bochita de helado de chocolate que le habían servido como postre.

No tenía intensiones de comerla, más bien la idea de arrastrarla por todo el plato hasta que se derritiese y simulase el habérsela comido.

De toda la gran longitud de la mesa, él debía ser el único sentado en ella mientras los demás bailaban desbocadamente en el centro del salón, habiéndose colocado luces y música especiales de fiesta.

Toda la zona en la que Edward se ubicaba estaba prácticamente a oscuras, teniendo un poco de visibilidad sólo por esas lucecitas molestas de las que se prendían y apagaban en todos los colores chillones existentes, utilizadas usualmente en las discotecas.

Veía las caras de los guardias que pasaban a veces en verde, azul y luego en rojo, quitándoles en gracia cualquier sensación de autoridad a esos imbéciles corruptos.

En esos momentos se hubiera reído, pero no tenía fuerzas siquiera para eso.

Su cabeza le daba totalmente vueltas y revueltas. Sus ojos le ardían y se sentía completamente agotado.

Detestó y maldijo interiormente al inadaptado que había encendido un cigarrillo. No había visto a nadie hacerlo, pero sentía el hedor insoportable e inconfundible a cigarro, introduciéndose éste en sus pulmones y dándole la sensación de ahogo de vez en cuando.

Se enterró en su asiento y llevó una de sus manos hacia su frente, cerrando apenas sus ojos.

Aire, necesitaba aire. Y allí dentro no lo había.

Frunció el entrecejo al sentir que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

En verdad, lo único que quería en esos momentos era que todo acabase lo más pronto posible, y así poder irse en paz a su habitación.

Se sorprendió apenas al abrir sus ojos y encontrarse, a unos centímetros de su cara, a una copa llena de alcohol sostenida por una delgada mano con las uñas pintadas en un fuerte color rojo.

Levantó rápidamente la mirada, chocándose sus ojos con otro par color cafés.

- "_Genial… Otra mujer_.." – pensó con sarcasmo.

Esta vez era una muchacha de cabellos rizados, pelirroja llegando casi al color bordó. Llevaba un vestido rojo ajustado con un escote que a cualquiera hubiera dejado libre su imaginación, junto con unas botas altas haciendo juego con la prenda.

La mujer hizo un gesto con la mano que sostenía aún la copa de alcohol mientras elevaba una ceja, esperando una respuesta por de parte del rubio.

Edward simplemente la observó con su mejor cara en seriedad.

- Yo no tomo – dijo frío y cortante, tanto que él mismo se sorprendió interiormente, pero no lo demostró.

La chica portadora de una mirada calculadora y penetrante sonrió, sólo una leve curvatura en la comisura de los labios, preferente hacia un lado.

- Qué bien, yo tampoco. Pero, ya sabes, como todos dicen "El alcohol lo cura todo".. – comentó en ironía llevando sus ojos hacia una esquina.

Dejó la copa apoyándola cuidadosamente sobre la mesa y, sin pudor alguno o sin demostrar importancia sobre ello, se sentó sobre ésta cruzándose de piernas, quedando enfrentada contra Edward.

Él simplemente la miró sin comprender del todo la situación. Se había quedado ahí, totalmente quieta observándolo completamente, aunque sin poder visualizarlo con demasiado detalle por la falta de claridad en ese sector, cosa que molestó un poco a la chica.

Edward podía sentir los ojos de la joven recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, quemándolo con la mirada y esos ojos cafés tan llamativos.

Se sintió incómodo y algo nervioso…

- ¿Piensa quedarse ahí observándome toda la noche? – preguntó secamente sin esperar realmente una respuesta, siendo esto más una invitación a que se fuera en vez de una pregunta.

La chica guió su mirada hacia la pista bailable donde se distinguían varios cuerpos entreteniéndose en movimientos provocativos y seductores, siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

Luego volvió hacia Edward, viéndolo con ojos afinados y parpadeando una vez.

- ¿Bailas? – contestó con otra pregunta.

Esto colmaba un poco la paciencia a Ed, quien odiaba esos tipos de actitudes.

No.. – respondió nuevamente cortante pero algo débil.

La mujer vio cómo el muchacho se inclinaba lentamente hacia delante y llevaba sus manos hacia su rostro, apretándose la frente y refregándose los ojos, mientras dejaba ir su alma en un largo suspiro.

No se necesitaba mucho ingenio para darse cuenta de que se sentía mal y que quería irse.

- Ven – exclamó casi en una orden.

* * *

Suspiró profundamente tras haber, después de unos minutos, dejado de ser ignorante de los problemas de su amigo.

Roy le había contado todo. Absolutamente todo.

Desde la aparición del pequeño joven rubio a su vida y lo que causó en ésta, hasta los conflictos emocionales que en esos momentos enfrentaba.

Mientras escuchaba hablar a Roy sentado junto a él en el sofá con una taza caliente de café iba sacando varias deducciones.

De entre todas las pensadas, una le pareció la más indicada a la ocasión. Pero antes de deducir o decir algo, debía hacerle una pregunta muy importante.. y difícil a su amigo.. Estaba esperando el momento indicado para hacerlo.

- Pero… no lo entiendo.. – dijo Roy en un suspiro – Quiero decir, desde un punto de vista.. es sólo un niño. – terminó difícilmente la frase, como si esta le recriminara el hecho de que siendo un adulto se estaría aprovechando de la inocencia de un joven por puro egoísmo suyo.

Se apoyó pesadamente en el sofá como si la realidad le hubiese dado una cachetada, hundiendo su cabeza en el mueble. Mordió su labio inferior antes de continuar ..

- En esos momentos, debí haber entrado en un estado de confusión.. – analizó como el profesor que era – Creo que… tantos años sin "**su**" presencia, me volvió totalmente frágil e inestable. – Hughes supo a quién se había referido en esos momentos – O ya estoy demasiado viejo para esta vida de jóvenes. Y mientras los demás tienen un futuro que proyectar a mí me queda sólo la opción de lamentarme en mis recuerdos.

Roy dejó la taza de café sobre la pequeña mesa enfrentada hacia ellos y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza en sus manos, sintiendo que no podría soportar ni su propio peso.

Hughes se reincorporó en el sofá.

- Por Dios, Roy. No digas idioteces. No estás viejo como para decir esas cosas. Llevas siete años de carrera, tienes mucho por proyectar todavía. Tienes toda una vida esperando aún. – lo corrigió áspero, tratando de abrirle los ojos a su compañero.

Pudo distinguir muy apenas una leve sonrisa pronunciada por Roy, pareciendo más una lastimera que una de felicidad. Como si estuviera tomando sus palabras como una especie de vago consuelo.

Esto lo llenó de impotencia y frustración.

Se tragó un suspiro y una maldición en su interior. Tal vez, era el momento de hacerle esa pregunta tan crucial a Roy antes de perderlo totalmente, viendo que ya no le quedaba otra salida.

- Roy… debo preguntarte algo. Pero quiero que me prometas tu total honestidad, y quiero que me luzcas todos los detalles, hasta los más irrelevantes. – dijo lentamente cuidando cada palabra.

Roy despegó su rostro de sus manos para llevar su mirada hacia Hughes. Éste pudo notar cómo su introducción llamó su completa atención, sonrió interiormente, sintiendo que su amigo al menos seguía escuchándolo.

- Según lo que me has contado que te estuvo pasando últimamente, entrando aquí en la historia el joven Elric, estás entrando en un estado de depresión que hasta **tú mismo** reconoces.

Hughes sabía que su amigo era privilegiado de una viva inteligencia, y supo que comprendería a lo que se refería con lo anterior dicho.

Roy dejó escapar una corta y débil risa, mientras volvía a apoyarse en el sofá.

- "Los locos no saben que están locos", no? – dijo Roy con una leve sonrisa en ironía.

Hughes también sonrió.

- Claro. Sólo que tú no estás loco. – dejó también su taza de café sobre la mesa, como si el objeto lo interrumpiera en la conversación – Eso significa, que aquí el problema no es Edward Elric, sino que esto viene de algún otro lado que has estado ignorando por muchos años.

Hughes pudo notar cómo el semblante de Roy cambiaba a uno más.. sorprendido y un poco tenso, suponiendo y temiendo a dónde podría llegar a ir la conversación.

Se acercó un poco a Roy, manteniendo siempre el contacto visual viéndose reflejado en sus ojos.

- Tres años, para ser más específico.

Roy se estremeció, al momento que abría la boca para querer decir algo, pero no objetó nada. Sentía la garganta seca y su pulso comenzó a acelerarse. Pronto fue invadido por millones de voces, risas, lágrimas, lugares, momentos, recuerdos. Todos gritando y pidiendo su atención.

Pero en ningún momento despegó sus ojos de los de Hughes, encontrándose inmóvil.

- Quiero meterme en la mente del Roy Mustang de hace tres años. Quiero saber de él qué vivió, qué sintió, a quién sonrió y a quién lloró. – apoyó una mano en el hombro del de ojos oscuros..

- Quiero que me cuentes, el incidente de Riza Hawkeye.

O en otras palabras, el **Quiebre** de su vida.

* * *

Vio cómo la mujer pelirroja caminaba hacia el mar de invitados que bailaban desmandadamente en la pista central al ritmo de la música.

Edward, aún sentado en la silla blanca en su correspondiente lugar, enarcó una ceja mientras la miraba irse.

- "_Me dijo que la siguiera, pero yo le dije que no bailo_" – pensó suspirando sin comprender – "_A menos, que el lugar donde me quiera llevar no sea precisamente la pista bailable"_.

Pero, ¿a dónde más lo llevaría?

O lo que más se cuestionaba: ¿con qué propósito?

Tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que se podría tratar, o dónde podría terminar la noche.

- "_En la cama de su habitación_" – suspiró cansadamente.

La propuesta de irse de la fiesta que ya se lo tornaba pesada y ruidosa lo atraía bastante. Pero no quería lidiar con la idea de acostarse con una mujer que había "conocido" recién esa misma noche.

Aunque, de todas las mujeres que se le habían acercado durante la cena, esa chica en el especial tenía algo diferente. O al menos, no le parecía ser la típica que entraría en las características que había pensado anteriormente.

En otras palabras, le parecía una mujer que poseía cierta inteligencia, y no era una descontrolada fanática del sexo como las demás marionetitas de Bradley.

Pero sólo era una idea superficial.

- "_Bien Ed, pero ahora eso ¿con qué te deja?_"

¿Debía o no seguirla? Realmente, la curiosidad del adolescente que era no dejaba de atormentarlo.

Se alertó cuando la mujer desapareció de sus ojos entre medio de toda la gente que bailaba, e instintiva y vertiginosamente se levantó de su asiento.

No fue realmente consiente de si caminó o corrió, pero de alguna forma ya se encontraba atravesando todo el amontonamiento de cuerpos habiendo traspasado todo el salón y encontrándose en la pista bailable.

No vislumbraba esos grandes y fríos ojos cafés de la muchacha entre tanta gente alrededor, y siendo su búsqueda entorpecida por las luces de colores que se encendían y apagaban al mismo ritmo de la música.

- _"¿Dónde estás?"_ – preguntó en su mente, como si la chica pudiera contestarle telepáticamente.

Tratándose del favorito de Bradley varios ojos eran llevados hacia él, y varias personas tratando de llamar su atención o enviándole miradas provocativas en modo de invitación a que se uniese con ellos.

Edward sólo los esquivaba y seguía nadando entre tanta multitud con la esperanza de encontrar a la chica pelirroja.

Estaba reprochándose mentalmente el hecho de haberla perdido de vista hasta que, sorpresivamente a la distancia, la encuentra.

Estaba sumergida en la oscuridad de una de las esquinas del salón, apoyada contra la pared y sonriente al ver que Edward la había seguido tal y como ella quería. A su lado, había una larga y enorme cortina roja reposando en la otra pared. Procurando que Edward continuara viéndola, abrió lentamente la cortina, rebelándose detrás de ésta una enigmática puerta que llevaba hacia otro sector del hotel.

Esto llamó la atención de Ed.

¿Con qué motivo alguien ocultaría de esa forma una puerta?

Pero más su atención fue despertada cuando distinguió de entre las manos de la muchacha… una delicada llave plateada con rebordes dorados, con la cual abrió sin demorar demasiado el gran portón, abriéndolo de par en par.

Una mirada fue la que percibió de la chica hacia él, afinando los ojos y sonriendo divertidamente, como invitándolo a que la acompañara.

Unos segundos fueron suficientes para que ella atravesara rápidamente la puerta y ésta desapareciera nuevamente siendo cubierta por la gran cortina carmesí.

Edward se apresuró.

Entre empujones y pisoteos, logra salir algo agitado del caluroso acumulamiento de personas.

Antes de disponerse a continuar llevó sus ojos hacia todos lados por el salón, tratando de encontrar a Bradley.

Al ubicarlo, nota que éste estaba hablando tranquilamente con un grupo de invitados que se encontraban alrededor suyo. Demasiado entretenido como para notar su ausencia, pensó.

Procurando no llamar mucho la atención, caminó serenamente hacia la oscura esquina donde se había camuflado la mujer, y donde había desaparecido en cuestión de abrir y cerrar los ojos.

Tomó con su mano derecha la rojiza cortina y la corrió hacia un lado, encontrándose frente a la puerta oscura.

Llevara donde llevara, estaba oculta. Y cualquier cosa que se tratara de ocultar era porque no se deseaba que sea descubierta.

Teniendo en cuenta que Bradley era el dueño del hotel, no creía que fuera capaz de entregarles con la mínima preocupación sus pertenencias más privadas a sus marionetitas.

Eso lo llevaba a pensar que tal vez la llave que poseía la mujer no se tratase de la original.

- "_Pero ¿Por qué tienes una copia de la llave de Bradley?_" – esto lo intrigó más en saber qué podría haber tras la puerta.

No creía que alguien notara la falta de su presencia en la fiesta, todos estaban muy ocupados o distraídos con la música y el servicio de comidas que se actualizaba por cada hora que pasaba.

Sin desperdiciar más tiempo, abrió la puerta, procuró que la cortina lo cubriese y entró rápidamente cuidando de no ser visto.

Pero..tan rápido como actuó..

..Una vez ingresado en el lugar se sintió sometido a una imprevista ceguera.

Todo.. estaba oscuro.

No veía.. nada.

Por un momento dudó si realmente tenía sus ojos abiertos. Le era imposible el distinguir si en verdad parpadeaba o si estaba dormido en un sueño.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue que al momento en que puso un pie dentro de ese "lugar", la música, el ruido, las voces de los invitados.. todo, todo fue acallado. Como si fuera eliminado por una goma de borrar simulando nunca haber existido.

- "_A prueba de sonido_" – pensó – "_Es una puerta a prueba de sonido_".

Sintió cómo la sangre que recorría cada vena en su cuerpo comenzaba a acelerarse descontroladamente, así como los latidos de su corazón.

Por un momento se sintió mareado, como si la oscuridad le hubiera arrebatado la capacidad de mantenerse en equilibrio.

- Luz.. ¡¿Dónde hay luz? – exclamó en un susurro. Escuchar su propia voz lo tranquilizó un poco en cierto modo. De esa manera no se sintió tan perdido en la oscuridad.

Alzó sus brazos en las penumbras esperando encontrar una pared en la cual apoyarse. Lo desconcertó el haber encontrado dos al mismo tiempo. Una a cada lado de él, sintiéndolas bajo las palmas de sus manos. Esto rebelaba un "lugar" demasiado estrecho.

- Un pasillo.. – dedujo.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo en un segundo.

Mientras se disponía a deslizar sus manos por las paredes en busca de algún interruptor que encendiera las luces comenzó a analizar toda la información que tenía hasta esos momentos.

Una cortina impuesta en un salón bailable que tenía la función de ocultar una oscura y consistente puerta a prueba de sonido que llevaba a un pasillo, que a su vez… podría llevar hacia cualquier parte.

Dos preguntas eran las que rondaban en la mente del rubio.

¿Por qué un lugar que se quiere mantener oculto estaba tan al alcance de las personas? Y ¿A dónde llevaría el oscuro pasillo?

Reconociendo las paredes del mismo material que el utilizado para la puerta seguía buscando con sus manos algún tipo de interruptor.

Pero.. nada. No encontraba nada más que ese rígido material convertido en pared.

Esto lo intranquilizó. El sólo hecho de ser ignorante de lo que le rodeaba hacía latir a mil por segundo su corazón.

- _"¿Qué tengo que hacer?" _– se preguntó tratando de formar en su mente la imagen de la mujer que lo atrajo a ese sitio – _"¿Qué quiere ella que haga yo?"._

Y como si su pregunta fuera escuchada en eco por todo el pasillo, un acto se realizó en modo de respuesta.

Sintió en medio de la oscuridad que "algo" agarró fuertemente su mano y rápidamente lo arrastró hacia el vacío.

Ahogó un grito de susto en su interior todavía sin poder caer en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se tambaleaba en la opacidad mientras sus piernas se movían solas simulando una rápida carrera a ciegas mientras era llevado por esta fuerza invisible.

Tratando de controlar su agitada respiración a causa del susto trató de tomar nuevamente control sobre su mente. Pudo distinguir en el tacto que se trataba de otra mano la que tomaba la suya.

Rápidamente la imagen de la chica se atravesó en sus pensamientos.

Sí, era la única posibilidad. Sólo ellos dos habían entrado a ese lugar. Supuso.

Siguió el camino indicado por la misteriosa mujer sin reprochar o decir nada.

En cuestiones de un par de minutos se detuvieron repentinamente, siendo los ecos de sus pisadas acalladas en la oscuridad.

Edward estaba a punto de preguntarle algo, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido al ser sus ojos lastimados por una deslumbrante luz blanca proveniente frente a ellos.

Se había abierto otra puerta.

Nuestro protagonista llevó sus manos hacia sus ojos, refregándoselos sin comprender mucho el cambio tan repentino de negrura a claridad total.

Fue como si llevara años un vendaje cubriéndole el rostro y se lo arrancaran dolorosamente siendo su piel quemada por el sol.

Cuando pudo recuperarse abrió lentamente sus ojos.

La puerta de esta vez los introdujo.. a una blanca habitación...

En ella sólo había una cama de hierro en una esquina, un inodoro portátil en la otra, y en el centro una mesa gruesa de metal cubierta por una sábana blanca. La habitación estaba prácticamente vacía.

Pero lo que llamó la atención de nuestro muchacho, fue la larga cadena que se extendía sobre la cama, el suelo, y terminaba adherida a la pared blanca; la otra extremidad de la cadena se unía a un collar, parecido a los usados generalmente por los perros.

- ¿Qué demon…? – comenzaba a decir, pero fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

- Perturbador, no Edward? – susurró la mujer pelirroja a su lado. Se había olvidado completamente de confirmar si era ella quien lo había arrastrado hasta el lugar, pero se sintió "tranquilo" de escuchar su voz y comprobarlo de esa forma.

La hermosa muchacha caminó hasta la mesa de metal, apoyando delicadamente su mano izquierda en ésta, como si se fuera a romper por el más mínimo roce dado sobre ella.

Edward la observó detenidamente con algo de desconfianza por el hecho de que supiera su nombre. Frunció un poco el ceño mientras tragó saliva para comenzar a interrogarla.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó cortante – No me has dicho tu nombre en toda la noche. Pero en cambio tú pareces estar bien informada sobre mí – cerró la puerta tras de sí, como si temiera que algo inesperado saliera de la oscuridad detrás de él.

La mujer guió sus bellos ojos clavándolos en los del joven, sonrió hacia un lado tal y como la primera vez que se vieron.

- Lina Braam – dijo en voz alta y melodiosa – La favorita de Bradley, al igual que tú. Eso nos coloca en el mismo "nivel", no? – sonrió nuevamente, para luego evaporar en un segundo su sonrisa e intercambiarla a una seriedad total.

Edward confirmó mentalmente la teoría que tenía sobre esta mujer. Definitivamente era diferente a las demás. _La más loca_, pensó.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó manteniéndose quieto aún en su lugar, cerca de la puerta.

Lina dejó escapar una risa divertida. Su voz no era como el de las demás chicas del hotel. No era fina y chillona, más bien era grave y melodiosa, portando cierta madurez en los tonos que utilizaba.

- Todos aquí conocen tu nombre y saben quién eres. Sólo que nunca Bradley te había mostrado ante los demás y has sido el centro de atención en toda la noche. No sabes cuántas cosas se comentan sobre ti. Y no sabes cuánta gente está dispuesta a revolcarse contigo durante toda una noche – mencionó lamiéndose provocadoramente los labios.

Edward se estremeció parpadeando dos veces. Nunca se había sentido tan sucio ante lo rebelado. Por un momento sintió que los ojos de la mujer mayor que él atravesaban su ropa dejándolo completamente desnudo e impotente frente a ella.

- Nunca me atrajo la idea de hacerlo con un hombre menor que yo, aunque sinceramente no me molestaría para nada si el caso se tratara de ti. Pero no estamos aquí por eso. – Negó con la cabeza y se acostó sobre la mesa de metal mientras se estiraba en ella, como quien se prepara para dormir.

Edward la observó teniendo millones de interrogantes perturbando su mente.

Llevó sus ojos por todo el lugar.

La habitación entera carecía de sentido para él. El piso y las paredes blancas no hacían más que formar una esencia chocante y fría al ambiente.

La cama de hierro llevaba arriba un pobre y fino colchón gris junto con una sábana blanca y no había ninguna almohada. El collar de perro junto con la cadena que se adhería a la pared seguía confundiéndolo totalmente.

El inodoro portátil sólo lo hacía deducir que la persona que pasara las noches en aquella habitación querría estar completamente aislada de los demás.

Y la mesa de hierro no parecía para nada una mesa familiar que se utilizaría para desayunar, almorzar y cenar. Más bien parecía de esas de los hospitales donde apoyaban todas las herramientas quirúrgicas a utilizar.

¿De qué se trataba todo eso?

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar? – rápidamente recordó – La llave que tienes es una falsificación, no? ¿Por qué la tienes tú? ¿Y por qué Bradley oculta este sitio?...

- Sshhh… - Lina llevó uno de sus dedos hacia sus labios, mientras se reincorporaba en la mesa y se sentaba en ella, fijando su vista en Edward.

- Una pregunta a la vez, rubio. – susurró casi en un ronroneo, acomodándose y moviendo su cabellera.

Edward tragó saliva. No era que le interesase, pero simplemente los encantos de la mujer eran una distracción. Eso le molestaba.

- Está bien ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – preguntó con la seguridad marcada en su tono de voz.

Lina sonrió nuevamente. Bajó lentamente de la mesa y acomodó su corto vestido. Sus botas resonaron en la habitación al recorrerla a pasos serenos y calculados, como si alguien fuera a escucharla.

- Porque tú aún tienes posibilidades – dijo observando todo a su alrededor y sentenciando como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

- No comprendo del todo – soltó aún manteniéndose inmóvil.

Lina habló como un profesor le explica a un alumno lo que él considera ya sabido y por ende obvio – Piénsalo. Todos los demás ya no tienen otras opciones, y aunque las tengan tampoco las considerarían. Ellos están aquí porque así lo quieren. Pero lo que aquí se hace no está bien. No está para nada bien. Eso es lo que ellos no saben. Y por eso te he traído aquí.

Edward se sentía completamente confuso. Por no decir tonto. La mujer explicaba las cosas como si estas fueran lo más obvio del mundo, pero él no podía comprenderlas.

- ¿Te refieres a los que trabajan para Bradley? – preguntó sonando a inocencia.

- Sí. A esas maquinitas ambulantes que repiten "sí, sí, sí" a todos los pedidos de ese viejo imbécil. – respondió secamente Lina – Claro que nosotros también entramos en esa gran lista de robotitos.

Edward sonrió levemente. El título que él le daba a los empleados del hotel como "marionetitas" no difería mucho del de "robotitos" que utilizaba la chica, teniendo ambos el mismo sentido.

Sintió como un pequeño destello de ilusión muy dentro suyo. Por primera vez, creía haber encontrado a alguien que pensaba igual que él y que se encontraba en su misma situación.

Pero era muy pronto como para hacerse ilusiones. Debía seguir explorando.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó dando unos pasos hacia delante.

Lina escuchó los pasos del rubio, guió su mirada hacia él.

Negó lentamente, moviendo atractivamente su cabello ondulado – Aún es muy temprano para que lo sepas. Pero era el único lugar donde podíamos hablar tranquilamente ¿Nunca te has sentido observado en tu habitación?

Esta pregunta lo desconcertó totalmente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Lina sonrió y se dirigió hacia él, sin borrar ese mirar atractivo y calculador a la vez.

Cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros, Edward se puso tenso, en modo defensivo.

Lina extendió su mano y la llevó hasta el rostro de Ed, deslizó su dedo índice desde la mandíbula hasta el mentón, levantándolo apenas para ver con claridad los ojos dorados del muchacho, llenos de intriga y confusión.

- Cámaras. Tanto en tu habitación como en la mía. Yo las descubrí por casualidad mientras estaba en medio de una sesión con un hombre de sesenta años. Qué loca es la vida, no? – la sonrisa se borró vertiginosamente de su mirar.

Edward abrió completamente sus ojos.

Sintió cómo su personalidad, su ser, todo lo que alguna vez le perteneció era quebrantado por una enorme piedra, destruyéndose en miles de pedazos como un espejo pasando a ser un cristal inservible.

Sentía que lo único que tenía, la privacidad, era violado sin piedad alguna, sin una pizca de compasión por su persona que ya bastante consternada y débil se encontraba.

Sentía que todo su mundo, toda su existencia y el motivo de ésta, le pertenecían a Bradley. No había nada que realmente le perteneciera a él.

Retiró la mano de la mujer, tomándola fuertemente, y dejó caer su rostro hacia el suelo. Sin tener las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar tan abrumador golpe de realidad.

Lina no se esperó tal contacto y tal reacción por de parte del chico. Pero no le molestó. Le pareció razonable.

Mientras Edward trataba mentalmente de aferrarse a algo lógico que pudiera llegar a tener su vida, Lina se le acercó lenta y cautelosamente.

Su mano aún seguía siendo apretada por el rubio.

Se acercó tanto a él como para escuchar chocar sus latidos sobre su pecho y su respiración sobre su cuello.

Apoyó los labios sobre su oído, corriendo delicadamente con su otra mano los cabellos lacios y dóciles de Ed. Pudo percatarse del exquisito aroma que emanaba el joven, embriagándola completamente y sumergiéndola en una tranquilidad relajante.

El calor de ambos cuerpos se unió al instante, escuchándose únicamente en esa habitación sus respiraciones agitadas. Edward por la frustración e impotencia y Lina por sus instintos seductores, aprovechándose totalmente del rubio consternado.

- Es por eso que estás aquí – susurró lentamente en el oído del joven, sintiendo el estremecimiento que provocó en él, sonrió satisfactoriamente – Hay varias cosas de las que debes enterarte. Al final de todo, deberás tomar una decisión…

Lina ahora comprendía porqué tanta gente llevaba cierto fanatismo sobre el rubio. La idea de someter a un adolescente, a un menor, a actos sexuales, daba poder, daba control. Y eso la excitaba. Y más tratándose del muchacho que tenía en frente.

Edward en cambio no entendía a qué se refería la mujer con sus palabras. Ya no le importaba.

Estaba sumergido en otro mundo. Un mundo lleno de desesperanza. El mundo de sus pesadillas.

Sentía que jamás podría librarse completamente del Temple Loue.

Por más que la respuesta estaba frente a él…

…en esa misma habitación.

Sólo que, como Lina había dicho…

Tal vez era demasiado temprano como para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fiesta había finalizado sin demasiado escándalo. Si había algo de lo que Edward se sorprendía, era la forma religiosamente respetuosa en que todos se dirigían a Bradley, saludándolo, y disponiéndose cada uno a volver a su correspondiente habitación en el hotel.

Como había sospechado, nadie había notado su ausencia. O al menos eso quería creer.

La extraña charla que había tenido con Lina Braam le había servido para tomar en cuenta que a partir de ese momento no podía confiar absolutamente en nadie.

Se trataba de él y de su vida. Nadie se molestaría en brindarle una mano, al menos sin esperar algo a cambio.

Bueno, no sería algo nuevo a lo cual debía acostumbrarse. De alguna forma se sentía familiarizado con la palabra "soledad".

Atravesó las puertas de salida del salón de fiesta y se dirigió directamente hacia las escaleras, evitando el ascensor. La jaqueca aún no se le había eliminado en totalidad.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de saltar y hundirse en su cama hasta que el sueño lo dominase y lo llevase hacia un mundo de fantasía donde todo era posible y los límites no existían.

Sonrió en ironía. Al menos la capacidad de soñar sí era algo que le pertenecía absolutamente.

Subió y subió más y más escaleras, pasando pisos y más pisos hasta .. cansarse.

- "_Deja de molestarte a ti mismo y hazte el favor de tomar el ascensor!_" – se retó interiormente.

Caminó pesadamente, un poco más y arrastrando los pies, por el largo pasillo del piso número cinco, donde en la mitad de éste se encontraba la puerta del ascensor.

Llegó hasta la puerta de metal y presionó el botón a su lado para llamar a la máquina con el objetivo de que lo llevara rápidamente hasta su piso correspondiente.

Mientras esperaba que el aparato llegara se dedicó a observar la alfombra blanca bajo sus pies.

Cielos.. Comenzaba a odiar el color blanco.

Deslizó aburrido y cansado su mirada por toda la longitud del pasillo, escuchando su propia respiración tranquila.

Detuvo sus ojos en algo que había llamado su atención.

Era una especie de… mancha en la alfombra frente a la puerta de la habitación número nueve.

- "¿Nueve?" – se cuestionó mentalmente.

La habitación nueve era **su** habitación, pero ésta se encontraba en el piso ocho.

Como si una flecha atravesara su memoria, recordó cuando Lina Braam había mencionado que ella también era una de las "estrellas" de Bradley. Rápidamente dedujo que tal vez los de esa categoría llevaban la misma numeración en sus habitaciones.

El ascensor había llegado y había abierto sus puertas esperando la entrada de Edward.

Pero él siguió observando esa mancha que resaltaba e imperfeccionaba la pureza de la fina alfombra blanca.

Ignoró las puertas llamativas de metal y se dirigió hacia la puerta número nueve.

Cada paso que daba mientras se acercaba, era un nivel más de aceleración de su corazón, comenzaba respirar agitadamente, junto con un cierto temor que se acrecentaba en varias suposiciones. No pudo más. Corrió hacia la mancha en el suelo hasta por fin llegar a ella.

Abrió enormemente sus ojos…

Sí… tenía razón…

Eso era una mancha…

Una mancha… de…

- Sangre… - susurró temblante. Era sangre, una gran cantidad de sangre, y provenía de la habitación - ¡Lina! – exclamó siendo su voz arrancada ferozmente desde su interior.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la manija de la puerta con toda la decisión del mundo, sintió que todas sus fuerzas eran acumuladas en esa sola mano.

La adrenalina lo invadía, y las suposiciones de lo que podría haber pasado lo aterraban.

Pero no había pensado en todo eso … al momento de abrir.

Un satisfecho y cansado Bradley estaba a punto de acostarse en su cama dispuesto a descansar y dejar asuntos pendientes para el día siguiente.

Iba a apagar las luces de su mesa de luz hasta su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar descontroladamente en esos mismos momentos.

Algo molesto tras haberse sentido interrumpido tomó el aparatito y atendió el llamado.

- ¿Sí? – dijo luego de un resoplido.

_- ¡Jaja! ¿Así atiendes a tu mejor cliente?_ – se escuchó del otro lado una voz muy reconocida.

- ¿Envy? ¿A qué llamas a estas horas? – preguntó sintiendo una vena hinchada.

- _Quería asegurarme por lo de mañana ¿Está todo arreglado no?_ – Bradley hizo un esfuerzo enorme en recordar qué pasaba al día siguiente.

- ¡Ah! Tu sesión con Elric. Sí, sí. Está todo listo. _"Sólo que aún no le he avisado al chico"_ – contestó y pensó el señor de bigote.

- _Eeeh.. me sonó eso a que te habías olvidado_ – comentó sospechosamente el de la voz burlona, conociendo a Bradley sabía a lo que se refería.

- Claro que no ¿Por qué tienes esa imagen sobre mí? – cuestionó Bradley, sudando una gotita.

- _Bueno, como sea! Nos estaremos cruzando mañana. No puedo esperar a encontrarme con tu "estrellita"_ – mencionó juguetonamente Envy.

Entre un par de tonterías más dichas y saludos dados Bradley cortó la llamada.

Largó un enorme bostezo y se dejó caer en la cama.

- _"Bueno.. Mañana le haré saber a Edward sobre su nueva sesión. Supongo que no se molestará por una noticia tardía."_ – pensó cansadamente.

.

Aunque para Edward…

Ya eran demasiadas…

Las "malas" sorpresas…

….

….

..


	17. Una tormenta Un recuerdo

**POR FAVOR, LEER ESTO ANTES DE CONTINUAR:**

**E**ste capítulo es un ESPECIAL que **debe **aparecer en esta parte de la historia sí o sí para tener una mejor comprensión de la misma más adelante.

Este capítulo abarca muchas cosas importantes. Les pediría que por favor traten de no se saltearse nada.

En base a la charla que tenía Roy con Hughes en el episodio anterior, aquí continúa el fic...

¡Por fiii nunca olviden dejar su opinión, es muy importante para mí! (y me hace happy ^^!)

¡Espero que les gusteee! ¡Y me alegra por fin haber vuelto!

...

**·. Una tormenta.. Un recuerdo .·**

**F_/_B**

.

Un inconcebible y sofocante calor angustiaba las pobladas calles de NorthCity.

Era una de esas ciudades modernas ambientadas con la última y exuberante tecnología del momento, donde nadie podía ir tranquilamente por las veredas escuchando música de un discman en vez de un mp5 sin ser observado extrañamente.

Ese día las calles se veían inundadas de automóviles y cientos de personas apresuradas por llegar a sus correspondientes trabajos. Más de un insulto era alzado al aire a causa del terrible tráfico acumulado hacía más de quince minutos.

Todo prisa, todo rutina, regida por cumplimientos de horarios.

Así era la vida en NorthCity.

Pero mientras todos vivían entre nervios y apurones, había un hombre que se tomaba la rutina.. bastante.. a la ligera…

Por no decir que la ignorara..

- Hey, profesor ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Profesor? ¿Profesor Mustang, me escucha?

Se escuchaban las llamadas de un joven delgado, cabello corto y lentes, que trataba de ver la manera de hacer reaccionar al hombre frente a él.

Dentro de las oficinas de la escuela secundaria Yale, el asfixiante calor de verano pasaba totalmente desapercibido. Pero no los ronquidos de cierta personilla apoyada en su escritorio de trabajo, escondido entre millones de papeles a firmar.

Ni bien los ronquiditos fueron escuchados por el preocupado joven de lentes, cambió su expresión alarmada por una estrictamente de enojo.

- ¡Profesor Mustaang! – gritó en la oreja del durmiente.

Roy abrió los ojos de golpe y se enderezó en su asiento en cuestión de segundos. El grito escuchado lo golpeó tanto del susto como una explosión repentina cayendo sobre su escritorio.

Levantó la mirada y chocó con la del molesto joven, quien lo observaba fulminándolo profundamente.

- ¿Qué hace, profesor Fuery? – exigió pidiendo una explicación mientras llevaba su mano y cubría su rostro, dejando escapar un largo bostezo.

Fuery, como todo estudiante teniendo recién terminada la universidad y llevando un título de profesor de geografía, creía firmemente en el compromiso y la responsabilidad a la hora del trabajo.

Por estos motivos, no podía tolerar tales actitudes de parte de Mustang, quien llevaba más experiencia en el oficio y se lo tomaba con cierta calma…

Mucha, calma.

- Se supone que usted debe ser mi ejemplo a seguir, profesor! ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo durmiendo entre medio de todos los formularios? – exclamó incrédulo fijando su mirada en el montón de papeles, notándolos aún sin firmar.

- Tú lo has dicho. Estaba durmiendo.. – Roy fue consumido por otro gran bostezo.

Fuery resopló. No le agradaba la idea de estar acostumbrándose a esa situación todas las mañanas antes de entrar a su clase.

Con una venita hinchada y el ceño fruncido, comenzó a tomar papel por papel, organizándolos dependiendo las fechas de entregas correspondientes.

Roy sólo pudo mirarlo con su mejor cara en aburrimiento..

- Ya… Era una broma. – comentó inclinando un poco su cabeza - Usted siga con lo suyo, profesor Fuery. Yo me encargo de esta sección…

- Eso mimos dijo hace veinte minutos, y lo caché tirado sobre el escritorio. – interrumpió molesto el de lentes.

Roy enarcó una ceja.

Llevaba cuatro años de carrera y no le caía nada bien que un principiante le estuviera diciendo cómo debía hacer su trabajo. Por más razón que en esos momentos el muchacho tuviera y reconociera.

- Se toma las cosas demasiado en serio. No dormí bien anoche y sólo caí rendido por un par de minutos…- antes de que pudiera terminar la misma excusa que siempre daba ante esas situaciones, fue interrumpido..

- Lo que usted necesita es un asistente. – sentenció cortantemente Fuery.

Un silencio mucho más abrumador que el calor de las calles envolvió la oficina entera en cuestión de segundos. La única cosa que avivaba su presencia en la habitación era el inconfundible sonido del reloj al chocar sus agujas por cada segundo sumado.

Ambos hombres enfrentaban sus miradas inexpresivas. En esos momentos no era necesario el exteriorizar lo que cada uno opinaba al respecto, ya que lo veían reflejados en sus ojos.

Pero como si se tratara de subrayar lo evidente, Roy comenzó con su queja preparada..

- Creo que se está precipitando demasiado por algo que realmente no vale la pena el…

- Jojo, créame. Si hay algo que realmente vale la pena es esto mismo. Comenzaré a partir de hoy a buscar a alguien que se encargue de observar y evaluar su responsabilidad. – sentenció comenzando a sacar de uno de los cajones cercanos una guía telefónica.

Roy abrió completamente sus ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

¿Ese chicuelo pensaba sobrepasar sus órdenes como superior?

- Disculpe, profesor Fuery, creo que no fui lo bastante claro para su entender. – se levantó lentamente de su asiento – Esta es **mi** oficina. **Mi** lugar de trabajo. Aquí las reglas las impongo **yo**. Y como superior, le he dicho que no se precipitase a cosas que no valen la pena molestarse. Porque, le aviso, yo no tengo ni las más mínimas intensiones de pagarle a alguien para que me vigile las veinticuatro horas del día prohibiéndome mi propia privacidad.

Fuery guió sus ojos, que parecían más grandes por los lentes, hacia Mustang, teniendo en sus manos el gran libro de números.

Una sonrisa fue pronunciada en su mirar.

- Bueno, ya hemos sido testigos de la forma bien productiva que sabe utilizar sus tiempos de privacidad. – ironizó aún sonriente.

Roy sudó una gotita.

- "_Inteligente con las palabras. Muy inteligente_" – pensó preocupado. - ¿Acaso no escuchó lo que le dije? ¡No voy a pagarle a nadie para que venga a husmearme y acompañarme hasta al baño! ¿Le quedó claro, Fuery? – ya estaba al borde de la cólera al ver marcharse hasta la puerta de su oficina al joven profesor con la guía bajo el brazo.

Lo último que se escuchó en la habitación fue la voz relajante de Fuery, haciendo eco en todo el lugar – Como usted diga, profesor Mustang. Nos estaremos viendo. – seguido del "clack!" característico al ser una puerta cerrada con fuerza.

Roy se quedó inmóvil, observando el pedazo de madera recientemente cerrada, con la palabra "indignación" escrita en su frente.

- Tsk. Mocoso. Apenas tiene el título de profesorado y se me viene a hacer el exigente y el profesional ¿Quién se cree? – ya estaba pensando en redactar un informe sobre su conducta y solicitar una charla con el director del edificio, con el objetivo de que le explicase cómo era posible que tal acto de rebeldía por de parte de un novato podría ser aceptado en esa institución.

Hasta que, repentinamente, como si una brisa golpeara su rostro y lo despertase de tan creciente enojo, cae en la manera en que se encontraba actuando.

Detuvo sus pensamientos. Algo andaba mal.

Miró el escritorio frente a él y se dejó caer sobre su asiento. Lentamente, inspiró y espiró el aire acumulado en su ser.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – se susurró a sí mismo, llevando sus manos hacia su rostro - ¿Qué estás haciendo, Roy? – dejó escapar un significativo, profundo y largo suspiro.

Tal vez, él estaba tomando el papel de "mocoso" en esa situación.

El no querer comprometerse y ocupar sus horas de trabajo para dormir y encapricharse no eran actos dignos de lo que se podría llamar un adulto.

- Esto está mal.. – susurró nuevamente, dejándose guiar por el cansancio tanto físico como mental que sobrellevaba.

No podía dormir durante las noches. Parecía que la oscuridad lo mantenía aún más despierto que la luz del día. O tal vez le atemorizaba y atormentaba tanto como para no poder dejarlo cerrar sus ojos con confianza y tranquilidad.

No sabía la respuesta.

Simplemente, comprendía que eso estaba perturbando su trabajo y su vida social.

Debía hacer algo al respecto.

Pero… ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

- "_Primero que nada, disculparme con Fuery_" – pensó detenidamente, asintiendo y aprobando su respuesta, después vería cómo solucionaría lo suyo.

Al menos, debía comenzar por el atajo. Luego por el camino más largo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando salía de la institución y se disponía a ir al estacionamiento de la misma, entrar a su auto, y comenzar su camino de regreso a casa.

Él mismo consideraba exagerado el utilizar su automóvil para volver a su hogar que se encontraba relativamente cerca de su lugar de trabajo. Pero reparando en cómo estaban las calles esos días, no se arrepentía para nada en su decisión.

El peligro era excesivo, y más en ese tipo de ciudades superpobladas.

Más de un conocido siempre le informaba de un nuevo saqueo en su barrio, o en su misma casa.

Prefería ese tipo de prevenciones antes que correr algún riesgo. Esa era su personalidad de profesor reservado y calculador, que evitaba el que demorase unos cinco minutos más caminando por el parque y disfrutase el paisaje mientras recorría _el mismo_ camino que su auto para volver a su casa.

Dobló apurado en una esquina y continuó. Pasó un par de cuadras más, y se detuvo frente a una pequeña, pero hermosa, casa blanca.

"Apagó" la máquina y salió de ella, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Una sensación de calidez y familiaridad le brindaba la idea de regresar a su casa. Era sinónimo de _seguridad_, _confianza_; algo que, irónicamente, encontraba generalmente más en lo material de un hogar y no en las personas, siendo su círculo social muy reducido.

Abrió la puerta de madera y se introdujo en el modesto pero bello hogar. Nadie estaría allí para regalarle un "bienvenido a casa, Roy!", pero estaba acostumbrado al silencio de las paredes. Al menos, eso creía.

Dejó caer sus materiales de trabajo, tanto como libros y carpetas, sobre el enorme y esponjoso sillón de la sala de estar. Subió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y caminó con cierta prisa hasta su habitación.

Una vez ingresado en ella, en un rápido accionar, se zambulló sobre su cama que lo esperaba siempre después del trabajo para realizar la misma rutina.

Refregó su rostro sobre la almohada tan blanda como una pluma y dejó escapar un largo suspiro proveniente desde lo más profundo de él.

Se sentía hambriento, pero el cansancio que lo consumía lo obligaba a quedarse unos minutos más en la cama. Añoraba esos días de su infancia en que su madre le preparaba la cena caliente ni bien él regresaba del colegio, recibiéndolo cariñosamente con la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

Ya no podía brindarse esos "lujos" de la niñez. Parecía que la palabra _adulto_ lo etiquetaba totalmente, imponiéndole un sin fin de reglas para subsistir en un mundo donde millones de personas pensaban que eso era lo normal, y por ende, lo correcto.

- _"No encajo bien en este modo de vida"_ – pensó sonriendo con cierta frustración oculta.

Se estiró sobre su cama sintiendo cómo sus músculos entumecidos, luego de tantas horas de trabajo dando clases, se moderaban y relajaban lentamente.

Al momento de haberse recuperado, rápidamente saltó del cómodo mueble, antes de que lo invadiera totalmente la pereza, y salió fugaz de la habitación yéndose directo hacia la cocina bajando las escaleras.

Preparó un café con leche caliente y tomó de la mesada un par de panes con mantequilla para acompañar. Tomó asiento en la mesa y se dispuso a comer esa especie de cena mitad desayuno que había preparado, no le molestaba el desorden alimenticio.

Mientras degustaba la dulzura de la mantequilla esparcida sobre el pedacito de pan, comenzó a entrarse en los recuerdos de esa mañana.

La mirada incrédula del profesor-novato Fuery tras haberlo visto vagonear en su trabajo persistía en su mente. Hacía unos años, él había portado aquellos mismos ojos; llenos de nervios, energía, emoción y positivismo a la hora de entrar en una clase y enseñar frente a unas treinta personas.

Amaba su profesión, amaba enseñar, amaba que le preguntasen sobre cuestiones que no comprendiesen demostrando un interés intachable sobre lo que él había pasado su vida estudiando.

Era una sensación de logro que cualquier profesor buscaba en su carrera.

Pero, las cosas ya no eran las mismas.

Ya no sentía placer en lo que hacía, era como si la rutina lo fuese desgastando interiormente.

Esto parodiaba completamente su edad, cargando apenas veintinueve años sobre su espalda.

Recordó una de las tantas frases que su madre alguna vez le expresaba a vecinos, familiares y demás personas con cierta gracia mezclada en un toque de seriedad..

- "Mi Roy completará sus estudios, se recibirá, tendrá una hermosa casa y una bella esposa a su lado. Espero que esta futura mujer sepa aguantar a semejante explorador de la vida como lo es mi hijo, siempre yendo de aquí para allá. Ojala este cuerpo soporte lo suficiente para ver la llegada de mis nietos." – comentaba siempre a quien se le cruzase, orgullosa de lo que Roy era como persona y estudiante.

Por el lamento y desgracia de las oportunidades, la dulce y carismática mujer falleció a causa de su prolongada enfermedad del pulmón, siendo su ilusión de ver y conocer a futuros nietos destruido con la mayor crueldad.

Roy tragó difícilmente el pedacito de pan, sintiendo esta vez la dulce mantequilla más salada y agria de lo que presumía el producto.

En esos momentos que lo pensaba, realmente, no había podido cumplir nada de lo que su madre había alguna vez soñado para él.

Esto le produjo un sentimiento de decepción y frustración sobre él mismo.

- _"¿Qué podría llegar a decirme en estos instantes?"_ - se cuestionó dejando la taza sobre la mesa y llevando su mirada hacia el techo, como si pudiese atravesarlo con los ojos y vislumbrar el cielo en el atardecer.

- ¿Estás orgullosa… de lo que soy? – le preguntó al aire, con la ilusión que un niño pequeño tendría al esperar alguna reacción sobrenatural que indicara la presencia de un ser intangible en la habitación.

Suspiró con resignación. Cómo hubiera deseado estar junto a su madre en esos momentos y que le indicara el camino correcto que debía seguir.

- Nadie debería enfermarse.. - susurró fríamente mirando su reflejo en el suelo.

- De esa forma nadie temería a la muerte… -

Dejó las cosas tal y como estaban en la cocina, sin ánimos de limpiar y organizar, y se dispuso a volver a su habitación.

Esa misma noche… nuevamente no podría dormir…

().().().().()

Absorto se había quedado, viendo con sus ojos enormemente abiertos, la boca semiabierta, y con un fuerte estremecimiento sobre su cuerpo, la situación que presenciaba. O más bien, la _persona_ que presenciaba.

Eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana del día siguiente, ese día se había alistado mucho más temprano de lo usual para ir a su trabajo con el objetivo de encontrar al profesor Fuery y disculparse con él por su anterior comportamiento.

En eso pensaba hasta haber entrado a su oficina y ver en ella… todo un amontonamiento de papeles, archivos, enormes cajas que seguramente contendrían más cantidad de documentos importantes a firmar, libros, materiales de estudio, toda su recopilación de tantos años…

envuelta en un desorden desparramado por toda su oficina.

Pero eso no fue lo que más le impresionó, sino que fue el ver a una mujer **desconocida** abriendo, revisando y sacando más y más archivos de su escritorio de trabajo sin lo que podría considerarse el mejor de los cuidados.

Una oleada de preguntas y exclamaciones junto con un fuerte enojo invadió su mente en los pocos segundos del descubrimiento de dicha escena.

Pero lo primero que salió de sus labios sin pensar fue..

- ¡¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo en mi oficina? – gritó sin medir, envuelto por la confusión y disgusto.

La mujer levantó su mirada inexpresiva para enfocarla en el hombre exaltado que se encontraba en la puerta.

Se quitó los lentes de lectura que llevaba puestos hacía un rato y realizó una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

- Al fin llega, lo estaba esperando. Como se había retrasado me dispuse a reorganizar desde cero todo su sector de trabajo. Espero no se moleste por haberme adelantado – pronunció amigablemente la mujer dejando un par de papeles sobre el escritorio.

A Roy se le hinchó una venita.

¿"_Retrasado_"? ¿Cómo que retrasado? Si ese día se había levantado mucho más temprano de lo habitual para comenzar a cambiar su actitud empezando desde esa misma mañana!

¿Quién se creía esa mujer como para entrar tan despreocupadamente y armar semejante caos en su oficina?

- ¡¿Q-Quién rayos es ust…? – empezaba a decir, hasta que sintió un leve empujoncito detrás de él, adentrándolo de esa forma más a la oficina.

- ¡Buenos días, profesor Mustang! – saludó una voz conocida.

Fuery se hizo notar en la habitación entrando con todos los ánimos del mundo, como si fuera capaz el no notar el desorden que era el lugar. Una leve risita se escapó accidentalmente de sus labios, pareciendo haber esperado esa mañana ver la cara de Roy totalmente confundida y desorientada. Y como comprobaba, había logrado su propósito.

- ¿Cómo que "_buenos días, profesor Mustang_.."? – imitó Roy haciendo morisquetas en su cara - ¡¿Quieres hacerme el favor de explicarme de qué se trata todo esto?

Fuery hizo un esfuerzo enorme en contener la risa ante el tonito que Roy había utilizado para imitar su voz.

- Tranquilo, profesor. Tal y como le advertí ayer, me encargué de buscarle un asistente personal que pueda ayudarlo en sus horas de clase. De esa forma no terminará tan frustrado y cansado durante los recesos y además puede ayudarlo en la administración de sus trabajos. Resulta muy conveniente, no? – sonrió Fuery con inocencia.

Roy no sabía qué cara era mejor hacer para fulminarlo.

El novato llevó su mirada hacia la inmóvil y silenciosa mujer que se encontraba detrás del escritorio siendo expectante de la escenita.

- Disculpa los problemas. Como te habrás dado cuenta, él es el profesor Roy Mustang. Profesor, ella es Riza Hawkeye, una excelente y estructurada asistente personal con además un título en profesorado de historia. Supongo que la Historia y la Literatura pueden resultar bastante compatibles, no? – comentó divertido mientras esquivaba un par de cajas en el suelo en dirección a la puerta de salida.

- Hasta cierto punto… - agregó Roy al comentario de Fuery.

El joven novato llegó con una sonrisa hasta la puerta y echó una última mirada a los dos mayores en la habitación.

- Espero que puedas hacerte cargo por unos días de este señorcito malhumorado, Riza. Tal vez ayudes un poco a levantarle los ánimos y ser menos gruñón para su edad – bromeó con un toque de sarcasmo – Le recuerdo profesor, que pronto tendrá su clase de las ocho y media. No querrá llegar al aula luego de sus alumnos, no? Nos estaremos viendo! – saludó osadamente y cerró la puerta, escuchándose sus pasos en retirada.

Bastaron dos segundos para que Roy comenzara con sus quejas..

- "No querrá llegar al aula luego de sus alumnos, no_?"_ ¡Pequeño mocoso! ¡Tiene un genio para hacerme rabiar!

Una risita vagamente contenida fue expuesta accidentalmente haciendo eco en la habitación.

Roy llevó su mirada hacia la joven rubia detrás de su escritorio. Ella cubría sus labios con una de sus manos, formando una risa tímida con sus ojos cerrados y sus cejas encorvadas.

En lo que iba de su llegada a la oficina no la había inspeccionado tanto como en esos momentos. Sus cabellos eran lacios estando recogidos por un fino broche, eran de un vivo color rubio llamativo. Su pálida piel no hacía más que resaltar sus grandes y a la vez finos ojos cafés, y su sonrisa era enmarcada por un leve color rojo en sus labios, atrayentes de toda atención por dicho color.

Llevaba una camisa blanca mangas largas, un saquito negro sobre ella y una pollera larga hasta las rodillas del mismo color oscuro.

Todo en ella parecía sinónimo de perfección, tanto en su aspecto tan cuidado como en su función de asistente.

Roy tragó saliva antes de hablar..

- Disculpe lo sucedido. En verdad, todo esto me tomó por sorpresa. No estaba para nada informado sobre el asunto de que vendría esta misma mañana… - se disculpaba mientras rascaba su mejilla y llevaba su ojos hacia una esquina, algo apenado e inmóvil en su lugar.

Riza le dedicó una mirada calculadora, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Era como si ella también lo estuviese inspeccionando como para llevarse una primera imagen sobre él...

- No se preocupe, no fue nada en verdad – contestó con cierta gracia – Yo me disculpo por haber entrado sin su permiso. Es que, como el profesor Fuery me había dado las llaves de la oficina y me dejó pasar, creí que no habría problemas.

Roy esbozó con una lentitud terrorífica una sonrisa tan torcida como macabra mientras sentía que otra venita se le hinchaba ante lo rebelado.

- "_Maldito. Lo tenía TODO planeado desde el principio_." – pensó tratando de ocultar la rabia que se evidenciaba tan fácilmente en su rostro.

Consideró no tener compasión y nuevamente pedir una charla con el director para tratar el tema sobre el futuro del señorcito Fuery.

- Eh, profesor Mustang ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó un poco vacilante Riza, notando cómo el mayor comenzaba en voz baja a reír maléficamente.

()-()-()-()-()-()

Dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre la textura de las sábanas que cubrían su suave y confortable cama dentro de su habitación.

Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos mientras se dedicaba a respirar tranquila y lentamente, sintiendo un leve dolor recorrerle las piernas y su garganta al haber pasado tantas horas estando de pie y elevando la voz dando clases en diferentes cursos y aulas.

Pero en todo momento, en cada salón, en cada clase, siempre a su lado, se encontraba la asistente Riza Hawkeye, observándolo y escribiendo en su libreta vaya uno a saber qué clase de anotaciones.

Apenas habían mantenido conversación ese día. La asistente sólo se había limitado a observarlo de reojo sin perder detalle de todo lo que considerara importante para luego volver su mirada a la libreta y soltar un par de escrituras.

No podía evitar sentirse nervioso ante ese hecho. Le había sorprendido que la señorita Hawkeye lo hubiera seguido y observado sin expresar palabra alguna.

- Cielos… - suspiró con cansancio.

Pero contradictoriamente, con una extraña inquietud, se reacomodó en la cama, quedando boca abajo y escondiendo su rostro entre las sábanas.

Pensó que le habría gustado que Fuery le hubiera advertido que su primer asistente, en lo que va sus años de carrera, se trataba en verdad de.. _un__**a**_ asistente.

Al menos así habría estado preparado..

- Preparado… - susurró lentamente, como cuidando de ser escuchado en medio de la vacía y tan silenciosa casa.

¿"Preparado" para qué? ¿Qué diferencia había en que se tratase de un hombre o una mujer su asistente personal?

Se movió nuevamente en la cama, esta vez volviendo a quedar boca arriba, mirando desinteresadamente el techo blanquecino.

Se cansó de darle tantas vueltas a su propia mente. Tal vez, el hecho de haber pasado prácticamente toda una vida en soledad, lo había vuelto una persona muy cerrada.

Y la aparición de esta mujer de cabellos rubios fue el influyente suficiente para desequilibrar y hacer caer en cadena dominó toda la construcción emocional que había desarrollado en su vida.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Roy? – insistió con la pregunta que siempre se hacía, como si él mismo pudiese brindarse la respuesta que buscaba - ¿Qué te sucede?

Estaba considerando que quizá esta misteriosa mujer se había convertido en una especie de pesadilla para él, hasta que, interiormente, algo lo contradijo con rapidez. Dejando a la posibilidad de que en verdad la aparición de esta persona fuera lo más oportuno y necesario para reorganizar …la vida tan vacía que llevaba.

Pero como si se tratase de un niño-adulto, sólo frunció el ceño …y escondió nuevamente su rostro en las sábanas.

…

()-()-()-()-()-()

**F_/_B**

.

Hughes podía sentir cómo lentamente un nudo se formaba en su garganta al escuchar a Roy contar lo que había sido su vida hacía tres años.

El Roy de veintinueve años era muy distinto al Roy de treinta y dos.

Desde que lo había conocido, su amigo era puros chistes y sonrisas, con un positivismo envidiable sobre la vida y teniendo siempre la regla de "superarse" en cada cosa que se propusiera.

Le asustó el pensar que, quizá, detrás de todo ese personaje carismático que había conocido, en verdad se ocultaba una persona triste, dolida y silenciada por miedo a despertar nuevamente los espíritus de su pasado.

Le aterró la idea de pensar que tal vez todo lo que conocía de Roy en verdad fuese una mentira. Una farsa que escondía recelosa su verdadero ser lastimado.

Se mortificaba por esto al mismo tiempo que lo escuchaba hablar estando sentados en el sillón de la sala de estar de su departamento.

Eran las tres de la mañana, y sentía que aunque Roy se fuera en esos instantes, no podría ser capaz dormir en todo lo que quedaba de la noche.

Se tragó su nerviosismo, y silenciosamente siguió escuchando a su compañero…

...

F_/_B

()-()-()-()-()-()

Al día siguiente seguía haciendo el mismo calor característico de NorthCity.

Roy se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, llevando sus ojos silenciosamente por toda su oficina de trabajo.

Apretó sus labios mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para brindarle a la señorita que tenía en frente, quien esperaba un poco ansiosa una respuesta.

Cuando pudo tragarse completamente su orgullo y cierta pena, soltó lentamente..

- Sí, definitivamente, está mejor..- admitió mientras habría un par de cajones confirmando que los archivos de sus alumnos se encontrasen en ellos.

La señorita Riza sonrió animadamente.

Todo el desorden que había sido la oficina del profesor Mustang había desaparecido drásticamente, siendo reemplazada prolijamente por la más pura de las organizaciones.

El lugar brillaba de limpieza, percibiéndose un aroma dulce y refrescante que peculiarmente apaciguaba el calor entrante de la ciudad.

Los documentos habían sido organizados a base de las fechas y habían sido divididos en secciones dependiendo el curso donde asistía cada estudiante.

Todo resaltaba en perfección.

- Gracias… - dijo Roy lo mejor que pudo. Ahora que lo pensaba, el lugar sí había necesitado ese tipo de organización. Un don que curiosamente parecía ser perfeccionado por las mujeres.

- No tiene que agradecer. Después de todo, es mi trabajo. – Riza relajó la tensión de su cuerpo por haber esperado la respuesta del profesor Mustang, y se sentó cómodamente en la silla frente su escritorio.

Roy simplemente la observaba algo receloso, como quien tratara de entender un idioma desconocido.

Aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para su próxima clase, quizá era la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a la persona que tenía en frente..

- Perdone el atrevimiento – inició algo dudoso – Pero.. Antes Fuery había mencionado que usted tiene un título de profesorado de Historia ¿Por qué estando en condiciones de dar clases se limita a ser la asistente de alguien? – vio cómo la muchacha se movió en su asiento, sonriendo.

- En verdad, no estoy en total condiciones aún – explicó mientras cruzaba sus piernas y sus brazos – Es cierto, tengo el título. Pero quisiera especializarme más en el ámbito que es enseñar. Porque, no importa qué tanto pueda saber uno de la Historia, si no sabe explicarla, detallarla, interesar a los alumnos, es sólo una pérdida de tiempo tanto para el joven sentado en el banco como para el propio profesor.

Roy encontró lógico lo marcado por la asistente.

- Claro.. – suspiró. Por un momento pensó en lo que sus clases eran en sí. Como cuestionándose él mismo si realmente podía considerarse un buen profesor.

Riza pareció notarlo. Tal vez por el rostro de preocupación que no supo esconder el de ojos oscuros.

- No se preocupe – rió tímidamente – La verdad, es que me ha dejado impresionada. Se nota el cariño que le tienen esos chicos a usted. Además, usted fue la primera persona a la que me recomendaron los directivos sin duda alguna para que complete mi estudio.

Roy sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse levemente, al mismo tiempo que tomaba una expresión en sorpresa.

El hecho de que parte de la "actuación" de él influiría en el aprendizaje y perfeccionamiento de la carrera de la señorita le había provocado un poco de nervios.

Trató de recobrar un poco su compostura..

- Creo que me sobreestiman demasiado. No considero el estar en condiciones para enseñarle a usted cómo trabaj…

- ¿A qué le teme, profesor? – interrumpió Riza ante la modestia de Roy – Por mis últimas observaciones, lo considero un perfecto ejemplo a seguir. – sonrió al final, notando los nervios del otro.

Roy se ruborizó el triple de lo que ya estaba. Tosió un par de veces guiando sus ojos a cualquier lado menos a los de la señorita, y se reacomodó en su asiento.

Miró su reloj y, con algo de impaciencia, anunció..

- Creo que ya en pocos minutos comenzará mi próxima clase. Supongo que debería ir preparándom..

- Esa clase comienza a las diez y cuarto. Son las **nueve** y cuarto, profesor. – expandió un poco más su sonrisa, sin poder contenerla en verdad.

Si ya Roy estaba considerablemente ruborizado, ahora creía que su cara parecería un tomate ardiente expuesto al sol.

Tragó saliva, nervioso, y saltó de su asiento, comenzando a caminar por la oficina guiando sus ojos por todos los cajones.

- Bueno, supongo que debería ponerme al día con los formularios que tenía que complet..

- Descuide, de ese tema ya me encargué junto con la limpieza. Quise matar dos pájaros de un tiro para evitar que se nos acumulasen deberes que hacer.

A Roy comenzaba a temblarle la sonrisa forzosa. Sentía millones de voces interiores que le decían que dejase de intentar de huir de la asistente, pero no podía evitarlo.

Riza se giró en su asiento, viendo al hombre inquieto teniendo una discusión interna con él mismo.

- ¿Por qué no aprovechamos el tiempo que tenemos de sobra, y hacemos un pequeño recorrido por la escuela? No tuve tiempo de conocerla completamente. Además de buen profesor, debe ser un excelente guía. – se levantó - ¿No es eso lo que son los profesores en sí, guías que los alumnos deben seguir? – volvió a sonreír finalmente. Se le daba muy bien el utilizar las palabras a su favor y ver, divertida, las reacciones del mayor.

Éste, un poco más y sentía que tendría un colapso emocional.

- Es una forma muy poética de ver la imagen de un profesor. – trató de sonreír, Roy – Bueno, supongo que no tengo problemas en mostrarle.. el resto del instituto. – finalizó con dificultad.

La mujer de cabellos rubios se levantó con cierta gracia de su asiento, acomodándose la falda larga y negra, y caminó por la oficina hasta donde se encontraba el morocho.

Roy abrió gentilmente la puerta, dejándole el paso. La vio encorvar sus labios en una sonrisa y salir de la habitación caminando como toda una dama lo haría, dejando a relucir todos sus encantos.

Él mismo no comprendía el porqué de sus nervios, pero lo que sí sabía.. era que éstos terminarían por matarlo si pensaban continuar con su tortura.

…

**F_/_B**

.

Hughes no pudo evitar el soltar una pequeña risita, interrumpiendo inocentemente el relato de su amigo.

- ¿Así que, así la conociste? – sonrió mientras se acomodaba en el sillón – Se me hace que estaba predestinado el que ustedes se encontrasen. – dijo con cierta gracia.

Roy le devolvió la mirada, la cual se encontraba algo perdida. Como si el hecho de volver a vivir mentalmente su pasado lo mareara tras parpadear y encontrarse en el "ahora".

- Ella… - vaciló nostálgico, con la vista gacha - …Ella tenía… una forma de ser tan única. Su personalidad era fuerte, muy fuerte. Carecía de inquietudes o dudas en sus decisiones, y enfrentaba el día a día con toda la energía del mundo. – agarró un almohadón cercano, aferrando sus dedos en él – No era como yo. Para nada como yo. Alguien débil e indeciso. En esos tiempos, la responsabilidad era lo menos que me preocupaba. Estaba perdido y solo en una casa demasiado grande para mí. Bueno… no difiero mucho a como era antes. – finalizó con una sonrisa lastimera.

Hughes negó eso mentalmente, pero no pensó en corregirle. Más bien lo miró comprensivo, esperando escuchar el resto de la historia.

- Desde que ella había llegado a mi vida, todo había cambiado. Ir al trabajo ya no era lo mismo de siempre, estaba acompañado, y podía hablar y hablar todo lo que nunca hablé con alguien. El escucharla también me divertía. Daba placer escuchar su voz. Nunca había conocido a alguien que portara una voz tan bella al hablar, y mucho más al reír.

Hughes notó un leve brillo en los ojos oscuros de Roy. Pero no un brillo que indicaba un momento especial de emoción. Sino un brillo.. que alertaba en convertirse en lágrimas.

- Los días pasaron… hasta que esos días se convirtieron en semanas, luego meses.. Cada minuto que pasaba junto a ella… era una oportunidad más para reír… una oportunidad más para sentirme único y orgulloso al tener una amiga tan maravillosa.. tan sencilla… tan especial… - sus labios temblaban a la vez su voz comenzaba a quebrantarse cada vez con más notoriedad – Un día.. a la salida del trabajo.. habíamos caminado un rato por el parque cerca de mi casa… en esos tiempos ya habíamos formado mucha confianza y una amistad inquebrantable.. Ese día… me le acerqué… y… le confesé todo.. todo lo que sentía, ya no podía guardarlo.

Mordió su labio inferior apretando sus ojos, tragándose la necesidad de liberar su angustia junto con sus lágrimas.

- ¿Sabes lo que ella hizo? – trató de serenarse un poco, controlando sus emociones – Me dijo "Estuve esperando tanto por esas palabras", y me besó al mismo tiempo que me abrazó fuertemente. La sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos fue tan engañosa. Por un momento creí que ya estaba tan loco como para alucinarla…. Pero el calor de sus labios.. y sus manos aferrándose a mí fue tan verdadero.. que caí en la realidad.

Una lágrima tramposa se desbordó de su mejilla. Roy aún se encontraba luchando contra él mismo en un intento de no quebrarse. Pero sus ojos nublosos le jugaban cruelmente en contra.

Hughes lo miró preocupante, habiéndose dado cuenta de una cosa muy importante.

Con un tono cuidado, tratando de ser lo más delicado posible, preguntó..

- ¿Por qué habiendo sido días tan felices y significativos para ti, hablas de ella en "pasado"? ¿Qué fue lo que… sucedió? – soltó muy quedo.

Roy se cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos, apoyando el codo en su rodilla. Su respiración se había vuelto muy agitada. Sentía que no tenía fuerzas para seguir hablando, un nudo en la garganta oprimía su voz y comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado.

Dolía el recordar. Era mucho más fácil el olvidar.

Hizo a un lado todas sus incomodidades, pero quedándose en la misma posición tomada, prosiguió..

- Después de aquello… continuamos con nuestra relación de profesor-asistente en el instituto, pero fuera, .. éramos la pareja más feliz.. – sonrió muy levemente – Pasaron los meses, y siempre continuamos así, de esa forma. Hasta que…

Un día Riza, comenzó a comportarse de manera muy extraña… -

...

**F_/_B**

.

- ¡Perdona la demora, hoy el tráfico estaba llen….! – entraba Roy a su oficina como todas las mañanas saludando animadamente a la señorita Riza, quien siempre llegaba unos minutos antes. Pero su voz fue acallada por el silencio de la sala.

Parpadeó un par de veces y guió su mirada por todo el lugar.

- ¿Riza? – murmuró, lo suficientemente alto como para rebotar levemente su pregunta por las paredes.

El ser tan amado de ojos cafés no se encontraba en su escritorio esperando su llegada como siempre lo hacía. Esto extrañó un poco a Roy. Como extrañaría a cualquiera al verse una rutina desmoronada.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y cruzó la sala en dirección a una segunda puerta interna, que llevaba a la pequeña cocinita que era utilizada para preparar tentempiés, ya que eran muchas las horas que pasaban en el instituto.

La abrió algo curioso y se introdujo en el pequeño ambiente.

Vacío.

Cerró la puerta algo sorprendido. Eso había confirmado lo que en un principio era evidente:

No había nadie en la oficina.

- Qué extraño…¿Qué le habrá pasado? – se preguntó murmurante.

Miró su reloj pulsera para confirmar sus horarios. Eran las siete y diez de la mañana.

Bueno, por unos diez minutos cualquiera podría retrasarse, no?

Se miró a sí mismo, quien había sido afectado por el tráfico de esa mañana. Con ese pensamiento, rió y se relajó interiormente.

- Ya debe estar llegando. – se dijo.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio y sacó de su carpeta de trabajo varios exámenes que debía corregir de un curso secundario. Mientras esperaba a Riza podía ir avanzando en sus deberes de profesor, de esa forma el tiempo pasaría más rápido…

…

F_/_B

- Por supuesto, nunca llegó. – suspiró Roy tratando de calmarse y hundió más su mano que se encargaba de ocultar su rosto.

F_/_B

Eran las una y cuarto de la tarde y Riza no había pisado siquiera la institución.

En varias ocasiones, Roy aprovechaba los recesos para realizar un nuevo intento en llamarla a su número móvil. Pero la impaciente y tortuosa espera entre los pitidos de llamada siempre terminaba en contestarle una voz femenina computarizada diciéndole que el número requerido no se encontraba disponible.

En varias oportunidades le había llegado a decir que el número ni existía, lo cual a Roy le pareció una tomada de pelo indignante por de parte de los operadores.

Lo mismo había intentado con el número de residencia. Obteniendo igual resultado.

Preocupado, entre uno de los descansos, se dirigió hacia las salas directivas del colegio.

Ni bien entró, fue atendido exagerada y alegremente por la asistente de dirección.

- ¡Profesor Mustang! ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Qué se le ofrece por aquí? – exclamó una jovencita-mujer de cabellos cortos algo disparejos y unos enormes lentes de bordeados negros.

Roy hizo una pequeña inclinación como saludo y cerró la puerta detrás, encerrándose el lugar en un silencio que contradecía el bullicio de afuera al ser la hora del recreo para los estudiantes.

- Buenas tardes, Sheska.- trató de sonar animado – Quería preguntarle sobre la señorita Riza ¿Han recibido algún llamado, o alguna justificación del porqué de su falta hoy?

Sheska pareció dudar unos segundos.

- ¿La asistente Riza Hawkeye? ¿Su asistente, no?

- Eh.. perdón. Sí, Riza Hawkeye.

- Mmh.. Déjeme ver, espere unos minutos por favor. – rápidamente sacó de unos de los cajones del enorme escritorio gris una gran agenda con millones de papeles y anotaciones agregadas adrede.

Inspeccionó velozmente su contenido pasando de páginas a páginas, mientas Roy esperaba algo inquieto.

Llegó a la sección "R", a la cual le correspondían tres páginas utilizadas, y observó las escrituras por unos breves momentos.

Haciendo una pequeña mueca en desencanto, levantó la vista del gran libro y la dirigió hacia el impaciente hombre.

- Lo siento. No tenemos nada registrado de ella sobre su falta. Ni una llamada o aviso anticipado. – anunció con voz algo desalentada.

Roy agachó su rostro expresando cierta duda, como si algo no encajara bien en todo aquello.

Miró a la joven que tenía en frente y trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

- Ya veo.. Disculpe por haberle tomado parte de su tiempo. Le agradezco su ayuda.

Sheska sonrió de oreja a oreja tras lo dicho por Roy.

- ¡Siempre a su manera tan formal de hablar! ¡Es un encanto, profesor Mustang! No se disculpe, no fue para nada una molestia. – comentó mientras guardaba la agenda – Y no se preocupe. De seguro que la señorita tuvo algún inconveniente y no quiere hablar en estos momentos. Tal vez mañana vuelva con todos los ánimos para trabajar y explicar lo sucedido! – sentenció positivamente.

Roy quiso pensar igual que Sheska, pero no pudo. Quizá se estaba tomando las cosas muy seriamente y tal vez se tratase de un asunto menor tal y como la joven había dicho.

Pero… algo en su ser lo carcomía de una cierta preocupación…

¿Era eso intuición, o un indicio de algo malo?

…

**F_/_B**

- Así como había faltado ese día, faltó el siguiente. Cuando se cumplió la semana entera de su ausencia fui hasta su casa y toqué timbre y golpeé la puerta tantas veces que pude. Nadie contestaba. Estaba cerrada con refuerzo y las luces apagadas. Así pasó otra semana más, y otra. Yo entré en un estado de confusión,… depresión y alteración.. al no saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. De un día para el otro, la persona que más amaba en el mundo desaparecía sin dejar aviso o rastro alguno. Pero.. ¿Sabes qué era lo más extrañamente sorprendente, Hughes? Era que **nadie** sabía de ella. Sus vecinos negaban el poseer información de si se habría encerrado en la casa o si se habría mudado. Nadie sabía sobre su paradero, y otros, simplemente negaban el conocerla o haberla visto siquiera alguna vez. Todo parecía un complot de ignorancia que no hacía más que desesperarme y frustrar mi búsqueda, la cual no pude llevar a cabo por la falta de cooperación.

Apretó con más fuerza el almohadón que tenía en su regazo, sintiendo el miedo y desesperanza de esos días encarnizado en esos mismos momentos.

- Pero no quise rendirme. No me lo permití. Había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo con Riza para saber de sobremanera que ella no era así. – Inspiró hondamente, para luego exhalar sus nervios – Seguía insistiendo en encontrarla. Hasta que un día… volví al directorio de la escuela… para confirmar algo… de lo cual tenía cierta curiosidad… -

…

F_/_B

.

Luego de la más frustrante clase dada en toda su vida, en la cual los alumnos no tenían ganas de aprender ni él de enseñar, se fue con los nervios acumulados habiendo bebido una taza de café bien cargado y su maleta de trabajo bajo el brazo.

Unas apenas visibles ojeras se insinuaban bajo sus ojos, y teniendo el ceño fruncido daba una fuerte imagen de alguien totalmente histérico, cansado, y sin ganas de andarse de bromas en esos instantes.

Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos en pasos decididos y marcados, haciendo correr a quien se cruzase por su camino.

Llegó a la planta baja y golpeó fuertemente tres veces la puerta de la dirección, esperando impaciente una respuesta.

El pedazo de madera pintado a base metálico fue abierto apenas unos segundos luego de los golpes.

- ¡Oh, es usted, profesor Mustang! ¿Qué desea? – preguntó Sheska, esta vez _asomándose_ por la puerta y sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

- Que me deje pasar. – dijo Roy en un apagado tono autoritario.

Sheska se sorprendió, o quiso parecerlo, ante el repentino cambio de actitud, viéndolo al mayor a través de sus enormes lentes.

- ¡Oh, claro! Por supuesto, disculpe. – dijo rápidamente y abrió en totalidad la puerta.

Roy ingresó en el pequeño salón que conformaba la dirección de todo el instituto. Extendió su mirar por todo el lugar, algo apurado y nervioso.

- Eh.. Profesor Mustang ¿En qué podría ayudarle…?

- Usted, en nada. Quiero hablar con el director. ¿Dónde está? – exigió fríamente mientras se giraba a ver a la asistente.

Ésta _parecía_ totalmente confundida y aturdida.

Sin dudarlo un segundo cerró la puerta, suponiendo a dónde pararía esa conversación y situación.

- El director no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos…

- Como siempre. – sentenció - Nunca está disponible para mí. Pero curiosamente siempre se lo ve por las aulas y pasillos de la escuela, ¿no? – comentó en sarcasmo con una mirada totalmente en seriedad – Hágame el favor de llamarlo y así no tendrá más problemas.

- Si pasa en otro momento sería más conveniente. Es en serio, profesor. Ahora no puede atenderlo…

- "Ahora no puede atenderlo..". Deje de sonar como mi contestador y llámemelo en este mismo instante! – exigió comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- ¿Profesor, qué le sucede? Si me dice qué es lo que quiere tal vez podamos solucionarlo …

- Lo que quiero es que haga lo que le pido. ¿Sabe qué? De esta forma podríamos evitarnos una situación tan innecesaria como desagradable.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – tartamudeó Sheska.

- A que me presente acompañado de un policial, y tal vez mi abogado. – sentenció cortantemente Roy – Creo que a la institución no le conviene ese tipo de circunstancias. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Sheska tembló ligeramente ante la idea, tragando saliva al mismo tiempo.

Rodeó apurada el escritorio y tomó con una de sus manos el teléfono que reposaba en él. Tecleó un par de números y esperó unos segundos…

…

F_/_B

- La cabeza me daba miles de vueltas. Pensaba a gran velocidad y no podía tranquilizarme para nada. Por dentro sentía lástima por Sheska… pero luego… perdí todo sentimiento de culpa…

**F_/_B**

Colgó el teléfono tan rápido como proyectó en su rostro un semblante de nerviosismo.

Miró a Roy, quien aún esperaba frente a su escritorio.

- Como le dije, no puede atenderlo ahora. Está ocupado..

- ¿Haciendo qué? – cuestionó irritado.

- Profesor Mustang, ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – preguntó nuevamente Sheska, formando un tono un poco más decidido y fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para intimidar al mayor.

Roy suspiró de rabia y se dejó caer en uno de los asientos. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y enredó sus dedos, era la pose característica de alguien que pensaba y calculaba la situación.

Sabía que la mujer que tenía en frente no le serviría en esos momentos. Pero al no tener otra opción, se resignó cansadamente, y en lentitud dijo…

- Quiero que me muestre los tipos de contacto que tuvo Riza con la institución.

- ¿No que ya lo habíamos hecho, profesor? Usted me pidió exactamente lo mismo hace unas sem…

- Repito. Quiero que me muestre los tipos de contacto que tuvo Riza con la institución.

Sheska pareció confundida. O _hacerse_ la confundida.

Cambió su expresión a una… no sabía si era seriedad… pero era una mirada que difería exageradamente de las sonrisas típicas de ella.

- Si tantas dudas tiene, pues, no me molesta repetir la búsqueda. – iba a tomar la enorme agenda gris donde se había encargado de buscar algún tipo de apunte sobre la señorita Hawkeye hacía unas semanas atrás.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla, fue detenida por el silbido de Roy, en modo de llamarle su atención.

Éste le negó con el dedo índice su elección, al mismo tiempo que portaba la frialdad misma en sus ojos. Llevó su dedo elevado al aire y señaló el teléfono que hacía unos momentos había sido colgado, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Sheska lo miró sin comprender.

- No puedo utilizar esta línea para ubicar personas ajenas al colegio. No lo tengo permitid…

Roy negó con la cabeza. Se acomodó en el asiento y apoyó su mejilla en su puño, observando calculadoramente a la nerviosa joven.

Contestó tal y como si estuviera frente a un alumno que había respondido incorrectamente un ejercicio sumamente obvio.

- Los registros de llamadas. – dijo hábilmente - La línea escolar, como toda línea, posee un receptor, ¿no es así? Quiero que inspeccione todos los registros que hayan obtenido en el marco de cuatro semanas.

Sheska pareció estremecerse por segunda vez. Quería portar una mirada seria y tranquila, pero cierto nerviosismo era rebelado en el titubear de sus labios.

- Realizamos la limpieza de los registros cada semana. Es imposible el poder recuperar los perdidos, o que haya quedado alguno siquiera…

- ¿Por qué no lo confirma? – dijo sonriendo pero en un mirar frío - ¿Quiere colocar el altavoz? De esa forma ambos seremos testigos de lo que se encuentre o no en los mensajes.

Sheska se encontró totalmente acorralada. Si seguía resistiéndose realmente se vería totalmente sospechoso. Extendió nuevamente su mano hacia el teléfono con una lentitud que remarcaba su vacilación, o tal vez aprovechaba cada segundo para pensar en alguna otra excusa que darle al mayor.

Levantó el auricular y se lo llevó paulatinamente hacia su oreja, siendo observada en todo momento por Roy. Tecleó otro par de números para activar el chequeo de mensajes recibidos.

Tan rápido como tecleó, comenzaron a aparecer uno por uno los correos de voces.

Algunos eran de padres de los alumnos fichando citas con los profesores, otros de ciertas personas de negocios del colegio, otros de algunos maestros y unos cuantos más se encontraban almacenados hasta la fecha.

Tragó saliva al escuchar **uno**… **en específico**. Trató de verse lo más inmutable posible antes los ojos calculadores de Roy.

Colgó el teléfono y fijó su mirada en él.

- Lo siento. Como le dije, todos los mensajes fueron eliminados. No ha quedado ningún registro que la señorita Hawkeye pudiera haber llegado a mandar. – mintió lo mejor que pudo, mientras permanecía inmóvil en su sitio.

Roy mordió su labio inferior, seguramente conteniendo toda la rabia del mundo que tenía en esos momentos contra Sheska. Su mano derecha tembló, tal y como lo hacía en sus días de adolescencia cuando luchaba contra el deseo de golpear a alguien.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el escritorio, quedando frente a frente de la mujer.

Enfocó sus ojos contra los de ella, sonriendo apaciblemente y llevando su mano hacia la de la joven que aún reposaba en el teléfono.

- Veremos. – susurró muy, muy lentamente – Si una pizca de mentira se encuentra en tus palabras, ten por seguro que yo mismo me encargaré de que te busques otro trabajo. – sentenció aún con su sonrisa y tranquilidad.

Sheska se estremeció fuertemente. Notó la diferencia en el tono de Roy, que en esos momentos ya no la trataba de "usted" como característicamente lo hacía con todo el mundo. Podía notar la total seriedad en la que iba.

- ¿Quieres recapacitar antes de llegar a extremos que podríamos evitar con sólo brindar un poco de sinceridad y cooperación? – levantó el teléfono junto con la mano de Sheska y se lo acercó a su oreja, comenzando a extender su otra mano para marcar la activación de mensajes guardados.

- ¡N-no puede husmear con tanta tranquilidad la información del colegio! ¡Se encuentra en el reglamento! ¡Eso significaría violar las normas! – se excusó con lo primero que se le vino a la mente, viendo que ya no le quedaba otra salida.

Roy sonrió.

- Pero usted me dijo que no hay ningún mensaje en el teléfono. Técnicamente no estoy violando ninguna norma al confiar en su palabra. – presionó el primer número del código de mensajes, sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Sheska.

Ésta reflejó todo el pánico y nerviosismo en su mirar. Su boca abierta exigía en interrumpir y evitar el accionar del mayor, pero no podía articular palabra alguna.

La mano que era sostenida por Roy tembló ligeramente, así mismo su pulso se aceleró considerablemente. Todo parecía jugarle en contra. Sabía lo que _tenía_ que hacer, pero no _podía_ hacerlo.

Cuando Roy presionó el segundo número fue cuando estalló en exclamaciones con sus ojos fuertemente apretados.

- ¡Está bien, está bien, está bien! – gritó nerviosa y resignada.

Se soltó del agarre de Roy y corrió hacia un moderno armario que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la dirección. Sacó del bolsillo de su uniforme una pareja de llaves y abrió las puertas metálicas de par en par. Sacó de su interior una pequeña caja, la cual llevó hasta el escritorio donde aún se ubicaba el morocho, y la abrió con la otra llave.

Dentro descansaban cinco cartas bien acomodadas, una encima de la otra. Una de ellas había sido abierta, las demás aún mantenían sin rebelar su contenido.

Sheska, con sus ojos brillosos y entristecidos, exclamó lo siguiente..

- ¡Estos son todos los mensajes que recibimos de ella, hay uno más en el contestador! Yo.. no quería.. ¡Yo no quería ocultarle nada! ¡Puedo jurarle por mi vida que me obligaron totalmente! – sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse notablemente – P-Pero no sólo a mí! ¡Toda la institución está amenazada! ¡N-No podemos hacer nada!

Roy se había quedado estupefacto ante las explicaciones incoherentes e incomprensibles de Sheska. Sintió su corazón golpear potentemente contra su pecho, ¿Qué era lo que decía? ¿A qué se refería con las "amenazas"? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sin pensarlo… activó los correos de voces.

Su mano hizo una fuerte presión contra el auricular al reconocer la primera voz que se hizo escuchar en el contestador.

Entre lágrimas y sollozos, se distinguía la voz de una mujer asustada y profundamente consternada…

Luego de unos breves segundos, comenzó lo mejor que pudo a hablar..

- **"**_I-Institución Yale, habla Riza Hawkeye, asistente del profesor Roy Mustang. P-Por favor… necesito.. necesito que este mensaje llegue a él… por favor _– la voz era entrecortada por la falta de aire, podía notarse desesperación en sus tonos y pánico en sus pausas_ - N-No puedo comunicarme con él… lo pondría en peligro y no quiero… no quiero involucrarlo. Ahora mismo les enviaré una carta explicándoles… Me.. me he encargado de ocultar cualquier cosa que llegase a rebelar alguna identidad del personal de la escuela, a-así que pueden estar tranquilos… _- tomó aire con dificultad, y prosiguió_ – Por favor, necesito su ayuda. Estoy… estoy siendo a-amenazada por un hombre… - _largó en un llanto profundo e inevitable_ – Ha-hace días me persigue.. sabe dónde vivo y a dónde voy.. n-no puedo salir de mi casa.. tiene control total sobre mi línea telefónica.. ahora mismo estoy comunicándome por mi celular.. – _su voz estaba totalmente destrozada por las lágrimas y el miedo_ – No sé quién es.. Por favor.. necesito ayuda.. p-por favor! N-no tengo a nadie más..que pueda…! – _un intenso golpe se escuchó desde el otro lado, como quien rompe una puerta y ésta cae estruendosamente contra el suelo. El mensaje se cortó.

Roy tembló con sus ojos bien abiertos y su respiración completamente agitada. Sintió mareos y la sangre quemarle desgarradoramente cada vena de su cuerpo.

Una rabia se volcó en su rostro furiosamente.

- ¿¡Desde cuándo está este mensaje! **¿¡****Desde cuándo****! **– gritó hacia Sheska, chocando fuertemente el auricular contra el escritorio.

- Ha-hace dos.. semanas.. – tartamudeaba la joven, sumamente consternada.

- ¡Hace dos semanas! ¡Desde la primera vez que vine a preguntarte! – exclamó golpeando la mesa con su puño – ¡¿Acaso piensas que soy un imbécil? ¡Me tomaste de idiota y me mentiste en la cara cuando todo este tiempo SABÍAS por qué Riza no venía!

Sheska, totalmente shockeada ante las palabras y el enfado del mayor, retornó a las lágrimas, totalmente arrepentida.

- Ese fue el primer mensaje.. que recibimos. Luego comenzaron a llegar las cartas. D-dos de ellas son..de la señorita Riza. Las demás… son..s-son de un extraño.. Comenzó a amenazarnos con poner..en peligro a alguien del personal o a la misma señorita si llamábamos a la policía.. y también nos extorsionaba telefónicamente.. pero nunca.. nunca pudimos rastrearlo ya que parecía.. hacerlo desde una cabina… - lloraba desconsoladamente.

Roy no había escuchado ni la mitad del argumento cuando salió rápidamente de la dirección… Dejando a Sheska sola en la sala.

Corrió a través del patio escolar, chocando un par de alumnos de vez en cuando sin pedir perdón alguno.

Empujó con todas las fuerzas acumuladas en sus brazos las puertas de la institución y salió de ésta corriendo por las veredas de la ciudad.

Con la respiración alterada por el pánico y con una insólita energía envolviéndolo por todo su ser corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

El viento chocaba fuertemente contra su rostro, corriendo sus cabellos al igual que la camisa blanca que llevaba, adhiriéndose ésta a su cuerpo.

Cuadras y cuadras, fueron las que cruzó.

La presencia del cansancio no hacía efecto en él, quien no tenía acumulados otros pensamientos que no fueran relacionados a la mujer que tanto quería, y el peligro que estaba corriendo completamente sola.

Continuó su carrera, hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a una mediana casa color crema.

Sin aliento, observaba horrorizado cómo la puerta color café de la entrada estaba desencajada de su lugar, estando apoyada contra la pared. Como quien luego de tirarla se hubiera tomado la molestia de dejarla reposando a un lado.

Sin demorar siquiera un segundo, cruzó el pequeño patio de la entrada y subió las escaleras hasta entrar a la casa que le pertenecía a Riza.

Al infiltrarse en ella, se encontró en el pasillo principal que llevaba a la sala de estar.

Con el terror enmarcado en su rostro, observaba varios marcos de fotografías tirados en el suelo encontrándose los restos de vidrios por toda la alfombra, el auricular del teléfono colgando desde el cable y apoyado contra el suelo, y, además de la puerta forzada, había muchos más indicios de que allí se había realizado algún tipo de pelea o forcejeo.

- ¡Riza! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas - ¡¿Riza dónde estás?

Corrió e inspeccionó por toda la casa. La sala de estar, la cocina, el baño, el patio trasero.

Regresó a la casa y buscó por la sala de estudio, y luego las habitaciones.

- ¡Rizaaa! – gritó una vez más, aterrado e imaginándose todo. Cómo el extraño había forzado la puerta, cómo había entrado a la casa y cómo había atacado, lastimado, u obligado a Riza a cualquier cosa que se le hubiera cruzado en esos momentos.

Llegó finalmente a su habitación. Abrió rápidamente la puerta y se introdujo en ella.

.

.

Inmóvil se había quedado. Sintió un profundo vacío, un hueco en su pecho.

Su respiración agitada era lo único.. lo único que se escuchaba rebotando contra las paredes.

.

No había nadie en la habitación.

No había **nadie**.. en la casa.

.

Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, notándose en ella toda la desesperación y frustración del mundo.

Aferró sus manos a sus cabellos y se dejó caer arrodillado contra el suelo.

Un temblor apoderó su cuerpo, así como un calor creciente en su pecho. Su garganta de pronto se secó, y no consiguió más consuelo de falsas esperanzas, pensando en que todo era una pesadilla.

- Riza… - llamó débilmente una vez más. Aunque nadie iba a responder.

La persona que más amaba en el mundo, la que le había **enseñado** a amar, la que le había brindado un motivo por existir y vivir continuamente el día a día, la que había enamorado a su frágil corazón…

había desaparecido….

.

El último aliento desgarrado…

.

El último grito desesperado y consternado…

Fue escuchado…

.

proveniente de la casa Hawkeye…

.

- ¡RIIZAAAA!

…

….

_.. -continuará- .._

_·HaruTears·_


	18. Lluvia ácida

…

Se removió insistente en su cama al ser víctima del pesar de la inquietud y del insomnio.

Demasiadas revelaciones por una noche como para dejarse abrazar por los mantos del sueño.

Hughes agudizó su vista en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación y la fijó en el techo.

Roy se había ido de su casa hacía unas dos horas, y aún así no podía dormir.

No podía creer todo lo que su amigo le había confesado. En el sentido de que sencillamente.. se daba cuenta de lo mucho que desconocía de su compañero. Tanto de su historia como el final de la misma.

.

Luego de meses de búsqueda, investigaciones e interrogatorios a posibles sospechosos o individuos que consideraban tener algún tipo de información crucial, Riza había aparecido finalmente…

Pero… su regreso había sido horriblemente preparado. Espantosa y terriblemente.

Un día, uno de los vecinos del barrio había entrado a la casa que le había pertenecido a la asistente tras haber escuchado varios ruidos delatadores de la presencia de alguien dentro.. cuando en efecto, la casa había sido abandonada.

Drástica y vertiginosamente, la policía local había recibido llamadas provenientes del mismo hombre, quien solicitaba la ayuda inmediata de ellos y una ambulancia.

En unos instantes, tanto la policía de la zona como varios enfermeros asistieron con profesionalismo a la casa donde el hombre se encontraba, y siendo testigos de un acto terrible al momento de entrar.

Tan rápido como llegaron, informaron directamente a los conocidos, compañeros o familiares de la asistente. Incluidos entre ellos, Roy.

Éste había recibido la llamada de un policía de voz inmutable pero que al mismo tiempo conservaba toques de sorpresa y cierto alarme. El oficial le explicó apenas la situación, ya que al momento de haber pronunciado el nombre de "Riza" Roy colgó rápidamente y corrió hasta la casa de su amada, donde comenzaba a acumularse una considerable cantidad de gente alrededor.

.

Llegó inmediatamente, pero no le brindaron el paso.

Dos policías se encargaron de intentar el tranquilizarlo, sin conseguir buenos resultados.

Mientras Roy se disponía a discutir con los hombres el por qué de su negatividad a que entrara,… fue conciente de que a unos metros de ellos.. dos enfermeros salían de la casa con una camilla y una gran manta blanca se encargaba de ocultar toda extremidad.

.

Pero, en la distancia, pudo distinguir de la camilla… un pequeño mechón de cabello rubio sobresaliente de la manta que lo cubría.

Desesperadamente intentó acercarse, pero ambos oficiales lo detuvieron y sujetaron para evitar cualquier accionar. Entre gritos y súplicas desde el de ojos oscuros, los dos hombres corpulentos se miraron sintiendo cierto pesar y le ofrecieron el llevarlo hasta el hospital donde se detendría la ambulancia para asistir a la persona que habían encontrado en la casa.

.

Y así lo hicieron…

.

Tan rápido como pudieron.. llegaron al hospital…

…

Al pasar de los días, las noticias también surgieron apresuradamente exclamando en los noticieros y periódicos locales:

.

" _**Caso de acoso, extorsión, secuestro, violación y regicidio".**_

…

Lo que significaba para Roy… el fin de **todo** sentido en su vida.

…

El vecino que había ingresado en la descuidada y abandonada casa, había encontrado el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer tendido sobre una de las camas de las habitaciones.

.

El cuerpo, completamente destruido y desfigurado, luego de análisis y estudios en el hospital, presentaba agresiones físicas.. y el intachable y cruel resultado de haber sufrido abuso sexual, para luego terminar en la nada... reposando ya sin vida en la cama habiendo sido devuelto a su hogar.

La molestia de parte del acosador de haber regresado el cuerpo de la joven a la casa confundió a muchos de los oficiales, quienes no encontraron pruebas congruentes de que en verdad la escena haya ocurrido de esa manera al no registrarse ni una huella, ni un cabello y ningún error que pudiera haber cometido el criminal para descubrir su identidad.

Sólo podían destacar, que todo el accionar del asesino había sido planeado y calculado por éste con mucho tiempo y dedicación, convirtiéndose en una obsesión por la mujer de cabellos dorados.

…

Lo único que sí era seguro para Roy… era que .. Riza ya no estaba.

…

Su querida Riza.. **ya no** estaba.

…

La había perdido… y todo por no haber actuado con rapidez… por no haberla sabido proteger… por no haber reaccionado hábilmente ante la situación…

.

.

…

Hughes se giró nuevamente en la cama.

.

- _"Nadie habría sabido cómo reaccionar, Roy_." – recordó exactamente las palabras que le había pronunciado a su amigo horas atrás –

"_No puedo…, no puedo decirte nada. No he vivido algo así.. y no he sufrido la pérdida de alguien nunca en mi vida… por lo cual prefiero callar. No voy a brindarte un 'puedes superarlo, la vida continúa y debes seguir adelante', porque no es tan sencillo, y no está en mi derecho tras nunca haber pasado por lo que tú sí. Puedo acompañarte, escucharte y brindarte mis brazos todas.. todas las veces que necesites. Nunca… nunca dudes… nunca vaciles en golpear mi puerta, que siempre estará abierta para ti. Eres mi amigo. Importas demasiado en mi vida. En estos momentos, te agradezco de corazón.. que hayas confiado en mí para contarme el pasado que tanto te carcome. Y te repito… Estaré siempre__**.. siempre**__ para ti_."

.

Luego.. abrazó a su amigo fuertemente, sintiendo cómo éste se despedazaba en sus brazos.

.

El hecho de haber viajado y revivido el pasado que tantos años había permanecido dormido en su memoria le había provocado a Roy un agotamiento y una ansiedad terrible. Pero.. sentía como si la fuerte presión que se acumulaba en sus hombros, como montones y montones de cajas de carga, se hubieran soltado y destruido contra el suelo con sólo rebelar su historia, y descargar las lágrimas que nunca pudo liberar.

…

Las investigaciones no cesaban en aquellos días, pero tampoco descansaban las opiniones de que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo. No había ninguna pista, **ni una sola**, que pudiesen haber encontrado la fuerza policial, lo cual le resultaba inexplicable para algunos y generaba indignación e impotencia para muchos.

Roy nunca pudo superar la tristeza.. la conmoción.. el terror. Nunca pudo superar ese terrible y agudo dolor en su pecho, que lo espantaba y mataba cual vidrio clavado desgarrándole la piel.

Al final del año, renunció a su trabajo en el instituto Yale, renunció a los alumnos que tanto cariño habían tomado en él, renunció a las pocas amistades logradas, renunció a la pequeña y única casa que lo esperaba en cada regreso, renunció a toda su vida pasada… para abandonar NorthCity.. y emprender un viaje hacia PathRain.

Abandonaría el enorme y asfixiante calor brindado en North, que no hacía nada más que apresar sus penas y recuerdos, para acostumbrarse a una nueva vida.. comenzando desde cero en PathRain, donde el frío sería su nuevo protector y las lluvias características de zona.. el reemplazo de sus lágrimas.

.

…

Hughes suspiró acurrucándose más entre las sábanas.

La noche se había vuelto aún más fría de lo que el mismo invierno podía ofrecer.

Levantó un poco la mirada en dirección a su mesa de luz. Según el reloj eran las cinco de la mañana.

Se preguntó si Roy estaría dormido en esos momentos, o tal vez estaría sumergido aún en los recuerdos de esa noche. No supo contestarse.

Solamente, le rogaba a quien fuera que lo escuchase mentalmente.. un poco de paz.. para su amigo…

….

_Cap15_

"_**Lluvia ácida"**_

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

…_El ascensor había llegado y había abierto sus puertas esperando la entrada de Edward._

_Pero él siguió observando esa mancha que resaltaba e imperfeccionaba la pureza de la fina alfombra blanca._

_Ignoró las puertas llamativas de metal y se dirigió hacia la puerta número nueve._

_Cada paso que daba mientras se acercaba, era un nivel más de aceleración de su corazón, comenzaba respirar agitadamente, junto con un cierto temor que se acrecentaba en varias suposiciones. No pudo más. Corrió hacia la mancha en el suelo hasta por fin llegar a ella._

_Abrió enormemente sus ojos…_

_Sí… tenía razón…_

_Eso era una mancha…_

_Una mancha… de…_

_- Sangre… - susurró temblante. Era sangre, una gran cantidad de sangre, y provenía de la habitación - ¡Lina! – exclamó siendo su voz arrancada ferozmente desde su interior._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la manija de la puerta con toda la decisión del mundo, sintió que todas sus fuerzas eran acumuladas en esa sola mano._

_La adrenalina lo invadía, y las suposiciones de lo que podría haber pasado lo aterraban._

_Pero no había pensado en todo eso … al momento de abrir…_

_._

…

Su respiración chocaba en desasosiego contra el mármol de las paredes, vislumbrando lo que sus ojos no podían creer.

Lina levantó lentamente su mirada, enfocándola en el rubio tan alterado que se encontraba en la entrada de su habitación.

Se hallaba sentada en la tersa alfombra apoyando su espalda contra la cama, muy entretenida con su muñeca como para verse sorpresiva e inesperadamente interrumpida.

Sus ojos analizaron al shockeado joven que la observaba, sin decir palabra alguna. Como quien recorre con la mirada a un desconocido.

- L-Lina… - fue todo lo que pudo escapar de los labios del rubio, apenas en un audible susurro.

Sin esperar ni desperdiciar más tiempo, cerró la puerta tras de sí y apresuradamente cruzó la extensa habitación hasta llegar a la mujer que hacía unas horas había conocido en la fiesta del hotel.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, aún temblante, viendo incrédulo la escena. Tomó delicadamente la mano de la joven, procurando no tocar y acrecentar la herida hecha.

La abundante cantidad de sangre se acentuaba en esa fina y frágil muñeca tan pálida como la misma nieve.

Entre su aceleración y sus nervios, pudo descubrir a un lado de ellos un pañuelo que reposaba en el suelo. Sin demoras lo tomó y colocó sobre el corte, haciendo cierta presión para evitar el que más sangre se escapara entre la fina piel cortada tan prolijamente, como si una hoja hubiese penetrado fuertemente contra ella.

- … ¿Por..qué?.. – murmuró aterrado, pidiendo en súplica una respuesta.

Comenzaba a sentir un molesto peso sobre su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a dejarse llevar por el mareo, siendo consumido por una extraña debilidad. No recordaba el tener una fuerte impresión sobre las heridas, pero en esos momentos era lo único que se le ocurría.

Lina lo observó calculadoramente, curiosa ante las reacciones del mismo adolescente.

- ¿"Por qué" qué? ¿No soy libre de hacer lo que quiera? Después de todo, es mi cuerpo. – sentenció inmutable, como si el hecho fuera ya lo suficientemente normal y cotidiano como para defenderlo y justificarlo.

Sentía cómo las manos del muchacho temblaban mientras intentaban insistentes el detener el derrame.

Sonrió un poco para sí.

..

_Único_, pensó, _totalmente único_.

Edward se aferró un poco más a la mano de Lina, expresando toda consternación en su rostro. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, agachando la mirada, ocultándose bajo sus cabellos como tanto acostumbraba protegerse de esa manera. Apretó sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que mordía impotente su labio inferior.

.

- …¿Por qué, Lina?... – repitió con su voz un poco más fuerte, pero entrecortada - ¿Por qué te haces esto?

.

- ¿Por qué _no_ debería? – preguntó sin perder de vista ningún detalle del joven.

.

- Está… mal… No… No puedes lastimarte de esta forma! – negó con su cabeza, notándose en su voz una creciente debilidad.

.

- ¿Por qué _no_ puedo? – preguntó nuevamente, con toda seriedad.

.

Edward se encontró internamente confundido. Quería decir que _no_ podía porque _él _no quería. Pero.. ¿Por qué no quería? Ahí se desprendía la cuestión.

Aún con palabras frágiles, pero notoriamente más marcadas y decididas, contestó…

- Porque.. eres la única persona con la que he podido hablar aquí tranquilamente desde que entré a este infierno.. – levantó un poco más la mirada, pero aún escondiéndose entre sus cabellos – No puedo… No puedo aceptar… que tan rápido como te encontré, o me encontraste… te vayas así como si nada. Estaría nuevamente solo … y no quiero… no quiero…

Lina observó cómo el cuerpo del joven se estremeció ante la idea, y se encogía más y más en el mundo de la desesperación.

.

- No puedo… No puedo seguir aquí… aguantar aquí solo mucho más tiempo… - soltó la mano de la joven para levantar y mirar las suyas, que aún se encontraban temblando ante la conmoción de la situación.

.

Su vista se humedeció, pero ninguna lágrima se liberó. No se lo permitió.

.

Sentía una potente presión contra su pecho, como si un ser invisible intentara asfixiarlo y dejarlo sin respiración hasta la muerte.

Aferró con ferocidad sus manos a su cara, ocultando bruscamente su rostro y agachándose nuevamente.

.

- ¡¿Cuándo va a parar?– gritó desesperadamente, entrando en un ataque de histeria incontrolable para él - ¡Es una locura! ¡Ya no puedo! ¡Ya no puedo más!

Todo su ser temblaba. El sólo pensar que pasaría el resto de su vida encerrado en el hotel lo consumió en una claustrofobia interna que ya no podía dominar. Su respiración se había convertido en un jadeo inconsolable y agotador.

.

Lina implantó toda la sorpresa del mundo en su rostro tras ver el drástico cambio de humor del joven en cuestiones de segundos. Pero rápidamente deshizo su perplejidad, reemplazándola por una de sus más características sonrisas.

.

- "_Interesante_." – pensó, mientras enrollaba el pañuelo en la herida que ya dejaba de sangrar.

.

Se levantó del suelo unos breves segundos para luego volverse a sentar sobre la cama, observando al muchacho desde su posición de arriba.

Al momento de cruzar sus piernas y acomodarse, dijo…

- Te encuentras en un estado emocional inestable, rubio. Muy inestable. – se agachó apenas y extendió su mano derecha, llegando a tocar el mentón del joven para luego elevar lentamente su mirada. – ¿Por qué estás aquí? Definitivamente te encuentras en el lugar equivocado. Este no es tu sitio. ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a querer tomar semejante decisión en tu vida? – pronunció las cuestiones con velocidad.

A Edward le costó digerirlas completamente en su mente.

Alejó apenas su rostro para evitar que el tacto recibido por la mujer durara demasiado. Trató de serenar sus ideas y emociones, intentando inspirar tranquilamente el aire perfumado de la habitación.

Posó una de sus manos en su frente, como quien calcula su temperatura, y guió sus ojos hacia una esquina, sin querer vislumbrar esos ojos cafés tan penetrantes, que parecían arrebatarle toda verdad.

- No… No estoy aquí porque quiera… - fue lo único que respondió.

Responder el por qué se encontraba en el Temple Loue, era recordar lados esquivos de su pasado que prefería continuar evitando, ya que era la única manera en la cual se sentía y mantenía seguro.

Con mucha habilidad, Lina pudo comprender esto, habiendo notado en los ojos del menor un cierto recelo.

Recelo que impedía el que libraran lo que ese par ambarino ocultaban.

- Bueno, está en tu decisión el contármelo o no. Igualmente todos aquí tienen sus secretos. Nadie es tan abierto en el hotel. – suspiró, aún palpitándole la curiosidad – Mi historia no es tan interesante como para escondérsela al mundo entero. – resopló como una niña.

A Edward le pareció curioso y extraño aquel comentario.

Encontrándose un poco más recuperado, dejó la mano que sostenía su frente apoyada contra el suelo y miró a la mujer que físicamente enfrentaba.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó interesado, tal y como el adolescente que era.

Lina sonrió.

- A nada en especial. – contestó – Hace siete años que trabajo aquí. En mis comienzos sólo tenía diecisiete años, y tenía las mismas batallas internas que tú. Me cuestionaba todo el tiempo si era correcto…si estaba bien… qué iban a pensar mis conocidos… mis amigos… mis familiares… - ladeaba la cabeza por cada quien que mencionaba, junto con un tonito divertido al nombrarlos.

Edward la observó apretando sus labios, imaginándose la respuesta que obtendría tras su siguiente pregunta..

- ¿Y al final optaste así sin más el quedarte? – soltó acomodándose un poco en su sitio.

Lina enmarcó con más notoriedad la sonrisa que portaba.

- Y..! Cosas que pasan. Obviamente todas las dudas y nervios que tenía se esfumaron al ver caer los billetes sobre la cama. – dijo en ironía, terminando en una carcajada divertida.

Edward suspiró. Había supuesto una contestación así.

La mujer pelirroja dejó a un lado su sonrisa y se enfrascó en una profunda seriedad. Miró a Ed ladeando a un lado su cabeza, deslizando su vista desde los cabellos del muchacho hasta sus piernas.

- Si tanto odias este lugar. ¿Por qué no simplemente te vas de aquí? – preguntó en un modo cantarín, como una niña haciéndole una pregunta inocente a sus padres.

Ed se cruzó de brazos, aún hallándose sentado sobre la suave alfombra.

- No es tan sencillo… - explicó con cierto pesar, encorvando apenas sus cejas – No se trata sólo de que querer, sino de deber. Por más que no quiera.. yo _tengo_ que estar aquí. – sus ojos siempre enfocaban el suelo, se sentía extraño. Nunca había compartido con alguien sus inquietudes o penas. No se atrevía el enfrentar ojos ajenos tan rápidamente.

- ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? – preguntó veloz, queriendo evitar el tener que expandirse más en su respuesta anterior.

Lina soltó una breve risa divertida, parecía causarle gracia cada reacción del chico.

- Por nada único u original, supongo. – cambió de posición sus piernas cruzadas – Era joven, quisquillosa, orgullosa, egoísta. Para mí sólo existía la diversión. El estudiar y plantar el trasero en un pupitre no iba de la mano conmigo. Quería bailar, quedarme hasta largas horas de la noche fuera y volver sin conocimiento si tenía ganas. Quería hacer lo que _yo_ quería en un mundo regido por _leyes y órdenes_. – explicó con su voz grave y seductora, sonriendo de lado.

- En mi casa vivía chocando contra mis padres, hasta que un día me cansé y me escapé. Esperé a que se durmiesen, junté todo lo que pude y escapé.

No duré demasiado. La vida de las calles es difícil y muy dura, y en sólo un par de días obviamente el dinero se escaseó. Así fue cómo llegué al Temple Loue. La idea de que me pagaran por sólo revolcarme y disfrutar plenamente las noches me atrajo al instante. Parecía muy sencillo al principio. – hizo una breve pausa, no parecía haberle contado a alguien más sus asuntos personales, volviendo a tomar su sonrisa característica, siguió - ¿Sabes? Nunca me he arrepentido de ninguna elección en mi vida. Todo lo que hice alguna vez siempre fue a pura voluntad mía, nadie me obligó. Por eso no me siento en condiciones de criticar nada al Temple. – finalizó acomodándose su larga y pelirroja cabellera ondulada.

Edward quedó un poco perplejo ante aquella revelación, pero no lo demostró exteriormente, manteniendo una expresión seria, adormilada.

Lo suyo se había tratado de una obligación, pero, viéndolo desde un punto de vista, pudo haberse negado y haber corrido las consecuencias de ello. Pero todo había estado a su elección.

Si lo pensaba de esta forma, entonces, ¿Tenía nada más que agachar la cabeza frente a Bradley y seguir sus órdenes sin chistar ya que fue **_su_** elección el obedecerlo?

.

Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos.

.

No quería perder el control de sus propias emociones por aquellos pensamientos nuevamente. Trató de poner su mente en blanco mientras respiraba tranquilamente.

.

Lina parecía hipnotizada por cada reacción que el muchacho tomara.

.

- En verdad detestas este lugar, ¿no es así? – preguntó seriamente.

- Al menos, no puedo decir que esté en mi lista de lugares favoritos. – bromeó sin gracia Edward. Nunca había intentado el reírse de su propia situación, y por más triste que le pareciera, tal vez podía comenzar a implementarlo poco a poco. Con tal de que su estadía allí no se hiciese tan tortuosa para él.

La mayor parpadeó un par de veces. Mientras observaba a Edward, _algo_ se le había ocurrido con respecto al rubio. No creía tener mucho sentido aquel descubrimiento, pero…

- Levántate. – dijo casi en una orden, inspirando un cierto aire de curiosidad.

Edward la miró, algo sorprendido.

.

- ¿Qué..?

.

- Que te levantes. Vamos. – exigió una vez más con su rostro inexpresivo.

Edward elevó una ceja, sin comprender demasiado el por qué de aquella petición.

Sin demorar más acató la orden, apoyó las manos en el suelo y se levantó de su sitio, quedando ahora de esta forma más alto que la mujer sentada.

- ¿Para qué querías qu…? – no fue capaz de terminar su pregunta, por lo que sucedió en apenas segundos después. Todo pasó tan rápido como la acción misma de pestañear.

Se vio interrumpido por el fuerte agarre que le proporcionó la pelirroja sobre sus hombros, atrayéndolo rápidamente hacia ella y empujándolo hacia la cama.

El mundo de Edward pronto se había vuelto vertiginoso y confuso. Algo mareado por aquella reacción inesperada, percató que en esos momentos se encontraba recostado contra las suaves y esponjosas colchas de la cama, y, sobre él, Lina depositaba todo el peso de su cuerpo, aún portando una mirada calculadora e inexpresiva.

Cuando pudo caer en lo que estaba sucediendo, pudo sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo femenino mezclándose con el suyo. Su corazón palpitó fuertemente al sentir los pechos de la mujer siendo apoyados seductoramente contra él, sus mejillas instantáneamente ardieron con potencia.

- Q…qué…? – tartamudeó, sin poder expresarse con claridad.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Nunca se había imaginado de esa forma con una mujer, y la idea tampoco lo encantaba totalmente, así como tampoco le fascinaba el acostarse con extraños durante las noches.

Su sonrojo aumentó al sentir a Lina acercársele a la zona de su cuello y oído, comenzando a suspirarle lentamente, con la misma melosidad y fogosidad que seguro utilizaba para hipnotizar a cualquiera..

Su corazón se aceleró. Pero no era una inquietud de excitación, sino más bien…

¿Qué era eso?... ¿Acaso…

Miedo..?

- L-Lina… ¿Qué… haces? – cuestionó débilmente, reparando en cómo comenzaba ligeramente a temblar.

Lina sonrió, pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de ella se estremeció al momento que buscó las muñecas del joven para sujetarlas con fuerza. Sentía cómo el muchacho se removía inquieto rozando contra su cuerpo, intentando soltarse. Todas esas reacciones… sólo lograban excitarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero dejando de lado toda lujuria, pudo percatarse de lo que quería averiguar en un principio.

Por más autocontrol que se estuviese ejerciendo en esos momentos, no fue capaz de no utilizar un tono meloso y seductor al hablar…

- Ya veo. Lo suponía.. – susurró paseando con sus labios por toda la piel del cuello del chico, sin besarla, sólo rozándola, al igual que una caricia. Se relamió los labios al escuchar al joven suspirar quedamente.

Se obligó a separarse apenas de Edward para poder ver su rostro, demostrando una leve agitación en su respirar.

El chico se encontraba con la mirada hacia un lado, apretando con todas sus fuerzas sus ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior. Al sentir que los tratos de la mujer cesaron, entreabrió lentamente los ojos, como si temiese que al hacerlo comenzaran nuevamente las caricias indeseadas.

Lina, al verlo, concluyó definitivamente lo que tenía en mente.

- ¿No será que.. – se acercó de nueva cuenta al rubio – estarás formando.. algún tipo de _fobia_? – preguntó, mientras trataba de serenar sus instintos humanos.

Edward abrió sus ojos completamente.

- ¿Qué? – guió su mirar hacia ella, confundido.

Lina soltó una de las muñecas del joven para llevar su mano al rostro de este, y correr uno de sus mechones, entreteniéndose con sus cabellos.

- La energía que siento de tu cuerpo… no es de alguien que esté disfrutando de la situación. Más bien.. como si temiera de ella… - fijó sus ojos cafés contra los dorados – Tus músculos se tensan, percibo temblores, comienzas a inquietarte y respiras con intranquilidad, en vez de una forma relajada y simplemente dejarte llevar.

Corrió totalmente el mechón rubio, acercándose al rostro de Edward, apoyando apenas sus labios en la frente del chico, y suspirante, continuar diciendo..

- ¿No se estará convirtiendo eso.. en un especie de pánico? – continuó acariciando los cabellos del joven - ¿Una fobia sexual?

Edward respiraba alteradamente, se hallaba sumamente desorientado.

¿Una fobia? ¿Él, quien tenía que tratar con todo tipo de personas durante las noches?

Antes creía que simplemente se trataba del hecho de repudiar el exponerse ante ojos ajenos y desconocidos. Pero… ahora… todo parecía encajar…

Todo.. parecía comenzar a cobrar sentido..

Sus emociones inestables, sus miedos, sus ataques de pánico o la misma histeria…

Tal vez… todo eso se trataba de los efectos de una fobia que había formado con el tiempo tras estar en el Temple…

No lo… podía creer…

Pareció haber sido despertado de un eterno trance al sentir cómo una de las manos de Lina se introdujo rápidamente debajo de su camisa blanca.

Su corazón golpeó contra su pecho.

- ¡L-Lina! – exclamó agitado. Ese movimiento lo había tomado por sorpresa.

La mujer rozaba delicada y lentamente sus uñas por el pecho, los abdominales y la cintura del joven, sintiendo en el tacto cómo la piel de éste se erizaba al instante.

Hambrienta de más, se acercó nuevamente al cuello del muchacho.

Edward se estremeció fuertemente al sentir la lengua cálida y húmeda tocarle la piel hasta la mandíbula.

Un leve gemido se escapó de sus labios. Se trataba de su punto débil. No era justo.

- ¡Ya…! ¡Basta! – rogó apretando sus ojos, encontrándose absolutamente inmovilizado - ¿Q.. Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué haces est…?

Lina lo interrumpió una vez más, esta vez habiendo acariciado con sus uñas el pecho del joven lo suficiente como para despertar el músculo, para luego apretar ese botoncito rosado que tanto le estaba apeteciendo el probar; llevándose consigo un gemido más fuerte proviniendo del rubio.

- Aahh..! – Edward apretó sus labios, respirando dificultosamente.

Lina fue desabrochando rápidamente cada botón de la blanca camisa con una energía y excitación imparable.

Fue testigo de la trabajada y perfecta figura que portaba el muchacho de tan sólo diecisiete años. La única luz encendida a un lado de la habitación parecía favorecer la visión de semejante físico, creando unas delicadas sombras que se encargaban de delinear cada músculo marcado.

Sin demorar ni un segundo más, se acercó deseosa hacia los pezones del muchacho, comenzando con curiosidad a probarlos. Una lamida, dos, otra más en círculo y un pequeño y juguetón mordisco fueron suficientes para hacer estremecer nuevamente al joven y obligarlo a gemir con más intensidad.

Con su otra mano, comenzó a masajear toda la extensidad del pecho, al mismo tiempo que apretaba un poco con su rodilla la entrepierna de Edward.

Él abrió totalmente sus ojos ante aquella sensación, ahogando un fuerte gemido que había amenazado con escapar. No supo de dónde había salido la enorme voluntad para hacerlo.

- ¡L-Li..nna! – llamó una vez más, pidiendo así que se detuviese. Esa rodilla acariciando y apretando poco a poco su miembro por lo sobre la ropa comenzaba a enloquecerlo, dejando caer su rostro de un lado a otro.

.

Cuando una potente ola de calor invadió su pecho, abrió su boca y comenzó a respirar jadeante, arqueando sus cejas.

Por más evidente que era todo el placer que su cuerpo sentía, los temblores no cesaban, y un terror creciente se acumuló en su mente al pensar que no podía controlar la situación.

Su labio inferior tembló ligeramente al intentar quejarse de nueva cuenta, pero algo interior lo calló completamente, creando un nudo en su garganta.

Lina, por supuesto, notó aquello.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó sin detener sus besos y caricias - ¿Piensas quedarte sin hacer nada?

Rápidamente engulló y absorbió con fuerza el botoncito ya totalmente enrojecido de Edward.

- ¡Aaah! – Ed no podía mantener la mente clara ante esos tratos tan provocadores - ¿Q.. Qué…? – fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

- No lo disfrutas completamente, ¿no? – suspiró en su pecho - ¿Vas a permitir que continúe? – guió una de sus manos hacia los pantalones del chico, palpando su miembro y comenzando a masajearlo fuertemente por sobre la ropa.

Edward abrió sus ojos sintiendo un potente calor abrazador sobre todo su cuerpo que lo obligó a arquearse y llevar su cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¡Aa-aahh! – gimió quebrante, sintiendo poco a poco cómo le hacía falta el aire.

- Te paralizas.. – susurró Lina, siguiendo con sus caricias y presiones, observando el rostro sumamente sonrojado del rubio – Te paralizas y no sabes qué hacer. En tu mente no piensas en nada más en que me detenga, ¿no es así? – comenzó a dar pequeños besos al vientre del muchacho.

Edward se estremeció, sintiendo millones de cosquilleos invadirlo en segundos.

- ¿Vas a dejar que haga lo que me plazca contigo? – fue metiendo lentamente su mano bajo los pantalones del rubio – Mira que las ganas no me faltan. Podría jugar y divertirme contigo _toda_ la noche, y no descansaría hasta quedar totalmente satisfecha. Imagino que tus clientes pensarán lo mismo, de no ser por la limitación de tiempo que el hotel les ofrece. – volvió hacia su cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo con lascivia.

Edward se sentía totalmente derrotado. Si ya las acciones de la mujer lo cegaban de sus verdaderos deseos, sus palabras terminaban por cavarle su propia tumba.

Sintió una debilidad extrema, como si su cuerpo se convirtiese de la nada en una ligera pluma.. dejando que el cruel viento la arrastrase y manejase a su antojo.

Lina percató que Edward se estaba dejando perder. Rápidamente otra idea se le cruzó por la mente…

- Eres débil.. – le susurró, apretando más su cuerpo contra el de él – No serías capaz de levantar un sólo dedo por defensa propia. Los demás te utilizan a su antojo, y tú no haces nada para evitarlo. Eres más débil de lo que creí.. – murmuró lentamente, entre tonos apagados y agitados.

Edward entreabrió sus ojos. Aquellas palabras habían despertado algo en él.

- Eres una marionetita más del montón. No te diferencias en nada a los demás que trabajan y besan los pies de Bradley. – decía fríamente tratando de provocarlo. Intentando despertar al muchacho que yacía rendido bajo ella.

No podía soportar el verlo tan destruido. Si él seguía aguardando todos sus temores, sólo le permitiría a los demás que se aprovechasen sin piedad alguna de su persona.

Ed frunció el ceño y mordió su labio inferior.

Aún no era conciente de qué era exactamente lo que comenzaba a nacer en su interior.. pero fuera lo que fuese.. estaba invadiendo cada vena de su cuerpo…

- "_No… Yo no soy eso_.." – pensó impotente, un cosquilleo recorrió su pecho, sintiendo cierto malestar – "_Yo… no quiero seguir el mismo camino que los demás… Ese estúpido viejo.. no puede controlar mi vida!"_

Lentamente, comenzó a reaccionar.

Intentó movilizar las piernas y los brazos. Aún no tenía la fuerza y voluntad suficiente, pero Lina inspiró ese aire a gloria dentro de ella.

Lo estaba logrando.

- Me defraudaste totalmente. Creí haber conocido a alguien valiente, independiente, como todo adolescente. – lamió con sensualidad el lóbulo del muchacho, al mismo tiempo que hizo más presión contra su miembro – Pero me he encontrado con un indefenso niño de cinco años, que no sabe hacer nada más que llorar y pedir soluciones a los demás, sin realmente esforzarse en sus objetivos.

Edward gimió al sentir esos dedos tocar y presionar tan tortuosamente su sexo.

- Aa-aah.,,,! Nno.. No … No es verdad! – exclamó indignado, acumulando cierto enojo, exigiéndose a él mismo más fuerza en sus movimientos.

A Lina comenzaba a costarle mantener sujeto al joven.

- ¿No es verdad? Pues me estás demostrando todo lo contrario. Ahora mismo no haces más que quejarte. ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer, eh? – pegó sus labios contra el oído derecho, susurrando fuertemente – **No eres más que un muñeco de trapo violable, rubio.**

…

...

Segundos, fueron los que pasaron. Apenas un ligero corte en el tiempo en el que los papeles fueron invertidos drásticamente.

Con toda la energía, frustración e ira, Edward acumuló toda su impotencia en un rincón muy alejado en su mente. Tomó fuertemente de los hombros a Lina, empujándola hacia delante, y llevó todo el peso de su cuerpo en un giro, donde él terminó sobre ella en la cama.

Con su respiración sumamente agitada continuó, en esa misma posición, aferrando sus manos en los hombros de la mujer. Sus brazos temblaban por el todo el trato que su cuerpo había recibido, mientras trataba de soportar su propio peso.

Su rostro expresaba toda la batalla que había enfrentado interiormente para poder dejar sus dudas y reaccionar de aquella forma.

En verdad, no sabía qué estaba pasando.. Todo había sucedido tan .. rápido..

No podía darle un significado a esa situación..

.

A diferencia de Lina.. claro, quien parecía tener las cosas mucho más claras que nuestro agotado rubio.

Observó el rostro del joven desde su postura. Se sintió en una especie de hipnosis al descubrir el fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, una pequeña gotita de sudor resbalándose por su mentón, el cabello adhiriéndose a su rostro, y esos fugases ojos dorados que brillaban en intensidad tras habérsele rebelado.

Sonrió sólo como ella sabía sonreír.

- Nada mal, pequeño, nada mal – dijo casi en un ronroneo.

Edward sintió una chispa recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar la palabra "pequeño".

- ¡¿A quién le dices pulga-mal-desarrollada? – exclamó aún jadeante.

.

Lina se sorprendió ante aquella reacción, para luego dejar ir al aire una gran carcajada.

- Si no te conociera diría que eres un mocoso con una gran bipolaridad – apoyó su mano contra la derecha de Edward, que aún sostenía su hombro – Pero.. ¿Te has dado cuenta? Ahora tú te encuentras sobre mí. – arqueó sus cejas, enmarcando lo obvio.

Edward reaccionó sobre ello, parpadeando, y observando a la mujer que reposaba bajo él.

- Qué…? – no pudo continuar. Una confusión se acrecentó en su mente.

Aún temblante y con la respiración agitada, se separó de Lina para sentarse a un lado de ella en la cama. Miró por unos segundos la nada, como si pudiera encontrar algún sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tragó saliva, para luego seguir respirando como podía.

Lina se reincorporó en su lugar.

No le había molestado para nada la nueva posición que había adquirido el rubio sobre ella, pero bueno… ya tendría otras oportunidades para divertirse con el joven.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Ed? – preguntó, en verdad comprendiendo qué era lo que le pasaba, habiéndolo llamado por primera vez por su nombre.

Edward guió su mirada hacia ella, portaba un semblante sorpresivo y algo mareado.

- Yo… no.. entiendo… - susurró apenas.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? – sonrió la pelirroja.

- No.. no comprendo.. qué pasó..

- Te defendiste. Eso pasó.

Edward observó aquellos ojos cafés con una notable incertidumbre. Como quien recibe una rápida noticia inesperada y sorpresiva.

- ¿Me ..defendí? – repitió inseguro, agachando su rostro, vislumbrando la alfombra en el suelo.

Lina dejó escapar otra carcajada, al momento que se acercó de nueva cuenta al joven y lo abrazó fuertemente, estando totalmente divertida.

- ¡Por Dios, sólo eres un mocoso modesto! – rió mientras apretujaba al muchacho contra ella - ¿Qué no puedes comprender? ¡Te defendiste! ¡Me quitaste de encima! ¡Te hiciste respetar a ti y a tu cuerpo! – exclamó zarandeando al joven entre sus brazos.

Edward trataba de respirar hundido entre los 'encantos' de la mujer y el fuerte agarre que ejercía.

- ¡M.. ya! ¡Shuel-..tame! – exclamó ahogado, sudando millones de gotitas.

Entre risas, burlas y gracias, Lina 'liberó' por fin a la víctima.

Nunca se había divertido tanto una noche, la cual comenzaba a parecer interminable.

…

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Se despertó totalmente sobresaltado y alterado en la cama, siendo recibido por la oscuridad de su habitación.

Varias gotitas de sudor resbalaban de su rostro, y su respiración acompañaba los ritmos de los golpeteos de su acelerado corazón.

Se llevó una mano a su frente, como si de aquella forma fuese capaz de calmar y regular todos sus sentidos alterados.

- "_Basta, Roy…"_ – se dijo en mente a sí mismo – "_Permítete una noche… sólo una noche el descansar en paz_"

Otra vez esa pesadilla. La misma que lo mantenía despierto durante las noches todos esos años de olvido. Siempre volvía. Siempre reaparecía.

Encendió la lámpara de su mesa de luz y se levantó de la cama. Sabía que por más que se lo exigiese no podría volver a dormir.

Quería distraerse con algo, **ya**. Necesitaba algo.. cualquier cosa que lo hiciera olvidar aquellos tormentos, que parecían no querer dejarlo respirar ni una pizca de aire de tranquilidad.

- "Mi agenda.." – pensó – "Tal vez pueda acelerar parte del trabajo.. así me quitaré varios trámites de encima por la mañana."

Prácticamente corrió hasta su escritorio. Los nervios comenzaban a carcomerlo peligrosamente. En esos momentos, era capaz de realizar todo trabajo extra que le hubiese quedado de la biblioteca, con tal de distraerse unos minutos.

Tomó su maleta de negocio y extrajo de ella rápidamente su enorme agenda color café.

Abrió el libro, pasando de páginas a páginas con una gran impaciencia que empezaba a torturarlo.

Se encontró con la última hoja utilizada.

.

Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al leer lo anotado.

.

Todos sus nervios e inquietudes parecieron abandonarlo en cuestión de segundos.

.

" _10/05, reservación y alquilación del libro 'Escondite' de David Moorse.._" – leyó lentamente – "_Socio: Edward Elric_."

.

Se separó rápidamente de la agenda.

.

- Edward…

.

Su mente fue invadida por la imagen del joven de cabellos dorados y mirada penetrante.

Recordó con exactitud todos sus encuentros y charlas. Así mismo lo mucho que su estómago había sufrido ante las largas horas de risas que había pasado con el muchacho.

Recordó la primera vez que lo había encontrado. Frente a la gran puerta principal de la biblioteca, lo había visto totalmente empapado y desesperado, para luego ver cómo se desmoronaba contra el frío suelo del salón, cayendo en un profundo desmayo.

.

Sonrió levemente.

.

- Al final.. – dejó la agenda en el escritorio - ..nunca me dijiste qué era lo que tanto buscabas ese día. – susurró, aún observando el nombre del joven en la blanca hoja.

.

No se había dado cuenta.. de lo mucho que el pequeño se había involucrado en su vida. Tal vez no concientemente, pero lo había hecho.

.

Edward, extrañamente, simbolizaba la recuperación de cierta felicidad abandonada en lo más profundo de su ser.

.

Tal vez… sólo tal vez…

.

- Me gustaría… volver.. a encontrarlo.. – le comentó susurrante al aire.

.

Viendo las anotaciones de la agenda, el libro que el joven había sacado de la biblioteca, la vez que se habían reunido en ella, debía ser devuelto al día siguiente, siendo esa la fecha límite de entrega.

.

- ¿Te acordarás..? – le preguntó, como si fuera capaz de escucharlo.

.

Cerró la agenda y se dedicó unos momentos a mirar la nada.

.

En verdad… tenía deseos… de volver a reír tanto…

.

..como la última vez que se habían visto.

...

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

**.**

**.**

Para cuando ya se habían dado cuenta, eran las seis menos cuarto de la mañana.

La fiesta en el hotel les había consumido unas cuantas horas de sueño, pero la visita de Ed a la habitación de la pelirroja había dado por terminada la silenciosa noche, comenzando ya la mañana del día siguiente, haciéndose lucir por la ventana pequeños rayos del sol en el amanecer.

Lina se apoyó en el marco de la puerta abierta, observando al jovenzuelo que ahora se encontraba en el pasillo del hotel, fuera de su habitación.

En verdad… se había quedado con las ganas de seguir jugando…

Edward guió sus ojos hacia ella, con la intención de despedirse.

- Bueno. Deberé ir regresando a mi habitac… - fue consumido por un gran bostezo, resaltándose unas pequeñas lagrimitas al borde de sus ojos cerrados.

Lina rió por lo bajo.

- Sí, sí. Más vale que vayas volando. La sombrita de Bradley siempre es de merodear los pasillos por las mañanas.. -

- ¿"Sombrita de Bradley"?

- Jack Harrison, su guardia principal, su mano derecha, su rata soplona, la cucaracha que se arrastra por los rincones. Como más te guste. – ironizó mirando hacia una esquina.

Edward sonrió.

- Creo que ya lo tengo bien ubicado – hizo una mueca burlona, no sabía que el molesto guardaespaldas que Bradley le había incrustado durante días se trataba en verdad de su mano derecha. – Bueno, entonces.. nos estaremos viendo, Lina. Hazme el favor y prométeme que **no** te lastimarás más.

La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza, alzando las cejas.

- Mira quién habla! Por Dios, qué coincidencia! – exclamó en sarcasmo, actuando con falsa sorpresa.

Ed se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero ante la reacción de la mayor.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Lina lo observó como si la respuesta a la pregunta hecha fuera lo suficientemente obvia.

- Tú eres el menos indicado para exigirme el que me cuide. – chasqueó la lengua y sonrió de costado, llevando una de sus manos a su cadera – Por si no terminaste de notarlo, llevas contigo una fobia que tendrás que superar tarde o temprano. Más vale que temprano. Será cuestión de tiempo, sólo horas, para que Bradley venga saltando hacia ti avisándote de una nueva sesión. – finalizó en seriedad.

Edward se sorprendió ante aquello. Lo había olvidado por completo.

Nuevamente, varias cuestiones y dudas comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cuál sería el siguiente paso que tendría que tomar de ahora en adelante?

Se encontraba frente a un miedo mayor del que creía tener… una fobia hacia algo no era un tema para tratar con gracia. Se estremeció ligeramente.

- Oye.. Calma.. – susurró Lina, viendo cómo todo pensamiento que llegase a tener el muchacho era evidenciado físicamente en él – Lo único.. que tienes que hacer…

Se acercó un poco más a él, como procurando el que nadie los escuchase.

- … es exactamente lo mismo que hace unos minutos. – dijo en lentitud, como una madre explicándole a su hijo algo que el niño consideraba in entendible.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – quiso saber Ed.

- A la forma en que me separaste en la habitación. Así mismo como te defendiste de mí, lo tienes que hacer de igual manera con cualquier cliente que llegue a tocarte.

- Pero… Yo… Ya lo hice una vez… – dijo con cautela, recordando brevemente la imagen de dos hombres, uno de cabellos castaños y otro morocho. Fue en aquella ocasión en que tuvo que enfrentarse a ambos adultos, y nada bueno había resultado de ello. Sólo había conseguido la furia total de Bradley azotándose contra él.

Desde ese entonces, nunca más había pensando en rebelarse nuevamente..

- Deduzco que seguramente fue algo.. traumático… para ti. Considerando que me lo dices de esa forma.. – Lina pensó un momento.

Iba a decir algo, pero el rubio interrumpió rápidamente.

- De todas maneras.. – se apresuró – todo acabaría mal. El cliente justamente **paga **por pasar una hora completa de servicio, y si no cumplo .. el cliente se va insatisfecho y enfadado. Y el único que termina tragándose el enojo de Bradley.. soy yo.. Eso, si es que no se le ocurre en el momento "castigarme" por lo sucedido… - terminó fríamente, mientras más recuerdos de aquella noche infernal invadían su mente.

- Oh.. – soltó ligeramente Lina. Sabía a qué se refería el rubio con "castigo" cuando Bradley se encontraba de por medio en la misma oración.

Tendrían que evitar llegar a ese extremo a toda costa.

.

Se quedó pensando unos segundos más…

.

- Alguna vez… - susurró quedamente – fuiste '_activo_' con un cliente?

.

- ¿Q-Qué? – Edward se sonrojó levemente.

.

- Sólo responde.

.

Parpadeó un par de veces, y fijó su mirada hacia una esquina. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

- N-no… Sé que tengo que cumplir con el servicio aquí, .. y que estoy obligado a hacerlo. Pero nunca .. me permití ni quise disfrutarlo.. como para .. ser..activo - contestó, algo dudoso.

.

- Ahí está tu error.. – sentenció Lina.

.

Ed la miró, sin comprender, con algo de sorpresa en su mirar. Ella cambió de postura, esta vez tomando su cintura con sus dos manos.

- Si tomas el papel de 'pasivo' en estas situaciones, te aseguro que eso te atormentará mucho más que siendo 'activo'. – afirmó, fijando con sus tonos experiencia en sus palabras – El dejar que un extraño te toque si quiera, y haga lo que se le da la gana contigo, hasta el llegar a penetrarte, debe ser lo más desesperante y enloquecedor que pueda sucederte, considerando tu inestabilidad emocional.

Se apoyó contra la pared, mientras acomodaba un poco sus cabellos.

- En cambio, si eres tú quien se encarga de hacerle sentir placer al otro, evitarás el que te posea y lastime. Tú llevarías todo el control del momento.

.

Edward mordió su labio inferior, cerrando y apretando sus ojos con fuerza.

.

- Pero.. – enfocó su mirar lo más bajo posible - ..No…

.

Cubrió sus labios con una de sus manos, para luego deslizarla y envolver todo su rostro.

.

- Nn..No quiero… - soltó débilmente. Comenzaba a desesperarse.

.

Lina dejó ir un largo, largo suspiro.

- Lo que tú quieres decir es que directamente te gustaría **no** estar aquí – sentenció.

...

Unos segundos fueron dedicados al silencio. Segundos en los cuales cada ser procuraba aclarar sus ideas.

.

No era difícil el entender la situación en la que se encontraban… era difícil la **resolución **de la misma.

.

Parecía tratarse de un enorme laberinto, con millones de caminos y atajos posibles disponibles a elección. Pero cada camino guardaba al final una pequeña trampa inesperada.

…

...

.

Lina abrió enormemente sus ojos.

**No**…

.

Estaban equivocados…

.

No era difícil…

.

Todo… era mucho más claro de lo que creían…

.

- Edward…

.

No tenían que ver más allá de las cosas. Ni intentar opacar el sufrimiento del joven enseñándole trucos para que suavicen su pesar.

.

- Si tienes un problema, no debes evitarlo. Debes eliminarlo. – susurró – y la única manera de eliminarlo, es enfrentándolo.

.

El rubio elevó su mirada, clavando sus orbes doradas en la mujer, que parecía brillar de los ánimos.

.

- Edward.. – repitió. Tomó los hombros del chico y lo observó fijamente, con toda la seriedad de su ser acumulada en su rostro – Vas a liberarte.. del Temple.. – exclamó susurrante.

.

Ed se exaltó y sorprendió ante aquello.

.

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó confuso.

.

Lina sonrió una vez más.

.

- Te ayudaré… a escapar del hotel.

.

.

-** _continuará _**-

* * *

.

**¡TRUOONN!**

Huuuoolaasss genteee! Vengo aquí para dejarles una pequeña **SORPRESILLA**, ya que han sido tan buenos conmigo (snif..). En serio.. varios reviews me han emocionado y animado tanto en continuar esta historia, que en verdad es la primera que hago. No creí que llegase a gustarles tanto! *se sonroja*

¡Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo! Puedo sentir que lentamente nos estamos acercando al final.. (snif..)

Aquí les traigoooo *sonido de tambores* un video-promoción que he hecho de Heart Hurt! ^^

Entren a youtube y coloquen al final de la URL:

.

** .com/watch?v=SPGhPVlZU3c&fmt=18**

.

El video está hecho en relación a los primeros tres capítulos del fic. Es simple, pero sentí que la canción escogida tiene mucho que ver con la historia, tanto en letra como en melodía. ¡Espero que les gusteee!

¡Un saludo enorme y especial a

**angie2000**,

**sol_yuki_uzumaki**,

**sakura_elric_neko**,

**0Rei_Zero0**,

**Black Angel Mony**,

**hao3572**,

**'**,

**zarakem**,

**XionHeartLess**,

**Leona Dark**

y

**laynad3** que me han apoyado durante todo el avance de la historia!

¡Tan pronto como pueda colocaré el siguiente capítulo! ¡Por faaaa nunca olviden el dejar un review, por más pequeño que sea, me hace muyyy happy! ^/^

¡Nos estaremos leyendoo genteee!

¡Se despide!

**¡HARU!**


	19. Aires de Esperanza

De no ser por el insistente sonido del despertador que indicaba las siete y media de la mañana, y la leve claridad en la que se iba tornando la habitación por las ventanas abiertas; seguiría durmiendo de lo más apacible en su esponjosa cama.

Edward hizo una mueca entre sueños, despertándose lentamente.

Había regresado a su habitación alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, habiendo dormido sólo un par de horas. Pero como si el mismo amanecer ignorara aquello, los rayos del sol se extendieron por toda la habitación en sólo unos instantes.

Aún con cara de "tengo sueño", se incorporó entre las sábanas del enorme y confortable mueble. Se estiró bostezando profundamente y refregó sus ojos con sus manos.

Se levantó algo torpe de la cama para acercarse a la mesa de luz y apagar el insoportable aparatito que llamaba histéricamente a su dueño.

Al momento de hacerlo, observó el pequeño reloj en sus manos, encontrándose aún algo adormilado…

- "Hoy es el día.." – pensó, dejándose llevar por otro bostezo. – "Hoy comenzaré a trabajar en el restaurante.. junto con Aaron.."

Se llevó uno de sus mechones rubios detrás de su oreja para luego volver a sentarse en la cama con la mirada gacha.

Extendió su vista hasta el armario que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, vislumbrándose sobresaliente de uno de los cajones el oscuro y elegante uniforme de camarero que a partir de ese mismo día debía de utilizar.

- Bueno… - suspiró lentamente - ..Hoy será un día muy tranquilo…

Se levantó y fue en busca de su traje para luego encerrarse en el baño continuo a la habitación.

Algo que nuestro joven no sabía…

Era que exactamente… ese día…

No sería el de los más tranquilos de su vida…

...

.

_Cap16_

**Aires de Esperanza**

.

.

Las frías y petrificantes brisas del sur envolvían completamente la ciudad. El cielo estaba en su totalidad inundado de un apago color gris, y las nubes realizaban y exponían una batalla por cuál de todas descargaba más estruendos sobre las casas de los civiles.

Todo se respiraba a rutina, a normalidad.

Eran las siete y media. Un horario donde todos se encontraban tan presentes.. Los negocios apenas abriéndose, los adultos preparándose para el trabajo, y los niños para la escuela.

Claro, ningún ciudadano, ninguna persona portadora de un leve sentido común, imaginaba lo que sucedía en ciertas partes de la ciudad, siendo ignorantes de las zonas más alejadas a ésta, viviendo tranquila y únicamente sus vidas como personas de clase media.

A unos kilómetros de las afueras de la ciudad, se distinguía un antiguo y olvidado edificio apenas teniendo completa físicamente su construcción. Las paredes grises y verdosas no hacían más que acumularle años a las paredes empobrecidas de dicha arquitectura.

Dentro de esas mismas silenciosas ruinas, se encontraban ciertos curiosos personajes, que seguramente.. ya habrán de conocer.

.

- Hey, amiguito, ¿Qué haces por aquí? – exclamó con cierta emoción un joven-adulto, de unos extraños y oscuros cabellos largos y reflejos verdosos.

Se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo de una de las viejas habitaciones abandonadas del edificio, jugueteando con algo nuevo encontrado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Envy? – intervino otra voz, proveniente detrás del muchacho, entrando en aquella pieza ya sin vida.

- Mira quién invadió nuestro humilde hogar – elevó su mano derecha al aire, sosteniendo entre sus dedos la cola de un pequeño roedor, que al verse despegado del suelo enloqueció en la confusión y comenzó a removerse desesperante.

Greed se llevó sus manos a los bolsillos e ingresó completamente a la habitación.

- No llames "hogar" a este in pulcro escondite. Fue una suerte el que lo encontráramos desierto. Y deja ya en paz a esa rata. Ve a saber por dónde se ha metido y tú vienes a tomarla. - hizo una mueca al terminar lo dicho, por no sacar la lengua.

- Eres muy delicado, Greed – guió su mirada nuevamente al asustado animal, mientras que con su otra mano se llevó un cigarrillo a sus labios, encendiéndolo – Descuida, ya me desharé de esta inmundicia.

Greed suspiró derrotado.

- Tú sí que no tienes remedio.

Caminó a pasos lentos por la pequeña sala para sentarse en un polvoriento sillón, cargando en sus almohadones vaya a saber uno cuántos años.

- ¿Ganamos, hoy? – preguntó Envy, observando encantado el animalito.

Greed lo miró aburrido.

- Mucho. Los narcos son muy fáciles de persuadir. Seguramente están tan embobados por su propia mercancía como los compradores. – rió por lo bajo, apoyando una pierna en la otra.

- No creí que Wrath se pondría de acuerdo tan rápido. Es nuevo y joven. Ser narcotraficante no es algo muy digno, no? – movió de un lado a otro en el aire a la rata, divirtiéndose con ella.

Greed rió con más fuerza.

- Dependiendo a qué dignidad refieras, Envy. Nuestra dignidad difiere en totalidad a la del común de la sociedad. – sonrió con cierta malicia mientras apoyaba el puño contra la mejilla – Para nosotros, esta es la única realidad.

Envy asintió lentamente, adormilado.

Zarandeó un poco más al roedor, viendo cada reacción de pánico en él. Se atrevió a pensar que no difería demasiado a un ser humano.

- Te va a morder. Y me voy a reír – comentó seriamente Greed, haciendo otra mueca en sufrimiento y desagrado.

Envy inspiró encantado el aroma del cigarrillo, invadiéndole los pulmones. Se lo retiró de sus labios, suspirando una gran cantidad de humo, viendo cómo éste le afectaba al animal cabeza abajo.

Acercó lentamente la mano izquierda a la rata, portando aún el cigarrillo encendido, para luego rápidamente presionarlo con fuerza y brusquedad contra la piel del animal, que no tardó en chillar del infernal ardor y dolor que le produjo, retorciéndose y moviendo en todas direcciones sus cuatro patas en el aire.

- Ya la dejo. – susurró en seriedad, entretenido – La arrojaré por la ventana… Ojala se parta el cráneo ni bien se azote contra la vereda. O tal vez la tire tan fuerte que caerá a la calle y un auto la pisará. De todas formas… va a morir. – apretó con más fuerza el fuego contra ella.

Greed sacó la lengua en una expresión de asco ante lo dicho por Envy sin que este lo notase.

- Eres un sádico. ¿Así tratarás al muchacho del Temple, hoy?

Envy sonrió, relamiéndose los labios.

Recordó rápidamente cada detalle físico que Bradley le había brindado sobre el joven de cabellos dorados, con el cual ese mismo día se divertiría a la noche.

- No.. Creo que tendré cierta consideración. – se levantó del frío y mugriento suelo, aún sujetando al roedor – Quiero hacerlo sufrir de placer. Quiero escucharlo gritar. Quiero que se retuerza en la cama sin saber a qué aferrarse. – decía mientras caminaba hacia la ventana de la habitación – Tal y como esta rata.

Arrojó bruscamente al animal hacia el vacío, para ver cómo el cuerpo de éste golpeó fuertemente el cemento de la calle, para ser pisado por un camión que avanzó rápidamente cruzando una esquina.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó - ¡Ja! Lo sabía. Al final fue aplastada por un vehículo.

…

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. .·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. .·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. .·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

.

.

Edward respiró el congelado aire que lo envolvía. Había pensado que con una camisa mangas largas y una campera bastaría para ese día.

Maldijo interiormente; estaba en PathRain, cielos, el clima allí era todo menos favorable hasta para la persona más sana del mundo.

Se subió el cierre de la campera hasta el cuello de la misma, lo cual lograba que lo cubriera hasta los labios. Se acurrucó lo más que pudo entre sus ropas teniendo un leve estremecimiento, mientras continuaba su camino por las despiertas calles hasta el "Cassanova", la línea de restaurantes más caros del país.

- "Imaginar que ahora trabajaré allí…" – pensó – " Cielos, esto en verdad no pega para nada conmigo.." – se quejó interiormente.

Sentía el rechinar de los neumáticos de un automóvil negro siguiéndolo a una cuadra de distancia.

Sonrió levemente, con resignación.

- "No podían aceptar el que saliera del hotel sin justificación, tal y como suponía" – guió sus ojos nuevamente hacia delante – "Pero no creí que llegarían al extremo de enviar a Harrison a que me siguiera."

Como siempre, nunca sabía qué esperarse de parte de Bradley.

Continuó caminando por la angosta vereda, para luego girar en una esquina. Siempre acompañado por aquel para nada desapercibido auto negro.

En cuestiones de unos cuantos minutos, llegó finalmente al Cassanova.

La inmensidad de grandeza que desprendía el lugar solamente por su presencia, era descomunal e increíble. Los detalles finos en dorado de las puertas de vidrio, los colores cálidos en su interior, la disposición de pantallas planas y reproducciones de música durante las cenas… Todo era posible el brindar en aquel salón con tal de ofrecerle al cliente el mejor servicio para la mejor relajación.

Edward tragó saliva.

.

- Bueno… Aquí estamos…

.

Sin más demoras que acrecentaran sus nervios, entró al imponente salón. Dejando en el olvido aquel auto que lo perseguía.

El vehículo se detuvo en la esquina.

Entre las ventanas polarizadas, Jack pudo vislumbrar a Edward abandonando las calles y entrándose rápidamente al restaurante.

- "¿Qué se trae de entre manos ahora?" – pensó haciendo una mueca.

Una flecha atravesó rápidamente por su memoria, haciéndole recordar la vez que ambos descendían en el ascensor para asistir a la fiesta con todo el personal, y el joven había intentado el pedirle que lo ayudara en su idea de escapar del hotel

Suspiró pesadamente.

Recordó cómo aquello había jugado con él emocionalmente, volviéndolo frágil y blando. Por suerte había podido luchar contra su ser humano interior, dejando su compasión a un lado y haciéndole perder al muchacho toda ilusión innecesaria.

- "Las cosas le serían más fáciles si se limitase a obedecer a Bradley" – puso en marcha nuevamente al automóvil – "Lo único que hace es perder el tiempo, mientras podría ir preparándose para su sesión de esta noche." – arrancó camino en reversa, alejándose del restaurante.

- Aunque… te veo demasiado tranquilo, Ed – susurró apenas, concentrándose en lo que hacía – ¿Será que Bradley… no te lo dijo?

Se alejó lo suficiente del enorme salón. A cierta y considerable distancia, no resultaría tan sospechoso ante ojos ajenos.

Ni bien estacionó salió del auto, y se dispuso a caminar nuevamente hacia donde Edward había ingresado.

- Tendré que pasar normalmente por la puerta y llegar a ver qué es lo que está haciendo dentro, alejarme, caminar por el parque, volver y observar, para luego volver a hacer lo mismo – si se mantenía constantemente quieto en un lugar vigilando al muchacho, sería otro punto sospechoso que podría resultar negativo para él. Lo último que quería era cargar con civiles preocupados y testigos de que un hombre vestido muy conservadoramente se encontraba frente al restaurante vigilando su interior.

- Maldición. Y para estas cosas no hay nadie más quien se ofrezca – frunció el ceño mientras caminaba – Y eso no es todo. Si algo le llegara a pasar al mocoso yo seré el único responsable. Ni que fuera mi hijo. – resopló con amargura.

Pero bueno.. Lo único que no era para quejarse, era la gran suma de dinero que recibía por su trabajo.

Sonrió apenas, …y continuó caminando lentamente.

…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

- ¡Edward! ¡Viniste! – se escuchó desde el otro lado del salón un joven de piel tostada, cabellos oscuros y unos brillantes ojos verdes.

Aaron prácticamente voló a través de la sala ante la emoción y corrió al encuentro del rubio, quien se encontraba más perdido que orientado en ese mundo de riqueza.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se hizo presente en su rostro, teniendo ambas manos ocupadas por enormes bandejas llenas de cantidades de platos a utilizar.

Hizo una leve inclinación en modo de saludo de bienvenida.

- Creí que no llegarías a tiempo. Debo confesar que has logrado preocuparme. – elevó una ceja en modo de ironía.

Aquello consiguió la sonrisa de Ed, mientras enfocaba su vista en toda la extensidad del descomunal lugar.

- _Irresponsabilidad_ es algo que no se adhiere a mí – dijo con un toque de gracia y cierta arrogancia.

Aaron abrió los ojos y se echó a reír.

- ¡Hey, hey! Ese lado tuyo _no_ lo conocía! - dejó las bandejas apoyadas sobre una mesa para luego cruzarse de brazos – No te creas que la tendrás fácil aquí! – cambió su expresión al ver más detalladamente al rubio - ¿Aún no te has cambiado? ¡Qué estás esperando! Vete YA mismo a los vestidores antes de que te golpee con una bandeja!

Tomó a Edward de los hombros dándole un leve empujón hacia delante.

- Ve a la cocina, a tu derecha verás una gran puerta roja. Allí podrás cambiarte. ¡Apresúrate! Quiero verte listo en dos minutos!

Edward se sintió empujado por Aaron y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente haciendo memoria de las indicaciones recibidas.

Observó cómo cada empleado realizaba rigurosamente su trabajo. Había varios meseros ya cambiados y alistando los últimos detalles para empezar a recibir a los clientes, otros memorizándose el menú especial del día.

Algunos cocineros llevaban cajas de tomates, verduras y más ingredientes recibidos hacia la cocina. Donde Edward debía ingresar.

Se hizo paso entre la gente agobiada de trabajo pidiendo permiso amablemente y entró en su totalidad a la cocina. Se sorprendió por lo grande que era; hasta juraría que un poco más que el mismo restaurante en sí, y eso ya era mucho que decir.

Encontró la puerta roja mencionada por Aaron, y se acercó rápidamente a ella.

Antes de tocar siquiera el picaporte, un recuerdo reapareció en su mente tan rápido como el rayo mismo de una tormenta..

Pudo verse a sí mismo en el salón principal del hotel, en pleno festejo, tratando de pasar desapercibido por las miradas ajenas. Persiguió rápidamente a Lina, pero no lo suficiente como para no perderla en la oscuridad de un pasillo negro como una cueva, encerrado tras una puerta enorme a prueba de sonido.

- "¿Qué era esa habitación?" – pensó, congelado – "Lina no quiso explicarme la primera vez. ¿Qué es lo que tanto querría Bradley ocultar?"

Se quedó quieto unos segundos.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que quizá debería de volver a aquella alejada y oculta habitación. Tenía.. que confirmar sus sospechas.

Tal vez.. allí habría algo de lo que Bradley no quisiera que los demás se enterasen.

Quizás… el desenmascararlo ante su secreto a las autoridades podía ser su entrada gratis a la libertad.

Observó la puerta roja frente a él.

- "Por ahora.. me concentraré en trabajar" – suspiró levemente – "Después, ni bien llegue al hotel, daré otra visita a ese lugar.."

Abrió la puerta, ingresó a un pequeño saloncito donde acostumbraban los empleados a vestirse, y cerró la madera roja tras de sí.

…

..

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. .·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. .·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. .·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

.

- Waaaaam – bostezó siendo para nada femenina, Lina.

Se reincorporó en la cama de su pieza en el hotel, encontrándose ésta junto con las sábanas toda desacomodada.

Se encontraba muy entretenida pintándose las uñas de los pies de un color rojo muy intenso, pero ni aquello la libraba del aburrimiento y del sueño.

Por el bostezo dado, había perdido el pulso, y la pintura roja que debía de rellenar una de las uñas se esparció por todo el dedo gordo del pie.

- Maldición. – frunció el ceño apretando los labios, tal y como una niña.

Dejó la pintura a un lado y se tiró en la cama, quedando sus cabellos enrulados ocupando despeinados toda la almohada.

Miró el techo, sin ánimos de hacerlo.

Una inquietud la invadió completamente. Se estiró con fuerza en el mueble y comenzó a exclamar en voz alta y fuerte..

- ¡ME ABURROOOO! – le dijo al aire casi gritándolo.

Se quejó en un gemido desganado de aburrimiento, haciéndose todo un drama. No le gustaba estar sin hacer nada.

Miró el teléfono del servicio del hotel que reposaba en su mesa de luz.

Lo tomó rápidamente y comenzó a teclear varios números con impaciencia.

- _¿Sí?_ – contestó Bradley desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Dónde está mi desayuno? – cuestionó exigente la mujer.

- _¿Lina? ¿Qué haces utilizando el teléfono fijo? Te dije millones de veces que esta línea es sólo para los clientes_. – dijo con amargura Bradley.

- No he comido nada, tengo hambre, estoy aburrida y estresada. ¿Por qué demoran tanto en traer mi desayuno? – preguntó nuevamente haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Bradley, sintiéndose indignada.

Se escuchó desde el otro lado el largo suspiro del señor de bigote.

_- Ya pronto te lo llevarán, Lina. Sé paciente.. El día de hoy es café con medialunas, jugo exprimido de naranja e ingredientes especiales cortesía de nuestro chef._

- No quiero café, no me gusta, me irrita – se quejó caprichosa – Quiero un té verde con ensalada de frutas como postre.

Bradley sudó una gotita.

- _No puedo darte eso. Tendrían que cambiar todo el menú ya organizado para todos tus compañeros. No van a hacer todo ese trámite por __**una **__persona._

- No es una persona, es mi estómago. – corrigió – Y cuando tengo hambre no soy yo. Quiero un té verde con frutas antes del mediodía!

- _Ya te dije.. No puedo hac…!_

- Gracias Brad, siempre tan comprensivo. Ah! Y hazme llamar a Edward en unos minutos. Primero encárguense de mi desayuno.

Bradley gruñó ante la terquedad de la mujer, para luego sorprenderse ante la nueva petición realizada.

_- ¿A Edward Elric? ¿Para qué quieres que lo mande a llamar? – _enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Para qué quiere que le cuente? Sólo hágalo y ya! Pero no se demoren en mi desayuno.

El señor se frotó los ojos con sus dedos, controlando su impaciencia.

_- Le aviso que Elric no se encuentra presente en el hotel desde las siete y media. Tendrá que esperar a su regreso._

_._

Lina abrió los ojos en sorpresa, sentándose rápidamente en la cama.

.

- ¿No está? ¿Dónde está? ¿A dónde se fue?

- _Fue a hacer unos trámites personales acompañado del oficial Harrison. ¿Pero, por qué tendría yo que brindarle tanta información?_ – sonrió con malicia – _Pronto su desayuno será enviado. Tal y como usted quiere, té verde con frutas._

La llamada fue cortada al instante.

Lina se quedó perpleja ante lo rebelado. Con un creciente enojo, colgó fuertemente el teléfono, levantándose ella de su sitio.

- Maldito viejo.. – susurró - ¿Dónde habrá ido Ed? Y siendo acompañado por Harrison… Esto no me suena para nada bien.

Corrió hacia su armario y tomó el primer conjunto de ropa que encontró, para vestirse lo más pronto que pudo.

Atravesó su habitación hasta la puerta, abriéndola sin demorar más tiempo.

Una mucama se encontró frente a ella, quedando algo sorprendida junto con sus manos que sostenían una bandeja con una taza de té, un platito lleno de frutas y unos cubiertos a un lado.

- Aquí está el pedido especial que realizó – dijo a la pelirroja.

Lina salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí para caminar apresuradamente por el pasillo blanquecino, ignorando a la mujer.

Se detuvo frente a las puertas del ascensor, para abrirlas tras presionar el botón de llamado.

- Cómaselo! No tengo hambre.

Ingresó al aparato con toda la decisión del mundo.

Desapareciendo completamente de la vista de la pobre mucama.

…

..

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. .·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. .·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. .·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

.

Edward miró por última vez su reflejo en el espejo. Parecía completamente otra persona.

Llevaba puesto su traje de mesero, que consistía en unos lustrosos y brillantes zapatos negros, pantalones de vestir de igual color, una camisa blanca, sobre ella un chalequito negro y un pequeño y fino moño que rodeaba el cuello de la camisa.

Se colocó los guantes de tela blancos como toque final y deshizo su trenza para reemplazarla por una coleta de caballo.

Eso sí que daba otra imagen.

- Bueno. Estoy listo! – exclamó en un susurro, sintiéndose algo emocionado.

Abrió la gran puerta roja, saliendo del vestidor y entrándose nuevamente en la cocina.

Vio a los cocineros comenzando a lavar las verduras. Otros ya preparando platillos para presentar. Pero todos, se veían igual de apresurados y llenos de trabajo.

- "¿Por qué la prisa?" – pensó mientras caminaba hacia las puertas del comedor – "Apenas son las nueve menos veinte de la mañana…".

Su pensamiento fue totalmente desechado al momento de abrir las puertas, y ver la _cantidad_ de gente que había invadido al restaurante en sólo cuestiones de microsegundos.

Parpadeó un par de veces. Sólo había ido a cambiarse…

..y ya el lugar se encontraba así de lleno?

Buscó algo nervioso a Aaron con la mirada. Pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

- "Cielos.." – mordió su labio inferior, comenzando a preocuparse.

Caminó por algunos sectores vacíos del salón, buscando a su compañero, cuando una mujer junto con su pareja comenzó a llamarlo desde una de las mesas.

- ¡Mozo! ¿Podría venir?

Edward escuchó los llamados y observó a ambos clientes, con cierto pánico. Actuar por sí solo sin las indicciones de Aaron…, ¡no sabía qué hacer!

Se acercó hasta la mesa en donde era requerido, y saludó cortésmente, sintiendo los nervios consumirlo poco a poco.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienen como el especial del día? – preguntó la pareja de la mujer, un hombre recto, vestido de traje y portando una mirada seria y exigente.

Edward sintió que su alma lo abandonaba. ¡No había tenido tiempo de memorizar las entradas!

- Eehh… - sudó millones de gotitas.

Simuladamente comenzó a disparar su vista en todas direcciones. Lo más frustrante era que había escuchado hablar sobre los platillos de la mañana.. pero su mente se encontraba completamente en blanco!

Enfocó sus ojos en la gran pizarra que se encontraba en una de las paredes, allí decía enormemente: "Especial del día: Pollo y patatas al horno con salsa de manzana."

Sudó una enorme gota tras no haberlo visto antes…

- Disculpe. El especial del día de hoy es pollo al horno junto con papas y salsa de manzana. – respondió sonriendo amablemente, ocultando todo su nerviosismo.

La pareja pareció estar encantada con la idea y consideraron aquella opción, para luego aceptar completamente. Eligieron unas bebidas, las cuales Edward anotó en su pequeña libreta, y agradecieron su servicio.

Antes de que el rubio se hubiera ido, la mujer preguntó..

- ¿Eres nuevo, joven? – sonrió con sinceridad.

Edward rascó su mejilla sonrojándose ligeramente.

- ¿Se me nota tanto?

La mujer y el hombre rieron ante la pregunta, mientras le devolvían los menúes al chico.

- Ese tipo de carisma es lo que le faltan a todos los meseros de la ciudad. Y ese mismo carisma junto con el servicio es lo que invita a uno a regresar al restaurante.

- Siempre 'la primera vez' es difícil para todos en cualquier cosa. – agregó el de traje – Esfuérzate muchacho. Lo estás haciendo bien.

Edward mordió su labio inferior portando una gran sonrisa. Agradeció a los clientes e hizo una reverencia indicándoles que su pedido pronto sería traído a la mesa.

Recorrió nuevamente el salón hasta la barra frente a la cocina donde se realizaban los encargues.

El asistente que lo atendió tomó nota de dos especiales y la bebida correspondiente a la mesa de Ed.

Mientras el rubio esperaba impaciente, sintió unas enormes manos apretujar sus hombros desde atrás con una fuerza extraordinaria, sobresaltándolo del susto.

- ¡Edward Elric! ¡Me alegro de que hayas venido! – exclamó un hombre de musculatura descomunal y bigote rubio. Ante la emoción parecía radiar cierto resplandor y varias estrellitas a su alrededor.

Edward se volteó, alterado. Los pulmones le trabajaban a una velocidad increíble.

- ¡Señor Armstrong, no me asuste así! – dijo con el corazón a mil por segundo.

Armstrong no pudo contener una gran risa, soltando al joven.

- ¡Aquí de los únicos que debes tener miedo son de los cocineros! Son muy recelosos y no les gusta que los mires mientras cocinan. – comentó borrando de repente su sonrisa y teniendo un leve escalofrío. El aura se había vuelto un poco negra.

Edward tragó saliva.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.. – susurró.

- ¿Cómo has estado, chico? En verdad me alegro de que vinieras! Como puedes ver, necesitábamos de tu ayuda. – pegó una observada a todo el lugar. Parecía rebalsar de gente.

Mínimamente eran como unos diez meseros que volaban de un lado para otro recibiendo más pedidos y más mesas que atender.

- Todo está muy agitado para ser una hora tan temprana.. – comentó Ed, para luego recordar rápidamente - ¡Ah, señor Armstrong! No encuentro a Aaron por ningún lado. ¿Sabe dónde podría estar?

- ¿Aaron? Se encuentra en el segundo piso, trabajando junto con los demás. ¿Qué necesitas?

- Ah.. no, nada. – se llevó una mano a su cuello, bajando levemente la mirada – Es que… creí que por ser la primera vez que vengo aquí, me ayudaría un poco a encajar en el ambiente..

Armstrong soltó pequeñas lagrimitas fantasiosas emocionándose por la escena.

Tomó de los hombros al chico, asustándolo nuevamente.

- ¡No te preocupes, Edward Elric! ¡YA mismo llamaré a ese insensible a que te acompañe en tu trabajo! – exclamó con sentimiento y emoción.

Edward sudó millones de gotitas… Percatándose de la cantidad de gente que los observaba extrañamente.

- Eh… ¿Gracias? – soltó dudoso.

Tras sólo parpadear, el hombre-mastodonte ya había desaparecido de su vista; seguramente en busca del pobre Aaron para traerlo a rastras hasta donde él se encontraba.

Al momento de suspirar pesadamente, fue llamado por el asistente de barra, quien le entregó la orden que le había indicado con anterioridad.

Edward le agradeció y tomó la bandeja que cargaba con dos platos enormes de pollo y la bebida junto con varios aderezos e ingredientes a un lado.

- "Bueno.. Debo seguir con lo mío" – pensó entusiasmado.

Y con mucho cuidado, cruzó el salón para regresar a atender a sus anteriores y primeros clientes.

…

..

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. .·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. .·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. .·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

…

- Eh… Profe.. Profesor Mustang.. – llamó tímidamente la colegiala por sexta vez, tratando de llamarle la atención al dormido hombre que reposaba en su escritorio.

- ¿Otra vez se ha dormido? – preguntó otra alumna de cabellos castaños, asombrada ante la regularidad de la situación.

- Sí. Y esta vez parece que le cayó muy profundo – comentó otro compañero.

Prácticamente, unos seis alumnos se encontraban alrededor del escritorio del profesor.

Todo el curso del tercer salón secundario se disponía a no hacer nada más que esperar a que el mayor diera señales de vida y comenzara nuevamente a dictar clases.

Naturalmente a ninguno le molestaba el hecho de estar haciendo nada productivo, pero cierta preocupación se acrecentó en el ambiente tras no ser aquella la primera vez que Mustang caía rendido en una clase.

Las dudas, comenzaron a surgir..

- ¿Estará enfermo? ¿Qué debemos hacer?

- Para empezar, despertarlo es la mejor opción.

- ¿Para qué? – cuestionó la castaña – En el momento en que lo hagamos todo quedará en el olvido. Nunca se ha molestado en explicarnos qué es lo que le sucede.

- De todas formas no está en su obligación como profesor el contarnos sus problemas personales.

- Pero esto también nos afecta a nosotros! Pasamos más de una hora sin hacer nada…

- Oh! Ha hablado la traga-libros del salón!

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡No es correcto el pelearnos mientras tenemos a un adulto desmayado en el aula! – todos sudaron una gotita.

- Es la quinta vez que esto sucede..

- ¿Y si llamamos a la enfermería de la escuela?

- Aquí el asunto no es el que esté dormido o el hecho mismo de despertarlo.. ¡Es saber qué demonios le pasa!

- Sí que eres metiche, eh?

- Aunque confieso que a mí también me da un poco de curiosidad.. – comentó otro.

- A mí también…

Roy se removió apenas entre sueños, estando su rostro apoyado entre sus brazos sobre la mesa del escritorio. Giró su mirada a un lado, colocando su mejilla contra su brazo derecho, apenas y acurrucándose.

.

- …_E…..d_… - soltó inconciente en un profundo suspiro.

.

El susurro había sido muy leve y casi in entendible, pero no tanto como para no llegar a los oídos distraídos de los alumnos a su alrededor.

Una de las colegiales apoyó sus manos en la mesa, inclinándose apenas hacia el mayor.

- ¿Qué acaba de decir?

- ¿Sigue dormido?

Todos trataron de escuchar con atención algún otro signo, pero nada más se hizo presente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

- Yo le entendí "miel".

- Estúpido. Está claro que dijo un nombre!

- Profesor.. Profesor! – uno de los alumnos colocó su mano sobre el hombro del mayor, moviéndolo lentamente tratando de despertarlo.

Todos, inconcientemente, se apoyaron contra la mesa, observando atentamente al adulto.

Roy hizo una mueca en forma de queja al verse interrumpido en sus sueños. Paulatinamente, fue entreabriendo los ojos, para luego refregar su rostro contra uno de sus brazos suspirando ante el cansancio.

Al momento de levantar la mirada, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al verse rodeado de todas esas caras observándolo tan interesadamente.

Luego de unos segundos, cayó completamente en que aún se encontraba en el aula, en su hora de trabajo, y que aquellos eran sus estudiantes.

Los miró a todos, indignado, frunciendo el ceño como un niño pequeño.

- Por más que insistan no los voy a aprobar. – soltó, reconociendo todas esas miradas como los estudiantes más irresponsables en su materia.

- ¡Profesor! – todos sudaron una gran gota.

- No es momento para eso! ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta?

Roy observó a la muchacha alta de cabellos castaños.

- Sí. ¿Qué están haciendo todos recostados en mi escritorio? Vuelvan a sus lugares y sigan con su trabajo. – ordenó, reacomodándose en el asiento.

- No es eso! No tenemos trabajo porque usted se ha quedado dormido de nuevo.

Las palabras de la chica resonaron en la mente de Roy. Todos callaron por breves segundos.

- ¿Qué? – parpadeó un par de veces - ¿Me.. dormí?

- ¡Por quinta vez en el mes!

- ¿Profe, qué le pasa?

Roy se dejó llevar por el peso de su cuerpo y apoyó su espalda contra el asiento.

Se encontraba ligeramente desorientado, como quien se ve en un país desconocido.

Llevó una de sus manos a su frente. Temperatura normal. No había nada raro en él.

Nada raro, si no considerábamos las recientes pesadillas que había sufrido la noche anterior, el insomnio producido por aquello, y el levantarse considerablemente temprano para realizar cualquier trabajo extra con tal de olvidar sus tormentos.

Observó los rostros jóvenes portando preocupación. ¿Qué le podía decir a esos niños?

Dijera lo que dijera, no pensaba rebelarles nada. Sabía que no estarían satisfechos con lo siguiente..

- Pe..Perdonen el inconveniente. Vuelvan a sus asientos.. Ya mismo comenzaré a reorganizar la clase…- decía mientras presionaba sus cerrados ojos con una de sus manos. Comenzaba a sentir jaqueca.

- Pero profesor…!

- Basta. No quiero armar más desorden del que ya hay. Regresen a sus lugares.

- ¿No quiere que llamemos a la enfermería? – preguntó tímidamente una muchacha.

Roy observó a la chica. Era Lucy, su alumna más callada, y la más respetuosa. Constantemente sentía la compasión que aquella estudiante tenía sobre él como profesor al intentar mantener a todos tranquilos.

Sonrió levemente. No necesitaba de su preocupación, y ella tampoco.

- No, Lucy. Gracias. - como adulto que era, él haría todo con sus propias manos.

Los chicos regresaron a sus sitios correspondientes arrastrando los pies con suma decepción.

Roy, entre su malestar, dejó escapar una débil risa por lo bajo. La mente adolescente era algo que vivía sorprendiéndolo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarse para continuar la clase, la puerta del aula fue tocada tres veces, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió sin demoras. Se trataba del preceptor. Se lo notaba serio, algo apresurado y nervioso con su fino traje oscuro. Llevaba entre sus delgados dedos los lentes que acababa de sacarse, enfrentando la mirada de Roy.

- Buenos días, profesor Mustang. - intentó sonreír sin las más mínimas ganas.

Roy hizo un gesto devolviendo el saludo forzado.

- Vengo a notificarle un cambio de planes en los horarios de clases – explicó – El profesor de Literatura de cuarto y quinto año secundario nos comunicó que se encuentra en dificultades para venir a la institución, ya que está enfermo. Nos enteramos justamente hace unas horas de esto, y tal y como eso conlleva no hemos podido avisar a sus alumnos el que hoy no tendrían clases.

Roy suspiró cansadamente, imaginándose a dónde llegaría aquella conversación..

- Lo que usted quiere es que lo sustituya, no? – más que una pregunta, sonó a una afirmación.

- Es lo que los directivos le piden, profesor – corrigió – No está en mí en definir las decisiones de la institución.

- Pero no puedo! Los de cuarto y quinto generalmente finalizan sus clases hasta las cuatro y media de la tarde. Y hoy tengo compromisos. Debo ir y ocupar mi trabajo en la biblioteca….

- Nada que no se pueda solucionar con una pequeña llamada telefónica a un asistente para que lo reemplace. – sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Roy lo miró con frustración. Ese día era en el que justamente Edward iría a devolver el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca.

Era verdad que podía llamar a un asistente a que ocupara su puesto. Pero…

…**No quería que Edward llegase y se encontrase con cualquier otro extraño cuando él le había prometido el volverse a encontrar**.

Mordió su labio inferior.

No…

Él debía estar presente…

.

NO podía faltar.

.

- Está bien… - soltó con desgano – Haz lo que quieras… No me importa…

- Hey, hey. ¿Qué pasó con el "usted"? – enarcó una ceja, sonriendo con malicia – No pierda nunca el respeto hacia mí, profesor, o se las verá muy mal.

Se acercó al rostro del de ojos oscuros, observando su propio reflejo en ese par de perlas negras carentes de sentimientos en esos momentos.

- Nunca olvide que, si bien no puedo tomar las decisiones del director, puedo influir en ellas significativamente. No querrá que tenga una mala impresión sobre usted, profe. – acentuó burlonamente la última palabra. – Espero encontrarlo por las aulas de cuarto y quinto, si no quiere tener problemas mayores. Que tenga un buen día, Mustang.

El preceptor desapareció de su vista como sombra en la oscuridad.

Roy frunció el ceño cerrando sus ojos, tratando de controlar su ira. No era la primera vez que respiraba los malos aires que vibraba aquel hombre. No quería armar un escándalo frente a sus estudiantes… Era mejor enfrentarlo cuando estuvieran en algún lugar privado…

Se tragó un suspiro, cansado de aquella situación. Pensó que mejor se concentraba en sus chicos y dejaba el asunto para después.

Pero se llevó una sorpresa al momento de voltearse.. y ver a _todos_ sus estudiantes parados detrás de él.

- ¡¿Q-Qué están…? – comenzó a decir..

- ¡Profe, ¿Por qué se deja pisotear? – exclamó un alumno entre la multitud.

- ¡Ese hombre es un cretino; varias veces me ha echado miradas repulsivas! – dijo una chica.

- ¡¿Por qué no le da su merecido y le incrusta un buen golpe en la cara?

- ¡Basta! – ordenó Mustang severamente.

Todos callaron de repente, sintiendo las vibras de autoridad que el profesor emanaba. Ya todos se esperaban un reto y una mandada de vuelta a sus lugares.

Roy mantenía aún su seria expresión.

- ¿Quién creen que soy? – cuestionó.

Los alumnos bajaron la mirada, entendieron aquello…

Él era un profesor, debía mantener su imagen como tal. No podía andar a los golpes con cualquiera que se le cruzase en el camino…

O era lo que creían entender de las palabras del mayor…

.

- ¿Quién creen que soy? – repitió Mustang - ¿Acaso creen que las ganas no me faltaron? – finalizó con cierta sonrisa picarona.

.

Todos abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa, para luego soltar pequeñas risitas y sonrisas entusiasmadas.

- Parece que no me conocen demasiado, como yo creía. No se confundan. Ya arreglaré cuentas pendientes con aquel sujeto. – miró a la alumna que se había sentido observada no muy inocentemente por el hombre de traje – Y no te preocupes. Ten por seguro, que ese imbécil nunca más te pegará un ojo mientras sepa de mi existencia. – dijo de un fuerte modo paternal.

Los alumnos exclamaron y rieron, sintiéndose orgullosos del profesor-tutor que se veían privilegiados de tener.

Roy les prometió que nunca más se verían afectados por aquel hombre. Pensó que luego debería organizar junto con el director una reunión entre los tres para detallar el problema.

Cuando pudo tranquilizar la clase, todos se fueron a sus sitios. Observó a cada uno sentarse en su pupitre asignado y se calmó por fin, sonriendo levemente.

Suspiró, aliviado.

- "Ahora… Edward" – pensó con responsabilidad.

.

Caminó rápidamente hasta su escritorio y sacó su libro de socios de la biblioteca. Sabía que estaba a punto de cometer algo que en verdad.. no sabía si estaba del todo permitido..

Pero no veía otra solución.

- Chicos.. – llamó a sus alumnos, olvidando completamente el trato de profesor-estudiante – Discúlpenme, pero.. _debo_ utilizar esto ahora. Por favor.. que quede entre nosotros, sí? Me comprometeré ante cualquier sanción pero por favor necesito de su ayuda ahora.

Todos asintieron, sonrientes y algo excitados al sentir que romperían ciertas reglas.

Roy sonrió al ver el apoyo de los demás.

Abrió el libro de socios, buscando la "E"…

Y sacó de su bolsillo..

…El teléfono celular…

…

..

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. .·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. .·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. .·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

.

Edward se echó completa y cansadamente sobre uno de los cómodos sillones del restaurante, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

- Ayy.. mis piernas.. – se quejó adolorido.

Eran las una y cuarto de la tarde. Había pasado más de dos horas parado, yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá junto con órdenes, bandejas y más pedidos a realizar.

Ahora el lugar se encontraba cerrado al público, ya que no seguían horarios de corrido. Agradecía de alma aquello.

Se sintió hundir cómodamente entre los esponjosos almohadones, provocándole un cierto cansancio sobre sus párpados, entrándole unos deseos enormes de recostarse allí mismo y dormir hasta bien tarde.

- Buen trabajo, Edward – felicitó acercándose, Aaron – Estuviste excelente!

El muchacho había pasado de largo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada para cerrar el salón hasta que sea nuevamente el horario de abrirlo.

- ¿En serio? – río Ed, llevándose uno de sus mechones hacia atrás, apoyando su mano sobre su frente en el proceso – Estoy muerto…

Aaron sonrió comprensivo, sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su traje, dispuesto a cerrar.

Edward no pudo más de la tentación, y se recostó allí mismo en el gran sillón, cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos. Sentir la suave textura del mueble en su rostro no hizo más que adormecerlo aún más de lo que ya se encontraba.

Conociéndose, sabía que era capaz de dormirse allí mismo. Pero no le importó. Más bien se acomodó y acurrucó en su sitio, sintiendo sus músculos relajarse de sobremanera.

Estaba a punto de entrar en el estado medio entre sueño-realidad, hasta que escuchó varios gritos desde algún lado del restaurante…

- ¡Se-Señorita! ¡Ya le dije que no puede entrar! ¡El salón está cerrado al público…! – se escuchaba la voz de Aaron intranquila, elevando el volumen.

- ¡Bueno pues como ves no soy ningún público! – se quejó una grave y sensual voz femenina, portando cierto enojo ante lo que ella sintió como acusación - ¡Sólo soy la mujer más sexy que en tu triste vida habrás tenido tan cerca!

Aaron sudó millones de gotitas.

- ¡Por favor, respete las normas y salga afuera! ¡Es la última vez que se lo pido!

- ¡Qué normas ni que nada! ¡Déjame pasar, niño…!

La mujer ya estaba a mitad de cuerpo de entrar al lugar, hasta que repentinamente se quedó congelada… al ver la persona que se encontraba dentro del restaurante.

Edward, tras haber reconocido aquella voz femenina, se había levantado de su sitio y había corrido prácticamente hasta el lugar del conflicto..

Confirmando así.. lo que suponía.

- ¡¿L…Lina? – exclamó sorprendido, sin poder quitar los ojos de la mujer.

Ésta pareció enfurecerse.

- ¡Por fin! ¡Te encontré! ¿Sabes lo que estuve para buscarte por toda la ciudad? ¡De suerte que encontré a tu sombra en la esquina para saber que estabas aquí! – bramó, refiriéndose a Harrison como la sombra del joven.

….

·….·-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

El rubio y la pelirroja se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas del restaurante, tomando tranquilamente unas tazas de café acompañados de pequeños bocadillos.

Lina parecía haber perdido toda su histeria. Aunque aún seguía reclamándole cosas al pequeño..

- Y mira que venir a preocuparme por ti, al final te la estabas pasando bomba almorzando en el Cassanova junto con un guapo morocho de ojos claros. – guió su mirada hacia la barra de la cocina, viendo a Aaron y guiñeándole sensualmente un ojo.

Éste sólo sudó una gota al no comprender nada en absoluto.

- ¡No estaba comiendo! – se quejó Ed – Estaba trabajando…

- ¡Ah! Ahora trabajas. Cómo no. ¿Desde cuándo me ocultas cosas? ¿Qué está pasando con nuestra relación? – dijo en voz considerablemente alta, notándose tristeza en su tonos.

Edward se enrojeció fugazmente al ver cómo varios empleados los observaron por breves momentos al escuchar aquello.

- ¿Q-Q-Qué dices? ¡No tenemos ninguna relación!

- ¡Y ahora me lo niegas! Eres cruel… Edward… Muy cruel – los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron, amenazando con soltar lágrimas.

El rubio no sabía a dónde mirar para ocultarse, sus mejillas no podían más del sonrojo.

Acto siguiente, Lina soltó una enorme carcajada, sin contener las ganas de divertirse que tenía.

- Así dejé a todos mis ex novios – rió, tomando otro bocadillo para llevárselo a su boca, degustando el dulce sabor.

Edward por poco cae de la silla. ¡¿Por qué él justamente debía experimentar lo que aquellos hombres sufrieron?

- "Pobres…" – pensó sintiéndoles lástima. Ser pareja de una mujer exactamente como Lina debió ser el reto más grande de sus vidas, y también la odisea más grande.

Se compuso en su asiento, y la observó fijamente..

- ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí, Lina? ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó seriamente.

Dio un sorbito a su café y miró al rubio, con expresión neutral.

- Eso mismo iba a preguntarte ahora – mencionó, dejando a un lado la taza - ¿Estamos junto en esto, no? Voy a ayudarte a escapar del Temple.

Un silencio se produjo en el templado ambiente. Aquellas palabras le eran muy fuertes a Edward, y le costaba el digerirlas y creerlas en totalidad.

Apretó sus labios con nerviosismo. Agradeció profundamente que Harrison estuviese afuera y no pudiera oír lo que ellos hablaban.

- Sí, estamos juntos en esto.. – confirmó lentamente.

.

Lina enarcó una ceja.

.

- ¿No pensarás en abandonar, no? – apoyó los codos en la mesa, cruzando sus piernas debajo.

.

Edward se alarmó.

.

- N-No.. para nada.. – bajó un poco su mirada – Es sólo que…

.

- Vamos.. – ladeó la cabeza – No me agrada ese Edward frágil. Pensé que estabas sumamente decidido..

.

- ¡Y lo estoy…!

.

- No pienso arriesgar mi trabajo y arrojar mi vida a la basura para perder el tiempo y verte rendirte a mitad de camino..

.

- ¡Eso no va a pasar.. No voy a rendirme…!

.

- ¿Entonces por qué dudas? Rayos, ¿Cómo alguien puede dudar viéndose en semejante situación de sufrimiento…?

.

- ¡No es que lo esté dudando….!

.

- ¡Ah, no! ¿Y qué es lo que me demuestras ahora? Sólo vacilas, Edward, no avanzas..

.

- ¡Sí estoy avanzando! ¡No puedes saber lo que pienso..!

.

- ¿Y cómo puedo saber qué pasa por tu cabeza si no te dignas a confiar en mí?

.

- ¡Sí confío en ti..!

.

- ¿Entonces qué te detiene en seguir?

.

- ¡Nada! ¡Es sólo que…!

.

- ¡Qué!

.

- ¡ES QUE TEMO POR MI HERMANO! – exclamó fuertemente, casi en un grito.

Lina abrió los ojos en una expresión de sorpresa. Vio cómo el muchacho se llevaba sus manos a su rostro y lo ocultaba frustrada y cansadamente.

Eran muchas las emociones que se intercalaban bruscamente en su mente en esos momentos. Era demasiado para él…

Lina aflojó la dureza de su rostro, viendo al pequeño con serenidad.

- No sabía que tenías un hermano.. – susurró.

.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia la cara del chico, retirando de ella esas manos temblorosas y confundidas del adolescente.

Lo observó detenidamente a los ojos, tratando de ver a través de ellos una pista de lo que pasaba por los pensamientos de Ed en esos instantes.

- ¿Qué pasa con tu hermano, Ed? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? – preguntó sin ser demasiado dura, sólo queriendo saber la verdad. El niño no podía seguir ocultando su pasado por mucho más tiempo.

Edward negó varias veces, despeinando sus finos flequillos dorados. Su mirada expresaba toda la resignación del mundo.

Sostuvo su cabeza con su mano derecha, apoyando el codo en la mesa, fijando su vista en la nada.

- Aru,… Aru aún no terminó sus estudios… Él.. depende de mí… Bradley… yo… Mi madre… Le debo una gran deuda a Bradley… Pero… yo..ya… - su voz se fue entrecortando a medida que avanzaba.

Millones de recuerdos, sonrisas, emociones eran esparcidos como fotos en la mente del rubio.

Si estaba al borde del colapso emocional… No lo sabía.. Tampoco le importaba…

Ya nada le importaba de su vida…

Aaron escuchó las voces elevadas de su compañero y la mujer desde la cocina, y se asomó apenas en la puerta para tener al menos una imagen de lo que sucedía.

Pudo notar a un débil y consternado Edward sobre la mesa, y Lina apoyando delicadamente una mano sobre su hombro. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Edward… - comenzaba a decir Lina..

.

.

Rápidamente, un chillón y fuerte sonido interrumpió aquella dura y difícil situación. Era el sonido de una melodía que parecía salir de algún lado cercano, muy cercano.

Edward miró extrañado su bolsillo, aún con el cansancio reflejado en sus ojos. Era su teléfono celular..

No era de recibir muchas llamadas. Generalmente daba uso del pequeño aparatito sólo para comunicarse con Aru, al verse su tiempo exigentemente limitado por el Temple.

Sacó el pequeño aparato de sus ropas, para mirarlo confuso.

- "¿Algo le habrá pasado a Aru?" – pensó temeroso, con su mano aún temblorosa por la conversación anterior con Lina.

Suspiró frustrado, tratando de calmarse, y le brindó una mirada a la mujer indicándole que lo disculpara por un momento, para poder atender. Obviamente, Lina asintió, silenciosa.

Presionó el botón para aceptar la llamada, y se llevó el celular a su oreja, aún intranquilo.

- ¿Aru…? – preguntó dudoso, apoyando la espalda contra la silla y dejando caer su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, respirando más relajadamente.

.

- _¿Edward?_ – se escuchó la voz masculina, y notoriamente mayor, desde el otro lado. Aquel no podía ser Aru.. - _¿Edward, eres tú?_

_._

El rubio abrió enormemente sus ojos y se apoyó contra la mesa al ni bien sentir que se caía de su asiento.

Un estremecimiento se apoderó de él al escuchar ese tono tan conocido de voz… Tan, pero tan conocido.

Tragó saliva, nervioso. Un ligero acaloramiento se acumuló en su pecho, haciéndole sentir la necesidad de más aire a respirar. Su corazón no tardó demasiado en sumarse a la rebelión de sentidos, palpitando fuertemente dejando al joven casi sin oxígeno.

- _¿Edward? ¿Estás ahí?_ – preguntó insistente aquella voz, notándose preocupación en ella.

Edward reaccionó de su trance, parpadeando dos veces. No supo por qué… pero sus ojos se humedecieron al instante..

- S-Sí… ¿Q-Quién habla..? – su voz se había quebrantado al querer responder.

Sabía muy bien quién hablaba, lo sabía perfectamente.

- _¡Hola, Ed! Soy yo, Roy._

_._

Una lágrima se escapó con suma velocidad en la mejilla izquierda del niño, quien aún no entendía qué le pasaba.

Se llevó su mano libre a su mejilla, secando la lágrima, para luego ver sus húmedos dedos con confusión.

_- ¿Cómo andas? Hace mucho que no nos vemos_ – comentaba animadamente Roy – _Quería avisarte que hoy es la fecha límite para el libro que has sacado. El de David Moorse, ¿recuerdas? Lamentablemente hoy no estaré en la biblioteca, por eso.. iba a preguntarte.. si no te molestaba que nos reuniéramos en otro lugar.._

_._

Edward sintió su corazón latir tan acelerada y potentemente como quien siente deseos inmanejables de llorar.

Su labio inferior tembló, y sus cejas apretaron en un ceño fruncido de tristeza.

Sus ojos se aguaron y todo su ser se dejó llevar por un fuerte temblor…

…Y varias lágrimas desbordaron los ojitos tristes e infelices del rubio.

.

- ¿D-Dónde…? – preguntó siendo su voz quebrada por la fuerte emoción que enfrentaba al escuchar.. luego de tanto tiempo.. la voz del mayor - D-Dime.. dónde.. e iré. N-no hay problema.. – respondió como pudo.

Roy notó algo mal en el niño desde el otro lado de la línea.

.

- _Ed.. ¿Estás bien?_ – preguntó preocupado – _Te escucho algo_… - iba a decir "triste", pero no sabía por lo que estaba pasando el joven en esos momentos.

Edward sólo dejó escapar un leve gemido de conmoción, apretando con su mano sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

- E-Estoy bien… - dijo, emocionándose aún más tan sólo por hablar. No podía evitar el derramar más lágrimas.

Alejó por un momento el celular de él y agarró fuertemente uno de sus mechones, respirando jadeante sin parar de llorar.

.

- N-No sé qué me pasa! – exclamó frustrado y sensible. No podía controlarse.

.

Lina lo observó confundida, ¿quién se encontraba detrás de ese teléfono como para ocasionar semejante reacción de emoción al pequeño?

Levantó su mirada con ambas manos, secándoles con sus dedos las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. Le sonrió dulcemente, viendo esos ojos dorados tan brillantes y llamativos.

- Tú puedes, Ed. – susurró, para que la persona de la otra línea no se percatara de su presencia.

Edward la miró, encontrando el apoyo que le brindaba a través de esa sonrisa. Se la devolvió como pudo, pero no duró demasiado.

Aún con la duda acrecentada en sus acciones, tomó una de las manos de Lina y no la retiró de su mejilla. Nuevamente, acercó el celular a su oreja, esperando que el de ojos oscuros se encontrara aún del otro lado.

- R-Roy… - llamó, recuperándose lentamente. La caricia que Lina le aplicaba con la mano que él sujetaba lo calmaba en cierta medida. – Perdona.. Aquí estoy. Dime.. Dime dónde debo ir, y allí te veré. – aseguró firmemente, como nunca en la vida.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir. Podía hasta escucharlo retumbar en sus oídos.

Roy sonrió desde el otro lado. Por fin Edward, tal vez descuidadamente, lo había llamado por su nombre.

- _¿Conoces la institución Yale? Está al norte, a cuatro cuadras del parque que recorrimos la última vez para ir a la biblioteca, ¿recuerdas?_ – preguntó, sintiéndose tranquilo de escuchar la voz del rubio que tanto invadía su mente.

Edward, instintivamente, asintió dos veces.

- Sí, la conozco. – se sintió más seguro de poder hablar con normalidad - ¿A dónde debo ir una vez que ingrese?

Roy se lo pensó unos segundos..

- _Dependiendo, si vienes dentro de unas horas me encontrarás en el salón del tercer año; más tarde estaré en el de cuarto y quinto…_

- ¿Dónde estás _ahora?_

Roy no se esperó aquello, se sorprendió ligeramente.

- _En el salón de tercero.._

- Ya mismo voy para allá. – dijo Edward, con un leve color rosa apareciéndose sobre sus mejillas.

Roy pudo sentir la seguridad con la cual el chico se había expresado. No pudo evitar sentir un leve golpeteo en su corazón al pensar que en cuestión de minutos volvería a verlo..

- _Está bien. Te estaré esperando_ – sonrió – _Al llegar puedes consultar en los directivos si no te ubicas. Diles que has venido por llamado mío y te dejarán ingresar._

- Bien.. – soltó algo nervioso, Ed. Sentía que era la hora de despedirse, al menos momentáneamente – Entonces, nos estamos viendo, señor Mustang.

Roy sudó una gran gota desde su lugar.

- _Te_ _he dicho millones de veces que por favor no me digas 'señor'._ – dijo en modo suplicante.

Edward dejó escapar una leve risa al escuchar de esa forma al mayor.

- _Con un simple 'Roy' soy feliz_ – comentó el morocho.

El joven mordió su labio inferior junto con una sonrisa.

- Está bien. Nos vemos en unos minutos… Roy – sintió que sus mejillas ardieron al sólo instante de pronunciar su nombre.

- _Nos vemos, Edward_ – correspondió Mustang.

Las líneas fueron cortadas y Ed guardó nuevamente su celular en su bolsillo.

Pudo sentir cómo todos sus sentidos se descontrolaban de sobremanera. Una creciente ola de cosquilleos recorrían todo su cuerpo juguetonamente en cuestiones de segundos, y su respiración se veía levemente agitada y emocionada.

Guió su mirada hacia Lina, que lo esperaba pacientemente.

- Lina… yo… - intentaba explicar, pero sólo podía balbucear ante sus nervios.

La mujer lo miró comprensiva, junto con una sonrisa. Retiró la mano de la mejilla de Ed cuando éste la soltó por fin. Mientras la conversación del chico con aquella persona que desconocía avanzaba sentía cómo el pequeño apretaba de vez en cuando su mano por la emoción.

Se acomodó en su asiento, observándolo con una de sus sonrisas tan características.

- Ve a donde tengas que ir. Yo no pienso irme de aquí sin al menos haber probado uno de esos postres que tanto presumen. – dijo en voz alta para que Aaron, estuviera donde estuviera, la escuchara y comenzara a prepararle el pedido.

Edward rió. Esa mujer era imposible de complacer al cien por ciento.

La observó una vez más…

- Gracias… - le sonrió con honestidad – Cuando regrese quiero verte en el hotel, y seguiremos con nuestra charla.

- Si es que regresas! – exclamó – Esas mejillas me hacen pensar en que te escaparás con esa persona! – dijo viendo el notorio sonrojo del muchacho.

.

Entre más potentes sonrojos, risas y unos cuantos agradecimientos de parte del rubio a Lina, el joven se dispuso a marcharse apresuradamente del restaurante para.. ir al encuentro con esos ojos oscuros que tanto hacían acelerar su corazón…

.

Atravesó las puertas de salida, mirando con desespero las calles.

.

- El norte. ¡¿Dónde queda el norte? – se cuestionó con apuro.

.

Corrió por las veredas sólo por donde su instinto lo guiaba..

.

Como había pensado antes, ya nada importaba..

.

Nada importaba..

.

En esos momentos.. lo único que escuchaba y se dejaba llevar..

.

Era de la voz de su corazón..

..

.

continuará

* * *

[N/A]

¡TRUOOON!

Lo sentí medio corto a este capi, (en verdad no está terminado, constará de una segunda parte) pero es que no pude evitarrlooo!

Siempre me siento mal cuando hago esperar demasiado a la gente, hasta yo misma me impaciento en querer tener lista YA cada actualización.

Espero que les haya gustado! Y como siempre agradezco ENORMEMENTE todos sus reviews!

Y tú.. que estás leyendo ahora! Òwo No olvides de dejar tu comentario! No importa lo pequeño que sea! Siempre me hacen muy happyy~!

Nos estamos leyendo, gente!

¡Se despide, se despide!

**¡HARU!**


	20. La verdad detrás del Sol

**La verdad detrás del Sol**

.

El cielo parecía no querer molestarse en desenmascarar al sol de las miles de nubes grises que se encargaban de ocultarlo.

Varios relámpagos se hacían notar entre la tranquilidad de la ciudad, y el clima comenzaba a refrescar de sobremanera.

Pero nada de eso le importó a cierto rubio emocionado al momento de salir del restaurante, completamente dispuesto a ir al encuentro con su mayor preferido.

Observó las calles vagamente iluminadas, sintiéndose un poco desorientado.

Debía de controlar su nerviosismo si quería llegar a tiempo a la lejana escuela.

- "En verdad… lejana.." – pensó, abrazándose a sí mismo al sumarse al ambiente fresco de la ciudad.

Mínimamente, tendría como unas treinta y tanto cuadras para caminar hasta llegar al edificio.

No llevaba consigo dinero para facilitarse el trámite y al menos subirse al autobús más próximo.

Todo parecía jugarle en contra…

Sudó una gran gota…

- Cielos… ¿Y ahora, qué hago? – comenzó a trotar quedamente en su mismo lugar, sintiéndose intranquilo y con un deje de desespero.

- ¡Elric! – se escuchó en la lejanía - ¡Detente ahí!

El grito sobresaltó al rubio mucho más que cualquier relámpago desmesurado.

Se volteó sorprendido, pero imaginándose de quién se trataba. Conocía aquella voz.

Harrison se le acercaba al trote, dejando el enorme y pulcro auto negro en una esquina.

Como siempre, vestía ropas muy conservadoras: un tapado largo y oscuro al igual que el resto del traje que llevaba debajo, unos lentes de sol descansaban sobre su cabeza, junto con un pequeño sombrero que la cubría.

Todo con tal de no dejar en completa libertad su identidad.

Una vez llegado hasta el joven, se detuvo y cobró aire, para luego dejar escapar un largo suspiro desganado.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde piensas ir, ahora? – preguntó con obvios tonos de irritación.

Edward frunció el ceño.

- Pues si te dedicas a seguirme tan entusiasmadamente como hasta ahora, pronto lo sabrás. – retrocedió una pierna desde su lugar, a punto de largarse a correr – Pero ya me estoy cansando de esta situación.

Harrison soltó una leve risa, aprobando lo dicho por el rubio.

- No eres el único, mocoso, no eres el único. – observó su reloj muñeca – Nunca fuiste de salir tanto del Loue. ¿Qué es lo que tanto tramas?

- Eso no te incumbe.

- Oh, sí, claro que sí. Y lo sabes. Luego de todo este recorrido por la ciudad que te estás mandando debo de rehacer todo un informe para entregarle a nuestro querido Bradley. – soltó con cierta ironía al final. – Pero para finalizar y darle color a la redacción necesito agregar los 'por qué' de toda la situación, ¿no te parece?

Edward expresó todo cansancio y se llevó su mano a su rostro, refregando sus ojos.

No podía ir a ver a Roy con Harrison pisándole los talones. ¿Y si llegaba a involucrar al mayor en todo aquello?

No podía… No iba a permitir que Bradley se enterase de la existencia de Roy.

Debía proteger, a toda costa, la vida de la primera persona que le brindó su confianza y apoyo cuando más lo necesitó.

- Hey… - llamó Harrison. Fue conciente de la reacción del pequeño tras lo que había rebelado.

No pudo evitar sentir.. cierta pena…

Suspiró pesadamente, sintiéndose patético al sólo pensar en eso. Se llevó una mano a su cuello mientras observó por unos instantes el cielo grisáceo.

- No pienso… - comenzó vacilante, Edward, pero dejándose llevar un poco por su ira – No pienso.. decirte siquiera una palabra. ¿Oíste? Es mi vida.. Y no puedes desvalorizarla impresa en un pedazo de papel para arrojársela a Bradley sobre su escritorio. – miró a Harrison con puro enojo - ¡Yo no soy su juguete! ¡Ya no más! ¡Voy a seguir mi camino y espero no verte detrás de mí nuevamente! ¡¿Entendiste?

El hombre parpadeó dos veces sorprendido ante la nueva actitud.

Pensó por un momento que el muchacho tenía carácter, o al menos lo estaba desarrollando de una forma notoria.

Difería mucho al primer Edward que había conocido, el cual era consumido por su propia debilidad.

- Je… - sonrió de costado. Quizá, no estaría mal romper algunas reglas - ¿A dónde vas, niño?

- Ya te dije, no voy a dec…!

- Puedo alcanzarte al lugar rápidamente. Sólo deberías dejarme cargar un poco de gasolina antes. – comentó desinteresadamente.

Edward abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

- ¿Q-Qué..?

Harrison se volteó, dirigiéndose ahora al carro estacionado a unos pasos, dándole la espalda al muchacho.

- Se aproxima una tormenta. No puedo arriesgarme a dejarte solo por las calles o me las vería muy mal. – miró al rubio desde su distancia - ¿Vienes o no?

Edward estaba congelado en su sitio. ¿Acaso Harrison… pensaba ayudarlo?

¿Podía permitirse el confiar en él? ¿No sería aquella una especie de trampa?

- ….. – agachó levemente la mirada, escuchando un par de relámpagos que se acercaban con brusquedad.

.. En verdad.. en esos momentos no le iba a ser mal un poco de ayuda…

- Está bien.. – pero nunca se perdonaría, si al final de todo aquello era una trampa – Voy contigo..

Caminó apresuradamente…

Alcanzó a Harrison…

Y ambos subieron al coche…

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Tengo hambre! – exclamó desde la mesa, cruzada de brazos y piernas, Lina.

No pensaba retirarse del Cassanova hasta probar algunos de esos enormes y tentadores platillos dulces que tanto presumían del restaurante.

Observó cómo Aaron, junto con una bandeja con su pedido, caminaba rápidamente atravesando todo el salón ante los caprichos de la mujer mayor.

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – dijo, hinchándosele una venita.

Allí dentro era otro mundo. Uno podía disfrutar plenamente el ambiente climatizado, sumamente agradable considerando aquellos días de puro invierno que azotaban a la ciudad.

Lina se retiró su abrigo viendo a Aaron depositar con elegancia y cuidado un plato que cargaba con una considerable porción de pastel decorada artísticamente y con una fresa en la base superior.

A un lado del postre dejó de igual manera una taza de té con distintos paquetitos de marcas de azúcares para probar.

Y para terminar, hizo una pequeña inclinación, como gesto de 'disfrute la comida'. Por más que no le agradara algún cliente, él siempre respetaba sus principios como mesero, siendo la _educación_ el principal detalle a subrayar.

- Oh! – Lina '_aplaudió_', apenas tocando sus manos, reaccionando sorprendida – Actúas muy bien como mozo, lindo. – sonrió provocadoramente.

Aaron guió su vista hacia una esquina, queriendo estar ofendido.

- Yo no actúo. Es lo que soy, es mi trabajo. – corrigió en un susurro.

Lina tomó la cuchara que reposaba a un lado y observó el postre frente a ella.

- "La dieta puede rehacerse cuando uno quiera" – pensó, sonrió gustosa. Cortó una porción y se la llevó a su boca, probando el delicioso pastel que pronto invadió todos sus sentidos. - ¡Está exquisito! – exclamó complacida.

Aaron sonrió levemente. Siempre era reconfortante el escuchar ese tipo de comentarios de parte de un cliente. Los mozos fácilmente se dejaban llevar por ese cumplido hacia la comida como si fuera a todo el restaurante en sí y sus trabajadores.

Rápidamente borró su sonrisa, recordando un pequeño detalle que quería confirmar…

- ¿Es usted… amiga de Edward? – preguntó seriamente, pero aún con el cuidado característico a su trabajo.

Lina simplemente continuó degustando su pedido.

- Sí. – contestó luego de tomar un poco de su té – Bueno.. Podría considerarse, no? Ese rubio realmente necesita de amigos.

Aaron apretó los puños, y se sentó frente a Lina en la mesa observándola fijamente.

Ésta se sorprendió..

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿De qué hablaban antes? ¿Por qué Edward estaba mal? ¿Y por qué se ha ido así sin más? – las preguntas comenzaron a caer como lluvia en cascada.

Lina lo miró enarcando sus cejas, notando la preocupación que portaba el joven.

Dejó el pastel a un lado y se acomodó en su asiento, pensando.

No creía que a Edward le gustaría que ella anduviera rebelando sus secretos por sitio que pisara.

Aclaró su garganta antes de contestar..

- Podría decirse que unos cuantos problemas personales se le han sumado bruscamente, y veíamos la forma en que podríamos solucionarlo. – respondió, sin mentir en totalidad. En verdad, así era la situación. Simplificada y resumida con exageración.

Aaron demostró decepción ante esas palabras.

Pudo ver en aquella contestación, la indirecta que la mujer emanaba sin darse cuenta: 'A ti no te incumbe'.

Sonrió apenas, agachando un poco su mirada.

- "Una buena amiga protegiendo a un buen amigo". – pensó. Respetó el que no quisiera brindarle los detalles.

Pero Edward… en verdad le preocupaba…

- ¿Son muy graves… esos problemas? – preguntó viendo nuevamente a Lina a los ojos.

Ésta se impregnó en seriedad.

- Sí, son graves. Edward necesita tiempo de recapacitar antes de querer avanzar.

- ¿Y aquella llamada? ¿Por eso Edward se fue…?

- Eres muy atento con nuestro Ed, no? – preguntó picaronamente. Aaron se sorprendió y sonrojó apenas, desviando la mirada.

- N-no… es sólo que… - los nervios lo carcomieron completamente.

Lina dejó escapar una risa, viendo la escena demasiado encantadora.

- Lo de la llamada… Puedes verlo como un "ángel" que vino en su ayuda. Si es que los cielos últimamente escuchan nuestras plegarias. – se levantó de la mesa, dejando propina sobre ella.

Aaron observó cómo la mujer se colocaba nuevamente el abrigo que se hacía unos segundos se había sacado.

- Lo siento, chico, pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo. Debo regresar al hotel… - acomodó sus cabellos con gracia, como la dama que era.

- ¿Hotel? ¿Se está hospedando por aquí? – preguntó con inocencia Aaron.

Lina abrió los ojos en sorpresa al notar la metedura de pata que había realizado.

Tomó su cartera con nerviosismo, mientras disparaba su vista hacia todos lados.

- Eh.. Sí. Pues.. verás yo no soy de esta ciudad – comenzó casi tartamudeando – Así que hasta que pueda conseguir una casa propia me hospedo en un hotel. – finalizó simulando la mentira con una sonrisa.

Aaron devolvió el gesto, haciendo que Lina se relajara. Parecía que el muchacho le había creído.

- Si es por aquí cerca avíseme. Me agradaría volverla a encontrar junto con Ed también. – se levantó del asiento y acompañó a la mujer hasta la puerta de salida.

Lina soltó una leve risa nerviosa. Nunca podría decirle al joven que en verdad al hotel que se refería era el Temple Loue. Jamás.

- "No creo que nos volvamos a ver.." – pensó calmadamente – "Al menos.. no tan seguido. Hasta Edward debería recapacitar sobre el seguir viniendo aquí. Es un gran riesgo de parte de él…"

Se despidió amablemente del de ojos claros, quien le abrió caballerosamente la gran puerta de vidrio, dándole el paso a la salida.

- Nos vemos.. – dijo casi en un susurro, Aaron.

Lina sonrió.. con apenas un deje de tristeza ante su mentira.

- Nos vemos.

Abandonó apresuradamente el restaurante, sintiendo una leve nostalgia.

Hacía mucho que no platicaba con personas externas al hotel. Creía sentir que dejaba atrás a alguien que podría haberse llegado a convertir en un amigo.

Suspiró, como si de esa forma sus melancolías pudieran liberarse. No podía permitirse el estar mal…

Ella ya había elegido ese camino..

Y ahora.. debía de ayudar a toda costa..

al joven de ojos dorados…

- Mejor vuelvo _ya_ mismo.. – murmuró mirando su reloj muñeca – o Bradley se enfadará conmigo…

…

..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

El silencio embriagaba en totalidad la extensidad del interior del automóvil.

Edward permanecía callado en el asiento del co-piloto, observando intranquilamente la ventana a su lado mientras Harrison conducía.

Al ser todas las ventanas polarizadas se le hacía difícil la tarea de ver los letreros de las calles para confirmar que realmente el molesto guardaespaldas tenía la voluntad de llevarlo hasta el instituto Yale, tal y como le había pedido.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo por unos momentos a Jack; se lo veía sumamente concentrado en las direcciones que tomaba, portando una mirada seria a la vista.

En una sensación de desconfianza, aferró una de sus manos al libro que reposaba en su regazo, el que debería devolverle ese mismo día a Mustang.

El silencio fue interrumpido cuando el hombre, sorpresivamente, habló…

- Tengo que decirte algo, Edward.. – comenzó, fríamente.

El nombrado sintió un leve escalofrío. Había momentos en los que podía ver a Harrison como el mismo Bradley.

- ¿Qué es? – intentó sonar desinteresadamente, aún observando con dificultad la ventana.

.

Para sorpresa del rubio, ni bien al terminar su pregunta, el auto se detuvo. Instantáneamente.

.

Observó confuso a Harrison, quien quitó las llaves y se las guardó en el bolsillo de su tapado.

Edward se alertó.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Escucha con atención.. – dijo sombríamente el conductor mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Edward.

El muchacho se tensó en el asiento, arrepintiéndose de haber confiado si quiera un segundo en aquel hombre.

Ahora enfrentaría las consecuencias ante su error.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – tartamudeó con enfado - ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? ¿Qué pas…?

- Cállate y escucha. Porque no pienso repetirlo. – interrumpió bruscamente, observándolo con impaciencia – No sé qué estás tramando, o qué le ocultas a Bradley. Sinceramente no me interesa, pero es mi trabajo el informarle sobre todos tus movimientos.

Abrió su ventanilla para sacar de su abrigo un cigarrillo y un encendedor, prendiendo la droga sin el menor pudor.

- Pero en esta ocasión… No voy a decirle nada. – se llevó el cigarro a su boca, dejándose llevar por el característico aroma.

Edward permaneció unos segundos en silencio…

Cuando cayó en lo que el mayor dijo se sorprendió, para luego enarcar una ceja en duda. Se sintió.. confundido.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo, acentuando su cuestión.

Harrison gruñó con el cigarrillo entre dientes.

- Me guardaré todo lo que he visto sólo para mí. No le informaré nada a él. Lo del restaurante nunca existió, tampoco lo de tus nuevas 'amistades', y tampoco lo de esta visita a la escuela Yale. – dijo con obviedad – Considéralo como una mano que te brindo, pero que tampoco se te suba mucho a la cabeza. No sé lo que estás pensando haciendo todas estas cosas, pero tampoco es algo que Bradley debería enterarse demasiado, no? – sonrió de lado, o eso fue lo que pareció.

El total asombro no cabía en la expresión del rubio. No supo si reír de nerviosismo o asustarse ante lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿A… - no podía articular palabra con facilidad – A-Acaso… me.. ¿Me estás ayudando?

Harrison hizo una mueca al escuchar aquello.

- Piénsalo como quieras, pero no te acostumbres. – dijo en desagrado.

Edward dejó escapar una leve risa nerviosa, sin poder creerse _nada_ de la situación.

- O-Oye.. E-Espera un segundo. ¿Qué es lo que ganas tú haciendo esto? No veo motivo por el cual deberías ayudarme, y si lo hay pues no me entero.

- Lo hay, créeme. Tú más que nadie serías capaz de comprenderlo y aceptarlo si te lo dijera. – miró al rubio, casi sonriendo – Si tan sólo te lo dijera.

Edward, increíblemente, aún asombrado por todo, sonrió. Había entendido aquella última frase: Harrison no pensaba decirle sus propósitos.

Pero, sintió que en esos momentos eso era lo último que importaba.

La sombrita de Bradley pensaba guardar su secreto, ¿Qué otra cosa debería importarle más que eso? ¡Todo aquello era inimaginable!

Jack tiró el cigarrillo por la ventana, volviéndola a cerrar en el proceso.

- ¿Qué estás esperando, chico? Hace diez minutos que estamos parados como un par de desorientados. – dijo impaciente - ¿Qué no piensas bajar?

- Eh…?

¿Qué quiso decir exactamente con eso?

Edward con cierta sospecha rápidamente abrió la puerta de su lado, para luego abrir sus ojos en sorpresa ante lo que estos contemplaban.

La enorme y prestigiosa escuela secundaria Yale se encontraba tan sólo a unos metros de distancia frente a él. Pudo apreciar el verde de los árboles y el césped adornando el patio delantero que llevaba hasta la descomunal entrada del edificio blanquecino.

Observó maravillado la imagen, para luego volverse hacia Harrison.

Todo el tiempo, en todo momento… él pretendía llevarlo a su destino. Nunca se trató de una trampa.

- Gracias.. – susurró, con ilusión – En verdad… Muchas..Muchísimas gracias – soltó animadamente.

El guardaespaldas gruñó nuevamente, esquivando la mirada.

- Sólo vete y ya. Llegarás tarde a… lo que sea que tengas que hacer allí.

Edward sonrió una vez más, sintiendo una enorme emoción dentro de él. Salió rápidamente del auto y cerró la puerta con cuidado, para luego caminar aprisa por el patio hasta llegar a la escuela..

Jack lo observó alejarse desde la ventanilla, suspirando…

- Tengo mis motivos… Tengo mis motivos… - se dijo a sí mismo frustradamente, como tratando de convencerse.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo ponía en peligro su trabajo y su vida, pero…

- Reconozco.. mis límites.. – susurró refregando su mano contra su frente, cansadamente – Tanto como para saber cuándo debo proteger mi integridad humana. – miró nuevamente la ventanilla, viendo cómo Edward ingresaba a la escuela.

- No puedo causarle más daño a este niño… No puedo…

…..

….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Abrió las enormes puertas de par en par tan rápido como pudo, no quería desperdiciar más tiempo.

Llevó su mirada por todo el interior del lugar, siendo combinado entre tonos fríos como el gris y el blanco, dando la apariencia de una institución muy estricta y seria.

Recorrió con la vista todo el patio de recreos interno para luego enfocarla en un par de puertas que se encontraban al final, de las cuales una de ellas llevaba un pequeño letrero que nombraba "Dirección", seguido de otros como "Secretaría" y más títulos institucionales.

- "El señor M.. digo, Roy.." – sudó una gotita – ".. dijo que debía hablar con los directivos para informar mi ingreso. Luego me dirán dónde queda el aula de tercero." – pensó animadamente.

Sujetó con más fuerza el libro entre sus manos y corrió hasta las puertas de dirección, para luego tocarlas dos veces, esperando una respuesta.

Las puertas fueron abiertas vagamente, como quien no espera una visita repentina.

Un hombre alto y delgado con un fino traje oscuro y una mirada seria se hizo presente en la entrada, encontrándose con Edward.

Analizó al muchacho con un leve deje de sorpresa; había pensado que se trataría de otro de los estudiantes rogando que no se llevara las materias que debía, pero le llamó la atención al ver a aquel rubio que jamás vio pisar la escuela.

- ¿Sí, qué necesita joven? – preguntó observándolo con curiosidad.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

- A cambio de guardarle el secreto queremos que en su materia nos saque siempre cinco minutos antes del recreo. – dijo seriamente pero con una sonrisa una alumna.

- Chicos.. Por favor… Nunca les he pedido nada en la vida.. – se quejó como un niño pequeño, Roy – La vez que los necesito con suma urgencia comienzan a chantajearme.

- Es eso o nosotros también podremos sacar nuestros celulares como cierta personilla.. – ironizó un muchacho.

Roy sudó una gran gota. Era de esperarse el llegar a esa situación. Un profesor _supuestamente_ no puede sacar de la nada su teléfono móvil y hacer llamadas en plena clase, frente a todos sus estudiantes.

- Está bien, está bien. Los dejaré salir cinco minutos antes. – era mejor hacer negocio ahora que los tenía con ánimos – Pero por favor, ustedes no vieron _nada_. Aquí sólo dimos clases y no ha pasado nada fuera de eso, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron entre sonrisas de oreja a oreja. El salir temprano de la clase los privilegiaría de llegar a la sala de almuerzo antes que los demás cursos. Eso les era motivo de festejo.

Roy suspiró, un poco más y tirándose en su escritorio.

- "¿Ya estarás en camino?" – pensó con cierta ansiedad.

Hacía unos diez o quince minutos había cortado con Edward. Suponía que ya estaría casi llegando a la escuela.

¿Pero, qué era ese sentimiento lleno de ansias que lo recorría por dentro?

Se sentía inquieto, como si una corriente eléctrica invadiera cada célula de su cuerpo y lo mantuviera en movimiento constante.

Se reacomodó en su asiento, estirándose y tratando de calmarse. Como adulto que era, debía de controlarse. A pesar de que no comprendía muy bien qué le sucedía.

La puerta fue tocada tres veces sólo para hacer estallar y descontrolar nuevamente todas las emociones del mayor.

Si no se hubiera aferrado al escritorio por poco su cara hubiera terminado contra el suelo.

Se levantó rápidamente y cruzó el salón, llevándose la mirada de todos sus estudiantes.

Aferró su mano en el picaporte de la puerta de entrada, ahogando su nerviosismo. Dios.. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Podía tratarse de cualquier persona la que se encontrase del otro lado y él allí torturándose mentalmente.

Serenó sus ideas y, sin más demoras, abrió la puerta…

…

…Odió.. haberla abierto tan rápido y no haberse preparado emocionalmente, para el ser que se encontraba esperando.

El joven rubio levantó su mirada al escuchar la puerta abrirse, y chocó con ese par de perlas negras.. las que tanto había extrañado..

- Ho-Hola… - fue todo lo que pudo decir tras unos segundos.

Roy no pudo ni siquiera corresponder el saludo.

Sus miradas quedaron hipnotizadas entre ellas, como quien se queda contemplando la belleza de una flor perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

El mayor parpadeó un par de veces, reaccionando.

- H-Hola Edward – saludó sonriente, dedicándole una mirada tierna al muchacho. - ¿Cómo has estado? En verdad.. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Ed sintió una inquietud extraña al escuchar su nombre proviniendo de aquella voz.

- He estado bien.. – respondió correspondiendo la sonrisa, aunque mintiendo en su respuesta - ¿Y usted?

- Bueno, pues, trabajando sin parar – soltó chistosas lagrimitas de tristeza – Y las vacaciones no me llegan hasta dentro de tres meses.

Edward rió por el comentario lastimero del mayor.

Observó el libro que traía en sus manos, para luego acercarlo a Roy y verlo nuevamente a los ojos.

- Aquí he traído el libro que saqué. Está muy interesante. Me encanta David Moorse! – exclamó como entusiasmo, sintiéndose un verdadero fan del autor.

- Sí que te encantan las historias de suspenso, no? – rió el profesor.

Edward asintió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas; pero su sonrisa luego se opacó..

- En verdad es muy bueno.. – retomó – Aunque no he tenido tiempo de terminarlo.

¿Y cómo iba a tenerlo? Si el Temple le consumía la vida entera!

Roy observó un poco al pequeño, pensando.

- ¿Te falta mucho para terminarlo? – preguntó con curiosidad, ocurriéndosele una idea.

- No en verdad.. – negó lentamente Ed, con pena – Ya casi lo estaba finalizando.

- Pues, yo aquí tengo una hora más para quedarme dando clases. ¿Quieres quedarte y terminarlo hoy? – preguntó agradablemente.

Edward lo miró maravillado.

¿Quedarse? Obviamente eso implicaba pasar más tiempo con Roy. Y obviamente la respuesta iba a ser…

- ¡Sí! – soltó sin siquiera pensarlo – Q-Quiero decir.. ¿No es problema? ¿No estaría.. interfiriendo en tu clase?

- ¿Cómo crees? Lo último que hacen estos chicos es trabajar. – dijo en voz alta para que sus estudiantes escuchasen desde el otro lado. Todos sudaron una gotita.

Edward rió nuevamente ante aquella actitud.

- Tendremos que hacerte un lugar en el salón. Podrás sentarte en uno de los bancos. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hagas algún amigo por aquí – comentó sonriente, Roy.

Edward abrió los ojos.

- ¿T-Tendré… que sentarme junto a ellos? – preguntó con nerviosismo.

- Oigan, chicos. Tenemos una pequeña visita. – exclamó dentro del aula.

Edward casi explotó ante los nervios.

- Por esta clase tendremos a alguien especial acompañándonos. Por favor les pido que se comporten. – terminó con cierta frustración actuada.

Eso llevó a las pequeñas risitas de los alumnos.

- Edward, puedes pasar. – dijo más bajo el mayor.

Edward mordió su labio inferior, comenzando a caminar lentamente, entrándose al salón completamente _lleno_ de estudiantes.

Todas las miradas fueron dirigidas al rubio que ingresaba, y rápidamente varios comentarios se hicieron pasar entre los presentes, algunos sorprendidos o admirando el encanto físico del joven.

Edward se paró a un lado de Roy, viendo hacia un lado, recibiendo todas las miradas.

Roy dejó escapar una leve risita ante la conducta del rubio.

- Él es Edward Elric. Por favor, sean amables. Nos acompañará en esta última hora que nos queda. – explicó – Ed, puedes sentarte en aquel banco al final. – dijo señalando el último asiento vacío de la fila de en medio.

Luego de que todos saludaron cordialmente, Edward avanzó rápidamente por el salón, llegando a su sitio.

Se sintió extraño al tomar asiento. Hacía tanto que no se sentaba en un pupitre!

Acarició la fina madera, para luego apoyar sus brazos completamente. No pudo evitar el sonreír…

Tantos recuerdos… tantas emociones guardadas…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar nuevamente a Roy comenzar la clase, mientras todos se disponían a trabajar.

- "Je.. Ahora todos trabajan mágicamente…" – pensó con ironía Roy – "Se comportan y lucen lo que hay visita. Creo que comenzaré a traer a más gente.." – explicó detalladamente los ejercicios y cada alumno se concentró únicamente en su libro.

Edward dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. No supo por qué, pero ver al mayor en posición de profesor lo encantó en cierta forma.

La tranquilidad de la clase lo hizo hundirse en el relato de aquel libro de suspenso que debía terminar en una hora. Con sólo media alcanzaría, no le quedaba demasiado.

Además, quería apresurar su lectura, para poder seguir viendo trabajar al mayor.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

..

- Aahhh… Estoy muerto! – suspiró Roy con pesadez, entrando al aula vacía sosteniendo una bandeja en sus manos.

Era hora del receso para los estudiantes, por lo que el salón estaba sumergido en una paz intensa y relajante.

Edward lo esperaba sentado, dando vueltas en el asiento de su escritorio ya que éste portaba rueditas.

- Puedes ver todo desde aquí! – exclamó girando lentamente – Me hace sentir más alto – finalizó con cierto orgullo acrecentado.

Roy rió ante el comentario, acercándose y depositando la bandeja sobre el escritorio. Allí traía unos sándwiches, un vaso con jugo y una taza de café.

- Puedes picar si te apetece. – dijo amigablemente - Yo por mi parte estoy que muero de hambre. Desde las siete de la mañana que estoy trabajando..

- ¡¿Desde las siete? Roy, son las cuatro y media de la tarde! – exclamó Edward - ¿Llevas trabajando _todo_ ese rato?

Roy se encogió de hombros.

- La vida de un profesor. – afirmó sonriendo.

Aproximó una de las sillas de los bancos y la llevó hasta el escritorio, sentándose, y tomando con su mano derecha la taza de café.

- Pero.. no me desagrada. Después de todo es lo que viví soñando, lo que estudié, y de lo que ahora trabajo. – tomó un sorbito de su taza.

Edward lo observó curioso, para luego bajar la mirada y entretenerse con las baldosas del suelo.

Un pequeño aire de tristeza invadió su faz, ladeando levemente la cabeza.

- "Yo también tenía un sueño.." – pensó nostálgicamente.

Pero el Temple lo consumió completamente, imposibilitándolo a realizar deseos que nunca pudieron llevarse a cabo. Dejó escapar en silencio un suspiro.

Roy notó el desanimo del rubio, su mirada lo decía todo. Dejó su taza de café en la mesa y se acercó, apoyando suavemente su mano en el hombro del joven.

- ¿Qué tienes, Ed? ¿Por qué esa cara? – susurró con calma.

Edward levantó sorpresivamente la mirada.

Pareció estallar al sentir aquella calidez proviniendo desde su hombro. Percató la cercanía del mayor y su rostro explotó en un vivo color rojo de los nervios.

- N-N-N-No es nada! – tartamudeó rápidamente, mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a los ojos del profesor.

Roy sonrió maléficamente.

- ¿Y qué es ese sonrojito que se te apareció, eh? – dijo con lentitud.

Edward se volteó completamente girando en el asiento, dándole a Roy la "espalda" de la silla con rueditas.

- ¡D-Dije que no es nada! – repitió como un niño pequeño, muriéndose de los nervios.

Roy se echó en una carcajada, llevándose una mano para cubrir mitad de su rostro. Ese chico en verdad.. era imposible la manera en que lo divertía!

Al escuchar reír al mayor, Ed se volteó lentamente, observándolo. Un calor creciente invadió su pecho, junto con leves pero rápidos golpeteos de parte de su corazón.

No sabía por qué.. pero le gustaba observar a Roy, y más en aquella situación. Le gustó la forma en que el mayor reía, ver la felicidad que él mismo le había provocado accidentalmente a ese rostro hasta hacerlo sonreír. No pudo evitar morder su labio inferior esbozando una sonrisa, mientras miraba al adulto.

- No tienes remedio. – comentó entre las últimas pequeñas risitas, Roy – Me pregunto si algún día podré comprenderte en totalidad. – miró a Edward y correspondió la sonrisa.

Pero nuestro rubio se alarmó.

- C-Claro que lo harás! S-Sólo.. dame tiempo a.. acostumbrarme.. – decía mientras se inquietaba en su asiento.

¿Acostumbrarse a qué?

¿De qué debía acostumbrarse? ¿A pasar las tardes con un hombre? ¡Si pasaba hasta las noches con hombres desconocidos! ¿Por qué no podía tener una simple charla normal sin ponerse de los nervios?

¿Por qué justamente _esa_ persona.. lo ponía de los nervios?

Roy se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose más en el respaldar de la silla, portando una sonrisa burlona.

- Tienes un _gran _grado de timidez a pesar de tu _pequeño_ tamaño – soltó con gracia, queriendo provocar al chico.

Y así, consiguiéndolo..

- ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES TAN PEQUEÑO COMO GRANITO DE ARENA? – exclamó con varias venitas hinchadas. No se había esperado aquello.

Roy se acercó nuevamente, aún cruzado de brazos, observando fijamente esos ojos dorados tan llamativos.

- No te preocupes, tú me conoces más que yo a ti. Puedes librarte y ser en realidad quien eres. – sonrió, de una manera irresistible para el joven – Después de todo ¿quién está aquí para juzgarnos?

Edward entrecerró los ojos inconcientemente, hipnotizado por la mirada del otro.

¿Por qué sin darse cuenta resaltaba en su mente cada perfección del mayor? Estaba llegando a creer que ese ser no tendría defecto alguno.

Quería encontrarlo justamente. Algo.. por más pequeño que sea.. con tal que lo hiciera alejarse de esa persona. Cualquier punto negativo que lo hiciera evitar el escuchar sus propios latidos, su respiración levemente alterada, y la constancia de sus nervios.

- "¿Quién eres?" – pensó – "¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerme sentir de esta forma?"

Al tener al adulto a esa cercanía, su corazón golpeó fuertemente contra su pecho y un cosquilleo lo hizo estremecer levemente.

Perdido en ese par de perlas negras, fue inconciente de una nueva ansia que desprendía todo su ser.

Quería.. acercarse…

Quería… ¿Qué quería en verdad?

¿Qué iba a hacer una vez se haya acercado?

Entonces, sus ojos se fijaron en los labios del adulto, que formaban una sonrisa arrogante.

- "¿Qué piensas Edward?" – se regañó mentalmente – "¿Por qué estoy pensando de esta forma en Roy? ¿Qué me sucede?"

Aferró fuertemente su mano derecha en su brazo izquierdo, como impidiéndose el caer en una tentación.. que podría llegar a volverse muy peligrosa..

- "Basta, Ed, contrólate" – cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

Pero se sorprendió al sentir un pequeño roce en su frente. Rápidamente abrió los ojos, viendo a Roy apoyando su dedo índice en su frente con una mirada curiosa pero divertida.

- ¿Qué tanto está pasando por esta mentecilla? Me has dejado sólo con mi conciencia. – dijo con gracia, sintiendo interés en lo que podría estar pensando Edward en esos momentos.

Uff… Si tan sólo supiera…

Un nuevo sonrojo atravesó las mejillas del pequeño una vez que Roy se alejó de él.

- N-No.. Sólo.. me he ido un rato.. – rió nerviosamente mientras sobaba su cuello. Estaba tan acostumbrado a pasar sus días en soledad en el hotel, que el perderse en sus propios pensamientos ya era algo muy cotidiano, normal para él.

- Me he dado cuenta! – rió Roy terminando completamente su café y dejándolo en la bandeja - ¿Eres así de distraerte tanto o acaso estás enamorado? – soltó enarcando una ceja, provocadoramente.

… Edward explotó en millones de tonalidades ante aquellas palabras…

- ¡¿Q-Q-Q-uéee? – llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas, intentando inútilmente cubrir su _evidente _estallido de rojos - ¡N-N-Noo! ¿C-Cómo podría…? Yo..! B-Bueno… - su voz se fue apagando.. En verdad… no sabía qué contestar.

No podía siquiera comprenderse él mismo con esta nueva ansiedad. ¿Cómo pensaba responderle al otro?

Roy sonrió dulcemente, dedicándole la mirada al muchacho.

- Considero a esa persona la más afortunada del mundo. No todos los días se espera que un lindo y carismático joven de ojos dorados se fije en ti. – dijo con honestidad, sin perder de vista ese par de soles que Edward era privilegiado de tener.

Ed sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se petrificó. ¿Acaso.. eso había sido un cumplido?

¿Roy.. llegaba a verlo atractivo?

No supo cómo hizo para no caer del asiento ante la potente ola de nervios que el mayor provocó en él.

- ¡Roy, Basta! – dijo sumamente apenado negando varias veces. Nunca se había sentido tan alagado en su vida!

El pelinegro se dejó llevar por otra risa al ver lo que provocaba en el menor.

- ¡Lo siento! Sólo soy sincero. – dijo sonriendo, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

No sabía por qué en verdad hacía todos esos comentarios provocativos.

Sabía que Edward sólo era un joven a su mirar, pero.. no comprendía por qué no podía evitar el coquetear con él.

Sólo.. sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Le gustaba estar con el rubio, pero… eso no se estaba convirtiendo en algo más?

- Cambiando de tema, Ed – soltó, para relajar al chico - ¿Cómo anda tu hermano? La vez que te encontré en la biblioteca fue a él a quien recurrí para avisar lo sucedido. Es un jovenzuelo muy maduro para su edad, y también muy amigable. – comentó reacomodándose en su asiento.

El sonrojo desapareció de sus mejillas y sonrió al ser el centro del tema su pequeño hermanito.

- Aru, está bien. Bueno, creo… - su sonrisa se borró casi instantáneamente – En verdad, hace mucho que no lo veo o recibo una llamada de él.

Roy enarcó una ceja en duda.

- ¿Qué no viven juntos en esa casa a la cual te acerqué la noche en que nos conocimos?

- No.. – negó Ed, con cierta tristeza. – Allí él vive junto con un compañero de cuarto…

El pelinegro se enderezó en la silla, interesado.

- ¿Por qué no viven juntos, Ed? – preguntó sin querer sonar metiche, sólo era curioso, algo que tenía muy en común con el rubio - ¿Dónde vives tú entonces?

Edward se sorprendió ante aquella última pregunta. ¿Qué debía de responder? ¿Debía hacerlo si quiera?

Bajó un poco la mirada, con temor.

No podía decirle a Roy la verdad.. No… No podía enterarse de su situación!

- Y-Yo.. Vivo en otra casa, con mi tío. – arriesgó, siendo eso lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

Roy se quedó pensando unos segundos, para luego poner cara de "oh! Ya sé de lo que hablas".

- ¿Te refieres al hombre que te buscó la otra vez en la biblioteca? – preguntó recordando el hecho.

Edward hizo memoria, y pudo recordar la vez que Harrison los había interrumpido en el edificio, diciendo que era un familiar de él que venía a retirarlo.

- S-Sí, ese mismo! – afirmó, tratando de verse creíble.

Roy sonrió con honestidad.

- Debe ser algo duro para ti, no? ¿No extrañas de vez en cuando a tu hermano? – dijo comprensivamente.

Edward asintió dos veces, para luego ver sus puños apoyados contra sus piernas.

- Es lo que más extraño en toda la vida… El poder estar junto a él, como la familia que somos… El despertarme y saber que está a mi lado, que se encuentra bien, que es feliz.. y no tener que depender de este aparato para saber de su existencia. – terminó fríamente, sacando el celular de su bolsillo y observarlo con impotencia.

Roy se sorprendió por la revelación. Parecía… que allí había un tema de problema familiar grande… para que Edward se viera imposibilitado de ver a su hermano.

Sabiendo que Aru vivía con un compañero, y Edward en otra casa con su tío, unas ganas enormes lo consumieron en querer preguntar : "¿Y tus padres, Edward?".

Pero no lo veía apropiado. No sabía si sería correcto el mencionarlo si quiera.

Por respeto a la intimidad del chico, y que apenas estaba ganando su confianza, decidió evadir esa idea.

- Ya veo… Yo nunca tuve un hermano. Pero fue siempre lo que quise – se encogió de hombros junto con una sonrisa.

Edward rió levemente por el comentario.

- Yo.. Al principio odié la idea de tener que compartir mi habitación, juguetes, y hasta a veces ropa con otra persona; ni bien Aru nació. – contaba con la cabeza gacha, recordando varios momentos – No comprendía que era pequeño, y que necesitaba de atención constante..

- Eras bien testarudo, eh?

Edward infló los cachetes.

- Y lo sigues siendo, no?

- ¡Roy!

- ¡Jajaja! Lo sé, lo sé. Es una broma! Eras sólo un niño. – observó una de las ventanas del salón, notando que el cielo comenzaba lentamente a oscurecerse.

Observó su reloj, eran las cinco y cuarto. Era normal en aquellos tiempos el que refrescara y oscureciera temprano. No se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo estando con el rubio.

Guió su mirada hacia él nuevamente.

- ¿Y, Ed? ¿Tienes algún compromiso más tarde? – sonrió amigable, sin perder detalle del muchacho.

Edward reaccionó ante la pregunta.

¿Qué si tenía algún compromiso? Si se trataba de Roy.. ¡Los compromisos no existían!

- N-No, no tengo nada en especial.. – el rosa volvió de nueva cuenta en su rostro, imaginándose a dónde quería llegar el mayor.

Roy apoyó su mejilla en el puño izquierdo, sin perder su sonrisa.

- ¿Te gustaría salir a caminar al parque, como la otra vez? Luego podríamos detenernos en algún lugar a comer algo, quizás. – por un momento se perdió en esos ojos dorados que tanto admiraba – Si tú quieres. – agregó, de una forma atrayente.

Un sutil cosquilleo recorrió a Edward, quien ya no podía controlar más a su corazón.

Una voz interna quería gritar "¡Por supuesto que quiero!", pero trató de dominar su exaltación.

- Sí, me gustaría. – soltó serenamente con una sonrisa, embriagándose de aquella mirada tan encantadora y penetrante del pelinegro.

Éste iba a decir algo…

hasta que… repentinamente…

Un sonido enérgico y chillón perturbó toda la tranquilidad que inundaba el aula de tercero, sobresaltando a ambos.

Edward maldijo mentalmente a todos los santos que conocía, al reconocer aquel sonido…

como la llamada de su celular.

Roy pudo descifrar la molestia de Ed a través de su expresión y soltó una risa.

- Contesta. – animó – No hay problema.

El rubio observó frustradamente al aparatejo sonando y hasta casi saltando, muriéndose por recibir atención.

Lo tomó de mala gana.. abriéndolo y contestando la llamada.

.

- ¿Sí? – atendió.

.

- _Edward, tienes que volver __**ya**__ mismo!_ – se escuchó la conocida voz de Harrison desde el otro lado. Por algún motivo se lo notó apresurado y algo nervioso.

Ed hizo una mueca.

- ¿Ahora? – se quejó. No quería.. ¡No podía volver en esos momentos! Por fin estaba con Roy.. y tenía que venir Harrison a estropearlo todo!

- _Sí, es urgente_. – mas cierta preocupación se notaba en el guardaespaldas – _Acabo de recibir una llamada de Bradley. Edward, esto es serio. Será mejor que regresemos ahora que podemos antes de que te metas en problemas mayores que podemos prevenir._ – dijo con cierto desespero.

Edward bajó la mirada.. observando desinteresadamente algún punto invisible… Estaba cansado..

No podía ser.. Era imposible..

¿Cuánto más podía Bradley infiltrarse en su vida?

Suspiró en derrota.. retomando la conversación con Harrison.

- ¿Qué le has dicho? – preguntó, mientras refregaba sus ojos con una de sus manos.

- _Nada. No sabe que estamos en la escuela Yale. Le dejé a entender como que sólo saliste por capricho a caminar por allí mientras te mantenía vigilado. No le mencioné sobre ningún sitio al que hayamos parado_. – explicó, tomando una pausa – _Pero eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, Edward. El resto depende de tu accionar; puedes volver ahora y evitarte el caer en su enfado.. Lo único que nos falta es que te prohíba definitivamente el salir._ – dijo con amargura.

Edward mordió su labio con impotencia. No tenía más opciones…

Observó tristemente a Roy. Éste lo miraba curioso, mas al notar la mirada de Edward sonrió amistosamente.

Ed quería molerse a golpes por dentro..

- Está bien. – soltó por fin – Espérame en la puerta. Ya saldré.

.

Colgó la llamada y guardó su celular con enfado. Era imposible tolerar tanta impotencia..

Sin mirar al mayor, intentó explicarse como pudo..

- Roy, yo… No puedo.. Lo siento… Se me presentó..un asunto… - soltaba las palabras dolorosamente. No quería tener que despedirse.. No quería regresar..

- Descuida. – dijo comprensivamente, notando la decepción del chico – Podremos salir otro día. Ya tendremos otras oportunidades de juntarnos. - animó el ambiente.

Pero no pudo borrar el apago en el rostro de Edward.

- "Eso espero.." – pensó – "No quiero… No quiero pensar…

…que esta podría ser la última vez que te veré…".

…

...

().().().().().().() · ().().().().().().() · ().().().().().().()

..

Regresaron apresuradamente al hotel, violando algunos límites de velocidad. No podían perder tiempo alguno. Debían apurarse si no querían meterse en graves problemas que afectarían hasta al propio Jack.

Edward bajó rápidamente del automóvil negro, corriendo hasta la entrada del Temple, tomando uno de los picaportes y abriendo las enormes puertas de vidrio.

¿Esta vez para qué lo llamaría Bradley con tanta insistencia? ¿Sería sólo un capricho o.. habría algo más?

Ingresó al salón principal, el cual se encontraba totalmente vacío.

A excepción de una persona…

- Eh?

Notó en la distancia a una mujer sentada en una de las mesas del salón, se la veía frustrada cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, completamente inmóvil.

- "¡Lina!" – pensó alarmadamente.

Corrió hasta ella, esquivando varias sillas y mesas que se interponían.

Se paró a un lado de la mujer y apoyó la mano en su hombro.

- Lina, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede? – la movió un poco, queriendo llamar su atención.

La pelirroja levantó lentamente la mirada, chocando con la del joven. Se evidenciaba en su rostro toda la amargura del mundo, mezclada con furia que deslucía aquellos finos ojos cafés.

Miró al rubio con frustración… para luego.. romper el silencio…

.

- Me despidieron… Edward… - soltó con impotencia, con su voz apagada.

….

…Edward se congeló. Quedó sumamente petrificado, como quien recibe la noticia de la muerte de un conocido. Sus manos temblaron en una reacción de temor…

No… Aquello… No podía ser… ¡No podía!

- L-Lina… - la miró.. incrédulo - ¡N-No juegues conmigo! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Eso no puede ser…!

- ¡¿Cómo podría jugar con eso? – exclamó - ¡Él lo sabe, Ed! ¡Siempre lo supo! ¡Sospechó hasta el último momento el que nosotros nos juntáramos de un día a otro! ¡Me llamó, me amenazó, no quise hacerle caso, y me despidió! – golpeó la mesa llena de cólera mientras agarraba su cabeza con la otra.

…Edward.. no sabía.. qué hacer…

.

Si… Si despedían a Lina… entonces… él…

.

- N-No… No…. – negó lentamente.

.

La mujer reaccionó, y trató de serenarse. Se había dejado llevar. No ganaba nada con implementar su enfado en la situación.

Iba a decir algo más… cuando otra voz los interrumpió desde la lejanía…

- ¡Edward Elric! – llamó desde el final del salón, frente a la recepción del mismo donde atendían a los clientes.

Edward guió su mirada con lentitud hacia donde había llegado la voz… aquella odiosa voz…

Pudo sentir la mirada neutral de Bradley junto con esos ojos afilados penetrarlo a pesar de la distancia.

Apretó los puños fuertemente, sintiendo la furia consumirlo poco a poco.

Lina miró a Ed con desconsuelo… Sabía lo que pasaría en esos momentos…

Ya había sido avisada de ante mano.

Edward caminó sin apuros hasta donde el hombre se encontraba. Una vez se halló frente a él, le dedicó la mejor mirada despreciativa que pudo realizar en toda su vida.

Bradley sonrió, viendo el efecto que provocaba en el chico.

- Te tengo una pequeña noticia. En realidad, debí habértelo dicho antes pero.. No creo que esto sea motivo de discusión o incomodidad. – dijo con cinismo.

Edward pareció estallar..

- Si es por lo de Lina.. ¡No tienes ningún derecho! ¡Ella no ha hecho nada! ¡Sólo yo fui el…!

- Esa parte de la historia la dejaremos para después, Edy. – interrumpió con horribles y tétricos tonos – La señorita sabe lo que hizo y está arrepentida, supongo que tendrá tiempo de sobra para recapacitar.

Edward nunca en la vida había sentido los enormes deseos de matar a alguien a golpes.

- Venía a informarte de algo que, como dije, debí haberte dicho antes pero.. ¿Para qué molestarse?

Se inclinó hacia el muchacho, para ver fijamente y fulminar aquellos ojos dorados llenos de insuficiencia.

- Te aviso… que dentro de una hora tendrás una **nueva sesión**. – dijo secamente, pero sonriendo con malicia.

…

…Edward abrió los ojos en total… impresión…

.

Todo su cuerpo se dejó llevar por un fuerte estremecimiento.

.

¿Una… Una nueva sesión... YA? ¿En .. esos momentos? Pero… No podía..No se sentía preparado…!

¿En tan sólo una hora… debía mentalizarse de que se dejaría tomar por otro extraño más..?

De sus labios ya ninguna palabra se escapó… sintiéndose desvanecer lentamente…

- Oh! Regresó el Edward que tanto me agrada! – dijo con una sonrisa llena de perversidad.

Se acercó al muchacho, elevando una mano para jugar y entretenerse con uno de los mechones rubios, y tomando con la otra mano el mentón del joven obligándolo a enfrentar su mirada.

- Amo ver esa desesperación en tu rostro. ¿Nunca notaste lo excitante que es? – se acercó al oído del chico, comenzando a susurrarle – Más te vale que no lo arruines esta vez. El cliente que conocerás hoy es muy exigente. Créeme, lo conozco desde hace años. Y si no le das lo que quiere supongo que él te las hará ver peor que yo.

Lina observó en la lejanía cómo Bradley trataba a Edward. Sintió hervirle la sangre al ver que aquel imbécil se atrevía a tocar al menor sin ningún resentimiento.

- Quiero verte ir **ya** mismo a tu habitación. Y no saldrás de allí hasta que termines..como corresponde..con tu trabajo. – soltó de mala gana al joven, para retirarse cual serpiente mandando en su territorio.

La mujer vio cómo Edward se dejaba caer arrodillado al suelo mientras Bradley se alejaba.

Se alertó ante tal escena y corrió en ayuda al rubio. Se arrodilló frente a él, con la preocupación en todo su mirar.

- Edward… - pero se congeló al notar.. el estado del chico.

Edward podía sentir cómo todo su cuerpo se envolvía en el terror, temblando sin control y comenzando a respirar alteradamente. Miraba la nada, hundido en su peor pesadilla.

Lina lo tomó de los hombros, sintiendo el estremecimiento que causó en el joven.

- Edward.. por favor.. tranquilízate..sí? No importa.. esto no nos detendrá.. te sacaré de aquí Edward, lo juro..! – hablaba rápidamente, cayendo ella misma en la desesperación.

Edward era aturdido por sus propios latidos, un mareo terrible lo carcomió y todos sus sentidos comenzaron a perturbarse.

Sonrió.

- … Estoy...solo… Estoy solo… - se decía más a él mismo que a la preocupada mujer - … Ya está… Todo… es en vano…

Lina podía sentir sus propias manos temblar al sujetar al joven. Aferró más su agarre a él.

- N-No Ed! No es verdad! No estás solo! – exclamó, asustada por la salud del chico.

- Te vas.. Te vas.. – Edward comenzó a desesperarse - .. No puedo salir… No puedo.. A-Ahora..Ahora viene alguien en camino… N-No quiero…No quiero… - negó bruscamente - ¡No quiero que me toquen más!

Retiró fuertemente las manos de Lina de él. Aprisionó sus propias manos a sus brazos, comenzando a aferrar fuertemente sus dedos contra su piel…

.

Tal.. y como hacía antes…

.

Lina sintió sus ojos humedecerse al ver el estado de pánico en que había entrado el pequeño.

- Edward.. por favor.. te necesito tranquilo – rogaba con consternación – Escucha.. Escucha Ed..!

Tomó el rostro del chico, haciéndolo levantar la mirada.

- Edward, mírame por favor.. Escucha..! – mas Ed sólo podía mirar la nada, encerrado en sus temores – Todo estará bien.. Entendiste? Todo estará bien.. Respira y trata de relajarte..

Muy en el fondo, Edward escuchó aquella voz… Por alguna extraña razón… la reconoció tan maternal…

.

Parpadeó un par de veces.. y observó a Lina..

.

- Tranquilo. Escúchame, tienes que hacer exactamente lo que te dije, de acuerdo? – en el agarre acarició la mejilla del rubio, tratando de serenarlo – Ahora mismo.. no podemos detener al cliente que viene en camino.. – susurró, frustrada – Recuerda.. debes hacerte respetar a ti y a tu cuerpo. Si en cualquier momento sientes que la sesión se está yendo de control tú puedes poner en su lugar a quien sea que esté contigo. No te dejes vencer, Edward, no. Yo no estaré aquí presente, pero el plan seguirá en marcha. Ya verás que me las ingeniaré, no te preocupes.

Rodeó al muchacho con sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente con protección.

- Yo te prometí sacarte de aquí, y eso es lo que haré. Sólo dale tiempo al tiempo, Ed. – susurró acariciando su espalda – Calma, por favor. Ya que no podemos evitar esto, al menos hay que saber enfrentarlo.

Edward se perdió en aquellas palabras. Correspondió el abrazo de Lina, aferrándose con fuerza de ella.

Por más palabras lindas que dijera la mujer, él no lo creía así…

Para él.. tenía todo perdido…

…

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

...

Pateó con fuerza la puerta del ascensor, encontrándose en su interior mientras esperaba que lo llevase a su piso correspondiente.

Apoyó su espalda contra la pared y se deslizó en ella, para quedar sentado en el reducido espacio de la máquina. Soltó un leve gemido de frustración para luego aferrarse a uno de sus mechones rubios con desespero.

- Dios… Dios…. – gimió en voz alta, soportando las enormes ganas de llorar, gritar, golpear cualquier cosa que tuviera al lado, con tal de descargar todas sus emociones.

No tenía consuelo alguno.. Si antes creía estar en un laberinto… ahora se creía estar en uno sin salida.

Vio que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al mismo tiempo que éste se detuvo, brindándole el paso al pasillo del piso número 5.

Se levantó como pudo y caminó apresurado hasta la puerta de su habitación, la abrió con la tarjeta del hotel e ingresó en ella, cerrando el pedazo de madera fuertemente detrás de sí.

Atravesó la pieza hasta dar con la ventana de la misma. Inspiró el frío aire nocturno, tratando de calmarse.

Si algo tenía en razón Lina, era que no ganaba nada con alarmarse. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ahora debía mentalizarse en lo que pasaría esa noche…

Respiró con tranquilidad, o al menos lo intentó.

Se talló los ojos con sus manos mientras suspiraba profundamente.

Quiso imaginar el rostro de aquel pelinegro que tanto sentía que se alejaba de él… Quiso aferrarse a esa imagen que creía era su única salvación…

- R-Roy… - murmuró con tristeza mientras cubría en totalidad su rostro.

Esa persona… se había convertido en alguien muy especial para él… demasiado…

Ya.. todo parecía… aclararse con facilidad..

Elevó la mirada, sonriendo tristemente…

En esos momentos.. se dio cuenta. En esos momentos… cuando más lo necesitaba.. se dio cuenta de lo en verdad importante que era el mayor para él…

Se dio cuenta…

…De lo que en verdad sentía…

- Entonces.. es eso… - se dijo a sí mismo, apoyando su frente contra el margen de la ventana – … Me gusta… Roy…- sintió sus ojos vidriosos al pronunciar aquello - … Me gusta.. Roy… Yo… necesito.. de él… - una lágrima se escapó repentinamente - … Quiero… estar con él… y con nadie más… No quiero.. que ningún otro extraño me toque…- refregó su frente contra el margen, mientras más lágrimas se escapaban con frustración - .. R-Roy… Te necesito… Te.. necesito tanto…

Golpeó con el puño la pared. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por toda esa situación? ¿Por qué no podía ser privilegiado de tener una vida normal tal y como los demás?

…

Su corazón pareció detenerse…

Al momento…

De escuchar abrirse la puerta de su habitación…

…

..

_-continuará-_

* * *

**[N/A]**

TRUOON..!

¡Holaa genteeee! xDD ¿Cómo pasaron la navidad? Pues yo genialosa así que estoy con todas las pilas nuevamente! MUAJA

**LES TENGO BUENAS Y MALAS NOTICIAS**

Como regalo navideño, les voy a dar la linda noticia de que ya tengo completamente listo el **SEGUNDO VIDEO DE HEART HURT!**

La mala noticia es que como éste contiene un pequeño spoiler del siguiente capítulo, lo colocaré próximamente ni bien actualice el episodio Dx Qué triste es la vida.. *tenía unas ganas enormes de mostrárselos YA!*

Pero bueno xD! Espero que pasen un hermoso y feliz año nuevo! Nos estamos leyendo gentee!

Nunca olviden dejar un pequeño review a esta sensible autora TwT snif...

¡Nos leemos!

¡Se despide, se despiidee!

**¡HARU!**


	21. La verdad detrás del Sol  conti

_- R-Roy… Te necesito… Te.. necesito tanto…_

_Golpeó con el puño la pared. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por toda esa situación? ¿Por qué no podía ser privilegiado de tener una vida normal tal y como los demás?_

…

_Su corazón pareció detenerse…_

_Al momento…_

_De escuchar abrirse la puerta de su habitación…_

…

_.._

La abertura se abría con una lentitud enloquecedora. Todos sus sentidos se alertaron, como quien se percata de la intromisión de un ladrón en una casa.

Sintió su corazón palpitar con una fuerza increíble al escuchar pasos acercársele a él, luego de que la puerta se cerró sin cuidado alguno.

Por cada pisada, el terror se acrecentaba en su mirar.

- "¡Y-Ya llegó!" – gritó mentalmente, apretando sus ojos.

¿Quién se trataría esta vez? ¿Un joven? ¿Un adulto? No supo descifrar…

En su mente, sólo se le ocurrían los peores finales para aquella noche: tendido sobre su cama sin consuelo alguno, ya que ni Lina se encontraría a su lado para ayudarle a superar el tormento de la situación…

Iba a ser.. tomado nuevamente.. por un extraño.

Creyó que su alma lo abandonó repentinamente al sentir cómo alguien detrás lo tomaba de su cintura con una mano y con la otra tomaba delicadamente su nuca, acercando los labios desconocidos en toda la zona de su hombro y cuello.

- ¿Tú eres Edward Elric, eh? Al fin nos conocemos. No sabes las ansias que tenía de conocer a la estrellita favorita de Bradley. – susurró una voz venenosa.

Edward no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir cómo aquel extraño lo trataba.

Tragó saliva y trató de serenar su alterada respiración, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

- ¿Q-Quién,, eres? – susurró como pudo - ¿Cuál es… tu nombre?

El desconocido, en un rápido accionar, lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo girar en su lugar, enfocándolo frente a él.

Edward fue capaz de visualizar cada rasgo de aquella persona. Era un chico, de unos cuantos años mayor que él, pero no dejaba de ser un muchacho. La palidez de su piel no hacía más que resaltar esos inusuales ojos violetas que destellaban toda la lujuria del mundo. Y unos curiosos cabellos de reflejos verdosos caían uniformemente sobre sus hombros, brindándole un aspecto rebelde y sombrío.

Una sonrisa corrompió la frialdad de su mirada al escuchar la pregunta del menor.

- Envy. – respondió – Ese es mi nombre. Pero descuida, rubio. A partir de esta noche.. no lo olvidarás nunca más en tu vida.

Sujetó sin mucha fuerza el mentón del chico para hacer girar su rostro hacia un lado, y luego al otro, como si estuviera examinándolo.

Edward se sorprendió, sin comprender lo que sucedía, pero se dejó hacer tranquilamente…

Después de todo… la noche era demasiado larga…

Mejor si dejaba que las cosas pasaran rápidamente.

Sintió cómo el extraño repentinamente pegó su mano contra su pecho por sobre la ropa, apretándolo ligeramente.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, no se esperó tan rápido aquello.

Al sentir la fuerza con la que esa mano inspeccionó su pecho no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido que calló como pudo.

- Pareces ser buen material, chico. – comentó, sutilmente sorprendido aquel "Envy".

Vertiginosamente llevó su otra mano hacia el trasero del joven, para luego presionarlo con fuerza.

- ¡AH! – gimió inevitablemente, Ed. Ante el asombro por el acelerado e inesperado trato había llevado sus manos hacia el pecho del otro, en un intento inconciente de marcar distancia.

Envy silbó.

- Sí, definitivamente un buen material. – dijo sonriendo con lascivia.

Edward tenía su corazón completamente acelerado.

¿Qué era ese juego? ¿Acaso… lo estaban probando? ¿Ese ser se tomaba el tiempo de calificar su cuerpo?

No pudo abstenerse de creerse un juguete… Jamás en la vida le había tocado un cliente que lo tratase de esa forma.

Para su sorpresa, Envy se alejó de él.

Vio que el peliverde se sentaba cómodamente en la cama, llevando sus brazos hacia atrás como soporte y lo observaba con esos ojos flameando de diversión.

- Ven. – dijo en una orden.

Entreabrió sus labios para querer decir algo, pero calló. Ese sujeto, por más que no lo conociera al cien por ciento, tenía la capacidad de suprimir cualquier objeción que el rubio quisiera expresar.

Por alguna extraña razón, lo hacía sentir… inseguro.

Con la duda acrecentada en su mente, caminó a pasos lentos hacia el cliente, deteniéndose frente a él dejando cierta distancia de por medio. Enfocó su mirada en la nada, esperando sólo alguna otra orden de parte del otro.

Envy lo miró, chasqueó la lengua ladeando su cabeza.

- ¿Eres tímido, no? ¿O es tu primera vez? – extendió su mano hasta los pantalones del rubio, tomándolo de su cinturón y jalándolo hacia él, eliminando toda distancia creada por el chico.

Edward no dejaba de sorprenderse por cada acción que realizara el extraño. En verdad… esta persona era peligrosamente.. diferente.

Envy, habiendo acercado al rubio, lo tomó finamente de sus caderas, comenzando a masajear con sus dedos la zona por sobre la ropa.

- Cuéntame de tu vida, chico. – insitó - ¿Qué edad tienes? – una de sus manos se deslizó hasta su cintura, masajeando ahora aquel lugar.

Edward no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente y sentir un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda hasta su nuca al reaccionar ante esos tratos.

- D-Diecisiete.. – contestó, mirando hacia un lado.

Envy sonrió gustosamente relamiendo sus labios al escuchar aquella respuesta.

Levantó un poco la camisa del joven, ingresando su mano y comenzando a palpar la suave piel del otro, continuando con sus masajes. En ningún momento perdió de vista esos ojos dorados que le resultaron tan curiosos.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto que trabajas aquí? – 'caminó' con sus dedos por todo el abdomen del joven llegando hasta su pecho, apretó juguetonamente uno de sus pezones luego de haberlo acariciado provocativamente incitándolo a despertar.

- A-Ah.. – Edward agachó su mirada, apretando sus ojos – H-Hace.. un año… - mordió su labio inferior.

- ¿Tienes familia? – ingresó su otra mano debajo de la camisa, teniendo ambas jugando con el cuerpo del chico.

- S-Sí… - contestó algo agitado.

¿Por qué le hacía todas esas preguntas? Era cruel de su parte el intentar mantener una conversación mientras lo trataba de aquella manera. Creía que se le iba todo el aire al intentar responder a cada cuestión del peliverde.

Sintió esas manos recorrer todo su abdomen, cintura, pecho y espalda de una forma tan tentadora e irresistible. Sus piernas temblaron intentando soportar su propio peso.

No creía poder resistir en pie por mucho tiempo.

Envy levantó la camisa blanca y se acercó al vientre del joven. Se entretuvo jugueteando con su ombligo, lamiéndolo en círculos e internamente.

Edward se estremeció.

- Tu piel sabe deliciosa.. – susurró el de ojos violeta separándose ligeramente, dejando un hilito de saliva uniéndolo al muchacho.

Mientras se dedicaba a besar y lamer el abdomen y la cintura, llevó sus manos al trasero del joven, acariciándolo y presionándolo profesionalmente queriéndolo excitar.

- Ah..- Edward dejó ir un suspiro, sintiendo millones de escalofríos. No sabía dónde mirar para no sentirse una marioneta, cerró sus ojos con frustración.

- "R-Roy…" – pensó lastimosamente – "Y-Yo no quiero.. Te juro por Dios que es lo único que puedo hacer si quiero volverte a ver…" – cubrió sus labios con una sus manos para callar el siguiente gemido que iba a escapársele en la noche.

Envy desabrochó los pantalones del rubio, arrojando el cinturón a un lado. Acarició por sobre la ropa el miembro del joven, que comenzaba inevitablemente a despertarse.

Edward sintió una punzada de excitación al sentir esa mano tocar apenas su miembro. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse de sobremanera. Su garganta se secó y percató cómo el ambiente comenzaba a acalorarse.

- ¿Entonces esta no es tu primera vez, no? – preguntó Envy mientras retiraba lentamente los pantalones del chico.

- N-No… - Edward llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

Envy se relamió al ver aquello. Tal y como decían los rumores… se trataba de un muchacho que ni se daba cuenta de lo sexy y provocador que podía llegar a ser.

Quedó frente a los boxers del rubio. Metió una mano bajo la prenda íntima, acariciando la entrepierna.

- ¿Qué te gusta que te hagan, rubio? – preguntó mientras con su otra mano volvía a recorrer su pecho ahora expuesto, rozando y apretando esos botoncitos rosados que tanto lo causaban.

Edward gimió con un poco más de fuerza, al mismo tiempo que abrió sus ojos en confusión.

- ¿Q-Qué…? – sentía que poco a poco estaba perdiendo los sentidos, y ese ser se empeñaba en hacerlo hablar.

- No es tu primera vez, debes saber qué es lo que más te excita y lo que no. – acercó sus labios al miembro del chico por sobre la prenda, los apoyó simulando pequeños besos y suspiraba en él de vez en cuando, brindándole más calor carnal en el proceso.

- A-Ah…! – Edward comenzaba a desesperarse. Esa lentitud en esos tratos no hacía más que encender su cuerpo deseoso de más.

¿Que qué era lo que le gustaba que le hicieran? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Un sonrojo atravesó fuertemente sus mejillas. ¡No podía responder aquello!

- Vamos.. no seas tímido. – insistió el peliverde, comenzando a tocar muy delicadamente el sexo del chico – Dime lo que deseas.. y lo haré.

Edward soltó un gemido en desesperación.

La cosa era fácil… El cliente llegaba, lo tomaba rápidamente y luego se iba. Así eran generalmente la gran mayoría de personas, quienes buscaban su propio placer con ello.

Pero este cliente.. hasta el momento sólo estaba procurando excitarlo a él, brindándole tratos lujuriosos pero calculados, muy cuidadosos.. tanto que sólo provocaban los deseos de Ed de que avanzara.

- "N-No…" – negó lentamente en su mente – "Esto.. no puede durar más… Yo… ¡No lo quiero disfrutar..!"

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Envy sonriendo con satisfacción al notar la confusión interna del joven.

Edward mordió su labio inferior apretando sus ojos. No quedaba otra…

- M-Más… rápido… - pidió, sintiendo sus mejillas arder - … Q-Quiero… que avancemos… más rápido…

Era lo único inteligente que podía pedir, si quería que aquella sesión no se extendiera demasiado.

Envy soltó un pequeño silbido.

- Así que más rápido, eh? – sonrió con cierta perversidad.

Edward notó aquella terrible mirada llena de fascinación y lujuria y no pudo evitar sentir…. temor…

En esos momentos… no sabría pensar si realmente lo que había pedido era lo correcto…

o no..

…

**La verdad detrás del Sol**

-segunda parte-

_._

No supo cuándo Envy se levantó de su sitio, tampoco cuándo colocó su pie detrás del suyo, tampoco cuándo perdió el equilibrio y cuándo terminó sobre la fina alfombra carmesí… Y para cuando al levantar la mirada… encontrarse con esos ojos violetas que destellaban un brillo de maldad y diversión.

Allí se encontraba.. recostado en el suelo junto con un psicópata sobre él observándolo con suma fijación. Un estremecimiento lo invadió así como los nervios en sus pensamientos.

De los labios del rubio nada salía. ¿Mas qué podría decir? ¿"No, por favor"?

Estaba cansado de suplicar…

Lamentablemente, y para el terror de él, era hora de enfrentar el más horrible y asfixiante temor que vivía carcomiendo su vida.

Envy, sin perder ni un segundo su sonrisa, tomó suavemente del mentón al chico haciéndolo girar a un lado, dejando expuesto el fino cuello del rubio.

Se acercó lentamente, paseando sus labios y comenzando a suspirar en aquella tan delicada zona.

- Así que quieres ir directamente a la diversión, rubio? – acarició la sensible piel con el calor y humedad de su lengua, haciéndola erizar instantáneamente.

- A-ah.. – Edward se removió ligeramente en el suelo. Aquel lugar era su punto débil.

El peliverde dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

Comenzó a besar y morder lascivamente el cuello del joven mientras sus manos se encargaban de jugar y experimentar con todo su cuerpo. Se deshizo rápidamente de la camisa abierta que llevaba el chico, así como los pantalones, permitiéndose el verlo únicamente con su ropa interior.

Edward sintió un leve escalofrío al sentir su piel rozar con los pequeños cabellos de la alfombra. Su corazón latía a mil por segundo. Luchaba constantemente por no perderse en el placer que le jugaba el momento y mantenerse claro mentalmente.

Pero resultaba casi imposible…

- Te noto un poco tenso, chico.. – susurró el de ojos violeta, degustando el otro lado del cuello – Relájate. Después de todo.. No haré nada que _no_ te guste.

Se dirigió a los pechos del muchacho, apoderándose con sus labios de uno de los pezones, lamiéndolo y succionándolo de vez en cuando. Escuchó gemir más fuerte al rubio y sonrió satisfactoriamente entre sus besos, sin detenerse en ningún momento.

Liberó el húmedo pezón de sus labios para tomarlo entre sus dedos y comenzar a apretarlo y jugar con él.

- ¿Te gusta, rubio? – preguntó relamiéndose al ver la imagen del chico sumamente sonrojado. – Dímelo… Dime que te gusta tanto como a mí..

- Aaah! – Edward giró su rostro refregando su mejilla contra la alfombra, apretando sus ojos.

¿Qué se lo dijera? No pudo evitar sentirse ofendido.

- "M… Miserable…" – pensó con frustración, al mismo tiempo que sentía que era tomado de su cintura.

- Vamos. – soltó con una risa, Envy – Veo que eres de los rebeldes. – sujetó de la cintura al chico para obtener más control sobre él. Abriéndose paso entre sus piernas posicionó su miembro contra el suyo, comenzando a realizar una danza en la que ambos cuerpos se veían sincronizados y sus miembros se acariciaban y presionaban entre ellos.

Edward abrió sus ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

- AA-aahh! – su cuerpo se arqueó completamente, en una reacción de buscar más aquella sensación que lo enloqueció al instante.

Envy regresó al pecho a continuar jugando con los pezones del muchacho, lamiéndolos sensualmente, mientras que controlaba los movimientos del chico desde su cintura.

Edward se estremeció y dejó caer su rostro a un lado.

- "Contrólate… Contrólate Edward..!" – se gritó mentalmente. Se estaba cegando, y no podía evitarlo – ".. Debo… hacer que esto.. termine pronto…!"

Envy realizó más presión y otro gemido se liberó de la boca del rubio. Éste abrió ligeramente los ojos para encontrarse con los violeta del otro, sumamente entretenido con su pecho.

- M-Más… - gimió - .. Más rápido…! – comenzaba a no tolerar el creciente calor que apoderó su cuerpo - ..¡Tómame.. de una vez! … - exclamó como pudo, desesperándose.

Envy se sorprendió levemente ante aquella petición, sonriendo con su característico humor desconocido.

Dejó los pezones del chico e introdujo una de sus manos en los boxers de la víctima, tomando su miembro y comenzando a masajearlo y presionarlo con una tortuosa lentitud.

- Parece que alguien está ansioso. – comentó con cierta gracia.

- Ah-Aaah! – mordió su labio inferior al sentir esos dedos jugar con su miembro - ..Y-Ya..! – no sabía qué más hacer para convencer a aquel extraño de que lo tomase rápidamente. Parecía divertirse, gustaba de la situación.

Hasta que no se dejó rogar más…

- Como tú lo desees.

Vertiginosamente tiró de los boxers del rubio y los arrojó donde no le importaron. Vislumbró asombrado todo el trabajado cuerpo ahora expuesto y dispuesto a dejarse tomar por él.

Relamió sus labios.

- Me dejas sin palabras, chico... – apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo en el del joven, y recorrió sensualmente con su mano todo el abdomen, vientre y entrepierna, hasta llegar al trasero. Deslizó en la zona uno de sus dedos, tocando ligeramente la entrada del rubio.

Edward cerró sus ojos y llevó su rostro hacia un lado, alzando sus cejas.

- "R-Roy…" – tembló al sentir su entrada ser tocada. Sus ojos se aguaron en el encierro – "..R-Roy… perdóname… por favor… perdóname…" – un leve gemidito de tristeza se escapó de sus labios, mientras reprimía las lágrimas que deseaban salir.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Envy comenzaba a brindarse paso con uno de sus dedos en su interior.

Una corriente eléctrica lo invadió en segundos, enloqueciendo cada rincón y célula de su cuerpo. Sintió cómo la sangre lo recorrió tan rápido que lo mareó ligeramente, haciéndolo dejarse llevar tan sólo por sus latidos y sensaciones.

Se estaba.. perdiendo..

- Te gusta, eh? – empezó a hacer círculos, dilatando el interior de Ed. Se acercó a su oreja, lamiéndola y suspirándole, causándole escalofríos al chico – Vamos.. dime cuánto te gusta…

- A-Ahh… - Edward pensó que era mejor seguirle el juego, si quería que avanzara de una vez – S-Sí… N-No pares… No pares….!

Envy sonrió, satisfecho con esas palabras. Sacó sin mucho cuidado el dedo en el chico, para abrirse rápidamente los pantalones y sacárselos junto con su ropa interior, que ya comenzaba a ajustarle de sobremanera.

Se acomodó entre las piernas del muchacho, separándolas un poco más para dejar descubierto el pequeño ano ya dilatado por todos los tratos que le había dado.

Colocó la cabeza de su miembro en posición a introducirla en el interior del rubio, tocando apenas su entrada.

Edward se estremeció.

Ya era hora…

Cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos, mordiendo impotente su labio. Por unos momentos aguantó la respiración, esperando el accionar del otro…

- "P-Perdón… Perdón…" – dedicaba sus lamentos y disculpas a aquel ser de ojos oscuros que tanto anhelaba en esos momentos. Soportó todo… Las lágrimas, los tormentos, la culpa, la pena…

Ya no podía volver atrás…

…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

…

_- Mamá… ¿Por qué no está papá?_

_- Porque está lejos, hijo, está viajando ahora.. Tal y como ese héroe que leíamos en el cuento._

_- Pero estás enfermita, mamá. Y el héroe siempre estaba para ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban…_

_- Bueno.. Tal vez se esté demorando un poquito. Pero es cuestión de esperar, Ed. Ten por seguro que tu padre vendrá para tu cumpleaños. Ya seis años. Estás mayorcito, no? – sonrió dulcemente._

_El niño se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero, sentándose en el suelo a un lado de la cama que usaba su mamá._

_- No importa qué me traiga esta vez.. no le voy a abrir la puerta de casa._

_- Pero si al final terminas encantado con sus regalos. Él te quiere mucho Ed..._

_- Y a ti no te quiere, mami? – preguntó con ojitos inocentes, mas llenos de enojo resentido._

_La mujer calló unos segundos. Luego pudo volver a enfrentar la mirada penetrante de su hijo._

_- Claro que me quiere, a todos nos quiere por igual._

_- ¿Entonces por qué no te trae un regalo que te cure a ti también, mami? _

_Nuevamente calló, bajando la mirada. Tomó de las axilas al pequeño para elevarlo del suelo y hacerlo sentar en su regazo sobre las finas sábanas de la cama. Arrulló a la criatura en un abrazo que sólo una madre sabía darle a su hijo, llenándolo de amor y ternura._

_Pero una pequeña lágrima rodó por su pálida mejilla…_

_- Mi niño, te necesito fuerte, sabes? Quiero que actúes como un buen hermano mayor y cuides siempre de Aru. Siempre. Ambos deben protegerse, como familia que son._

_- Tú también eres nuestra familia, mami… - dijo notando la pequeña gotita que caía de la mejilla de su madre._

_La mujer sonrió lastimosamente._

_- Sí, lo soy. También tu papá. Y.. Edward.. No hay regalo que pueda curar lo que tengo. – observó a su hijo, acariciando los flequillos rubios – Sólo el amor que tú y tu hermanito pueden brindarme será capaz de mantener firme a este cuerpo. Y así podré cocinarte más galletas de chocolate. – sonrió dulcemente._

_- ¡Sí! ¡Galletas! – abrazó fuertemente a su mami, sintiendo su fresco aroma. - ¡No! Espera.. Tú te quedas aquí. Yo haré las galletas. Ya verás que haré unas súper súuuper ricas que te harán sentir mejor, mami!_

_La de cabellos castaños rió ante el comentario de su pequeño._

_- Está bien. Lo dejaré todo en sus manos, mi chef._

_El niño sonrió con un gran destello de decisión en sus ojos, sintiéndose importante. Se bajó de la cama de su mamá, observándola desde la baja estatura de su edad._

_Aquí me esperas! Pronto te traeré la cura mágica! – exclamó con entusiasmo, … sacando una risa de su madre…_

_Aunque no había magia que pudiera hacer algo en esos momentos…_

…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

…

- AAAaah! ¡E-Espera! – exclamó sumamente agitado el rubio, sintiendo que pronto un _tercer_ orgasmo llegaría a explotar todos sus sentidos.

Envy no cesaba sus embestidas en el interior del chico, llegando a ser rápido y brusco en sus movimientos.

Edward, sólo sentía una especie de placer agudo. Su mente y cuerpo estaban cansados y sólo podía dejarse llevar por esa sensación punzante que invadía su vientre ante las embestidas del otro.

Su cuerpo.. estaba llegando más allá del límite…

Y dolía..

- Y-Ya..! … E-Envy! – soltó un gemido ahogado, retorciéndose en el suelo.

El peliverde no parecía tener intención de soltar al muchacho, mucho menos de detenerse. Estaba embriagado en la sensación de su miembro siendo invadido por el calor y humedad del interior del joven, junto con las contracciones que lo aprisionaban y no hacían más que excitarlo de sobremanera.

Apresuró sus movimientos que ya de por sí eran rápidos, en busca de llegar pronto al clímax de la noche sin importarle si en el proceso lastimaba al chico o no.

- Aaah-ahh! – Edward giraba su rostro de un lado a otro. Era un placer que dolía.. era.. desesperante.. Contradictoriamente no era un 'placer' que disfrutaba. Su cuerpo.. pedía que se detuviese.. – E-Envy..! Y-Ya.. para…!

Aunque aquellas súplicas no hacían más que incitar al otro a continuar. Sus respiraciones chocaban y el calor corporal de ambos se mezclaba en el ambiente cálido y asfixiador que se había vuelto en la habitación.

Envy, respirando agitadamente y en busca de más, tomó el miembro del chico comenzando a masajearlo fuertemente de arriba abajo, queriendo que se corriera.

- AA-AHhhh! ¡E-Espera! ¡N-No…! – se llevó el dedo índice a sus labios, mordiéndolo. Intentando soportar esa extraña y desconocida sensación que envolvía a todo su cuerpo.

Estaba desesperándose.. y eso no era bueno…

- "Ya termina! ¡Ya termina por favor!" – le rogaba mentalmente al peliverde. Unas pequeñas lagrimillas se formaban en el borde de sus ojos al sentir una potente ola de calor en todo su pecho.

Ya no aguantaba.. era demasiado!

Sentía las paredes de su interior aferrarse al miembro latente de aquel ser insaciable de una forma que comenzaba a asquearle.

No podía caer…, debía controlarse..!

- "Ya… Ya Edward… Ya termina…!" – trató de calmarse.

Al menos debía tratar de no sufrir en desesperación los últimos minutos de sesión.

Envy realizó con más fuerza sus movimientos tanto en el interior del chico como en su miembro, comenzando a alterarlo..

- AAAhh! ¡Ya, Envy! – arqueó todo su cuerpo y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, corriéndose inevitablemente en su tercer orgasmo.

Pudo sentir cómo el otro también se corría dentro de él, llenándolo internamente de ese líquido un tanto espeso y caliente.

Ambos se vieron enfrascados en esa detención de tiempo que consistía en dejarse llevar por el clímax y las sensaciones.

Edward, tan rápido como pudo, separó la unión que tenía con el de ojos violeta, y se dejó caer nuevamente en la alfombra y dedicarse a respirar y tomar todo el aire que pudiera..

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su corazón chocaba contra su pecho. Nunca había experimentado el tener más de un orgasmo en una misma sesión.. y no quería volver a repetirlo..

Respiraba rápidamente y con dificultad, mientras trataba de calmar a su corazón.

- "Aire… necesito aire…" – cubrió sus ojos con su brazo y dejó escapar un largo suspiro, para luego volver a intentar recuperar el aire perdido.

El peliverde se hallaba recostado a su lado, inhalando y exhalando de igual manera. Guió sus ojos al rubio agitado que tenía a un lado y sonrió con satisfacción.

- Muy bien, chico… Muy bien…

Edward no supo cómo tomar aquello, pero lo ignoró. Sólo quería dejarse envolver en su propio mundo, un mundo de lamentos y tan sólo lágrimas, el mundo al que estaba tan acostumbrado y en el cual se sentía seguro.

Instantáneamente, sintió un horrible nudo en su garganta, y su expresión se tornó en una llena de tristeza.

- R-Roy… - soltó en pena sin darse cuenta - … Roy…

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, sumergiéndose en ese llanto silencioso y lastimero.

- ¿Roy? – repitió el peliverde. Mas se quedó contemplando extrañado al rubio destruido en el suelo…

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

..

- Así que de eso se trata..! – exclamó Envy un poco sorprendido, sentado en la cama observando al rubio cabizbajo quien se encontraba sentado en la esquina del gran mueble.

- ¿Así que, mientras continúas trabajando, estás planeando el cómo abandonar el Temple a escondidas de Bradley? – enarcó una ceja el de cabellos largos, mas portando una sonrisa – Eres de admirar, chico. Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que piensa retar al bigotón. – comentó con gracia.

Aquello hizo robar una sonrisa a Edward, mientras dejaba que sus mechones se encargasen de cubrir su entristecido rostro.

No sabía por qué le había contado toda su situación a un extraño, sólo… sintió la necesidad de hablar… Ya Lina no estaría allí para él para liberar sus angustias y buscar el apoyo que tanto le hacía falta.

Y ahí se encontraba.. sentado y hablando con una persona que hacía una hora había conocido por esas casualidades de la vida, y ésta ya se sabía toda su vida por boca de él.

¿En verdad… en qué pensaba?

Pero.. parecía que el otro no lo había tomado para mal…

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Pues… Conociendo a Bradley, me imagino que cámaras en el hotel le sobran hasta para regalar, seguridad ni hablar, y ni pensar si se llegase a enterar si quiera de lo que planeas.

- Ya lo sabe. Bueno.. creo.. Al menos lo debe sospechar. – comentó desanimadamente el rubio.

Si Lina había sido despedida.. no podía ser por nada.

_Algo_ Bradley sabía.

Envy hizo una mueca, comprendiendo la dificultad de la situación.

- Estás metido en un gran problema, chico. – dijo sobándose el cuello. Se dejó caer sobra las colchas de la cama, suspirando y observando el techo.. pensando.

Aunque ninguna idea se le venía a la cabeza en esos instantes.

Edward dejó ir una pequeña risa lastimera.

- No te molestes. Ni yo mismo creo poder lograrlo.. – bajó levemente la mirada – Pero al menos lo intentaré, después de todo es algo que yo he decidido.

- En ese caso.. – Envy se reincorporó en la cama, gateó hasta el rubio y tomó uno de sus hombros, para acercarse al cuello del joven y aspirar su aroma - .. Me convenciste, rubio, por no decir que me emocionaste. – lamió lentamente la piel descubierta - .. En cualquier cosa que necesites.. no dudes en mi ayuda. Tómalo como un apoyo en este loquísimo juego.

Edward se estremeció al sentir aquel tacto.

- P-Pero.. Esta.. podría ser la última vez que nos veamos. ¿Cómo podrías….?

- ¿Te crees que será la única vez que venga? – sonrió con perversión – Tu inocencia me fascina.

Dejó al chico para comenzar a acomodar bien sus ropas y vestirse.

- Es muy obvio pero : descuida, no pienso decirle nada a Bradley. Tu loco secreto está a salvo.

Edward lo observó algo sorprendido. Primero Harrison, ahora este tal Envy? ¿Acaso su racha de mala suerte comenzaba a quedar cabeza abajo? ¿O sólo era una mala pasada?

- "Como sea.." – pensó un poco más animado – "Me aferraré a todo lo que pueda!" Gracias, en verdad. No sabes la esperanza que esto me da. – esbozó una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

Envy notó la sonrisa del rubio y lo miró sudando una gotita.

- No me provoques. Podría violarte de nuevo si me pica la gana antes de irme. – terminó de colocarse la campera.

Edward sudó millones de gotitas, negando fuertemente con la cabeza.

- N-N-No no! Está bien! – tembló ligeramente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Al ver a Envy ya cambiado se miró a sí mismo, quien también se encontraba ya con sus ropas puestas. Un leve cansancio lo invadió en segundos, provocándole un bostezo repentino y sus párpados le pesaron sutilmente.

- "Sólo quisiera tomar un largo baño caliente y acostarme de una vez…"

Envy se levantó, dispuesto ya a irse.

- Bueno, nos estaremos viendo, Ed. – se acercó hasta la puerta, abriéndola en el proceso – Recuerda que tienes a alguien más con el que puedes contar, ¿hecho?

- ¡Hecho! – asintió felizmente el rubio desde su sitio.

- Ok. Nos vemos entonces! – pero se detuvo al momento de cruzar la puerta, y verse enfrentado con otra persona mayor que él. Un hombre, para ser más específicos.

Ladeó la cabeza algo confundido, mas se encogió de hombros. Supuso que el rubio tendría otra sesión.

- Edward, parece que tienes otra visita! – exclamó, para luego retirarse en totalidad del lugar.

Edward no comprendió aquello. No había sido informado de otro cliente a atender.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó por la habitación. Pensó que podría tratarse de Braley, pero retiró la idea… ya que Envy lo habría reconocido y mencionado a él.

.

Llegó hasta el margen de la puerta…

.

Para encontrarse con alguien…

.

A quien.. jamás.. en la vida…

.

Se hubiera esperado en aquel lugar…

.

Abrió sus ojos con total, asombro. Su cuerpo quedó completamente petrificado, y un mar de preguntas resonó en su mente tan rápido y confuso como un huracán.

.

- …Roy… - susurró totalmente inmóvil… comenzando a sentir su cuerpo temblar - …Roy…

.

Aquel ser de ojos oscuros y piel blanca se encontraba allí, parado frente a él en la puerta de su habitación del hotel; el hotel que escondía su repugnancia entre decorados y muebles finos, donde las personas vendían su cuerpo sin el menor pudor a cambio de una gran suma de dinero.

¡En ese mismo lugar, Roy Mustang se encontraba frente a él!

- Edward.. – dijo en un susurro lastimero, Roy. Observando al muchacho consternado.

Edward llevó una de sus piernas hacia atrás, para luego retroceder lentamente hasta llegar a la pared de la habitación y apoyar el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. Todo su ser temblaba del terror.

.

¡¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo…? ¡¿Qué hacía Roy allí?

.

Comenzó a negar lentamente con su cabeza, sin perder de vista al mayor.

.

¡No importaba el 'cómo'! ¡Había sido descubierto! ¡Tanto esfuerzo tratando de ocultar su situación… y ahora Roy estaba allí, como si nada, observando toda la realidad que tanto se había empeñado en negar!

- N-No… noo…! – sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver a Roy ingresar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. - .. Esto… no… no está..pasando!

….

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

..

Sentía el agua recorrerle el cuerpo con una velocidad que lo lastimaba. La ducha, en su nivel más frío, bañaba a un cansado rubio lleno de dudas y preguntas en su mente.

Roy le había permitido unos minutos para que se relajara y tomara un baño para tratar de serenar sus ideas, así como también poder eliminar completamente el aroma de su anterior cliente.

- "¿Cómo es que está aquí..?" – se cuestionó mentalmente. El terror no se escapaba de su mirada – "¿Acaso fui descuidado con algo y dije información de más? ¿Cómo fue capaz de llegar aquí? ¿Y por qué?"

Y más preguntas azotaban su cabeza. Sus ojos seguían enrojecidos del llanto silencioso del cual era consumido dentro de la gran bañera.

La persona que tanto cariño y sentimiento le tenía ahora había descubierto toda la verdad. ¿Qué estaría pensando Roy en esos momentos sabiendo que él vendía su cuerpo a cualquier extraño que pagase por él?

- Dios… - cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras dejaba su espalda ser mojada por la ducha.

No podía ni pensarlo. Todo… era una gran pesadilla… o eso quería creer.

Cerró la canilla y salió de la bañera para envolverse en una gran toalla color crema, secándose sin apuro. Tomó su pijama completamente blanco y comenzó a cambiarse con lentitud. No quería enfrentar aún la mirada del otro.

Pero se animó a enfrentar la suya en el espejo, mientras secaba su cabello una vez cambiado. Miró su rostro con frustración, viendo su reflejo imitarlo con amargura. No podía sentirse peor.

Era mucho más terrible que el enterarse de una nueva sesión.

Apagó las luces del baño sin soltar la toalla ni su cabello secándose, para luego abrir la puerta e ingresar con duda a su habitación…

El ambiente estaba climatizado y ya se encontraba lo suficientemente aireado luego de la rutina nocturna que sobrellevaba el chico.

Allí Roy se encontraba, sentado en el borde de la cama, esperando al rubio. Elevó la mirada al escuchar la puerta abrirse y chocó sus ojos con los dorados del joven. Aún se evidenciaba cierta tristeza en su faz, mas intentaba ocultarlo. De nada valía preocupar al pequeño.

.

- Ven, Ed.. – dijo con calma, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado junto con una leve y lastimera sonrisa.

.

Edward sólo enfocaba su vista en la gruesa alfombra, sin el valor suficiente de ver al mayor. Apretó sus labios mientras aguantaba un poco la respiración en un intento de detener sus lágrimas, consiguiéndolo apenas.

Caminó a pasos lentos por la habitación hasta llegar a la cama, sentándose junto a Roy, pero a cierta distancia.

.

Tenía miedo… No podía ocultarlo.. No podía aguantarlo…

.

Sentía que todo su triste mundo, el único que tenía, comenzaba a desmoronarse completamente de la forma más cruel posible.

El pelinegro sonrió comprensivamente, guardando unos segundos de silencio…

- Hablé con tu hermano… - dijo por fin, lentamente, calmadamente.

Edward se sorprendió ante aquello, observando impresionado la nada mientras escuchaba al mayor.

- Perdona… Edward…En verdad… No pude creer en lo que me habías dicho en la escuela. – apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, cabizbajo – … Recuerdo muy bien cuando ese hombre que dices que es tu tío fue a buscarte a la biblioteca, y recuerdo muy bien tu expresión cuando él dijo que era un familiar tuyo… - observó de reojo al chico - … ¿Él no es tu tío, verdad?

Edward mordió su labio inferior, agachando más la mirada, logrando ocultarse a través de sus flequillos. Negó lentamente, dándole la razón al mayor.

Éste sólo volvió a dejar caer su vista hacia la alfombra.

- .. Por la forma en que me contabas las cosas, y por cómo reaccionaste al recibir aquella llamada en la escuela, que estoy muy seguro que fue de este hombre, no pude evitar preocuparme. – hizo una pequeña pausa, para luego proseguir – Llamé a tu hermano, su número lo tenía fichado en el registro de socios de la biblioteca, de allí pude conseguirlo. Me sorprendió que tu hermano no supiera nada acerca de la existencia de este hombre con el cual te encuentras, y dudó el negarme lo de tu convivencia con tu tío.. hasta que luego… me explicó… esto…

Calló unos breves segundos, esperando una reacción de parte del rubio.

Edward temblaba… tratando de controlar sus lágrimas. Aru era muy emotivo y lo sabía, seguramente tras haber escuchado la preocupación del mayor no pudo evitar sentir cierta pena y comenzar a rebelarle toda la verdad, eliminando los engaños.

No estaba mal… no… ¿Pero justamente… Roy debía de enterarse de todo eso?

La primera lágrima calló, rodando por su mejilla y cayendo al abismo desde su barbilla. Un quejidito ante el llanto que empezaba a renacer se liberó de sus labios, llamando la atención del de ojos oscuros.

.

- Edward… - susurró, sintiendo toda la impotencia del mundo. Un creciente enojo lo invadió al pensar qué clase de persona se le ocurriría inculcar a un menor de edad en esos actos capaces de producir un trauma severo.

Se acercó al temblante joven, rodeando el pequeño cuerpo con uno de sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia él y arrullándolo en su pecho, en un abrazo donde transmitía toda la protección que podía brindarle al muchacho.

Edward sintió esos cálidos brazos que lo rodearon y atrajeron hacia el mayor y no pudo evitar dejar escapar más lágrimas saladas que humedecían su bello rostro.

Se aferró con fuerza del pecho de Roy, sollozando y temblando todo el miedo que le producía aquella situación.

.

- N-No me odies… No.. me odies…! – refregaba su rostro en las ropas del mayor, sintiéndose caer en la tristeza - .. P-Por favor…! – suplicaba desesperado.

.

Roy se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras.

.

- ¡No digas eso! Yo no te odio! No podría odiarte, Edward! – apretujó con cuidado el cuerpo del chico, pegándolo más al suyo. Podía sentir la alarmada respiración del joven… Dios… ¡Cómo lo lastimaba aquel llanto proviniendo de la persona que tanto afecto le tenía!

Acarició la espalda del menor, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- Calma, Ed. Ya está… Todo está bien. – apoyó el mentón en la cabeza rubia del chico. No sabía en verdad qué estaba bien, allí sólo veía todo el error en el que el muchacho se encontraba. Ese no era su mundo. Debía sacarlo de allí y rápido.

Sintió cómo el pequeño reforzaba su agarre en su pecho y no dudó en abrazarlo con más fuerza.

Lo destruía verlo de aquella forma. Debía hacer algo para sacarlo de aquel dolor.

- E-Ese hombre…. que tú .. conociste… se llama Harrison… - comenzó a decir Ed, sin poder detener las lágrimas - … él es.. mi guardaespaldas… B-Bradley lo envía… para que me vigile…

Roy se asombró ligeramente. ¿Para .. "vigilarlo"?

.

- ¿Quién es Bradley, Edward? Por Dios ¡¿Quién es el te hizo todo esto? – llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza aún húmeda del chico, apoyándola en su hombro.

Edward deslizó sus manos hacia la espalda del mayor, para profundizar el abrazo. Encontrándose entre los brazos de aquella persona, sentía que era capaz de todo. Lentamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a cesar…

- Bradley… es dueño del hotel… quien administra .. su funcionamiento…

- ¿No es quien atiende en el recibidor, no?

Edward negó lentamente.

- No.. Nunca lo hace…

- Suerte para él, ya mismo iba a bajar a romperle la cara. – dijo con un gran deje de enfado.

.

Edward se sorprendió ante la preocupación del otro, sonrió un poco, recuperándose al pasar de los segundos.

Sintió que el mayor lo separaba ligeramente y tomaba de su rostro con suavidad. Sus miradas se enfocaron al instante, viéndose ambos reflejados en el brillo del otro. No pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de emociones en su interior, y un leve cosquilleo recorrió su vientre. Pero no era el momento de sentir aquello…

- Edward.. – dijo con seriedad, Roy – Por favor… - tomó con ambas manos el rostro del pequeño, sin dejar que este evada sus ojos – Por favor… te lo pido…

Edward sólo lo observó sin comprender, mas esperó a que el mayor completara su petición. Vio cómo las perlas negras de Roy se entristecían con sólo enfrentar su mirada. Por primera vez en la vida… sintió que alguien tomaba su dolor y lo vivía junto a él… como si fuera propio.

- Edward… quiero que… - apoyó suavemente su frente contra la del rubio, aún portando tristeza en su mirar.. – Quiero…

.

- … Quiero que me lo cuentes todo… -

_á.-_

* * *

**[N/A]**

¡TRUOOOON!

¡LES TENGO UNA **SORPRESA**!

Un regalito por año nuevo xD!

¡Ya está listo el segundo video de H.H.! yyy ademáaaas... otra pequeña sorpresilla!

[coloquen en youtube..]

**· Primer video:** Namidairo

.com/watch?v=SPGhPVlZU3c&fmt=18

**·Nuevo y segundo video:** Because of You

.com/watch?v=EXc8ga_Kk1E&fmt=18

**Yyyyy chan chaaan!:**

.com/watch?v=Un82DXSo67Q&fmt=18

¡Espero que les gusten! XD Nos estamos leyendo la próxima!

¡Nunca olviden dejar un reviiiiew! TwT

¡Se despide se depiiideee...

**HARU!**

¡Feliiiiiiz añooo nuevooooo!


	22. Refugio ante la Tormenta

Sintió su pequeño cuerpo estremecer potentemente al sentir cómo aquel hombre sin pudor jugaba acariciando provocativamente su miembro bajo las pocas ropas que le quedaban.

No pudo evitar el retorcerse en el suelo y aferrar sus uñas en él, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Ah-ahhhh..! – arqueó sus cejas mientras mordía desesperado su labio inferior. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se dejaba tocar de esa forma por un extraño? ¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

…..

Era pequeño… Eso pasaba…

Por más que intentara aplicar resistencia, resultaría completamente inútil siendo la diferencia de fuerzas patéticamente muy notoria.

Cómo deseó ser más grande. Cómo deseó poder ser lo suficientemente grande y maduro para comprender qué estaba sucediendo en verdad…

Estaba siendo arrastrado.. a un mundo que posiblemente no le correspondía ninguna salida.

- Parece que ya estás listo, niño.. – susurró Bradley en su oído, lamiéndolo en el proceso.

- Mm… - cerró sus ojos, haciendo una mueca en desagrado. En todos los minutos que llevaban haciendo ese "juego", no había perdido en ningún momento la asfixia del miedo..

Se asustaba al no saber qué paso le seguía al anterior… Qué ocurriría después…

Era como si su conciencia le estuviese advirtiendo de algo…

.

Algo malo.

.

- L-Listo… para.. qué..? – gimió dejando caer su cabeza a un lado. Luego se arrepintió de ello, ya que le había dejado completamente expuesto su cuello a Bradley, quien comenzó a besarlo con lujuria.

El mayor no contestó, disfrutaba de la inocencia del joven y de ser él mismo quien se encargara de corromperla.

Con su mano libre tomó de la cintura a Ed, elevándolo un poco, despegándolo apenas del suelo. Llevó su otra mano hacia el trasero, acariciándolo y apretándolo algunas veces, para luego juguetonamente deslizar con lentitud uno de sus dedos hacia el pequeño ano del chico, tocando apenas la entrada.

Edward abrió los ojos estremeciéndose fuertemente.

- Mm..AA-hh! ¿Q-Qué haces…? – sintió sus mejillas arder con furia. No sabía qué estaba planeando el mayor… pero hiciera lo que hiciera.. parecía saber cómo hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo de una forma enloquecedora, que hasta llegaba a preocuparlo y asustarlo en cierto sentido.

Debía de parar todo aquello… No podía dejar que continuase!

- ¿Qué te sucede, Ed? – sonrió perversamente Bradley – Te noto un poco agitado.

Edward se removió nuevamente en su lugar. Comenzó a tratar de mover las piernas y los brazos, intentando zafarse del agarre del otro.

- E inquieto, también. – notó Bradley.

- Y-Ya…! – exclamó el menor, tratando de alejarse – N-No quiero… que .. sigas!

El morocho enarcó una ceja, sorprendido. ¿Se le estaba rebelando?

Con su mano libre tomó fuertemente del hombro al chico, hundiéndolo en el suelo y acercando su mirada a la de él.

- ¿Por qué, Ed? ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó con falsa preocupación.

El rubio abrió apenas sus ojos para chocar con los del otro, y luego guiarlos hacia un lado.

- E-Es.. suficiente… - intentó decir como pudo ante su alterada respiración – Déjeme… levantarme…

Bradley sonrió con gracia, dejando escapar una pequeña risita.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré ir, Ed? Yo aún me estoy divirtiendo. – enmarcó sus palabras con un tono venenoso.

Edward lo miró sin comprender…. Creía que si se lo pedía se detendría. Creía que aquello terminaría en el momento en que alguno de los dos no quisiese seguir más. No pudo evitar asustarse ante lo que había dicho el otro, y la mirada que éste le brindaba.

- P-Pero.. yo no quiero seguir… - su voz comenzó a quebrarse ante el miedo.

- Edward, Edward.. – suspiró sonriendo el mayor – No tengas miedo. ¿Acaso en algún momento hice algo que _no_ te gustara? – aumentó la cercanía, sumergiéndose en aquellos temblantes ojos dorados – Tu cuerpo disfrutó cada roce que te he aplicado, cada caricia, cada juego… - deslizó un dedo más hacia la entrada del pequeño, preparándose para su siguiente paso – Tu cuerpo me pide a gritos que siga, Ed. No dejes que tu mente te controle. Déjate llevar por las sensaciones.

Estaba más confundido que nunca. ¿Era verdad aquello? Si una parte de tu cuerpo te duele es porque con total seguridad algo malo está sucediendo. Pero si todo lo que sientes lo disfrutas. ¿Puede eso tratarse de algo bueno?

Y si era así… ¿Por qué su mente se negaba tanto ante eso?

- "No entiendo…" – pensó alarmado – "No entiendo… Pero sí sé que… YO, quien soy como persona, mi enseñanza, mi ser…. NO quiere seguir con esto". Por favor… YA suélteme!

Empezó a removerse con más fuerza, dificultándole el trabajo a Bradley de sujetarlo.

El mayor expresó toda la seriedad del mundo acumulándola en su rostro, aferró fuertemente su mano en el hombro del joven y apoyó con brusquedad el peso de su cuerpo sobre él.

- No quería ponerme en el papel de malo, Edward..

Eliminando cualquier cuidado, ingresó tres dedos al interior del pequeño con una fuerza punzante como dos jeringas penetrando la delicada piel con brutalidad.

Edward sólo pudo abrir sus ojos enormemente y enmudecer ante el inexplicable dolor que invadió todo su vientre, para luego reaccionar y dejar ir un grito desgarrador…

.

- AAAHHH!

…..

"**Refugio ante la Tormenta"**

_-primera parte-_

F-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-B

.

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Bastaaaaa!

- ¡Edward! ¡Mírame! ¡Edward! ¡Despierta!

Abrió sus ojos casi instantáneamente al reconocer aquella voz. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, siendo consumido por un fuerte mareo.

Se encontró sentado en la cama del hotel, aún sumergido entre los brazos de Roy…

.

De… Roy…

.

Sí…Él seguía estando allí..

.

- ¿Qué.. me pasó…? – se cuestionó totalmente confundido. Habría jurado haber revivido nuevamente aquella horrible escena de su niñez. Todo… había sido tan real…

- Me estabas contando qué había sucedido, Ed. Luego callaste por unos minutos.. y comenzaste a gritar… - Roy se separó apenas y gentilmente del joven ,para verlo a los ojos – Está bien. Es muy doloroso para ti, ya con lo que me has dicho basta.

Edward miró entristecido el rostro preocupado del mayor. De alguna forma se había sentido bien al descargar todo aquello, ya que nunca en la vida se lo había rebelado a _nadie_, ni siquiera a sus propios familiares.

Agachó la mirada, observó nuevamente el pecho del mayor y apretó sus labios con nerviosismo. Sin decir ni una palabra más, se hundió de nueva cuenta entre las ropas del adulto, entrándose en un fuerte abrazo que jamás querría volver a romper.

Roy suspiró reflejando toda la pena en su rostro. Rodeó al chico, volviéndolo a abrazar.

Era una sensación tan triste el perturbar una acción de muestra de cariño y envolverla en sentimientos de culpa y sufrimiento. Y era tan increíble cómo éstos se trasmitían con tanta facilidad..

No podía evitar el sentirse culpable. En su mente sólo resonaban las quejas y cuestiones "¿Por qué no preví antes su comportamiento? ¿Por qué no sospeché antes de que algo malo estaba sucediendo? ¡¿Por qué me costó tanto darme cuenta?"

- Roy… Yo… - el rubio lo despertó de sus pensamientos - … a pesar de lo que te he contado… Yo no quiero involucrarte en nada.. – susurró apenas el menor, siendo opacada su voz por las ropas del otro.

- Edward, por favor, ¡No me pidas que no me involucre! – llevó una de sus manos hacia la cabeza del chico, apoyándola sutilmente, aumentando la cercanía – Para empezar, TÚ nunca debiste de involucrarte en esto. Juro que ese miserable pagará por todo lo que te ha hecho..

- Pero y si lo provocamos…. N-No… ¡No, no quiero! ¡Me moriría si algo llegase a pasarte…!

- ¡No me va a pasar nada, Edward! El único que va a sufrir las consecuencias será ese enfermo maniático que te trajo a este infierno! – apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza rubia, cerrando sus ojos – No te preocupes por mí. Por ahora sólo quiero que estés relajado, y me dejes actuar a mí, sí? Prométemelo Edward, por favor.

El pequeño cerró también sus ojos ante los mimos del otro. ¿Cómo se le podía negar a aquella voz susurrante que no hacía más que llenarlo de seguridad y protección?

Mientras que él sólo podía dejarse llevar por el miedo, Roy sabía cómo encarar una situación a raíz de la lógica. Tal vez… Por esta ocasión…

Debía permitirse a él mismo…

Recibir ayuda…

.

- Está…. – mordió su labio inferior, antes de continuar – Está bien… Está bien. – trató de convencerse afirmando dos veces.

Si algo malo llegaba a sucederle al mayor…

Nunca en la vida se lo perdonaría a sí mismo.

- Confía en mí. Ahora estate tranquilo, actúa normalmente como si nada, mientras planeo el cómo sacarte y encerrar de por vida a aquel miserable. Juro no tardarme por nada del mundo. No pienso dejarte un día más en este lugar. – aseguró firmemente sus palabras, notándose la fuerza de éstas a pesar de susurrarlas.

Edward formó una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza en su mirar.

Por el motivo que él ya había descubierto y por ende conocía, su corazón comenzaba a golpear fuertemente con una insistencia enloquecedora.

Con sus ojos aún cerrados, se concentraba en dejarse llevar por el dulce y fresco aroma del mayor, así como el calor que aquel gran cuerpo le proporcionaba.

- "No puedo… evitarlo…" – pensó – "Debería…. decírselo..? Sería.. el momento?" – su respiración comenzó a tomar un ritmo relajado pero constante, remarcado. Eran los síntomas de lo que provoca el estar a esa increíble cercanía con la persona que poco a poco se siente que roba tu corazón.

Edward ya había descubierto sus sentimientos con anterioridad, y a esas alturas ya los había aceptado sin la menor de las dudas.

Pero…

El mayor llegaría a comprenderlo..?

Llegaría a… corresponderlo..?

- ¿Estás bien, Ed? – susurró con calma, Roy. Comenzando a notar la ligera irregularidad en la respiración del chico.

Pff… Si tan sólo supiera…

- S-Sí… No es nada…raro… - sudó una gotita. ¡¿Esa era la mejor mentira que podría dar? Aquello despertó la curiosidad del mayor.

- ¿"No es nada raro"? Entonces hay algo ahí – rió un poco Roy, recuperándose de la rabia e impotencia que lo había consumido con anterioridad. Eso era algo que caracterizaba mucho al pequeño, por más hundido que se encontrara en su frío mundo, siempre tenía algo que lo hacía saltar hacia la comicidad. En verdad, admiraba esa capacidad - ¿Vas a contarme lo que ocultas?

Un leve estremecimiento lo invadió al sentir al menor negar con su cabeza entre sus ropas. Sudó una gotita..

- Eres un pillo. Actúas como niño cuando te conviene! – rió con más fuerza. Le agradaba el que Edward se estuviera recuperando.

¡Y vaya que se estaba recuperando! Él porque no podía ver el semejante rubor que ocupaba en totalidad las mejillas del menor.

- "¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo?" – discutía en su interior. Había metido la pata, ahora debía sacarla lo más pronto posible!

Tuvo la idea de separarse y no enfrentar la mirada del otro y cambiar el tema de conversación, cosa que el morocho olvidase su interés en su secreto.

Iba a comenzar a soltar al mayor…. Cuando una _enorme_ decepción lo carcomió enteramente sin dejar que moviese un solo dedo.

- "No quiero separarme…" – pensó con pena. Se sentía tan cómodo y a gusto entre los brazos del otro.

¿Por qué debía de arruinar esa pequeña y hermosa unión, que tal vez sería la única que compartirían en la vida?

- "Debo decírselo…" – pensó algo temeroso, pero viendo aquello como su gran alternativa – "No será el único abrazo que compartiremos, si llegase a aceptarme.." – su cuerpo comenzó ligeramente a temblar ante la idea de confesarse. Sintió un millón de mariposas atacar su estómago, y los nervios se sumaron instantáneamente.

Oh.. por favor… ¡¿Qué no podía hacer nada tranquilo sin que todos sus sentidos hicieran una revuelta contra él?

- Roy… - susurró muy quedo, esperando que el mayor lo atendiera.

- Mh..? – Roy guió sus ojos hacia el intranquilo chico que tenía en brazos - ¿Qué sucede, Ed?

Inspiró todo el coraje y fuerza del mundo, para separarse apenas del adulto y enfrentar su mirada. Era increíble cómo esos penetrantes ojos negros lo hipnotizaban con sólo vislumbrar el brillo que estos radiaban. Esa mirada irresistible y esos oscuros y dóciles cabellos que tanto tenía ganas de acariciar y mimar…

Todos esos deseos suprimidos, por el miedo al rechazo..

- Roy.. yo…- tartamudeó débilmente. Su corazón latía a mil, debía calmarse si quería al menos llegar a expresar algo racional – Yo….

No pudo. Fue débil.

Se perdió totalmente en esos ojos. Tal vez por eso los evitaba, ya que al momento de observarlos, luego no podía esperar el conseguir escapatoria de ellos.

- ¿Tú…? – animó Roy, esbozando una pequeña e irresistible sonrisa.

Cómo lo odió por eso. Sólo hizo enloquecer más a su pobre corazón.

- Yo… - enarcó sus cejas, viendo aquello imposible. Se distraía bastante con el mayor frente a él – Roy… C-Cierra los ojos. – dijo finalmente, aunque ante los nervios aquello había sonado más a una ordenanza que una petición.

El mayor sudó una gran gota.

- ¿Qué?

- S-Sólo… ciérralos.. – apretó sus labios nervioso, esperando que el otro le hiciera caso.

Roy lo miró sin comprender, más luego dejó ir un leve suspiro.

- Si tú lo dices. Más vale que no se trate de ningún truco de los adolescentes.. – cerró sus ojos y esperó a que el menor hiciera… lo que sea que tendría que hacer…

Ahora que el morocho lo había obedecido, se sentía más nervioso que nunca.

Suspiró, dejando ir en el aire todo su entusiasmo, aunque no mejorándose por completo.

Sus manos seguían aferradas fuertemente a las ropas del mayor, en ningún momento las había soltado, y no pensaba hacerlo.

Era como si todo el tiempo se hubiese detenido en tan sólo ese momento, brindándole la oportunidad al rubio de actuar ante su decisión.

Lentamente, y sin desviar la vista del adulto, fue acercándose con todo el coraje que pudo acumular…

- Pase lo que pase… No abras los ojos. – susurró en el proceso.

Roy contuvo el aire por unos segundos, podía sentir que el menor se estaba acercando. Pero en ningún momento en su mente se le cruzó la idea de abrir sus ojos…

- "Bien…" – pensó un poco más tranquilo y esperanzado Ed, al ver que el otro aceptaba su petición.

Con suma delicadeza, ya una vez encontrándose suficientemente cerca, apoyó dulcemente su frente contra la del mayor.

Cerró los ojos, y se dedicó.. unos simples minutos.. a disfrutar nada más que eso…

.

La cercanía.

.

A esa tan corta distancia, podía sentir todo del mayor, su respiración, su calor, su corazón! ¡Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón! Cómo amó ese pequeño detalle.

No pudo evitar morder su labio inferior y sonreír al mismo tiempo. El corazón de Roy parecía latir tan rápido como el de él. ¿Sería eso una señal?

Deslizó con lentitud total su rostro, paseándose por el de Roy, acariciándose las pieles en el proceso.

Por Dios… era la sensación más irresistible y única que hubiera experimentado en la vida! Sentía el cosquilleo en sus mejillas al deslizarlas por las de Roy, podía jurar que era cuestión de segundos para que su corazón se derritiese totalmente.

Todo el amor que lo sobreexplotaba por dentro por esa persona, era transmitido en ese pequeño y tímido accionar..

Roy,.. por su parte, parecía experimentar el mismo estado del rubio.

- "¿Qué… estás haciendo..?" – pensó con calma. Disfrutaba… No podía negarlo. No podía _negar_ a Edward. Justamente ese sentimiento lo confundía.

Pero… en esos momentos no podía hacer otra cosa más que dejarse mimar por el cariño que aquella criatura le ofrecía.

Era único. Era placentero. Era increíble el que un acto tan puro, tierno y hasta de lo más sencillo fuese capaz de descontrolar sus palpitaciones, ahora completamente aceleradas e incontrolables.

- Roy… - suspiró algo agitado, Edward. Tanta cercanía, comenzaba a pedir más. Podía sentir un tortuoso cosquilleo invadir sus labios, deseosos y ansiosos de querer tocar y explorar los otros. Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de reprimir esa tentadora inquietud y continuar recorriendo el rostro del morocho.

Apretó con fuerza la tela de la camisa de Roy en su agarre. Sentía que sería capaz de perder el control en sólo cuestión de un par de segundos más.

Dejó ir otro suspiro, sus palpitaciones le robaban el aire.

- "Roy…" – pensó y repensó aquel nombre que lo asfixiaba de sentimiento.

.

Quiso consentirse…

.

Apoyó apenas, muy sutilmente, sus labios contra la fina piel blanca del mayor, continuando el recorrido por su rostro, pasando por su frente, mejillas, y mandíbula…

Roy sintió un enorme cosquilleo recorrerle cada zona que tocase el joven. Respiró profundamente, dejándose llevar por el calor que esos labios transmitían, quemando su piel por cada centímetro que avanzaban sobre ella.

Edward se percató de aquella respiración marcada por el mayor ante sus tratos, y sonrió apenas sin poder evitarlo. Era increíble el que ambos estuviesen disfrutando por igual de la situación…¿Acaso…?

¿Acaso… podría…

¿Podría llegar a tener una oportunidad..?

.

….. Se detuvo…

.

Se detuvo frente a esos labios que sufrían por atención, al igual que los suyos. Tragó saliva, respirando agitadamente. Ya no podía aguantar más… Era tan grande el deseo que sentía que su corazón explotaría si no lo cumplía.

- Roy… - suspiró suplicante, advirtiéndole al otro que no podía soportar más.

Se sorprendió al sentir una de las manos del mayor deslizarse en su cuello hasta su nuca, haciéndolo estremecer en el tacto, mientras la otra se dirigía hacia su cintura.

- Edward… - susurró agitado, Roy. Parecía tampoco poder esperar más tiempo.

Edward mordió de nueva cuenta su labio ante los nervios, para luego acercarse… y tocar tímidamente… los labios del mayor.

¡Pudo percatar cómo su corazón explotó en ese mismo instante! Sintió cómo toda la sangre de su cuerpo invadió sus mejillas, sonrojándolas potentemente en el acto.

Estaba… ¡Estaba besando a Roy! Y lo mejor de todo…

Él se lo estaba permitiendo!

Acariciaba y paseaba por la piel carnosa y tibia de los labios del morocho en un beso tierno, sumamente lento, explorando y disfrutando de la dulce textura que éstos poseían.

Paulatinamente y con calma, Roy comenzó a corresponderle, brindando el mismo trato que recibía del pequeño. Trataba de luchar contra sus palpitaciones y mantener una respiración regular, lenta, para gozar completamente de aquel bello acto que ambos estaban compartiendo.

Por más que Edward trataba de hacer lo mismo y mantener la calma, por dentro estaba que explotaba de euforia..

- "¡Por Dios, Por Dios, Por Dioooos!" – gritaba en su mente estallando de felicidad. Era tanto el entusiasmo que las ganas de detenerse y gritar no le faltaban! Se consentía simplemente sonriendo en el beso, sin poder evitarlo en verdad.

¿Qué fecha era? No lo recordaba… Se quejó internamente. Luego buscaría en el calendario. ¡Aquel día le quedaría para el recuerdo eternamente!

Sintió cómo Roy comenzaba a deslizar sus dedos por su nuca y los entraba irresistiblemente en sus cabellos, los cuales seguían húmedos luego del baño que había tomado.

- Mh… - gimió Ed levemente en el beso, sin detenerse ni un segundo.

Soltó la camisa de Roy y llevó sus manos hacia los hombros, depositando lentamente el peso de su cuerpo sobre el del mayor.

Roy, permitiendo el que lo manejasen, pausadamente se dejaba caer hacia atrás, desarmando y hundiéndose entre las pomposas colchas y sábanas de la cama.

Edward terminó recostado sobre el cuerpo del otro, sin parar ni un instante el juego de caricias que compartían sus labios.

Empezó con cuidado y lentitud a pedir paso con su lengua hacia la boca del otro, quien no dudó en brindarle la entrada en el momento.

Se estremeció al sentir la humedad y el calor que descubrió en su interior..

- Mmhh… - gimió nuevamente elevando sus cejas al encontrar la lengua del mayor y comenzar a explorarla, y conocer cada rincón de aquella boca que no estaría nunca cansado de probar una y otra vez.

Con su pecho pegado al de Roy, podía sentir cómo el corazón de éste golpeaba contra el de él. Una ola de calor y cosquilleos envolvió a todo su cuerpo en un paraíso del que jamás quería salir.

Todo… era tan… perfecto.

Acurrucó aún más su cuerpo en el de Roy, removiendo un poco sus piernas y apoyándose más en el mayor. Quería sentir todo de él!

Amaba cómo la fina textura de su ropa se adhería a su figura, permitiéndole a él, en el momento de tocarla, el sentir los relieves de los abdominales del otro, así como la elevación de su pecho. No pudo evitar el estremecerse de entusiasmo, seguido por la inmensa energía de la curiosidad…

.

Quería explorar más… Quería conocer más…

.

Pensaba es esto… Hasta que…

.

El aire comenzó a serle de necesidad.

.

- "No…No!" – se quejó mentalmente. Estaba disfrutando tanto del momento!

Aguantó lo más que pudo, para seguir degustando la exquisitez de aquella boca que lo volvía totalmente loco.

Sus respiraciones chocaban así como el calor corporal de cada uno se entremezclaba con el del otro. El ambiente parecía aumentar considerablemente su temperatura, dejando a un lado la esencia y frialdad del invierno que aún azotaba las calles del exterior.

Aquella habitación que ahora compartían, parecía estar envuelta en un mundo ajeno, un mundo en el cual sólo ellos se veían como protagonistas, estando completamente aislados de la humanidad.

Cuando Edward ya no pudo más contener el aire, ese bello mundo que habían creado no se destruyó en ningún momento..

No se detuvo drásticamente. Lentamente sus labios fueron apagando sus movimientos, gozando en totalidad de las últimas caricias y los últimos pequeños besos que le brindaba al mayor como final de una muestra total de amor y cariño.

Se separó muy apenas y con lentitud, para abrir sus ojos, y vislumbrar los del otro.

Para su asombro, Roy aún seguía con sus ojos cerrados. Respiraba agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido; sus labios se veían ligeramente hinchados y de un color vivo ante el trato que habían recibido; varios mechones de sus negros cabellos cubrían apenas su rostro, encontrándose algo despeinados; y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un sutil rosa, que le daba un toque de ternura al resaltar de su blanca piel.

Edward lo observaba maravillado. Quiso grabar completamente esa preciosa imagen en su ser y llevarla consigo hasta la eternidad.

Su corazón aún latía con una potencia que dolía. Nunca en la vida creyó sentir tanto _amor _por alguien!

Apoyó el codo y depositó el brazo en la cama a un lado de la cabeza de Roy. Se acercó, y nuevamente apoyó su frente contra la de él, tal y como había iniciado aquella demostración de cariño que los había dejado exhaustos.

Cerró sus ojos… para simplemente disfrutar de eso…

.

La cercanía.

.

Así comenzó todo… Y de ese modo quería terminarlo…

…

- Te amo… Roy…

….

..

.

* * *

**[N/A]**

.

Perdóooooooooon! Se supone que no debería estar haciendo estas cosas!

Este cap resultó muy corto, porque es una PARTE de él. En verdad.. iba a terminar totalmente el capítulo antes de subirlo.. pero pero...

NO PUDE RESISTIIIIRME!

Quería que llegaran a esta parte YA! jajajaj! Perdónenme..

Lo malo de los epis sumamente cortos, es que se suele sacar especulaciones... NO las saquen... No tienen idea de lo que les tengo preparado (mua-ja-ja) Síii.. teman.. y mucho! : 3

Soy realmente mala.. Hay veces que me odio a mí misma por ello, pero mi otra parte lo disfruta (será porque soy geminiana?) muajaja

Nos estaremos leyendo genteeeeeeee! Muchísimas gracias por los reviiiews!

Esperaré sus comentariooos!

Se me cuidan, pichones! : D

¡Se despide se despiiiideeee...

**HARU!**


	23. Refugio ante la Tormenta  2da parte

- Te amo… Roy…

Susurró lo más prolijamente posible a pesar de su alterada respiración. Quería que al momento de decir aquellas preciosas palabras, la pronunciación fuese perfecta para recordar hasta el fin de sus días.. que pudo confesarse sin la menor duda, y sin el menor temor.

Él estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Por eso.. iba a transmitir su sentimiento con seguridad y valor.

- Te amo… - repitió aún refregando suavemente su frente contra la de Roy, esperando la reacción del otro.

Roy, por su parte, se encontraba perdido. Perdido y recapacitando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Aún permaneciendo con sus ojos cerrados, analizaba confundido la situación en la que estaba..

Había _besado_ a Edward, estaba _recostado_ en la cama junto con el chico y ahora recibía el gran asombro que aquellas últimas palabras habían provocado en él.

Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar fuertemente, y trataba de ocultar su sorpresa y entusiasmo evitando la mirada del otro, porque…. Porque…

Porque él le correspondía…

Porque él amaba tanto al pequeño como éste le demostraba...

Porque sentía que se perdería en esos ojos dorados que acaparaban todo lugar en su mente…

- "Edward…" – pensó con tristeza, en una mezcla de miedo.

En su interior, bajo el amor que sentía por el muchacho, se ocultaban varias dudas y cuestiones que se reprochaba a sí mismo.

El indiscutible hecho de doblarle la edad al menor; la cruel posibilidad de que Edward sólo estuviese confundido… Era joven, y Roy había sido la primera persona en la cual pudo confiar. No era imposible el pensar que tal vez Ed sólo malentendiese sus propios sentimientos.

Toda la situación, tanto la horrible infancia del chico hasta su actualidad en el hotel, lo convertían al pequeño en un ser frágil e inseguro. Tal vez… al ser Roy la única persona que le ofreció un apoyo emocional y de esperanza, confundía sus sentimientos de gratitud como sentimientos de un cariño más allá del de la amistad.

- Ed… - susurró, aún dudoso.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, para enfocarlos en el menor sobre él.

Rápidamente chocó con la mirada del rubio, quien lo observaba paciente, esperanzado de que el mayor le brindase una respuesta.

- Sí..? – contestó apenas, sin perder de vista esos ojos negros que tanto amaba.

Roy mordió su propio labio, infiltrándose en las perlas doradas del otro. Un potente calor abrazador invadió su pecho, dejándolo sin más aire que tomar.

No podía resistir ante esa mirada… Esos ojos…

- Edward… yo… - iba a continuar, pero… instantáneamente sintió la gran necesidad de deshacerse de toda esa molesta distancia que irrumpía entre ellos. Sus párpados repentinamente comenzaron a pesarle de nueva cuenta, y su respirar no tardó en retomar ritmos agitados y ansiosos.

Con lentitud, y con actitud de querer explorar y probar más.. se acercó hacia el chico nuevamente.. para depositar sus labios contra los suyos, siendo él quien llevase el control en esos momentos.

Edward se sorprendió ante eso, mas cerró sus ojos y correspondió enseguida al mayor. ¡Más que palabras, era la mejor respuesta que podía obtener!

Con delicadeza, Roy tomó de los brazos al muchacho. Llevando el peso de su cuerpo a un lado, recostó al menor en la cama y se apropió de la situación, ahora siendo él quien se encontrase sobre el joven.

Besaba esos dulces labios tan tiernamente como si fuesen capaces de romperse.

Dejó absolutamente de lado_ todas_ sus inquietudes y temores. Olvidó _todos_ los riesgos que aquel accionar podía causar.

¿Qué importaba ya? ¡El joven sentía lo mismo por él! ¿Por qué debía de ocultarse y escapar?

En esos momentos… sólo se encargaba de transmitir todo el amor que sentía por el chico a través de suaves caricias por de parte de sus labios.

Tomó cuidadosamente el rostro de Ed con ambas manos, mimando de vez en cuando las mejillas del menor, brindándole seguridad y cariño.

Edward elevó sus cejas en una expresión de profundo placer. Se sentía fascinado y asfixiado de tanto sentimiento. Jamás había pensado que a través del tacto, algo que sobrellevaba todas las noches, se pudiese expresar tantas emociones.

Lentamente, Roy depositó unos últimos pequeños besos sobre los labios del rubio, y fue deteniendo sus caricias. Se separó muy ligeramente de él, y abrió sin prisa sus ojos.

Ambas miradas se encontraron, cada una perdida en la otra. No eran necesarias las palabras para comprender lo que allí estaba sucediendo…

Cada uno..desde su sentimiento…se estaba perdidamente enamorando del otro..

- Edward… - susurró cegado, Roy, envuelto en aquellos penetrantes ojos color miel. Besó dulcemente la frente, mejilla y comisura de los labios del muchacho, para luego depositar con cuidado su cuerpo contra el del joven, recostándose en él y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, reacomodándose entre las colchas de la cama. – Yo también… Te amo… - susurró desde su lugar, entrecerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por el exquisito aroma del menor.

Edward abrió sus ojos enormemente, no pudo evitar estremecerse con potencia. No supo si fue por el aliento cálido del mayor chocando contra su cuello provocándole millones de cosquillas, o por aquellas inolvidables palabras que le expresó en su cercanía. Fuese cual fuese la elección, ambas enloquecieron a su corazón que parecía explotar de felicidad.

- R-Roy… - tartamudeó, sintiéndose su propia voz quebrarse. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al instante, así como un nudo en su garganta se hizo presente, mas apretó sus labios en un intento de proporcionarse control a sí mismo. - ¿E-En serio..? ¿No..? ¿.. Acaso..?

Roy separó su rostro y vislumbró la emoción del muchacho en su mirada brillante y apenada, sonrió con ternura. Tomó suavemente el rostro de Ed con una mano y lo guió hacia él, conectando sus ojos con los suyos.

- Te amo. – afirmó con seguridad y ternura al mismo tiempo. – En verdad… Hace mucho que.. venía pensando en esto… Pero nunca tuve el valor… de decirlo.. – un rosa tiñó sus mejillas, mientras esquivaba levemente la mirada.

Edward abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dejando ir inconcientemente una lágrima contenida que rodó por su mejilla.

¿Acaso…. Era cierto..?

- Roy… - ¿Acaso… por una vez en la vida… se le permitiría el deseo de dejarse llevar por la felicidad..? – R-Roy.. yo…

Edward cerró fuertemente sus ojos en una expresión total de emoción para dejar liberar incontables lágrimas que humedecieron su sonrojada piel. Aferró con fuerza sus manos por la espalda del mayor, aproximándolo en un abrazo donde hizo apoyar nuevamente el rostro de Roy a un lado del suyo, refregando su mejilla en esos lacios y dóciles cabellos oscuros.

- ¡R-Roy! .. – lloraba sin evitar – ¡G-Gracias…. Gracias!

El adulto correspondió el agarre del menor, mas se sorprendió por aquella elección de palabras que realizó, así como también se extrañó por las lágrimas del niño.

- ¿Por qué lloras, Ed? ¿Por qué… me agradeces..? – preguntó con calma, aunque sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

A Edward le temblaban los dedos al intentar sujetar la camisa del otro por su espalda. No podía controlar las lágrimas que se rebelaban y surgían sin freno alguno.

- G-Gracias… - trató de explicarse ante su entrecortada respiración – Gracias por… q-quererme… - expresó sin abandonar el llanto en ningún momento.

Roy sintió cómo la impresión lo carcomió tan rápido como el brillo y humedad en sus ojos. Los apretó fuertemente, mientras exhaló su pesar en un suspiro. Debía ser fuerte por Ed.

Pero simplemente…

Era mucha la impotencia y el dolor que lo invadía al ser conciente del profundo sufrimiento del menor.

- No tienes que agradecer nada, Ed… - envolvió al joven con su propio calor, acariciando una de sus mejillas en el abrazo – Ya pasó lo peor, ya estoy aquí… Aquí la pesadilla termina.. – secó las lágrimas del chico, depositando un dulce beso en la húmeda piel – No te rindas, ya falta poco. Te amo… Ed… No quiero ver más lágrimas en ti. Eres un muchacho muy bonito como para verte triste. – animó sonriente al final.

Poco a poco las lágrimas fueron cesando progresivamente, para luego ser un rojo vivo en su piel el que las reemplazase. El corazón del pequeño dio un giro total ante ese último comentario, sin abstenerse de ser consumido por los nervios.

- N-No digas eso… - apartó un poco la mirada, recuperándose lentamente – N-No me considero… la gran cosa…

Roy rió ligeramente, tomándolo a aquello como una ironía.

- Edward, vamos. Me dirás que NUNCA te has visto al espejo?

- ¿Q-Qué quieres.. decir?

- Que eres un tonto.

Edward se sorprendió, para luego hacer una mueca en forma de queja entristecida.

- ¿Qué?

Muy apenas Roy se separó del joven, enfocando su mirada confundida.

Elevó una de sus cejas y esbozó una media sonrisa de lado, brindándole al chico una mirada penetrante, sexy y encantadora.

Acercó peligrosamente su rostro hacia el joven, sin apartar esos ojos de su vista.

- Me refiero… a que eres un pillo que se cree lo bastante inteligente como para enloquecer mi corazón, y lograrlo en el proceso. Eres un jovenzuelo indignante que se atreve a hipnotizarme con los ojos más hermosos que he visto jamás en la vida. Te crees un genio por robarte mi ser en esa mirada llena de ternura. – comenzó a acariciar sensualmente los cabellos rubios, dejándose absorber por los ojos dorados que tanto amaba - ¿Y ahora te me haces el indiferente y me niegas la posibilidad de que caiga ante tus encantos? ¿No pensarás hacerte cargo de ello? Eres un sinvergüenza.. ¿sabías? Vas a pagar por eso.

Edward parpadeó millones de veces sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se quemaban del potente rubor que las invadió con totalidad.

Si algo sabía muy.. MUY bien el mayor…

Era cómo hacerlo _morir_ por sus cumplidos!

- ¡Y-Yaa Roy! ¡No digas esas cosaaas! – exclamó sumamente apenado sin saber dónde mirar para evitar los ojos del otro.

Roy observó la nueva actitud nerviosa del chico y sonrió, dejando salir una pequeña risita.

- "De estos modos puedo al menos hacerte olvidar por unos minutos tu cruel realidad…Ed…" – pensó con tristeza oculta. Mas exteriormente continuaba con su carácter encantador - ¿Qué no me crees? Vas a pagar el doble por cuestionar mis palabras. Aprenderás cómo se manejan los adultos. – sonrió de medio lado, formando su mejor cara de perversión.

Edward abrió lo ojos enormemente, sudando millones de gotitas.

- ¡WAAAA! ¡Me enamoré de un pervertiiidoooo! - comenzó a tratar de moverse en su lugar, aunque terminando aquello inútil.

El rostro de Roy no podía expresar más sorpresa del que ya tenía.

- ¿Pervertido? ¿YO? Definitivamente te castigaré por eso. – dijo hinchándosele una venita. ¡Ese niño era imposible!

Controlando las ganas que tenía de seguir perturbando al rubio, retornó la calma en su faz y deslizó delicadamente sus brazos por detrás del muchacho, elevándolo de la cama y cambiándole su postura lentamente hasta cargarlo con ternura, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Edward lo miró confundido, dejándose cargar. No comprendió aquel cambio de actitud tan repentino..

- Te haré pagar… - comentó con gracia, para luego transformar su sonrisa en una expresión sumamente seria - Pero… no ahora.

Acomodó algunos mechones del joven que se interponían en su rostro con una de sus manos libres, mientras en el proceso aprovechaba a acariciar su mejilla. Se deslizó hasta su mandíbula, para llegar al mentón y elevarle apenas la mirada.

- Creo que el tiempo no nos sobra para estar jugando.. – dijo sonriendo lastimosamente, entonando sus palabras en seriedad.

Edward comprendió aquello, entristeciéndose poco a poco. Era verdad… no había tiempo para relajarse…

Si querían que el plan de librarse del hotel terminase exitosamente, debían de comenzar ya mismo a llevarlo a cabo.

La cuestión era…

¿Tenían plan siquiera?

- Qué…. – se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Qué tienes pensado..? ¿Cómo.. puedo salir de aquí?

Roy respiró profundamente, para dejar ir un largo suspiro.

Si algo tenía bien en claro… era que no se trataba de un asunto tan fácil como evadir los guardias y escapar del edificio.

Allí mismo, se encontraba un caso importante de explotación de un menor, abuso de poder, abuso sexual y encarcelamiento privado. Fácilmente podría acusar al responsable de todo aquello y llevar el asunto a cargos penales.

Sólo necesitaría unos testigos a favor, y el consentimiento de Edward.. pero tampoco todo eso era sencillo.

El edificio era considerablemente enorme, a su pensar. No era demasiado difícil imaginar que contaría con tecnología de punta, así como cámaras tanto en pasillos o habitaciones.

Si podían asegurar el conseguir videos que afirmaran su acusación, todo resultaría de lo mejor. Pero el llegar a ellos iba a ser el camino más difícil a la meta; "la piedra en la vereda".

Debía comenzar a calcular bien dónde pararía el criminal ante todo esto, antes de pensar en sacar a Edward.

- Tengo algo pensado. Pero… eso déjamelo a mí. – contestó con seguridad – No quiero que te preocupes por esto, sólo hazme caso en lo que te dije y actúa normalmente, como todos los días.

Edward pareció alterarse al escuchar aquello.

- ¡Pero, Roy…!

- ¡Sin peros! – objetó el mayor – Será todo más fácil de esa forma. Quiero tener la seguridad de que permanecerás tranquilo y quieto aquí, donde pueda buscarte ni bien termine todo esto. ¿Está bien? – terminó sonriendo apenas. Hasta a él mismo le parecía irónico el pedirle al muchacho que se quedase quieto sin actuar en el peor lugar del mundo.

Pero no contaba con otra opción…

No sabía hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar el delincuente al cual ciegamente se enfrentaba..

Era eso.. o poner en peligro la vida del joven…

- …. – Edward agachó levemente la mirada. Era verdad, además.. se lo había prometido a Roy. No podía interferir en nada más ..de ahora en adelante…

Roy notó la confusión interna del joven.

- "Odio no saber qué piensas.." – se frustró mentalmente. ¿Cómo uno puede imaginar qué podría estar pasando por la mente de una criatura trastornada por la vida que sobrelleva? Había ocasiones que le costaba meterse en la piel del rubio para comprenderlo en totalidad.

Pero lo que sí comprendía…

Era que nada de lo que lo rodeaba al chico…

Era sano.

…Debía detener aquello a toda costa…

….

..

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

- ¡Usted me está escondiendo algo!

- ¡¿A quién tratas de "usted", mocoso? Te rompería el rostro de no ser porque me estás haciendo este favor. – se quejó a gritos cierta pelirroja sumamente alterada en medio del salón del conocido restaurante.

Un morocho de ojos claros trató de mantener la compostura y no eliminar completamente sus años de práctica para saber tratar a clientes exigentes. Aunque aquella "dama" pelirroja no hacía más que tirar su paciencia por los suelos.

- Está bien, "señorita". – sonrió forzosamente, Aaron – Siento que usted me está escondiendo algo. Y tengo mis sospechas y justificaciones. Ya que no cualquiera cae a las puertas de un restaurante a las dos de la mañana…

- ¡Y de nuevo con el "usted"! No puedes simplemente llamarme por mi nombre? Hasta Edward tenía más modales – hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos. Pero rápidamente tornó seriedad en su rostro, al recordar a cierto rubio compañero que tuvo que dejar en el fastidioso hotel… del cual horas atrás había sido despedida..

- Que recuerde, el tratar de "usted" a las personas es el mayor signo de respeto que hay en nuestro pobre vocabulario.. – sudó una gota Aaron, para luego maldecir interiormente - ¡Y-Ya, no me hagas cambiar de tema! ¿Por qué estás aquí, Lina? ¿No te habías ido por Edward? ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Lina lo miró inexpresivamente, para luego dejarse lugar entre una de las mesas del salón y sentarse silenciosamente en una de las sillas.

- Me despidieron… - susurró muy queda, casi in entendible.

- ¿Qué? No te escuché. – cuestionó Aaron, sin querer sonar molesto.

- Me despidieron… - repitió mientras sentía hinchársele una venita.

- Disculpa si no te expresas mejor no seré capaz de comprend…

- Ayy que me colmas la paciencia..¡ME DESPIDIERON! – exclamó siendo su voz rebotada por las paredes.

Aaron parpadeó un par de veces para reaccionar en totalidad… y caer en lo que la mujer había dicho.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Sí… es terrible… - dramatizó soltando pequeñas lagrimitas falsas – Y yo que le he traído fama a ese viejo. Si no fuese por mí el Loue no sería NADA hoy en día! YA me las pagará ese maldito de Bradl…!

- A todo esto, ¿de qué trabajabas? – notó Aaron con curiosidad.

Lina sintió un golpe a la realidad tan chocante como un balde de agua fría cayéndole inesperadamente. ¡Había metido la mega pata en el asunto!

- ¿Dijiste Loue? – preguntó el morocho inocentemente – Ese nombre me suena mucho, la verdad.

La pelirroja comenzó a sudar frío. ¿Sería correcto el que el muchacho se enterase de la situación de Edward?...

No… Para nada. No podía decírselo!

- ¿Dónde lo habré escuchado…? – analizó Aaron cruzándose de brazos.

- Pensar mucho hace que se le exploten las neuronas a los niños. – sonrió con un tic nervioso – Y mira que no se regeneran, eh?

- No pasé cinco años de secundaria para tragarme semejante irracionalidad. – sudó otra gota Aaron. - ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé a qué te refieres!

Lina sintió su alma escapársele de la boca. ¡¿Acaso el mocoso había averiguado su secreto…?

- ¿Las heladerías Loue? ¿Trabajabas en una?

…

….

Lina utilizó la mayor fuerza indispensable de todo su ser para aguantar la monstruosa carcajada que estuvo a punto de escapársele frente a la cara de Aaron.

¡Sí que el chico era un inocentón de primera!

- Escúchame… chicajo… ¿Me ves cara de atender en una pútrida heladería?

- Para alguien que piensa que las neuronas explotan, todo es posible.

- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

- ¡Ya! ¡¿Vas a explicarme lo que sucede? – exclamó Aaron apoyando fuertemente la palma de su mano contra la mesa, sobresaltando a la pelirroja.

Ésta lo miró dudosa, para luego volverse a cruzar de brazos y suspirar en medio de la confusión.

Aaron era un buen chico, con muy buenos modales y una atención que era digna de notar. Sentía que podía confiar plenamente en el muchacho, de eso no tenía duda. Sin embargo…

- "Ed… ¿Qué tengo que hacer..?" – pensó frustradamente. Se encontraba parada entre dos caminos: estaba segurísima de que a Edward no le gustaría el que rebelase su secreto a quien sea que se le cruzase, _pero_, si se lo contaba a Aaron… quizá podría proporcionarle cierto tipo de ayuda.

Miró al morocho una vez más, notando su preocupación en esos ojos verdes llenos de vida, que buscaban respuestas ante todo el misterio de la situación.

- "Quiero que Edward vuelva a tener ese mismo brillo de decisión en su mirada.." – pensó firmemente – "A partir de ahora no trabajaré más en el hotel, pero eso no significa que me quedaré afuera haciendo nada. Le prometí al rubio sacarlo de allí, y cumpliré mi promesa." Escucha, Aaron. -

El menor reaccionó al escuchar la voz de la mujer. Pudo notar en la seriedad de sus tonos que parecía ceder ante sus reclamos.

Mas esperó a que continuara..

- Siéntate, por favor_. Es una larga historia_, ¿no es así como se comienza a contar un suceso? – sonrió apenas, mientras corría una de las sillas para brindarle espacio – Pero quiero que me prometas… que todo lo que te diré a continuación morirá en este mismo lugar, ¿entendido?

Aaron tragó saliva, nervioso. No supo por qué pero una extraña sensación lo invadió rápidamente.

- Dime… - susurró al sentarse – Quiero saber… Qué le pasa a Edward..

…..

..

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

Miró su reloj muñeca al mismo tiempo que maldecía mentalmente. Se había cumplido la hora exacta en que tendría que durar el servicio del hotel. Debía retirarse en unos minutos si no quería levantar sospechas innecesarias que sólo dificultarían su plan.

Guió su vista nuevamente a Edward, quien lo observaba aún con un rostro apagado. Parecía que la sola idea de involucrarlo en su mundo lo perturbaba mucho más que el hecho de permanecer en el Temple.

- "Ya es tarde para arrepentirse." – pensó como el adulto que era. Tomó delicadamente una de las manos del niño, acariciándola entre sus dedos – Ed.. yo… Debería irme ahora… - dijo lentamente.

Edward asintió con desilusión, y algo de temor. Sentía que si el mayor se iba.. volvería a la eterna soledad que aquellas paredes le ofrecían continuamente hasta volverlo loco.

Pero desde un principio supo.. que el mayor no podía quedarse más de una hora..

- Está bien… - soltó por fin, débilmente.

Roy miró unos momentos la nada, teniendo una cuestión que le atormentaba la mente todo el tiempo. Aferró un poco más la mano del chico entre las suyas..

- Edward, te haré una pregunta.. de la cual serás libre de responder o no.. – dijo fríamente, mas sin querer asustar al muchacho.

Edward levantó su rostro, vislumbrando el del otro algo confundido.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué es, Roy? – preguntó, animando al de ojos oscuros a seguir.

Roy debatió un poco más interiormente antes de concluir las palabras exactas con las cuales continuar…

- Ed… ¿Nunca…? ¿Nunca supiste…? – miró las orbes doradas - ¿Nunca supiste.. qué relación en específica tenían.. Bradley y tu padre?

Un momento de silencio inundó la habitación en totalidad. Claro… sólo el ambiente externo se encontraba enmudecido. Pero dentro de la cabeza del menor caían y se entremezclaban millones de voces, gritos, situaciones, recuerdos, pesadillas…

Abrió sus ojos enormemente, mientras presenciaba una batalla mental contra él mismo..

Trató de evadir los incontables malos recuerdos y sueños oscuros que trataban de perturbarlo para concentrarse únicamente en el mayor frente a él, y en la pregunta que había sido realizada.

Trató de buscar en su mente una memoria, una situación… un momento en su pasado que fuera capaz de brindarle la respuesta ante la cuestión del morocho.

¿Qué relación tenían Bradley y su padre? ¿Por qué su padre llevaría si quiera algún tipo de relación con un criminal? ¿_Sabía_ que era un criminal? Si lo sabía… ¿Estaría **él **metido en todo esto?

¿Y si _no_ lo sabía, y cayó completamente en la telaraña de Bradley tal y como él?

Pero…..

.

Más importante aún….

.

Actualmente…

.

**¿Dónde estaba su padre?**

**.**

- Yo….

…

**F**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**B**

...

- ¿Por qué mamá tarda tanto en salir del hospital, papá? – preguntó un Aru de trece años sentado en la sala de esperas junto con su padre.

La frialdad del sitio y el aroma que éste llevaba impregnado en todas las paredes le hacían pensar que era el peor lugar donde uno podía pretender llegar a curarse de algo.

- No pasa nada, Al. Cuando los médicos consideren que mamá está lo suficiente recuperada como para volver a casa, la dejarán ir. – sonrió Hohenheim sentado a un lado de su hijo.

- Pero ya hace una semana y media que está aquí. La otra vez bastó de un solo día para que la dejaran ir. – notó un Aru confundido. No le gustaba el que no le explicasen la situación con claridad. ¿En tan grave estado se encontraba su mamá, o no?

- Pues.. Parece que se complicaron un poco las cosas… - agachó la mirada. Iba a continuar, hasta que una dulce voz se hizo presente en el frío salón..

- ¿Familia Elric? – una joven enfermera se dejó ver abriendo una de las puertas del consultorio, buscando a la tan preocupada familia que hacía considerables minutos estaban esperando.

Tanto Hohenheim como Aru se levantaron rápidamente, casi saltando del asiento.

- ¡Nosotros! – exclamaron al unísono.

La enfermera sonrió con una pequeña risita – Ya está abierto el horario de visitas. Pueden aproximarse a la habitación doscientos cuatro en el piso número cinco. Procuren no hacer mucho ruido por los pasillos que también es la hora de descanso para algunos.

Ambos rubios asintieron, para luego comenzar a caminar a través del gran pasillo en busca de un ascensor que los llevase hasta el piso correspondiente…

….

..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

..

Sentado en el suelo de madera de su habitación se encontraba otro rubio, abrazando sus piernas.

Hacía una hora que su padre y su hermano habían salido directo hacia el hospital, encontrándose ahora la casa totalmente vacía y silenciosa.

Por más de los gritos y discusiones que Edward tuvo con su padre, pudo convencerlo de que en verdad quería quedarse en la casa y esperar a su regreso a que ir a ver a su madre internada.

Se encogió más en su posición, haciéndose un ovillo y abrazando más sus piernas, mientras escondía el rostro entre sus rodillas. Sentía el frío de la pared pegado a su espalda tan torturador como quien recibe el peor castigo de su vida.

Sólo que el de él… era inimaginable hasta para su propio padre…

- No puedo.. ir a ver a mamá…. – susurró lastimosamente – No puedo… ir a verla…

Sus ojitos se humedecieron instantáneamente, cortándose su respiración en mil.

- N-No puedo ir a verla… y dejar que me… q-que me vea de esta forma…! – exclamó entre lágrimas saladas que comenzaban a cubrir sus mejillas sin compasión. Haciendo referencia….

..a los notorios e incontables chupones que sobresalían de su cuello, zona que más le costaba ocultar, y en el resto de su cuerpo.

No sabía muy bien el por qué de la aparición de aquellas manchas que nunca había visto o tenido anteriormente. Pero sentía que éstas atentarían con desvelar lo sucedido con aquel extraño adulto que hizo posesión de su cuerpo a pesar de toda la resistencia que había intentado aplicar.

No sabía cuánto tardarían en irse.

No podía hacer nada… más que esperar..

Y tratar de mantener lo sucedido como el mayor secreto jamás guardado en su vida.

- P-Perdón… Perdón… - le lloraba a su madre. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado el poder verla! Tal vez.. ella sí hubiese entendido la situación.. y lo hubiera ayudado.

No podía, más bien, no quería confiar en su padre. Si ni siquiera lo consideraba como tal, ¿cómo rayos podía llegar a explicarle lo sucedido?

Ni él mismo creía entender exactamente _qué_ había pasado en verdad..

- "Ella… Ella debe pensar… q-que no quiero verla…" – más lágrimas inundaron sus tristes ojos dorados, cansados por el esfuerzo de llorar. Aferró más las piernas a sí mismo, queriendo desaparecer de aquella habitación… de aquella ciudad… del mundo.

Comenzaba a experimentar el odio.. que podía llegar a sentir una persona por ella misma, tras la impotencia de no poder hacer nada..

.

…..

.

Sus penas se vieron drásticamente interrumpidas y levantó la vista sobresaltado al escuchar un ruido chillón viniendo de algún lugar.

Algún lugar…

Venía de la entrada.. Era el sonido del timbre de la casa.

- "Ya han llegado…" – pensó tristemente, teniendo en mente a su padre y hermano.

Secó lo más rápido que pudo sus lágrimas y frotó fuertemente sus puños sobre sus mejillas, con tal de recuperarse pronto.

Se levantó, dispuesto a salir de la habitación y atender a la familia.

- "¿Ese miserable se ha olvidado las llaves?" – se preguntó mientras cruzaba la puerta de su pieza y caminaba por el pasillo. Bajó por las escaleras, llegando a la sala de estar y caminó hacia el pequeño pasillito de la entrada.

Tomó las llaves que colgaban a un lado en la pared y se enfrentó al picaporte.

- ¡Ya va! – avisó en un exclamo.

Si no fuera porque aún se encontraba algo delicado, le hubiera preparado su mejor mirada de fastidio a su padre, tal y como de costumbre.

Abrió sin más demoras la blanca puerta, para no….

..encontrar nadie detrás…

- ¿Eh?

Salió un poco y asomó la cabeza hacia fuera, mirando por todos lados. Sólo detalló el césped del patio delantero, las casas vecinas y la calle principal del barrio.

No había nadie allí esperando a ser atendido.

- Mmh… - hizo una mueca en desacuerdo con lo sucedido. Ingresó nuevamente a la casa y cerró la puerta.

- ¡Alphonse! – llamó caminando hacia la cocina y las distintas habitaciones. Rechazó la idea de que se tratase de alguna broma de los vecinos, ya que nunca en sus años viviendo en aquella zona había ocurrido algo parecido.

Supuso que tal vez Hohenheim y Aru habrían entrado por su cuenta a pesar de haber tocado el timbre…

Se adentró a la que era una antigua sala de trabajo de su padre, una habitación llena de estanterías, escritorios y libros por montón.

Nadie… No había nadie.

- Qué extraño… - susurró pensativo.

Bueno… más tiempo a solas para seguir sufriendo, pensó irónicamente.

Agachó la mirada, entreteniéndose con las maderas del suelo…

En su interior sólo quería encontrar respuestas. Respuestas a preguntas que a su edad le eran difícil el comprender..

Le costó formar en su mente la palabra "violación". Se estremeció de tan sólo pensarlo..

Pero creía que… eso era justamente lo que había sucedido.

Había… sido…

- Dios... – tembló su voz mientras aferraba una de sus manos a su rostro. Suspiró pesadamente mientras trataba de calmar su corazón.

Pero éste nunca pudo encontrar la paz…

.

…al ser sorprendido nuevamente.

.

Sintió cómo una fuerte presión en su hombro lo arrastró hacia atrás y cómo una mano ajena cubrió su rostro con un pañuelo con un aroma un tanto extraño y perturbador…

Abrió sus ojos enormemente, no tuvo tiempo ni para gritar del susto. Aquella fuerza brutal le era muy familiar… demasiado…

- Hola, Edward. – susurró sobre su oído derecho una voz grave y potente. - ¿Ya venías extrañando esto, verdad?

Edward reflejó el terror total en su rostro.

No…

No podía ser..!

- "¡Bradley!" – gritó en su mente. Intentó escaparse de los brazos del otro…

Pero…

..aquel aroma proveniente del pañuelo le era tan frío y agudo… Lo distraía en cierto modo…

Comenzó a sentir, sus párpados pesar, y la fuerza desvanecerse progresivamente. Por un momento, perdió total sensibilidad en las piernas, teniendo la espantosa sensación de no poseerlas.

En ese instante Bradley cargó al muchacho antes de que éste cayera en desmayo. Lo sostuvo en brazos y se tomó unos segundos en detallarlo con mayor claridad.

- Relájate. Sólo adormece los músculos. No es tan potente. Te aseguro que estarás conciente al cien por ciento de lo que suceda de aquí en adelante. – dijo monstruosamente sonriendo con profunda malicia.

Edward en su interior gritaba del horror y pedía ayuda a quien fuese capaz de escucharlo en ese estado…. ¿Un Dios? Siempre le habían hablado sobre él…

.

Pero parecía que este dios… No tenía intenciones de salvarlo.

…

…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

- ¡¿A dónde se la llevan? ¡¿A dónde se llevan a Trisha? – gritó Hohenheim en medio del pasillo del hospital tratando de seguirle el paso a los apresurados doctores que rodeaban llevándose una camilla…

Con Trisha recostada en ella..

- ¡Discúlpeme, no puede pasar! ¡Es la sala de cardiografía, sólo el personal registrado puede ingresar! – trataba de interrumpirle el paso una doctora, con voz neutral simulando el tener todo en control.

Aunque la situación indicaba todo lo contario…

- ¡Trisha! – exclamó impotente el adulto, cegado por el miedo ante todo aquello.

Hacía unos minutos había ingresado a la habitación de su mujer junto con Aru y habían hablado de lo mejor, lo más tranquila y normalmente..

Todo… había pasado tan de la nada…

Tan…rápido…

- ¡Trishaa!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

..

- A-Ahh..! – Edward apretaba sus ojos con fueza, sintiendo al extraño lamer y succionar su miembro tan tortuosamente que los gemidos no se hacían esperar.

¡No podía moverse!, pero se encontraba completamente despierto como para ser testigo de su propia violación..

No tenía fuerzas de llorar siquiera..

- ¿Te gusta la idea de hacerlo en el sofá, Ed? – susurró con lujuria, Bradley – Un lugar tan común, que es utilizado por la familia y hasta los propios invitados. ¿No provoca algo de morbo? – lamió la punta del sexo del chico, degustando el pre-semen ya sobresaliente.

Dos lagrimitas de impresión se asomaron en los ojos del chico, quien los apretaba fuertemente.

- ¡P-Por favor…! ¡Por favor… N-No lo ha-ga…! – tartamudeaba suplicante, queriendo llorar, gritar, lo que fuera, con tal de que se detuviese.

- Edward… - se acercó peligrosamente hacia el rostro del aterrorizado niño, mostrando seriedad y control – Conozco a tu padre, y estuve averiguando sobre ti. – hundió su rostro en el cuello del joven, respirando su aroma.

- ¡N-Noo.. B-Basta..! – la primera lágrima cayó, comenzando a envolverse en una impotencia tan fuerte que dolía.

- Eres lo que me hace falta, Edward. – siguió el adulto, ignorando el llanto y petición del pequeño – Sé mucho más de ti y de tu familia que lo que tú crees. Eso no me convierte en un total extraño. – sonrió – Sé lo que tu padre y madre están atravesando en estos momentos, y… ¿Nunca has pensado en el estorbo que podrías llegar a ser para ellos en una situación como esta?

Edward abrió lentamente los ojos, observando la nada…

- ¿D… De qué,, hablas…? – cuestionó, tratando de regularizar su respiración al notar que el otro había detenido sus movimientos sobre él.

- Verás niño, tu padre.. Me debe una _muy_ grande. Asuntos de adultos que no es necesario te enteres ahora. Pero… no creas que lo dejaré libre ante esto. – corrió uno de los mechones del chico, asustándolo un poco en el tacto – De alguna u otra manera debía hacerlo pagar; y creo que tú me serás de mucha utilidad para ese motivo. Ése y uno más que te tengo guardado. – sonrió en perversión.

Edward no comprendía nada de lo que aquel hombre hablaba. Simplemente se sentía tan mareado y confundido que creía que no soportaría ni una palabra más..

- Mientras tanto.. – continuó – Lo de tu madre ya no tiene retorno. Eso es algo que tendrás que aceptar a lo largo del tiempo. Si nos ponemos a analizar, la única persona que te queda en el mundo es tu pequeño hermanito...¿Cómo era su nombre? ..Oh, sí. Alphonse.

Ed lo miró algo asustado, sin entender.

- ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo..? ¿A qué.. te refieres con todo esto? ¿Qué le pasa a mi madre..? ¿Cómo sabes de Al…?

Bradley cubrió la boca del niño con su mano, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Tu madre se irá, al igual que tu padre. – sentenció sin dar más explicaciones; sólo logrando perturbar más al pequeño - ¿Alguien debería encargarse de ti y tu hermano, no? Te propongo un trato, Edward. – afiló la mirada – Yo me encargaré de proporcionarles a ustedes toda solución económica que precisen. Pero a cambio…. **Trabajarás para mí a partir de ahora en adelante sin rechistar, o no habrá trato.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¿Por qué…? ¡Trisha! – lloraba un adulto rubio sentado en el suelo del pasillo del hospital, dándole la espalda a la pared.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está mamá? – preguntó Aru totalmente preocupado y desesperado al ver la reacción de su padre. Nunca lo había visto así, con tantas lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas.

No pudo evitar contagiarse de ellas..

- Papá… ¡Por favor dime!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿T-Trabajar? ¡¿De q-qué me hablas? ¿A dónde piensa ir mi padre y mi madre..?

- De tu padre yo mismo me encargaré. De eso no tienes que preocuparte.. – dijo venenosamente.

Edward sólo podía enfrascarse y hundirse en el miedo. ¿De qué hablaba? ¡¿A qué refería con todo eso?

- ¡…Y-Ya basta..! ¡¿..Q-Qué está pasando..? – gritó lo más que pudo a pesar de la fuerte debilidad que sentía se iba multiplicando en todo su cuerpo.

Bradley dejó escapar una carcajada que rebotó hasta el mismo techo de la sala, provocando un eco que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

- Te vienes conmigo, eso está pasando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Aru… Alphonse… - susurró entre lágrimas Hohenheim abrazando a su pequeño con todas las fuerzas del mundo.

No podía hablar… No podía articular palabra…

Sólo le brindaba el paso al dolor que sobrellevaba su alma.

- Papá, Edward está aún esperando en casa, debe estar tan preocupado como nosotros. – dijo Aru mientras se aferraba a su padre – Dime qué pasó, y traigámoslo a él también. No puede esperar en casa solo.

- A-Aru…! - refregó su mano en su rostro, apretando sus ojos, mas sin deshacer el abrazo – Mamá… Mamá…

- ¿Qué.. qué? – Aru ayudó a seguir a su padre, para luego arrepentirse al escuchar las siguientes palabras que chocaron contra sus oídos tan potentemente.. que sintió cómo su corazón se contrajo en rechazo al instante.

- …Está muerta…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward no supo cómo había sido… Pero lo último que vio antes de desmayarse completamente por la droga… fue al extraño envolverlo con una sábana negra… cargándolo… cruzando la sala… el pasillo…

Abriendo la entrada de la casa…

Y saliendo de ella…

…

..

**F**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**B**

**...**

Roy se mantenía callado, escuchando al menor explicar cada detalle de lo sucedido conteniendo toda la frustración que lo enmarcaba.

Edward parecía que le costaba soportar el peso de cada palabra, mas fue fuerte, o intentó serlo.

Todo el tiempo se recordaba que allí mismo, en esa habitación, en ese momento…

Roy estaba a su lado.

Podía estar seguro de ello..

- De esa forma llegué al Loue. Mamá murió, nunca me enteré de qué enfermedad ya que prácticamente "desaparecí" ante mi familia… No fui capaz.. ni de despedirme siquiera… - su voz se quebró en ese instante y sus ojos brillaron tristemente, pero trató de contener lo más posible – Pasé unos meses aquí aislado, hasta que por fin se me dejó ver a Aru. Lo habían llamado. Parecía más grande cuando lo volví a ver.. Le habían permitido el ingreso al hotel ya que no me dejaban salir por precaución, para que no intentara fugarme de la nada.

Respiró profundamente, calmando su ansiedad mientras apretaba firmemente las sábanas de la cama.

- Mi padre desapareció, tal y como Bradley me había advertido con anterioridad. Tampoco nunca supe si nos abandonó, si llegó a un trato con Bradley.. o lo que fuese. Sea cual sea la opción ninguna es "mejor" que otra, y todas me llevan únicamente a odiarlo. – refregó sus ojos para recuperarse, evitando el que saliesen más lágrimas indeseadas – Y otra vez tal y como dijo Bradley, sólo quedamos mi hermano y yo. Teníamos sólo catorce y trece años, no sabíamos nada de la vida, él iba a primaria y yo iniciaba apenas la secundaria. No teníamos a nadie quien nos ayudase… Sólo me quedaba.. aceptar el trato de Bradley… que consistía en brindar mi trabajo a cambio de mantenernos a Aru y a mí.

- Ed… - susurró con suma impotencia Roy. No podía creer que el joven llevase sobre sus hombros semejante pasado, y lo enfrentase él solo. Era muy pequeño cuando aquello había sucedido… Muy pequeño.

Era de esperar que terminara con el trauma que sobrecargaba. Además.. Sabía muy bien que la historia no terminaba allí. Así el joven había ingresado al Temple, pero el tiempo había pasado.. y en todo ese período.. no podía, o no quería imaginarse a cuántas cosas el enfermo del tal Bradley había sometido al niño.

Sentía… Odio…

Sentía… Repugnancia…

- Por ende a todo eso.. No sé qué tipo de relación tuvo mi padre con Bradley… Pero la verdad es que… ya nada me importa… De todas formas.. el saber o no… no cambia el hecho de que estuve encerrado aquí por años… Por el futuro de mi único familiar, para que continuase lo mejor posible sus estudios, y … por el mío… Aunque lo que más quiero es que Aru salga adelante en todo esto. No importa ya qué es lo que me pueda llegar a pasar… De todos modos… No creo que haya nada más que supere lo que ya tuve que vivir..,

.

..**y lo que tuve que ver**…

…...

….

..

* * *

…

**[N/A]**

Hola genteeee! Discuuulpen la mega demora! Pero me defiendo al decir que demoré por una buena causa, creo que podría contarles por qué XD

Estoy preparando un cosplay grupal de FMA Brotherhood con unos amigos para la convención de anime que se realizará el 3 de abril! (seremos en total 17 personas!) Yo haré de Ed! ohh siii mi fantasía cumplida! (jeje.. no saben la cantidad de peticiones que tuvimos para que saquemos fotos RoyxEd... ohhhhh siiiiiiii creo que me divertiré MUCHO en este cosplay)

Y estuve la verdad muy ocupada con ese tema, por organización y demás cosas del colegio. Pero por fiiin pude actualizaar!

Finalmente hemos cerrado el pasado total de Edward. Aunque aún han quedado algunos cabos sueltos pronto ni bien avance la historia (que está rozando su final) se enterarán de todo lo NO explicado en este cap. No se me apureeeeeeen! jajajaj!

Ok gente, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que mandan en mi ausencia! Les aseguro que los leo a TODOS, si por ahí no contesto es por falta de tiempo la verdad, volví a comenzar mis estudios (lamentablemente..)

Nos estaremos hablandoo, mis pichoones! : 3

SE ME CUIDAAAN! Y prometo más felicidad para el fic,jaja! Sólo sean pacientes!

¡Se despiiide se despiiiideeeee...

**HARU!**

h t t p : / / . harutears . deviantart . com


End file.
